belladonna
by waterlit
Summary: Kanda, a captain of the City Guard, meets Allen, the priestess of the city; they unwittingly and unwillingly fall in love against a backdrop of war. Will their love destroy them? Will they destroy their love? Kanda/femAllen. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Title: belladonna

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!

Pairings: Kanda/femAllen, Lavi/Lenalee

Summary: Kanda, a captain of the City Guard, meets Allen, the priestess of the city, in the throes of war; they try very hard not to fall in love. Contains Kanda/femAllen. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>The moon was dead and hidden the day he first saw her. He was out patrolling the city, his robes sweeping over the cob-stone pavements, boots clicking lightly against the uneven surfaces.<p>

Then footsteps came, slight and relentless, falling pitter-patter against the ground like soft summer rain.

Kanda paused, frowning. No one in their right mind would be out walking on a night like this; most of the town's people were superstitious. They feared the new moon – earlier, he'd seen even the headmaster of the local school crook his finger at a deformed beggar lying in a muddy ditch, as if such acts could bring him protection from evil spirits which were said to possess the weak when the moon was swallowed by the dreaded darkness.

The footsteps came closer, and Kanda decided to duck behind a large barrel, trusting in the wispy shadows to cloak him from sight.

To his right appeared a glimmer, and a cloaked figure slipped into view. The light came from a small lantern held by a pale hand. Except for the glimpse of a slim wrist, the rest of the person's body lay hidden in darkness.

Kanda held his breath, careful not to draw undue attention to his probably undesired presence. To be sure, he had every right to be out on the streets. It was, however, the night of the swallowed moon; given that most sane (and admittedly uneducated) people stayed indoors on such nights, anyone who wandered out of doors would thus be suspect. Even high-ranking members of the City Guard, such as himself, would not be exempt from such suspicion.

Meanwhile, the figure inched along the empty street, its cloak quivering slightly in the cool breeze. It was slight; Kanda deduced that it was either a small man or a woman.

The figure then paused with a sharp intake of breath, as if it had discovered something awry in its plans or surroundings.

It swung the little lantern around, and Kanda could vaguely make out the person's head moving from side to side, as if checking for possible dangers. As the lantern light moved in tandem with the person's hands, splintered light disclosed a pair of clean, smooth leather shoes, such as a lady of high birth would wear.

Kanda cast a fleeting glance toward the shoes, then stood up and shrunk into the shadows, following the cloaked figure as it – she – flew along the quiet lanes. He found her movements graceful; she glided along with smooth steps, never falling over the uneven surface that had felled many a careless peasant.

After what seemed like an hour, the figure came to a stop. They were now out of the crowded part of the city and were now standing amidst a silent road to nowhere. Kanda knew this road somewhat; strange things often happened along this road that ran south of the city – it led to the wall surrounding the city, but there was no gate where the road met the unyielding stone.

The figure now knelt by a large tree. She had set her little lantern down beside her. Kanda could see the girl – or woman – crossing herself.

Then she spoke. Her voice was on the low side; it was pleasant and clear, with a slightly melodious quality to it. "Mana."

Kanda frowned. Who was this Mana? God forbid that he should start to believe in enchantments and sorcerers, but had some of the self-professed lore-masters (fools) of the town seen this girl, they might have conjectured that she was calling up evil spirits.

"Mana," she said again. This time round, her voice was coloured with sadness and desperation. "I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to 'cause you so much pain."

She sobbed.

Kanda stood in the shadows, watching, watching, the girl's soft pleas for forgiveness ringing about the little space. The night passed – so. The dark grew heavier and the lantern light seemed fainter, but still the girl sobbed and cried.

It was only at the turn of the night that the girl stopped her strange ritual and leaned her forehead to the ground as a token of respect to the dead man who (Kanda supposed) she had killed. Then she brushed the dirt off her cloak and stood up, walking unsteadily toward him.

The cloaked girl did not see Kanda, hidden as he was in the shadows hanging from the branches of sleeping trees, but as she passed him, the lantern light danced faintly over her lowered face. Kanda vaguely made out pale skin and an angry red scar that stretched across the left side of the girl's face.

Then she was gone, and it was almost morning.

:::

Kanda had about forgotten this memory of a cloaked, weeping girl when said girl appeared before him again.

This time round, he saw her across the square, her cloak swishing gently at her feet as she stopped to peruse a hawker's wares. He hadn't been looking for her, truth be told. He'd been walking down the street after ending his shift. It had been a long day and he was glad to be on his way home.

Then – out of the corner of his eye – he saw a slight figure in a cloak. There were many cloaked ladies walking around the square, but this one somehow caught his eye. He stopped and looked. When she turned, he saw the red scar again.

Without missing a step, Kanda followed the cloaked girl again. He was not often curious – Tiedoll always said that the one thing Kanda needed was an imagination – but for once he was curious as to the girl's identity.

The girl did not seem to notice his presence in the sea of people, but as soon as he stepped after her into a deserted alley, she turned and stopped and looked straight at the structure behind which he hid.

"Why are you following me?" The girl's voice echoed lightly around them.

Kanda decided to show himself. He walked forward, shoulders straight and bearing noble. "I am Kanda Yu," he said, "a captain of the City Guard."

"Yes, I do observe the insignia on your uniform," the cloaked girl said. "Then we are allies. Why are you following me?"

"Allies?"

"Yes, that is so. You do realise that I am a priestess of the Black Order."

"A priestess," Kanda repeated, scrutinising the person before him. "There's only one priestess – you – you don't mean... you can't be –"

"I am Allen Walker."

Kanda stared, even though he knew he was being rude. "You – you're the priestess!"

"Hmm?" The girl looked up, and Kanda saw that she was pale. The red scar he had seen earlier stretched down the left side of her face, though it did not detract from her winsomeness.

"The priestess – the one they say will end all wars," Kanda said, masking his surprise behind a dignified mien.

"I don't know that much about ending all wars, but I am training to learn enough to end this war," Priestess Allen said. She smiled, and against his will Kanda noted how her eyes seemed like the stars in the evening sky.

"Cliched," he mumbled to himself.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing," Kanda said. "Mind your own business."

"You don't have to be so rude –"

"And you can stop asking questions."

"I was just trying to help..."

"You can help by – for chrissake – just shut up."

Priestess Allen seemed crestfallen; her eyes darted to the ground and she clasped her hand before her. ''I'm sorry."

"Why were you out the night of the swallowed moon?"

"Pardon?"

"Stop saying that, will you? It's annoying, you beansprout."

'I'm not a beansprout!" the priestess said, colouring slightly. "I just happen to be short."

"The same thing, isn't it? Now answer the question."

"It's not the same," Priestess Allen denied. "And I see no reason why I should answer you. How did you know I was out anyway? No one was supposed to know... you don't mean they sent you to spy on me?"

"They? Who?" Kanda raised an eyebrow. "If you do not answer my question I could have you dragged back to the Guard to be questioned."

"Where did you see me that night?" she asked, and her skin seemed paler than usual. "And you have no authority to question me. My position in this city is above yours."

"I can arrest you, regardless. I don't give a damn about positions and ranks."

"That's interesting," she said, smiling. But her face was still pale.

"I saw you," Kanda said, watching the priestess carefully, "walking along the road that runs south."

The girl visibly paled; her hands clutched at the sides of her cloak. Still, she stood straight. "Yes, that is true. I did walk that road."

"Why did you walk that road?" Kanda asked. He had to find out – it was not like him to be much curious, but for some reason he could not fathom, he just had to know why the priestess had behaved so strangely that night. "Were you out consorting with the enemy?"

"No," she said, and a strange smile spread over her face. "What did you see me do?"

"Kneeling and sobbing."

"Heartless words can rend fragile heart," she said. 'Do you know that?"

"Stop talking in riddles."

"I am not. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Stop." Kanda stretched a muscled hand out to halt Priestess Allen's progress. "You haven't answered my question."

"You are singularly rude for a captain of the City Guard," she said. Her grey eyes bore into his. "Pray tell me why I should divulge my little secrets to you."

"A secret may be little, but in your case, it concerns the security of our city. You have to tell me."

"You're a knave."

"What?"

"Uncouth and unlearned."

"I'm educated!"

"So you say, _Captain_."

"It's Kanda."

"So you say. I beg you to leave my secrets alone."

"No can do."

"Do you really insist?" Priestess Allen asked, eyes flashing.

"I do, Beansprout."

"My name is _Allen_," the priestess said.

'I heard it the first time around."

"Then use it, like a normal, courteous and learned person would."

"I'm not normal" – shrug – "or courteous – shrug – "or learned."

"I can tell, Bakanda."

"What did you just call me?"

Allen reached over and kicked Kanda – admittedly in an area that would never see the light of day – and disappeared in a flash, her skirt and cloak flying behind her.

Kanda, doubled over with pain, fought his urge to sit down and nurse the poorly-treated portion of himself and started to chase the gutsy priestess, but she was nowhere in sight. Only peasants and half-starved horses could be seen; there was no glimpse of black and silver amidst the raucous crowd in the dusty marketplace.

:::

"Ah, Yu, there you are."

Kanda stiffened at the mention of his private name – for chrissake, did Tiedoll not understand what respect and privacy meant? Frowning, he turned and nodded at his foster parent.

"General Tiedoll," Kanda said.

Tiedoll noticed Kanda's tight grip on his sword. "Calm down, my son."

"I'm not your son," Kanda said, almost spitting in his fury.

"You need to learn some etiquette, that's what," General Cross said from the side. "Tiedoll, you're too damned soft on the boy."

Kanda bristled at being called a boy, but he didn't bother to retaliate because it would only mean more trouble for him.

"What is it?" Kanda asked, disliking how his time was being wasted.

General Tiedoll smiled benignly. "My dear boy, you really do need to learn some etiquette. There's a feast tonight, and you are required to attend."

"What feast? I didn't hear anything about a feast."

"Didn't you? I'm quite sure I told Daisya to inform you about it a couple of weeks ago."

"He didn't."

"Oh, Daisya, that forgetful boy... anyway, I've checked your schedule. You're free tonight, aren't you? So it doesn't matter –"

"General, I –"

"You're just weird, Kanda Yu," Cross said, shaking his head, cigarette smoke trailing around him. "A feast is always good. Don't you want to eat and make merry like other young people?"

Kanda scowled.

"Don't sulk, my son," Tiedoll said, ignoring the dark look Kanda sent his way. "Your friends will be there tonight too. All the captains of the City Guard will be there, and Bookman and his apprentice will be there too. And Cross's ward will be there too; you can take the chance to meet her. I'm sure the two of you will get along capitally."

"Che."

"Don't care for girls?" Cross asked, laughing.

"She's quite a pretty girl, so..." Tiedoll said, breaking off with a smile.

"Shut it, General," Kanda said.

"It's good that you don't have designs on pretty girls," Cross said, "although that takes the fun out of life, eh, Tiedoll? You can have my ward if you want to, though. She's a little brat."

"Marian..." Tiedoll said.

"Old people," Kanda said, making to walk away.

Tiedoll called after him. "Be sure to be there when the clock strikes eight tonight, my boy! Be in your finest uniform."

Kanda scowled and ignored him.

:::

"Yu!"

Kanda stiffened at that voice – it was that insufferable idiot of a Bookman. Said idiot bounced into his view, red hair held up as usual by a green bandana.

"Don't call me that," Kanda said, glaring at Lavi Bookman.

"Nice uniform," Lavi said, poking at Kanda's chest. He fingered a medal. "Is that real gold?"

"Shut up, you idiot," Kanda said, swiping Lavi's hands away.

Lavi shrugged and accepted a drink from a passing waiter. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"You seem troubled."

"You seem observant."

"Oh, but I am!"

"Idiot."

Lavi sipped at his wine, fingering the intricate designs carved on the goblet's surface. "Something wrong? The City Guard's facing some threat?"

"Threat?" Kanda repeated. "No, unless you count the damned Noahs."

"The Noahs," Lavi chuckled. "They're always a threat."

"They have always been a threat, haven't they?"

"That's about right," Lavi said. "Our records show that they've been at odds with this city since its founding, I believe."

Kanda nodded. Lavi would know that. He was the apprentice of the town's resident lore-master – who held the honorary title Bookman. There was little the Bookmen did not know of the history of the world. There was a whole organization of them, and they recorded the crevices of history into scrolls which were shared over the world.

"Have you seen Lenalee?" Lavi asked. "Daisya told me she'd be here today."

"She's probably with Komui."

"Oh... shall we go find them, then, Yu?"

'I told you not to call me that!"

"Sorry?"

Kanda sent his friend a dark look yet again. 'You just want to talk to Lenalee, don't you? If you ever call me Yu again, I will tell Komui that you're hankering after his dear Lenalee."

"Don't scowl, it makes you look a little ugly, though you're still handsome."

"Shut up, idiot."

"Come on," Lavi said, leaving the now-empty goblet on the table beside them. "I miss talking to Lenalee!"

"I don't."

"Don't be mean, Kanda," Lavi said, pulling Kanda along with him. "Didn't get to polish your sword today, am I right?"

"No. I polished it in the morning."

"Then why so grouchy?"

Kanda muttered something along the lines of "I hate feasts and people."

"Now, now," Lavi said, "you can't hate food and people. That's just wrong."

"You're just mad."

"No, you are. See, you're already bristling!"

"I do not like these word games, Bookman."

"So, it's Bookman now, huh? What is the matter, Kanda?" Lavi asked. "You've got a temperature?"

"No," Kanda snapped, pushing Lavi's hand off his forehead. "Stop being annoying."

"Lenalee!" Lavi cried, turning his attention to the girl. "Over here!"

Lenalee looked up and smiled at them. She motioned to the girl beside her and pulled her toward the duo.

"Great to see you again Lenalee!" Lavi said, grinning widely.

Kanda rolled his eyes. If Komui Lee saw Lavi behaving this way around his precious sister... it would serve the idiot right, anyway.

"Guys," Lenalee said, snapping her fingers at Kanda to get his attention, "let me introduce this pretty girl to you!"

Kanda looked at the girl. She was clad in some shimmery black material that skimmed her body; the strange thing was, she also wore a cloak. "Why are you wearing a cloak indoors? Are you an idiot?"

The girl looked at him.

"Moyashi?" Kanda gasped.

The girl frowned. "Allen Walker, you idiot. My name is Allen Walker."

"You've met?" Lenalee asked, her bemusement clear in her eyes.

"I would say so," Lavi said, beaming. "Look, Yu's found his soulmate!"

"Soulmate?" Kanda spluttered.

"Soulmate?" Allen said, disbelief clouding her eyes. "I should hope not!"

Lenalee laughed. "Looks like Kanda's found himself a new friend. Or enemy, perhaps?"

"Enemy sounds more like it," Lavi said, laughing.

"If the Moyashi were not the priestess, I'd have slashed her with Mugen by now," Kanda said, scowling.

Said girl glared at Kanda. "Would it kill you to be courteous?"

"Men of war and honour need not be courteous. We speak with our triumphs in war."

"Is he a moron, then?" Allen whispered to Lenalee.

Lenalee looked slightly affronted. 'Uh, no. He's actually schooled in all the classics, and he can dance and fence and the like. He's also pretty good at horse-riding."

"Really. That's hard to believe. He behaves like an uncouth boor."

"That's right," Lavi agreed. "Kanda's nowhere as suave as me."

The un-suave captain scowled and turned away, grumbling under his breath. Then he leapt up and caught something with his fingers.

"What's he doing?" Allen asked, eyebrow raised.

"I don't – oh no, hide! Lavi, protect Allen!" Lenalee shouted.

Lavi pushed Allen down, hiding her with his body as the windows nearby broke with a resounding crash. The chandeliers overhead swayed dangerously, and candles flickered as the wind rode in through the broken doors.

With the wind in strode a woman in a suit, her golden hair flying behind her. She led some hundred men and women behind her.

"The elite troops!" Lenalee hissed. "Kanda!"

The captain had already taken up a position before Allen, his sword held at the ready. Nearby, the generals had also drawn their weapons.

"Who goes there?" Komui Lee called. He was the chief administrator of the city, and the woman turned to glance at him. At once, another two captains of the City Guard, Marie and Daisya, stepped forth to protect him.

The woman's eyes glistened like pools of molten gold. She licked her lips, her movement oddly sensual. "Since you will die tonight, you might as well know. I am Lulu Bell of the Noahs."

"How dare you break into our sacred hall!"

"There is nothing so very sacred about your hall," Lulu Bell said. "It reeks of your odious low blood. Tonight, I will have your priestess killed. Once that is done, you will kneel before me and beg for the Earl's mercy, or die."

"Die?" Kanda spat. "You will die, that's all I know!"

"Attack," the woman said, snapping her fingers. "Go, akuma. Do your duty by the Earl! Go for the girl cowering there! Ignore the rest for now."

The elite soldiers ran, their ugly masks flapping slightly in the wind, and all of them were headed in Allen's direction.

"Idiots," Kanda said, stance ready.

"I'm here, Allen!" Lavi shouted, pushing her down further, his body enveloping hers like a shell. "We'll all protect you! Yu won't let them hurt you!"

"I... can't breath well," Allen said, pushing against Lavi's shirt as she struggled against the floor. Lavi didn't hear her – he was looking over his shoulder at the fight.

Kanda was engaged in battle; his sword flew majestically, piercing armour and disabling man, and the Generals danced alongside him with ferocious moves. Lenalee stood before Lavi and Allen, ready to defend them, her arms out and holding a sword from a fallen Akuma.

Thankfully, the City Guard made short shrift of the Akuma; they were well-trained and well-equipped to deal with such invasions, it seemed. The wounded Akuma soon drew off to a side, clutching at their limbs, and at long last, Kanda sheathed his sword.

He turned to General Tiedoll. "I told you we should have scheduled a guard."

"My dear boy, so you did," General Tiedoll said. "But no one would have expected such a thing to happen."

"It's really rude of you to barge in like this," General Cross said, pointing his smouldering cigar at Lulu Bell. "Didn't the Earl teach you not to interfere with such feasts? You're a looker, though, I'll admit that. But you need to have some etiquette lessons, just like that little brat over there."

Kanda looked insulted. Lulu Bell, though, glared at Cross, and with a toss of her head she was running toward them, her arms reaching into her pockets to draw a set of pearl-handled knives. She swerved past the generals and captains, and made in the direction of Allen. Some of the wounded akuma immediately followed her lead, forcing swords onto members of the City Guard.

"Die you must!" Lulu Bell hissed, and shoved Lenalee aside.

Lavi gasped and reached for a wooden pole that had fallen nearby. "Stand back!" he shouted.

Allen fell back, only to see Lavi get pushed out of the way.

Lulu Bell advanced toward Allen, her gleaming hair like that of an angel, except in her face was writ death and not life.

"Die," she said, voice filled with the malice born from centuries of mutual strife and warfare.

The knives moved through the air – Allen paused, took a deep breath, and instinctively tumbled out of the way. She landed in an inelegant heap some distance away.

"You cannot escape," Lulu Bell said, her voice getting slightly hysterical. "Die, in the name of the Earl!"

In despair, Allen swept her hands around the ground on which she lay, and her fingers made contact with the smooth hilt of a sword. She was no swordswoman, but like the priestesses before her she had been trained in basic swordplay. She brought the sword up and above her head, deflecting the knives as they carved the air before her.

Lulu Bell moved back to survey the situation, before choosing another side from which to attack. Allen clumsily waved the sword before her, somehow managing to push one of the knives out of Lulu Bell's hands. The knife fell with a harsh clatter onto the floor barely inches away from the train of Allen's dress.

On Lulu Bell's face flashed outrage and dismay; then her eyes gleamed with determination as she struck anew, aiming this time for Allen's heart. Allen rolled out of the way as Lulu Bell fell to the ground, toppling as a result of her own momentum and from Lavi's weight.

Lavi now sat atop Lulu Bell, clutching tightly onto her arms. "Allen, hide!"

"You cannot dream of stopping me!" Lulu Bell cried, her eyes flashing. Without any sign of exertion, she pushed Lavi off. The young lore-master crumpled onto the ground in pain, and the Noah again took off toward Allen.

Allen stood her ground, sword ready to bite. As Lulu Bell drew closer, Allen feinted to the left, thus staving off the blow.

"Out of the way!" someone cried, and Allen found herself being pushed to the side.

Kanda had come forward, and now he was engaged in a deadly dance with Lulu Bell. Metal rang on metal, and the Noah's hair trailed brilliantly behind her in a cloud of benighted gold.

"You will pay for this," Lulu Bell hissed as Kanda again parried one of her blows.

'I won't," Kanda said. He allowed himself a wolfish smirk. "Your little knife is no match for my Mugen."

"Utter nonsense!"

Kanda moved forward, his hands swift; the little knife fell to the floor. The room was silent and everyone waited with bated breath. Lavi and Lenalee moved forward to flank Allen just in case Lulu Bell managed to get away from Kanda.

"You win," Lulu Bell said, anger marring the symmetry of her perfect features. "But – I will be back – and we will be victorious!"

She managed to move away from Kanda, and before anyone could stop them, she and her soldiers fled the scene.

"You fine?" Lavi asked Allen.

"Yes," Allen said. 'Thanks for the concern."

"You're an idiot," Kanda said, turning to address her. "You lack precise mastery of swordplay; your movements were fraught with poorly-considered moments and –"

"_Captain_ Kanda," Allen said, colour rising in her cheeks, "is that really anything to say to someone who has just had to defend herself with a weapon she is not familiar with?"

"I see you've met," General Cross said, pointing the tip of his wine glass at them. "Kanda, that's my ward. Brat, that's Tiedoll's son."

"I am _not_ General Tiedoll's son!"

"Don't be rude," Cross said. "And stop bickering like an old couple. Go and enjoy the feast! You just survived an assassination attempt, but there will be more such attempts in future, so enjoy yourself while you still can!"

"That's General Cross for you," Lavi said, staring at the man's retreating back.

"Yes, Master's just... that way," Allen said.

Kanda glowered, refusing to speak.

"Don't be so sullen, Yu!" Lavi said, nudging his friend. "Allen will think you always look like that!"

"I don't care what she thinks," Kanda said. He turned his back on them.

"Really?" Lenalee said. 'What if I tell you that Komui's thinking of making a match between you and Allen?"

"No," Allen said. "Please good Lord, no."

Kanda turned, shock in his eyes. "That's an untruth."

'I don't know about that."

Kanda blinked. "Who – Inspector."

Inspector Leverrier bared his teeth in a scary replica of a smile. "I wouldn't be so dismissive of Miss Lenalee's words if I were you, Captain Kanda."

* * *

><p>AN: Back for a while – with this new piece! It's probably going to be a chaptered fic (if I have the time and inspiration to continue, that is).

I really love the language used in LOTR – really beautiful, imo – and hopefully I managed to channel some of that into this fic (:

Thanks for reading, and any comments would be welcome (:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM!

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 2]<strong>

* * *

><p>Kanda tightened his grip on Mugen, staring quizzically at Leverrier. "I – that's not possible."<p>

"Anything's possible," the Inspector said, half-smirking by candlelight. "I do wonder what will happen if we mate one of our best fighters with the girl who is prophesied to end the war. We should get some remarkable children indeed."

"Inspector!" Allen said. Her fingers lay tight against the fabric of her dress. "Surely – surely you can't be thinking of experimenting with the lives of children."

The Inspector bared his teeth slightly; his molars danced yellow. "I have no concrete plans yet, Allen Walker. "

"But, Inspector –"

"I suggest you enjoy the rest of this lovely evening, my dear. There will be many dreary days before you yet." Leverrier nodded at Allen, then turned smartly on his heels.

Allen stared after the Inspector's departing back, confusion and doubt still written on her face.

"Come on, Allen," Lenalee said. "He's gone."

"It's not true, is it?" Kanda demanded of Allen. "Tell me it's not true."

"I don't want it to be true anymore than you do!"

"Yu, stop torturing the poor girl," Lavi said.

Kanda glowered, but ceased badgering Allen. "Hmph," he said.

"Don't mind him," Lavi said. "He acts strange around pretty girls. And it must be hard to accept that you're about to wed someone you've just met. Not that I know whether it's true, of course."

:::

Allen next met Kanda one week later when she went down to the back gardens for an early stroll.

"Good morning," she said.

Kanda, clad in the simple work-clothes of a peasant, nodded curtly and proceeded with his practice.

"Why are you practising so early in the morning?" Allen asked. "Don't you want to sleep in?"

Kanda looked ill-pleased at the need to engage in conversation, but shook his head. He shifted his stance. "I do this every morning."

"But you're a Captain! Surely..."

"I need to be fit to lead my men."

"Oh." Allen looked around at the foliage, trying to think of something else to say.

"If you'll excuse me," Kanda said, "some people actually do have to train. Unlike you, I don't have all day in which to do rather useless things."

"Yes," Allen said, half alarmed at the barely-concealed feriocity in Kanda's tone. "Uh, I'll leave you to your training, then. Have a good day, Captain Kanda."

"Go, then."

Allen moved away, but stopped after a few steps. She turned and looked back at Kanda. "Just so you know, _Captain_ Kanda, I do not spend my days doing useless things. I am learning how to be a priestess, the best I can. Try to remember that."

Kanda grunted something inaudible, and Allen left it at that, somewhat shaken by Kanda's evident grumpiness and inability to behave like a functioning human.

:::

(Three weeks later)

"Allen!" Lavi cried, waving Allen over to the table where he sat. "Move over, Daisya! Let our Priestess have a place to sit."

Allen nodded at her friends.

"We haven't seen you much lately, Allen," Lenalee said, a frown crinkling on her forehead. "Are you well? Do Hevlaska and Inspector Leverrier and the Chief Acolyte make you work very hard?"

"I'm quite well, thanks for asking," Allen said, smiling. "It has been a tiring few weeks, but I have a feeling the intensive part is almost over, thank goodness."

"You need to rest more," Lavi told her.

"Idiot," Kanda muttered.

"Don't be mean, Yu," Lavi said, pulling at Kanda's sleeves. "I was just trying to be nice."

"You're an idiot, through and through, that's what you are."

"At least some people do take the effort to show concern for their friends," Allen told her plate.

"Some people," Kanda said, shooting her a murderous glare, "need to learn how to remain silent. Words are deadly."

"And silence can be just as deadly, don't you agree, Daisya?" Allen asked.

"Yes they can, especially when it comes to Kanda!" Daisya said, smirking at his adoptive brother.

"You little –"

"Ah, Kanda, try anything, and Tiedoll will know. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Daisya said, waving a finger at Kanda. He grinned when Kanda grimaced.

"He can't do anything to me," Kanda said, but his voice was subdued.

"He could remove you from guard duty for a week or so, and then where would you be?" Lavi said, smirking in turn.

"I'll drag you to Bookman by the ear," Kanda said, not even bothering to look at his friend.

"You're making it so easy for them to bait you," Lenalee said, leaning across the table to pat Kanda's head.

Kanda pulled his head away – _for chrissake, did that girl not know the meaning of personal space_ – but stopped at frowning. One never knew when Komui Lee would appear, especially when his sister's safety might be compromised. Kanda had no wish to battle yet another hideous monstrosity built by the Chief Administrator, who really should spend more time administrating and less time creating.

"When will they officially hand you the Regalia?" Lavi asked. "Bookman has been speculating on that for a while."

"I truly have no idea, Lavi," Allen said. "Soon, perhaps. When they think that I have been sufficiently trained."

"You need to learn how to control a sword," Kanda said.

Everyone at the table fell silent.

"Did I just hear when I think I heard?" Lavi asked, brows raised.

"That's exactly the question I wanted to ask," Daisya said.

"Kanda, you rarely ever offer to teach anyone," Lenalee said. "Not even the best guards under you get this privilege; you only spar with them at best. You aren't thinking of harming Allen, are you?"

"Lenalee, I am a Captain of the City Guard," Kanda said, eyes flashing, "and I would not stoop to harm the Priestess in this way. What do you say, Beansprout?"

"I... I don't – is it really necessary to learn more? I have already picked up some basic skills when it comes to the sword. And don't call me that."

"It's necessary to protect yourself. I'm not offering to teach you because I care about your safety. If you fail to defend yourself, you will die. This city, this country – everything will be extinguished. Nothing will survive the Noahs' purge."

"I told you Kanda has more depth to him that he shows," Lavi said. "I think you should take him up on this offer."

"Me too," Lenalee said, and Daisya nodded agreement.

"Alright," Allen said. "Thank you, Kanda."

"I'm not doing this for you," Kanda said. He sniffed slightly and pushed his chair back, piling his dishes and cup back onto his tray. "Learn not to think so highly of yourself, Beansprout. Pride comes before a fall. Try to remember what your elders and betters tell you without asking so many insufferable questions. Meet me tomorrow morning at the training grounds, at first light."

Lavi leaned toward Daisya. "He's mighty talkative today, don't you think? Think we should put it to him?"

Daisya nodded, but before he could make this observation to the whole table, Allen spoke up.

"Regardless, thank you," she said. "But you're one to talk about pride..."

Kanda glared at her, and moved away as gracefully as a leopard on the hunt.

"Things are strangely afoot," Daisya said, looking at Lavi. "I suggest we –"

"I suggest you return to the Walls, Daisya, or General Nyne will have your hide if you're late, Daisya," Lenalee said. She frowned slightly, fingering the edge of her bowl. "You too, Lavi. Bookman's waiting for you, isn't he?"

"So he is," Lavi said, catching Lenalee's meaning-laden stare. "See you around, Allen! Visit us at the library soon!"

Daisya and Lavi left, heads together and whispering to each other at an urgent pace.

"Those two," Lenalee said. She shook her head. "They need to be taken in line sometimes..."

Allen nodded.

"You should take Kanda up on his offer. It was kind of him to do so. He doesn't usually offer to train anyone, unless he gets orders to."

"Maybe Komui ordered him to."

"No, he didn't. I guess Kanda is concerned about you. We all are."

"This country's fate hinges on my shoulders."

"Yes, that too, but we're concerned about you as a person. Take care, Allen. Don't let the work get to you too much!"

"I'll be fine," Allen said. She tried to smile.

Lenalee returned the smile, though worry still lurked in her eyes.

:::

Lenalee found Lavi and Daisya whispering together again during dinner. There was no sign of Allen – she was probably still undergoing one of those intensive training sessions – and no sign of Kanda either. Much as Lenalee looked around, she failed to see any lone warrior cradling a sword in the dining hall.

"He's not here," Lavi said. "He saw us and went out. He's in a pretty bad mood."

Lenalee took a seat beside Lavi and glared at him. "Did you two do something?"

"Not me," Daisya said, shrugging.

"Nor me," Lavi said. "I was with Bookman all afternoon."

"Something did happen at the Walls, today, though," Daisya said. "Kanda lost one of his men."

"How?" Lenalee asked, leaning forward. "Don't tell me another raiding party – is that it?"

"Yes," Daisya said. "Heaven knows these small raiding parties attack us often enough, but Kanda still takes it to heart when his men get hurt. What can I say? This is our Kanda."

"He's soft inside, sometimes, though he tries to hide it," Lenalee said. "Maybe I should check on him."

"I'd stay away if I were you," Lavi said. "Remember the last time we tried rousing him out of one of his moods? I still shiver when I think about it now."

"You're right," Lenalee said. "Me too."

"Just eat and stay out of Kanda's affairs," Daisya said. "He doesn't like people poking and prying into his dark heart. If he has a heart."

"He has a heart," Lenalee said, rapping Daisya's knuckles with her chopsticks. "And you know it."

Daisya shrugged.

"Don't you shrug at me, Daisya!" Lenalee said, but she smiled. "Why have the two of you been whispering so much today?"

"Kanda's acting strangely," Lavi said.

"You saw it for yourself, Lenalee," Daisya said. "He offered to teach Allen. Now that was a shock. I'd never imagine Kanda offering anything; he'd sooner spit at you."

"That's true," Lavi agreed. "I love Yu, but he's really not the helpful sort, y'know? That's what makes it so surprising."

"And Allen is a comely girl," Daisya said.

"So we think, well, y'know, maybe Kanda already feels something for her even without Leverrier manipulating anything."

Lenalee leaned back and glanced at both her friends. "What you're saying... makes sense."

"It does, right?" Daisya said.

"We're planning to spy on them tomorrow," Lavi added. He winked at Lenalee, all bright eyes and suave smile. "Want to come along?"

Lenalee hesitated, then nodded. Spying was necessary sometimes.

:::

Allen trudged through the hallways, sleep still blurring her vision and weighing down her limbs. Shadows stretched tall in the hallways, and darkness lay in clumps, the lamps all burning low.

After what felt like an eternity, Allen spied the great iron door that marked the entrance to the training grounds. She pushed the door open and stepped inside. The entry chamber was dark, but the she passed through the inner door and spied light through the half-opened door of the first training chamber.

Allen gingerly stepped into the training chamber. Kanda was already there. Half the lamps had been lit, and the Captain sat in the middle of the chamber, legs crossed and palms on his knees. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was so quiet she could almost _feel_ the sound of the morning chill.

"You're here," Kanda said, his deep voice echoing across the room.

Allen jumped. "I thought you were..."

"I was not sleeping but meditating," Kanda said, his eyes wide open now. He stood up, quick as lightning. "Get a sword from the rack."

Allen nodded, and moved to the rack. She ran her hands over the swords at that stood at the rack, finally choosing a slender blade with a carved wooden handle.

"What are you wearing?" Kanda said. "Turn around. Why are you wearing a cloak? And a dress?"

"I have to wear the Priestess Robe," Allen said. "What can I do?"

"You can take it off here. Please tell me you were smart enough to wear pants underneath."

Allen flushed slightly, but pulled herself up to her full height. "Yes, I was _smart_ enough to wear training gear underneath, but it is not your place to speak to me so, _BaKanda_."

"Do not call me that!"

"Then stop being so rude to me."

"Move to the centre of the room," Kanda said, fire blazing in his eyes. "We don't have all day to spend on getting around your enormous stupidity."

Allen glared at her soon-to-be teacher, but obeyed. Slowly they sparred, Mugen against the slender blade. No matter how hard Allen fought, how she tried to retain concentration, she could not parry all Kanda's blows. Step by step, Kanda pushed Allen back, until at last she stood trapped between Kanda and the wall.

Kanda pushed forward, as if determined to finish her off with a sword through her belly. He was so close now that she could see the stray strands of hair that had escaped from his ponytail. The look in his eyes was unreadable, though Allen thought she could see death writ there.

Then Kanda glided back, sheathing Mugen.

"That was terrible," he said. "You'll be killed in no time at all, if you were alone with no guards to protect you."

"It was?"

"I used my simplest moves on you. You couldn't defend yourself, even so. Idiot Beansprout."

"The name is Allen, _BaKanda_!" Allen half-shouted. She felt dizzy now, and bone-tired, too tired to accept Kanda's insulting comments without defending herself. "And at least I tried my best!"

"Trying your best isn't enough!" Kanda hissed. He turned away from her. "Trying your best could still get you killed, damn you!"

"And why would you care if I did? Pray stop sneering at me! I haven't been playing around with knives and swords for as long as you have, and I didn't learn to use them willingly."

"Don't talk to me about being willing!" Kanda turned back, brows knit and fingers clenched. "You don't know anything about being forced to do something! How could you? Born to greatness, a gilded path set before you. How would you know how it feels like to be forced to follow a path because no other is available?"

"You have no right to talk to me like this," Allen said. She stood up straight and glared at Kanda. "You don't know how I lived before I came here, what I did, what I went through. I've never lived the easy life you speak of."

Kanda's eyes narrowed; he grabbed his cloak and left the chamber without another word to Allen. He made little noise leaving, but anger kept his back ramrod straight and his grip was tight on Mugen – Allen could see the veins pushing against his skin.

She rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the anger and indignation that tread her veins, and trying to still the sorrow that had risen from an uneasy sleep. She had a long day to survive yet.

:::

"Allen," Lavi called, waving her over.

"Good afternoon, Lavi, Lenalee," Allen said. She took a seat at their table.

"We heard about what happened between Kanda and you this morning," Lavi said.

That was not strictly true, of course – Lavi, Lenalee and Daisya had been at the training grounds in the morning as well, and had seen the fight – but Lavi was not about to admit that they had been spying on the duo. The three of them had listened to the fight after all, so he wasn't lying when he said they'd heard about it.

"You heard?" Allen raised an eyebrow. "How did you hear about it?"

"I have my ways," Lavi said, smirking. "And you don't need to know about these ways. Private and confidential, they are."

A puzzled expression flashed across Allen's face, but she did not press the matter.

"Allen," Lenalee said, "please make up with Kanda."

"Why? He started the fight, really."

"Allen, we know you're a sweet girl," Lenalee said. "Kanda had a reason to flare up, you know."

"Why?"

Lenalee looked pointedly at Lavi. Lavi blinked, then cleared his throat hastily.

"Uh, you see, Allen, Kanda had some rather awful experiences in the past. He's kinda touchy now, especially when it comes to swords and people telling him that they'll try their best. I wouldn't blame him for flaring up at you, take my word for it."

"What happened to him in the past?"

"It's really Kanda's tale," Lenalee said, shooting a troubled glance at Lavi. "I don't think we should tell his story without his permission. Like Lavi said, he's quite touchy about it."

Allen opened her mouth to say something – perhaps ask another question – but Noise Marie joined their table before she could get a word out.

"I'll tell you Kanda's story," Marie said. "You need to know."

"But –" Lenalee said. "We only know about it because we grew up with him. He probably wouldn't have told us otherwise."

"I'm his brother," Marie said. "Adopted brother, really, and sometimes I have to do things for his good, even if he won't appreciate it."

"I'm not that brave usually," Lavi said. "Just thinking about Kanda's wrath makes me shiver. But if you'll tell the story, Marie, I don't see the harm."

"Lenalee?" Marie asked.

"Now that you put it this way... I think it's more beneficial to tell Allen about Kanda's past rather than keeping it a secret. Keeping secrets won't save Kanda's neck."

Marie nodded. "Allen, you need to understand that Kanda used to... he used to be a different person."

"He wasn't always so aloof and cold and indifferent," Lavi said.

"He had a family and a really good friend called Alma," Marie said. "Kanda's parents used to work here. His father was a foot soldier, and his mother ... I can't remember now. Alma's parents worked here too. Then one day, the Noahs led a raiding party and took us by surprise. Many people died that day, including Kanda and Alma's parents."

"But Alma and Kanda survived that ordeal, and the Order moved them into the Guard Fortress – this building – to keep them safe. They don't take in the orphaned children anymore, these days," Lavi said.

"But Kanda was colder by then," Lenalee said. "He tried to push us away, but we knew him because his parents brought him over sometimes to play with us. We stuck to him though he acted like he hated us."

"Now that I think back," Lavi said, "maybe he did. Our parents weren't killed by the Noahs."

"But our parents were dead by then," Lenalee said, "so he didn't really have a good reason to hate us."

Marie shook his head. "In any case, Kanda stuck to Alma most of the time. That was the time they started to learn to fight. General Yeegar had his men teach them simple moves. He pitied them. Alma wasn't very good at it. He always told Kanda he'd try his best, but he never had a chance to become as adept a fighter as Kanda."

"Then there was another raid," Lavi said.

"They took Alma," Marie said. "I was there, I saw it. And Kanda was trying to save Alma, he swung his daggers and shouted at Alma to fight himself out of the Akumas' grip, and Alma said he'd try, but he obviously couldn't escape. I tried to help them, but the Akumas blinded me."

"Oh," Allen said, and reached out for Marie's hands. She patted them.

"It's all in the past," Marie said. "For me at least. Kanda became even more sullen after Alma's disappearance, and General Tiedoll has been trying to break down that wall of his for a decade or so."

"Now Kanda's still touchy when people say they'll try their best," Lenalee said. "He scolded me when I couldn't master the daggers some years ago."

"Master the daggers?"

"I have to learn all the weapons," Lenalee said, "to be a true Protector to the Priestess."

"You're going to be my Protector?" Allen asked, gaping.

"Didn't you know? I was sure Hev told you."

"No, she didn't..."

"That's a matter for the future, anyway," Lenalee said. "Right now, you need to make up with Kanda. He's right – you need to learn to use the sword well. Or at least learn enough to defend yourself if you ever find yourself unable to reach your Innocence. I've heard the Earl and some of the Noahs can block your ability to reach your Innocence."

"You'll need to defend yourself, if your guards are down," Lavi said.

Marie nodded in agreement. "The City Guard and your guards will not always be there to protect you, Allen. You need to survive!"

Allen nodded. "I understand now why he flared up. I will apologise."

Lenalee smiled, and Lavi heaved a sigh of relief.

"But I can't help it if he chooses not to accept my apology," Allen said. She smiled and went off toward the food counter.

:::

Darkness gathered, draping the ancient fortress behind the arms of the night.

Allen walked through the corridors, half-frowning at the bare stone walls rising up around her. She was heading to Kanda's rooms – to apologise to the Captain, that insufferable idiot. His tale was a tragic one – she was ready to admit that – but it did not excuse his harsh words and his utter arrogance. Still, it would not hurt her to apologise, and the arguments put forth by Lenalee and Lavi were truly logical.

Kanda's room was located at the end of a long corridor, frayed tapestries moving gently to the rhythm of the chilly night air. Allen shivered as she passed them; the corridor gave her goose-bumps, and she wondered why all the Guard Captains did not request to take up residence in the newer wing of the fortress. This older wing was crowded with too many ghosts, the past and the dead clinging tight to the land of the living.

Perhaps the men could not hear the whispers that filled the older wing; they could not see the misty shapes that sometimes wavered in the air. They were not priestesses, after all, and they did not have her power to feel the dead, to learn from those who came before.

But surely they could feel the dread chill that hung heavy over the old wing? Allen did not know – these men were foolhardy and courageous Captains, after all, and they might see moving to the new wing as a cowardly act which would bring them dishonour. Allen thought that the Guardsmen had very strange notions of honour sometimes; Kanda was probably no exception.

_Speak of the devil_, Allen thought – she had reached the end of the musty corridor at last. She cleared the frown off her face and knocked on the heavy door.

There was no sound from within. Allen knocked again, and then again. Finally, after the third knock, someone moved inside the room, and Kanda pulled the door open with such force that it almost startled Allen.

"What do you want?" he asked, tone icy and eyes narrowed.

"I came to apologize, Captain Kanda," Allen said. She curtsied. "I should not have flared up at you this morning. Please forgive my rash words and tone, and let us make peace, as those who walk in the light should."

Kanda stared at her, unblinking; he did not say anything for a long time.

"I'm sorry, Captain," Allen said after what seemed like a long minute. "Please forgive my hasty words and temper. I need you to teach me. I understand that trying my best isn't enough, when the fate of the nation teeters on a balance, based on the choices I make."

Kanda finally gave a curt nod. "Be at the training grounds tomorrow at first light."

Allen nodded, and then the door shut in her face.

Wincing slightly at Kanda's rudeness – she had abased herself so just to nurse his wounded pride, Allen left the older wing, glad to be rid of those phantoms out of the past with their memories and thoughts sometimes swirling in her head.

:::

"Can we strike, soon, Master Millennium?" Lulu Bell asked, her beautiful face eager.

"You're tearing that napkin to shreds," Tyki Mikk said, pointing his cigar in Lulu Bell's direction. "Better stop pulling at it, Lulu."

"My dear Lulu," the Earl said, "I know you're anxious, but we have to make haste slowly. Haste often spoils a plan before it reaches its full ripening."

"I understand, Master Millennium, but couldn't we send out another raiding party? We haven't done this for nearly a month. The troops will wonder why, and –"

"The troops will not question me, Lulu," the Earl said. "You can rest your mind on that matter."

"But, Master –"

'Lulu," the Earl said, "do not test my patience."

"Master, I am not trying to test your patience. I am only trying to be your faithful counsellor and retainer, and that means I have to speak my mind on matters I am concerned about."

"You are concerned about a great many things, it seems," Tyki said airily, "especially attacking the City."

"What are you suggesting, Tyki?" Lulu Bell asked, a dark flush staining her cheeks. "How dare you insinuate –"

"Don't fight like children," the Earl said. He shook his head wearily. "We are all allies and friends, are we not? The truth of the matter is that I want to test Allen Walker's strength first. We will wait until she leaves for her first mission, and then we will attack her. It will not be long now; I want my forces to be ready and whole for that. I understand your concerns, Lulu, but the big picture, we need to look at the big picture."

"Yes, Master Millennium," Lulu Bell said. She inclined her head but her eyes were cold.

The Earl smiled – or at least Tyki thought that he seemed to smile through that awful mask of his.

"Tyki, I want your troops to keep a close watch on the gateways and roads out of that country. Any movement made by Allen Walker is to be reported to me at once, you comprehend?"

"Yes, my lord Earl," Tyki said. He stuck his cigar in the nearest ash-tray, a pretty blue-and-white bowl, and got up. He nodded to the Earl. If you have no further instructions for me, then I will say good night."

"Good night, Tyki, my dear boy," the Earl said, waving him out of the chamber. "And you too, Lulu. Get some good sleep."

Lulu Bell looked as though she wanted to remain to go over her case again, but a furtive look at the Earl told her it would be wiser not to do so. She, too, stood up, spreading her skirts so she could curtsey.

"How would you like to wed Tyki, Lulu?" the Earl asked. "You look pretty in dresses, I'm sure Tyki would love to have you to wife."

"It would be hell," Lulu Bell said. "Thank you for your concern, Master Millennium, but I wish to concentrate on the war for now. There will be a time for hearths and babes in time to come."

"As you wish," the Earl said.

:::

Kanda wasted no words on greetings and apologies the next morning.

When he saw Allen enter the training grounds, all he said was "get your weapon" before walking straight into the centre of the faded off-white circle chalked on the ground.

"Hurry up, Beansprout."

"I'm coming," Allen said. "Stop nagging, please."

Kanda pursed his lips. "Are all Priestesses this ill-disciplined? All soldiers in the City Guard learn discipline first before they learn to handle weapons. Tardiness and indecisiveness is sometimes a good way to dice with death and is definitely not a desired trait in a leader of battle."

"Why are you lecturing me so early in the morning? You certainly do get very excited when it comes to discipline, training and fighting. But I am no battle leader, no general. I am a Priestess, sworn to the Innocence and you and the Generals will do the true leading." Allen asked. She weighed a sword in her hand; it was a slender gleaming blade, with a simple black hilt. "And Inspector Leverrier, I suppose."

"Leverrier does not know how to lead in battle," Kanda said, looking a trifle sulky. "Although he thinks he does."

"Maybe no one really does."

"Regardless, I will drive you as hard as I drive those under my command," Kanda said. He finger Mugen's hilt as he looked at the sword she held. "That looks like a good blade. Simple ones are always better."

"Yes Master Kanda."

Kanda stiffened. "My countrymen would not say that easily. You might find yourself bound by honour if you say something like that."

"Your countrymen?" Allen repeated, tilting her head slightly, eyes wide open.

"My homeland."

"I see," Allen said, "but we are not in your homeland now. We are in our City, a place far removed, a place that lies in the centre of war."

Kanda shrugged. "Get ready. We are going to start training."

Outside, in the shadow-shrouded corridor, three shapes moved away.

"That went well," one whispered.

"Hush, Lavi," another said. This one had a distinctively female voice.

"Kanda is a fool," a third person said, carefully pulling the main doors leading into the training area shut. "He's in love with her, or I'm a clown."

"Daisya," Lavi said, "you are a clown. But you may be right; one can't really tell with Kanda. He's good at keeping his own counsel."

"We'll find out in time," Lenalee said sagely. "I think we've done enough listening at doors today, don't you? I'm going to look for Brother. Are you coming? I think Reever and the rest might have something to interest you, Lavi. They've some new discoveries the last I heard."

'I'm heading back to the Gates," Daisya said. "Let me know if anything unusual develops between those two, alright?"

"Of course we will," Lavi said. He fairly beamed. "I can't wait to see Yu tied to a woman's apron strings! He'll be hopping mad. Or maybe he'll make Allen mad."

"Stop fantasizing and move, Lavi," Lenalee said.

"And then, in all that chaos, I can take the chance to ask Lenalee out," Lavi told a nearby vase of flowers. He glanced at Lenalee, who was now quite a distance away. "Wait for me, Lena!"

:::

Allen made fast progress under Kanda's tutelage. In two weeks, she had gone from novice to half an expert.

"You're getting better," Kanda said grudgingly. He frowned. "The young men should learn as fast as you, but they don't."

"I'm a fast learner," Allen said. "That's what Hev says too."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Don't let praise turn your head. Pride goes before a fall."

"Enough of those axioms of yours," Allen said. "I don't believe you throw them at your men quite so much. Don't think you can bully me simply because I am a woman."

"You're a girl," Kanda said. "Not yet a woman."

"Hmph."

"Enough of that," Kanda said. "Get ready."

He charged at her, moving like water, his limbs seemingly everywhere at once. Allen dodged the blow, then turned and met another blow with the blade of the sword she held. Kanda pushed forward, but Allen held her ground.

She soon felt her strength weaken, however, and she feinted to the side, rolling aside quickly to escape Kanda's swift new stroke. Standing again, she wielded her sword with desperation; only Kanda and his sword filled her eyes now. Kanda and his sword, Kanda and Mugen. Strange how she couldn't seem to think of one without thinking of the other. Kanda and Mugen, Kanda and –

Allen was so wrapped up in her reverie that she did not see Kanda's sword speeding toward her, its tip hungry for blood, tearing her left sleeve above the elbow.

Kanda immediately drew Mugen back. He walked to her, concern spreading over his normally stone-like features.

Grabbing Allen's arm, he pushed back the tattered pieces of her left sleeve. "Are you alright? What were you doing, in the name of the heavens? I told you to bloody concentrate – there's no blood."

Allen nodded, feeling the shock ebb from her body. "I'm fine."

She tried to draw her arm back, but Kanda had noticed. "Your skin is red."

"It is."

"What happened to it?" Kanda asked.

"It's an old scar. Nothing more."

"I do not believe you. You forget that we are all here schooled in the ancient history. I learnt about the Prophecies once."

Allen sighed and turned away. "One of four lost, a blood red sea covers the land; such will mark her and all shall bow, for she brings glory and madness and the immortality of death."

"Those are the exact words, from the Chronicles of the Prophecies of the Destroyer of Time. Hev taught it to me; this red arm marks me as the Destroyer of Time."

Kanda allowed shock to flit through his eyes for a moment. He turned his attention back to her red arm. "Does everyone know?"

"Only those who need to."

"Who knows?"

"Komui, Leverrier, Hev, the Chief Acolyte, Lenalee, Bookman, Lavi. The Generals too."

Kanda cast a quick glance at Allen's face. "Does that scar on your face also mark you as the Destroyer?"

"No," Allen said, and this time her voice was more forceful.

"Where did you get it then?"

"I once heard General Tiedoll say that curiosity is not one of your strong traits, BaKanda. Remember, ignorance is bliss; curiosity killed the cat."

"I will not dig it out of you," Kanda said. "I do not care to hear the history of your life, boring as it must be."

"Thank you," Allen said. Her smile touched her eyes as she took Kanda's hands into her own, a symbol of her gratitude for his forbearance.

Kanda's back stiffened, and he turned his face away. Allen did not see him blush, for which he was grateful. Real men did not blush just because a girl touched their hands and smiled at them. Worse, Kanda had never imagined that he might someday blush because of a girl. Worst of all, he did not know why Allen's act made him blush – and that lack of knowledge worried him more than anything else. Kanda Yu liked answers; he did not like to guess at riddles, but Allen Walker was a sea of riddles in more ways than one.

* * *

><p>AN: I apologise for the long, long time it took me to write this chapter.

I have reading the Wheel of Time series by Robert Jordan recently; I love the series! Idk if you can see how it, but bits and pieces of it have influenced this chapter – for example, the red arm marking Allen as the Destroyer was influenced by Rand's twin dragons.

I don't know when I can update this again – term has just started, and I'll be busy – but I hope to put up a new chapter by May at the latest!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter; reviews/comments/criticism would be appreciated (:


	3. Chapter 3

**[Chapter Three]**

* * *

><p>"<em>I will not dig it out of you," Kanda said. "I do not care to hear the history of your life, boring as it must be." <em>

"_Thank you," Allen said. Her smile touched her eyes as she took Kanda's hands into her own, a symbol of her gratitude for his forbearance._

_Kanda's back stiffened, and he turned his face away. Allen did not see him blush, for which he was grateful. Real men did not blush just because a girl touched their hands and smiled at them. Worse, Kanda had never imagined that he might someday blush because of a girl. Worst of all, he did not know why Allen's act made him blush – and that lack of knowledge worried him more than anything else. Kanda Yu liked answers; he did not like to guess at riddles, but Allen Walker was a sea of riddles in more ways than one._

:::

"It's been a month since Kanda's been teaching you, Allen," Lenalee said. "How are things coming along? Is he still so hasty with his words?"

Allen nodded as she finished her toast. "Yes, but less so, if you can believe that. I find it rather surprising, really."

"Kanda has a good heart under all that," Lenalee said. "He hides it well, though."

"He does. But he's a good teacher, if he does lecture at times."

"He lectures sometimes, but it's probably for your sake, too. He worries, you know. The Captains and Generals know a great deal about the matters around us, and they're worried. I heard Komui telling Bookman that," Lavi said.

Lenalee turned mournful eyes on Lavi. "You shouldn't be eavesdropping, Lavi."

"Stop that, Lena," Lavi said. "If I didn't, we wouldn't know what Komui and Leverrier are up to. They don't tell us anything."

"Brother wouldn't –"

"I know he wouldn't, but I wouldn't put it past Leverrier to force Komui to do it."

"But the Generals would object, wouldn't they?" Allen asked. "If Leverrier wanted them to do something they don't think is right?"

"They might," Lavi said. "It depends on whether they think it's for the greater good."

"Brother wouldn't let them," Lenalee said, glaring at Lavi. "I'm sure of it."

"Komui doesn't have total say in everything, y'know, Lena. I know he would stand up for us, but Leverrier is the true puppet master here, that vile man..."

"Vile is the right word," Allen said, thinking back to the night where the Noah Lulu Bell led a small raiding party right into the heart of their city. She had not seen the man since that day, but she could not suppress the shiver she felt at the remote memory of him.

"That's Kanda," Lenalee said, head turned toward the food counter.

"Oh, Yu!" Lavi called.

Kanda shot him a disinterested glance before returning his attention to Jerry, the main chef.

"He's going to be angry," Lenalee said. "You really do make it a point to try his temper, don't you, Lavi?"

"He won't mind," Lavi said, laughing – at least until Kanda hit him on his head with his fist.

"I told you not to call me that you idiot!"

"I'm sorry," Lavi said, trying to look meek and failing miserably. "Have a seat?"

"No," Kanda said. He nodded at Allen and Lenalee. "I'm heading out to the Walls. There are some unusual activities outside our boundaries lately."

Lavi sat up straight, his visible eye now serious. "Should I ask Bookman to head up?"

"The Generals will summon him when necessary," Kanda said.

"Perhaps I can do a little studying later today and report to Grandpa Bookman."

Kanda shrugged as he left. "Suit yourself, idiot."

"Always so harsh," Lavi said pouting slightly.

"You make him harsh," Lenalee said, but she laughed and stroked Lavi's hair fondly all the same. "I really don't know how anyone could be so foolish and yet so smart at the same time."

"I am a genius," Lavi said, smiling widely. "Now I think I should follow Yu."

Lavi rushed off after Kanda's retreating figure. "Hey, Kanda, wait up!"

Kanda did not bother with waiting, however. He glanced back at Lavi and continued to walk away with his breakfast.

"You never do wait for me," Lavi said when he caught up. "You're so cruel sometimes, y'know?"

"Shut up."

"Why do you always give me one-star treatment, my dear friend? Don't I deserve more?"

Kanda glared at his friend; he felt quite put off by Lavi's wheedling tone. "I'm not Lenalee. Don't bother me like that. You can't catch me with those so-called charms of yours."

Lavi cast a quick glance around. "Did you really have to say that so loudly? Komui might be anywhere."

Kanda smirked. It served Lavi right, really. "What could Komui be doing at this time? He's obviously sleeping. Some kind of Bookman you are."

"I'm an apprentice," Lavi said, as if that made any difference at all.

"You'd make a poor soldier," Kanda said.

"You're always saying that."

"You're an idiot."

"That too. Can't you be nicer? I heard you treat Allen very well."

"She's the Priestess. I treat her with due respect."

"I can't believe you just said that," Lavi said. He had seen the way Kanda stiffened when he mentioned Kanda's treatment of Lavi. "You don't respect anyone, except the Generals, maybe, and you barely show them enough respect as it is."

Kanda did not deign to reply.

Lavi smiled. "Could it be that you're in love with her?"

Kanda stopped and turned to face Lavi in the blink of an eye. He collared Lavi and pushed him against the wall so hard that Lavi could feel Kanda's fingers poking into his throat and shoulders. "I am not in love with her."

"No need to get so worked up," Lavi said, trying to push Kanda's fingers away. There was little need to mention that Kanda's strong reaction was in itself suspect, at least not while he was caught in Kanda's death grip. "Please let me go, please! Yu, please!"

Kanda let him go after a moment. "By the heavens, I don't know why I put up with you."

Lavi breathed and moved slightly apart. "You do know that your reaction just confirmed my suspicion, right?"

"What did you just say?" Kanda asked, eyes a whirlwind of fury.

"Stay away," Lavi said. "There are many people looking at us now. Surely you wouldn't want someone to see you behaving like this? Especially your men?"

Kanda growled, but he did stop moving. "Enough of this nonsense. Let's go."

They spent the rest of the trip in silence; Lavi knew better than to agitate Kanda again. No matter what Lenalee thought, he was no idiot. Kanda, on the other hand, was in a brown study, though it seemed to put him in a bad mood, judging from the way he kept patting Mugen's hilt.

"I'm going to look for Tiedoll," Kanda said when they reached the Walls at last.

"I'm coming too," Lavi said, following Kanda down a quiet side corridor and up a broad flight of stairs.

General Tiedoll's office was a large room painted a pastel blue, a few paintings gracing the walls. General Tiedoll waved them in, and General Cross looked at them from an armchair near the curtained windows.

"General Tiedoll, General Cross," Kanda said.

"Welcome, my son. Welcome, Lavi," General Tiedoll said. "Why are you here so early?"

"Young men usually sleep in," General Cross said. "As I would, were it not for those brigands outside our walls. That matter, Froi, is doubtlessly why our fair Kanda is here with his breakfast in his hands. As for the young Bookman... I'd say Bookman dumped him here, but somehow it doesn't look like it."

"I will have to wait for Daisya and Marie, of course," Kanda said. "I would not seek any course of action without their approval as well as yours."

"That is good," Tiedoll said. "The wise falter too, and the young are sometimes braver in their ignorance and lack of caution."

"Lack of caution," Cross snorted, and Tiedoll shot him a warning look. Cross smirked and went back to his wine glass.

"Did Bookman send you?" Tiedoll asked Lavi as Kanda settled down in a corner to eat his breakfast.

"No," Lavi said. "He's busy with Bookmen matters, the last I saw him. I came with Kanda so I could study the strange phenomenon here, and report to Bookman if there's anything truly unusual."

Tiedoll nodded. "These are worrying times. Strange things are afoot."

"Bookman's worried too," Lavi said.

"We know that, boy," Cross said a trifle disinterestedly. "We've talked to him about these matters before."

"There's more than meets the eye," Tiedoll said, fiddling his thumbs. "I can't say I'm not anxious."

"Those idiot Noahs are planning something new, as likely as not," Cross said. "I hate to say this but maybe we need to appoint a guard for the brat."

"Allen Walker's life may be at stake," Tiedoll agreed. "But we don't actually know for sure."

Lavi's eyes widened at that. He had not known that – Bookman had not seen fit to tell him that, or perhaps Bookman had not known. Kanda, too, shifted in his corner, as if made more than uneasy by that comment.

"Who else could be important enough? A fair lot of people know she's the Destroyer of Time," Cross said. "What do you think, Kanda Yu?"

"I think," Kanda said, meeting the General's eyes, "that we should find out what's going on outside our gates."

"Fair enough," Tiedoll said. "We need to talk to Komui, Nyne and Sokaro before we decide, Marian."

"I would suggest we post some guards first anyway."

"Have you any men to send?" Tiedoll asked.

"Not me," Cross said. "My men are busy."

"I can do guard duty," Lavi said.

"I don't think you alone can do anything much," Cross said. "Not that I'm doubting your ability, boy; I hear you're fine with a quarterstaff. But one man can hardly defend that brat."

"Lenalee –" Lavi began.

"She would be useful too," Cross said. "But like I said, two are insufficient."

"I will send two of my men to guard her day and night," Kanda said from his corner. "I can spare two men from the City patrols."

Tiedoll nodded approval. "Do that, then, until we get further approval to appoint a guard for Allen."

"When are the other two coming?" Kanda asked, starting to pace around the room.

"They'll be here any time now, my son."

Kanda frowned. "I'm not your son."

"Pedantic," Cross said. "So, young man, how are you getting along with the brat?"

Kanda's stood straighter than before, if that were possible. "Thank you for your concern, General Cross."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm teaching her swordplay."

"I didn't mean that; everyone and his mistress knows that, you fool. What I mean is, how are you getting along? Any progress?"

"I don't understand what you're getting at, General."

Lavi could almost see Kanda suppressing his urge to hit Cross. Kanda had turned halfway away from the older man now, and his arms were crossed tightly over his chest.

"Don't sulk," Cross said. "I know what's going on, you can't hide it from me. In fact, I'm the last person you could hide it from."

"General, you – "

That potentially explosive exchange was interrupted by a series of knocks on the door.

"Enter," Tiedoll said.

Marie and Daisya entered, both with dark circles below their eyes.

"The early bird catches the worm," Cross said, smirking slightly.

'I've never known you to praise early birds, Marian," Tiedoll said, lips quivering upwards slightly. "Marie, Daisya, we have been waiting for you for quite some time. We have to discuss strategy now."

"We'll give them hell," Cross said. He grinned. "Those bloody Noahs."

:::

Allen took a seat and watched Hevlaska bustle about the room. Bustle was surely the wrong word – the white-haired woman moved with startling grace and dignity – but Allen could not for the life of her think of a more suitable word.

"Is the Chief Acolyte coming?" Allen asked. Both Hevlaska and the Chief Acolyte were usually present for her lessons.

"Not today, my dear. Today, I have something for your ears only."

"What is it?"

Hevlaska sat opposite Allen and poured tea into porcelain cups. "About your ascension, my dear."

"Ascension?" Allen took the proffered cup and stared at Hevlaska.

'You are ready to ascend to the Chair of Innocence," Hevlaska said. "Your training is more or less complete."

"Are you sure?" Allen asked. She tightened her grip around her cup; this was not what she had expected.

"Yes. You will be a full-fledged Priestess now."

'I – I'm not ready yet!"

"You are, my dear, trust me. I've helped four Priestesses train for the Chair, and I know you're ready. And I have studied the Prophecies all my life. It is highly unlikely that my judgement is wrong."

'I don't feel ready, though."

"The great often find themselves thrust into battles they want no part of."

"I know that, Hev, but what if I'm really not ready? What if I cannot overthrow the Earl?"

"If you cannot, then no one can. That much we know from the Prophecies."

"But prophecies are not facts... they might not always turn out the way we expect!"

"This is life, Allen Walker," Hevlaska said. "You will ascend to the Chair. We need you, you understand? We need a figure to rally around. Leverrier and Komui are not enough."

"So I'm to be a mere figurehead?" Allen asked, a little bitterness seeping into her voice.

"You will not be a mere figurehead," Hevlaska said. "You will have to operate within the rituals and rites we are familiar with, but you will bring change. I feel it in you, trust me. I will not harm you, Priestess."

"Will I?"

"You will," Hevlaska said. She patted Allen's hands. "And we will all support you; Komui, the Generals, the City Guard... everyone will help you as you rally us to your standard to overcome the Earl."

Allen nodded. "We have to survive. I will do what it takes to bring the Earl down. But when will I ascend the Chair?"

"I will arrange for you to ascend by the end of the week. I have nothing else to teach you, I fear. We know so little compared to what the Chief Priestesses before you did – there were so many more Priestesses to teach those who ascended to the Chair, and all kept their secrets and revealed them to few beside the Chief Priestess. And now you are the only Priestess in this City, and I fear our numbers will only be further decimated. Already, too many of your Acolytes are dying or leaving."

"I will still try," Allen said, smiling at the older woman. "I will save us all."

"I hope you will, my dear, I hope you will lead us to salvation. But as it is, time grows short and the shadows lengthen every single day as we sit here waiting. I have one last thing to teach you."

"What is it?" Allen asked.

"Do you remember all I've told you about the Innocence?"

"Yes," Allen said. "They are objects of great but mysterious power, dating back to an age long past. They are the remnants of gifts given by God to aid his children in their fight against the dark powers that walked the earth then."

Hevlaska motioned for Allen to continue.

"When that ancient war ended, and the Dark Ones were locked away, or their powers drawn away, the people who had used the gifts gathered up the crumbs that still remained and put them away in case evil rose again in later ages. But their numbers dwindled, and few men and women wanted to join their ranks. Slowly the male priests died out, and so we are left with only the female line, and our power has waned because of that."

"Very good," Hevlaska said, and her smile stretched wide. "You are a good student, Allen Walker. I have left something out, though."

"Pardon?"

"I have left this for the last, because it is something only the Chief Priestess knows. I should not know this, but the Priestess before you told me in case she was killed in battle or assassinated too quickly. Allen Walker, the Priestesses and Acolytes do not know this, but those who serve in the higher posts are all touched by Innocence. From now on, it will be your hand that blesses them and damns them."

Allen's face paled. "Hevlaska, you don't mean – you told me it means death!"

"Death comes to all," Hevlaska said sadly.

"But you are telling me the Order and the Chief Priestess sends brave men and women to their death!"

"Those who receive this blessing and this curse know it. They receive it willingly, knowing what it will do to them."

"It is no blessing," Allen said, shaking her head. "I do not want to continue this practice."

"It is a blessing, Allen Walker, because those who are touched by the Innocence find more luck; they can take greater hurt before they need to rest; they heal quicker. It is a curse because of the madness that will surely claim them at some point, if they are not killed in battle already. Only the strongest wills and bodies can resist that taint and that certainty of death."

"But –"

'Even you are not exempt from this, Allen. You have greater protection because you have the power to control the Innocence, but we have lost most of the knowledge that once was, the knowledge that the ancient men and women used to protect themselves."

Questions buzzed in Allen's head, all clamouring to be asked. Allen breathed deeply and tried to think through the fog in her head.

"Who has been touched by the Innocence?" she asked. "Hevlaska, tell me."

"The Generals. Kanda Yu, Noise Marie, Daisya Barry. Lenalee Lee. Lavi Bookman. Miranda Lotto. Arystar Krory. There are more – Suman Dark – but you haven't met him, and –"

Allen shook her head. "All of them, Hevlaska?"

"They knew the risk."

"Komui let Lenalee do it?"

"It was the better option. That, or leave her even more susceptible to death in battle and raids."

"I cannot believe this..."

"It is the way we survive, here. You have to learn that, as we all have."

"I will find a way," Allen said, "to protect them."

"There is no known way. I have searched through the library, read every book on the subject. Nothing is left to us, and death awaits."

"Are you touched by the Innocence, Hev?"

"Yes. I am older than I look, than I act."

"But the madness has not touched you, and you are not dead!"

"I am special," Hevlaska said. "As the Mistress of the Prophecies, I have some measure of affinity with the Innocence, and it is unlikely I will succumb so easily, or be so vulnerable."

"Perhaps we can study that affinity," Allen said. "There may be something worth learning to help the others."

"Perhaps," Hevlaska agreed. "This is not something I would wish on anyone else."

:::

Kanda stood outside Allen's suite of rooms with Lavi and Lenalee and two of his most trusted men.

"She's taking a long time to return," Lavi grumbled, pacing the corridor.

Kanda shot him a look from where he leaned against the wall. "Go off first then, idiot."

"Harsh words again," Lavi sniffed. "After all I've done for you..."

"What exactly have you done for me, Bookman?"

"Volunteering to take care of Allen in your place, so that you can go off without worries, for one."

"In my place? Without worries? You assume too much, idiot."

"You know Lavi is right, Kanda," Lenalee said, hitting Kanda on the head with her knuckles.

Kanda's eyes settled on Lenalee, and she could almost feel the white-hot frustration and anger bore a hole through her flesh.

"Don't do that to Lena," Lavi warned.

"You lovesick fool," Kanda said. "I'm not like you."

Lenalee blushed, but she hit Kanda a second time. "Grow up, Kanda, or Allen will start to distance herself from you."

"I don't care if she does," Kanda mumbled.

"You very obviously do care," Lenalee said. "Stop denying it. We know you, Kanda. We grew up with you. You can't hide things from us, no matter how you glare and stomp your feet and shout."

"I didn't stomp my feet."

"You – "

"What are you doing here?"

All five turned; Allen stood before them, garbed in white.

"Why are you –" Lavi began. "I didn't think it'd take place so soon!"

Lenalee gasped. "The ceremonial dress – oh, Allen!"

"The hell are you wearing, Beansprout? You're not bloody reading to ascend the Chair!" Kanda said, almost shouting.

"You all know?" Allen asked. "I thought it was a secret."

"We grew up here," Lenalee reminded her. "Children dig up secrets so easily."

Allen nodded. "I see. Hevlaska said I'm as ready as I will ever be."

"You're not bloody ready –"

"I am," Allen said simply. She looked him in the eye. _You have been touched by the Innocence_, she thought. _You have no right to judge me or my actions_.

"No, you are not. Stop behaving like a fool; call this farce off! Hevlaska is an idiot for letting you do this! She should know better than that," Kanda hissed.

Allen took a deep breath. "Please put away your biased viewpoint, Kanda. I cannot wield the sword as well as you can – or the spear, or the bow – but I am the Destroyer of Time and I have spent time training to use the Innocence still left to us."

"Kanda," Lavi said, "don't argue with her. You won't get anywhere. I think Allen is right. She is as ready as she will ever be. It takes courage to admit that."

Kanda glared at Lavi, and Lavi stared back, his gaze unwavering. Finally Kanda grunted something inaudible.

Lenalee hit him on the arm as she walked over to Allen. She put an arm over Allen's shoulder. "It's fine, Allen. It's not that we think you're not good enough – it's just that we're worried for you."

"I know."

"Hevlaska said yes?" Lavi asked.

"She told me I will be raised to the Chair by the end of this week. I didn't ask her to raise me, if that's what you're asking..."

Lavi shook his head.

"Why are all of you here, anyway?" Allen asked.

"We have something to tell you," Lenalee said. "Kanda?"

"You need protection," Kanda said, his eyes still swirling with anger.

"Protection?"

"The Noahs have been rather active lately," Lavi said. "Grandpa is worried that war will break out soon."

"But we're already at war," Allen said.

"Real war," Lavi said. "Not the kind where raiding parties are sent out. There might be a real war, where the Noahs come and lay siege to us, or something of that variety."

Allen frowned. "And this leads to protection?"

"You need to be careful," Lenalee said. "We're here to protect you, to guard you against assailants."

"I can take care of myself; I don't want to trouble all of you –"

"Stop being difficult, Beansprout," Kanda said. "You need people to look after your back."

"I don't need you to look after me!"

"I won't be," Kanda said, smirking slightly at the bemused expression on Allen's face. "I brought my men to your rooms. They will be guarding you."

"We will be guarding you too," Lavi added, gesturing at himself and Lenalee.

"I will become your Protector on the day you ascend the Chair," Lenalee said, smiling. "I will take good care of Allen, Kanda."

"Make sure you do," Kanda said. "I'm leaving with Daisya and Marie, soon; probably right after your ascension."

"Where are you going?"

"To find out why the Noahs have been acting so strangely. Someone's got to find out, and we told Tiedoll we'd go. Cross agreed."

"Yu is the best man for the job," Lavi said, slinging an arm around Kanda's shoulder. He wagged a finger at Allen. "Be proud of him."

"Don't do that," Kanda said, nudging his friend away.

"That sounds dangerous," Allen said.

"We take risks here," Kanda said, and Allen was reminded of the fact that many of her friends were touched by Innocence. It made her want to weep.

:::

The next few days passed by in a blur; they were filled with Reever forcing Komui to do work, Allen being forced to undergo purification by seclusion, Lenalee running around on errands, and Kanda training his men harder than he had in a long while.

"I'm so glad it's nearly over," Lenalee said on Saturday, stretching her feet out on the couch in Allen's room. "I haven't done this much walking in months!"

"You're quite unfit then," Lavi said, winking at Lenalee. "Work out with me?"

"No," Lenalee said. "I'm fitter than you!"

"That's not true," Lavi said.

"Don't pout," Kanda said. "It's disgusting."

Lavi stuck his face near Kanda and winked. "Want to kiss me? I wouldn't mind!"

Kanda pushed Lavi's head away. "Stop it, you idiot.

Lavi pouted again, but didn't insist on sticking to Kanda. Instead, he turned toward Allen, who had finally been released from her seclusion.

"Are you excited?" he asked.

"Not really," Allen said from where she sat at her writing desk. She shuffled some papers. "It seems more like a burden than anything."

"It is a burden," Kanda said. "It's not a party, for chrissake."

"We all know that, BaKanda," Allen said, still shuffling her papers.

"Do you really have to make that awful noise?"

"Kanda!" Lenalee said.

"I'm making sure I know my lines," Allen said in a tired voice. "Hev said we'd have to go through the whole ceremony again if I make a mistake tomorrow."

"I hate ceremonies like these," Lavi said, stretching himself out on the floor. "They're so boring."

"Idiot," Kanda muttered.

"Heard that, Yu."

"Shut up, you idiot. It was meant for your ears."

Allen stopped shuffling her papers and looked over her shoulders at Kanda. "Are the three of you leaving tomorrow, then?"

"Yes."

"Bookman says it will be a dangerous trip," Lavi said.

"Of course it will. Are you even thinking?"

"The Noahs will definitely be on their guard," Lenalee said. "Especially if you attack them on their turf."

"Can't be helped," Kanda said.

"Someone's got to do the job," Lavi agreed. He glanced slyly at Kanda. "At least, unlike Marie and Daisya, you're not leaving a sweetheart behind to grieve over your departure, hmm? That probably eases your worries somewhat."

Allen laughed. "Tell Daisya and Marie to take care! I hope I'll get a chance to see you three off tomorrow."

"I'll sneak you off if you want," Lavi said.

"Only if it doesn't harm the rituals," Lenalee said. "You can't take Allen away if the ceremony isn't complete."

"O' great protector," Lavi said, "I hear thy command."

The room erupted in laughter, perhaps the last peals of laughter to exit the mouths of the people in the room.

:::

Close to ten in the morning, Hevlaska pushed aside the tapestry that led into the anteroom, her white hair neatly piled into a voluminous topknot.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I ever will be," Allen said. She stood up. "Is it time, Hev?"

"It is time, my good child. Let me lead the way."

Allen nodded and followed Hevlaska out of the anteroom and into the room beside the chapel. Hevlaska hesitated at the door.

"Keep calm, Allen. Always be calm. Remember, all of us are rooting for you."

Allen nodded. With that, Hevlaska rapped on the heavy doors, and they swung open from the other side.

Hevlaska entered the room. "Be glad, all ye who bear witness, for she who will turn the tide of battle and of fortune comes! Stand, all ye who bear witness, for on this glad day, the anointed will ascend the Chair of Innocence and lead us through blood and fear to God's good grace."

Allen waited at the door till the people in the chapel had all stood. Among them, she saw many familiar faces – that of her friends, the scientists, Komui, and Leverrier standing with some uniformed men. She shivered at the sight of Leverrier and friends, but quickly glided into the room after Hevlaska.

"Take the Chair, Allen Walker, Priestess of the City," Hevlaska said.

Allen walked up the dais at the front and seated herself.

'Do you vow to obey the Innocence?"

"I do so vow to obey the Innocence in my capacity as its greatest servant."

"Do you vow to stay true to the Black Order and not to bring about dissension?"

"I do so vow to stay true to the Black Order and not to bring about dissension, and to listen to my counsellors in all matters. My loyalty to this Order shall stand strong and unwavering till the Reaper comes a-calling."

"Do you vow to keep the rituals and forms befitting the office of the Chief Priestess?"

"I do so vow to keep the rituals and forms befitting the office of the Chief Priestess."

"Do you vow to save the City, and deliver the suffering people?"

"I do so vow to save the City and deliver the suffering people from the ravages of the Noahs."

"All ye who sit here now bear witness – Allen Walker has made the oaths, and she has ascended the Chair of Innocence! May God bless her tenure and save us all from the winds of evil. It is time for the anointment by the Great Generals."

Slowly, the five uniformed men sitting with Leverrier stood up and walked up the dais, each placing his finger into a bowl at the side and leaving a mark on her forehead. She glanced up into their moustached faces, wonder and fear stilling her.

"It is time for the Governor to hand the Innocence to the Chief Priestess."

Leverrier stepped up, holding a small cube. "By the authority that is vested in me by the King, I hereby pass the Innocence of the Chief Priestess to Allen Walker to guard this City and the King's Borders."

Allen took the cube in both hands and stared at it as it transformed into a sword.

"She is anointed!" Hevlaska announced. "She has been chosen by us, and now she has been chosen by the innocence! See the sword that glitters in her hands. Today is a joyful day! Now, all ye who have borne witness here may come forward and kiss my lady's hands."

* * *

><p>AN: Again, sorry for the long wait!

And once again, I believe this chapter has been influenced by the Wheel of Time. I've almost finished reading the series! (:

Please do forgive any grammatical/tense errors - I don't have the time to re-edit this.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter; reviews/comments/criticism would be appreciated (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>"<em>All ye who sit here now bear witness – Allen Walker has made the oaths, and she has ascended the Chair of Innocence! May God bless her tenure and save us all from the winds of evil. It is time for the anointment by the Great Generals."<em>

_Slowly, the five uniformed men sitting with Leverrier stood up and walked up the dais, each placing his finger into a bowl at the side and leaving a mark on her forehead. She glanced up into their moustached faces, wonder and fear stilling her._

"_It is time for the Governor to hand the Innocence to the Chief Priestess."_

_Leverrier stepped up, holding a small cube. "By the authority that is vested in me by the King, I hereby pass the Innocence of the Chief Priestess to Allen Walker to guard this City and the King's Borders."_

_Allen took the cube in both hands and stared at it as it transformed into a sword. _

"_She is anointed!" Hevlaska announced. "She has been chosen by us, and now she has been chosen by the innocence! See the sword that glitters in her hands. Today is a joyful day! Now, all ye who have borne witness here may come forward and kiss my lady's hands."_

:::

"Congratulations, Allen," General Tiedoll said. He extended a hand to her.

"Thank you, General," Allen said, shaking his hand.

"I'm not going to congratulate you, brat," General Cross said. "It's a death sentence, that's what it is."

"You're always so cheerful, Master," Allen said.

"Don't call him Master any longer," Kanda said. He stood beside Tiedoll, resplendent in his uniform.

"I smell something in the air," Cross said. "Perhaps there'll be little brats running around by this time next year."

Kanda glowered at Cross, but Lavi laughed loudly.

"Be a man," Cross said to Kanda. "Tiedoll, you've got to man up your boy."

"I'm not a boy!"

"Do we really need to go into this, Mast – General Cross?" Allen asked. "Can't you be nice for just a single day?"

"I don't think so, brat," Cross said. "And don't take that tone with me."

Tiedoll decided to intervene. "Please, Marian, enough. We need to tell her about her guard."

"What guard?" Allen asked.

"You'll have your own guard now," Tiedoll said.

"Why do I need a guard? I'll be within the City walls all the time... it's safe in here with the City Guard all protecting the walls. Don't waste your resources on me, General. And I'll have protection from Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda's men."

"We need you to win the war," Cross said, leaning down and staring Allen in the eyes. "Behaving like a brat won't help us. Just accept the fact that you now need a guard, though of cause Lenalee will be your personal bodyguard, and young Bookman here will tag along whenever he's free."

"But I can protect myself. It's really not necessary."

"It is necessary," Kanda said. "Stop being a fool and just accept it."

"I –"

"It's settled, then," Kanda said. "General Cross, I have picked out some suitable men. The list has probably been delivered to your office."

"I'll have a look later," Cross said. He looked over his shoulder at Allen. "Expect to have your guards by tomorrow morning, brat. I'm bored of this and I want a drink now."

Cross wandered off and Tiedoll sighed. "I need to get back to the Walls too... Get Daisya and Marie, Yu. I'll see you off."

Kanda nodded.

"I'll come too," Allen said.

"My dear," Tiedoll said, "maybe you should stay here. I'm sure quite a few people want to congratulate you."

"I'll come back here straightaway," Allen said. "Let's follow them, Lenalee, Lavi."

The group headed to the underground dock. Kanda, Daisya and Marie were all already garbed in black cloaks.

Tiedoll hugged the three young men. "Stay safe. Godspeed, and come back with good news! Always remember to look out for one another, and don't take unnecessary risks."

Daisya laughed. "Oh, Tiedoll, not again!"

Kanda said nothing, but gave Tiedoll a curt nod before turning to face Allen. "Try to be less of a fool. And practise your skills."

"May the winds bless your journey," Allen said, though what she really wanted to say was "stay safe and don't get hurt".

"I'll miss you," Lavi said, hugging Kanda.

Kanda pushed Lavi away. "Look after the idiot Beansprout."

"Of course," Lavi said.

Lenalee nodded. "You take care of yourself too, Kanda. Come back soon!"

Kanda turned and climbed into the boat, where his colleagues and some soldiers were waiting.

Those left behind stood and watched from the dock as the boat made its way across the dark waters of the underground lake, until it winked out of sight in the dim light.

:::

_A week later_

Allen spun on her heel, swishing her sword around according to the forms Kanda had taught her.

"You're good," Lavi said.

Stepping out of the shadows, he clapped, and the sound echoed in the empty training arena. Allen blinked at the echoes, feeling a headache coming on.

"What are you doing here?" Allen asked as she shifted her focus away from the stance she was practising.

"I should be the one asking you that, eh?" Lavi said. He picked a spot near the door and sat down. "Out of bed in the wee hours of the morning, and none of your Guard with you!"

Allen took a seat by Lavi's side. "Lenalee was tired, and I didn't want to bother the others."

"You need them around, Allen. You need them."

"I know."

"Then why do you still –"

"It's stifling. I need time to get used to it."

"And you train to get used to it? To escape?"

"Perhaps. I think better when I'm here in the arena. Other problems don't seem so heavy then. It's like I can see that the future is what matters for me. I need to ensure that everyone has a future."

"You sound like Yu," Lavi said, laughing.

"I do not."

"Oh, yes, trust me, you most absolutely do! Except that you're way more adorable than he is."

"He's far from adorable, I'll give you that."

Lavi chuckled and leaned back. "Do you miss him?"

"Kanda?"

"Yes, who else?"

"I'm not sure," Allen said. "I miss training with him. A little."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Lavi said, winking.

"Are you trying to imply something, Lavi?"

"Am I?" Lavi said. "Nah, I'm as innocent as a new-born babe, I swear."

"Even Lenalee wouldn't fall for that," Allen said, punching Lavi lightly in the arm.

"But seriously," Lavi said, "are you worried for him?"

"I'm worried for them all."

"Of course you are. But more when it comes to Yu?"

"I don't think so. Perhaps a little more; after all, I know him better than I know Marie and Daisya."

"That makes sense," Lavi said. "I'm worried about them too. Bookman says there's something off in the last message they sent. "

"Do you think so too?"

"I can't really say, but I think it leans more toward Bookman's sentiments. It's hard to tell... we've been at war for so long that everything seems normal and strange at the same time."

Allen shook her head. "We have to end this. For the people, for the children of tomorrow, for those who fight because they have to, for those who fell defending our present and our future."

Lavi nodded. "But right now you should be getting to bed. As should I."

They stood up, and Allen replaced her sword in its sheathe.

"I'll walk you back, just in case," Lavi said.

"Thank you," Allen said. "Do you know, Lavi, this place... it's why I still believe in hope. It's why I still hold on to faith."

Lavi smiled and gave Allen a friendly bear-like hug. "I feel the same way."

:::

_One month later_

"Allen," Komui said, "You'll be following the City Guard on the Midsummer Rites."

"Who will I be going with?" Allen asked.

"Your Guard and Lenalee," Komui said. "Maybe I should remove Lenalee from the roster, my sister is too good and kind to suffer the perils of travel. And think of all those men waiting in those small towns and villages!"

"Shut up," General Cross said from across the room. "Stop babbling."

Surprisingly, Komui did shut up. "Right, back to business. Lavi and Bookman will be going along too. General Cross will also be leading a platoon of our City Guard. You'll be well-protected, don't worry."

"How long will I be away?" Allen asked.

"A month in total," Komui said. "Or thereabouts – we're assuming nothing happens to postpone your return."

"Usually nothing happens," Cross said. He grinned. 'But you never know. Myself, I'm rearing for a good fight. Been too long since I was on a battlefield doing some good old killing."

"I hope that won't happen, General Cross," Komui said. "If Lenalee gets injured..."

"I'll take care of her," Allen promised.

"She's supposed to take care of _you_, brat," Cross said.

"Thank you," Komui said, ignoring Cross.

"But what will happen when I'm gone?" Allen asked. "Will the City be safe if I'm not here to hold together the protective charms? Or if I'm not here to help with large-scale healing?"

"We'll just have to make do," Komui said, "as we always have. Hevlaska should be able to assume the protection for a month, though, of course, it will be weaker. But God forbid that the Noahs will take this chance to attack us strongly. And you'll be able to help those people who live beyond the City too – perhaps some of them might be in need of your powers."

"Too many," Cross said. He blew smoke rings into the air. "Too many, Komui."

"I know," Komui said. "But we need Allen here, where the heart of the fighting is."

"Of course you do," Cross said. 'I was just stating a fact, nothing more. Don't be too touchy. I'm not Leverrier and I'm not questioning your decisions."

Allen got up. "Is there anything I have to prepare?"

"You'll have to check with Hevlaska," Komui said. "I'm afraid I don't know much..."

"We'll set off in three days," Cross said.

Allen nodded but stopped at the doorway. "I know it's confidential, Komui, but is there any news of Kanda and the others?"

"Someone's in love," Cross said, a smug smile on his face.

"That's not true, Master," Allen said.

Komui laughed, but soon his face turned serious. "No news has come from them in a week. I'm worried... and it's not confidential, Allen. Not when it comes to you, anyway. I'll let you know if I hear anything from them."

"I see. Thank you, Komui."

:::

_Three days later_

"Your horse," Lavi said, handing the reigns of a black mare over to Allen.

"Thanks, Lavi," Allen said, as he assisted her in mounting the horse.

"Are you excited to leave the City?" Lavi asked.

"Slightly," Allen said. "I can't remember ever being out of those gates. Have you ever gone beyond?"

"A few times," Lavi said. "I accompanied Bookman out before."

"How is it like out there?"

"You'll see," Lavi said, smiling. "I won't spoil the surprise for you. Although if you don't stop asking, I probably will."

Cross chose that moment to ride by behind them. He poked Lavi in the back with the toe of his boot. "Stop yapping there, Bookman Junior! Get on your horse and holler for Lenalee to stand by! We're moving off in ten minutes!"

"He's mean," Allen observed as Cross rode away to shout at someone else.

"He's just trying to do his duty," said someone who was not Lavi.

Allen turned to see General Tiedol standing by her horse. "General Tiedoll! Are you coming with us?"

"No, I am not," the man said, smiling. There were wrinkles about his eyes. "We can't all leave the City at the same time, can we? Right now, Generals Yeegar and Nine are out on missions of their own. If I go too, then General Sokalo will be the only one left here to oversee the defense of our major fort. That would not be good at all."

"General," Allen said, noting the shadows under Tiedoll's eyes, and the heaviness of his step, "you haven't had news of Kanda and the others yet?"

"Not yet," Tiedoll said. "The silence worries me. People always say that silence is golden, but me, I know better. There is nothing like the fear that strikes because of silence in times of war."

"We will look out for signs or news of them on our way, General. I promise you that."

"Thank you, my dear," Tiedoll said. He smiled, and the wrinkles again appeared about his eyes. "Godspeed, and may you have a very fruitful journey beyond our walls!"

"See you, General," Allen said. She smiled, then rode off toward the column of soldiers.

"There you are," Cross said. "Tardy, tardy. Now get in line."

"Where?"

"Behind the vanguard. You'll ride with your guards in the middle, and then my men will surround your columns."

"Over here, Allen," Lenalee called, waving her whip in the air.

Allen nudged her horse toward her guards.

"In the middle," Lavi told her. "You go in the middle."

"Must I, really?"

"Yes," Lenalee said. "How else can we protect you?"

"Have you got all your ceremonial stuff with you?" Lavi asked.

"They're behind us," Allen said. "With the food and weapon supplies and other sundry things."

Way in front of them, General Cross fired his gun, and the whole line of columns started moving.

"And now we're off!" Lavi said. He laughed and tossed his hat in the air. "Here's to adventure!"

"To adventure," Allen said, smiling, because Lavi's mirth and excitement were infectious.

Their ride out the City was one full of pomp and pageantry – the Midsummer was a joyous time, and the Noahs had not launched a full-scale attack against them in a while. The people of the City lined the road to the North Gate, waving at Allen and shouting at her to give them her blessing.

"What do I say?" Allen asked Lenalee.

"I don't exactly know," Lenalee said. She gestured at Lavi. "He might know, though."

"I don't," Lavi said. "Just play it by ear, methinks."

Allen nodded. She smiled at the people lining the road. "Midsummer greetings, brave people of this troubled land! May the year bring you good tidings and healthy harvests and may we all be delivered from the danger that lurks beyond!"

A raucous cheer erupted from the masses.

"That was good," Lavi said. "Bookman would approve of that."

"Look," Lenalee said, "we're nearing the Gate. I can't wait to travel beyond!"

The North Gate loomed large before them, wrought of a strong and nameless metal developed by the alchemists of yore. Captain Arystar Krory, who was manning the Gate on that day, stepped forward and saluted General Cross.

"Open the Gate," General Cross said.

Captain Krory saluted again, and repeated the command to a nearby soldier. Soon, the North Gate opened, and the travellers were on their way.

The land beyond the North Gate seemed pleasant enough; the road meandered through rolling hills peppered with trees in full bloom. Birds sang from tall branches that reached up toward the sky.

"It's beautiful," Allen said, looking up. She smiled. "I never imagined that the land beyond the Walls would be so pretty."

"It's only the land near the City that looks like this," Lavi said, his voice approaching a whisper. "The other parts of this country have been ravaged by the Noahs. It's only the valour of the City Guard that keeps our fair City so safe."

"I heard that the land was all like this once," Lenalee said. She drew nearer to Allen. "Brother said that this land was like a heaven on earth."

"Now only the fruits of man's labour remains, and only in our grand City," Lavi said.

"Hevlaska said something like that before..." Allen said. "I can't remember the details, though. Perhaps we can restore the world to its peaceful glory once the Noahs are vanquished."

"If they can ever be vanquished," Lenalee said. "Sometimes I doubt so."

"Me too," Lavi said.

"Don't you think," Allen said, choosing her words carefully, "that we might just succeed? On a day like this, anything seems possible. If some beauty can be preserved despite the war, it means that there is still some hope. "

"It might just be the calm before a storm," Lavi countered. "The annals we Bookmen have studied show some patterns. I'm afraid we have here a case of inevitable and slow decline and decay."

"Let's not talk of such miserable matters today," Allen said. "It isn't every day that we get to enjoy such scenery."

:::

They set up camp before the shadows bore down on the earth.

Sitting in the middle of the camp, Allen glanced at General Cross. "No one lives a day's ride away from the City?"

"No one does," he replied.

"Why not?"

"The lore-master's there," Cross said, pointing his cigar at Lavi. "He knows. Ask him to tell you why."

"It's better to keep the people away from the City," Lavi said. "If the City falls, at least those who live further away have a better chance of escape."

"We have a garrison around here," Cross said. "But I've told Komui time and again that it's useless. He should move the soldiers back to the City where they can be useful."

"Why does Komui still keep the garrison then?" Allen asked.

"Leverrier refuses to authorise its removal," Cross said. "He's a big idiot. I've no bloody idea why the King chose him to govern the province where the Fortress City is."

"Where does the King stay?" Allen asked."Hevlaska refused to talk about it."

"No one knows for sure," Cross said.

"The Annals say that the King lives deep in the Kingdom, near the sea, away from the threat of the Noahs. I suppose it wouldn't do if they had easy access to him," Lavi said.

"We'll pass the garrison by tomorrow," Cross said. "I think I'll pop by and see how Suman Dark's coping out here. We need to learn more about the terrain."

"Master, I don't understand. We're travelling away from the Noahs' lands!"

"We're still near the boundary, though, you idiot. I don't want to waste valuable men out here. A good soldier always learns as much as he can about the terrain he's travelling on. Now stop asking me questions. I want to smoke and strategize in peace."

:::

The garrison was located slightly two hours away from their campsite. General Cross allowed his men to break for an early lunch there while he brought Allen and her intimate entourage into the garrison with him.

Captain Suman Dark greeted them just inside the spiked gates. He saluted General Cross and Allen, and nodded at Lenalee and Lavi.

"How are things here?" Cross asked. "We're travelling around just to check on the state of things in the country, and we're also escorting the Priestess here as she goes about for the Midsummer Rites. I don't want trouble."

"Nothing much has happened 'round here lately," Suman said. "The only matter of note I can think of is the riding."

'What riding?"

"About a month ago, Kanda, Daisya and Marie rode by."

"That's strange; they were supposed to have gone the other way," Allen said, stepping forward.

"They said they'd turned around after scouting outside the boundary," Suman said. "They said they were following a trail back into our lands."

"Did they say what trail they were following?" Cross asked.

"No, they didn't."

"You haven't seen them since?" Allen asked.

"No, I haven't. I thought they must have returned by another route."

"They haven't, the last we heard," Lavi said.

"That's worrying," Suman said.

"Very," Cross said. "That's all the information you have for us?"

"Yes. Nothing much happens around here, like I said. Should I send a guard with you just in case?"

"How many men can you spare?" Cross asked. "I have two hundred and fifty men with me."

"I can loan you another fifty," Suman said.

"I'll take what I can get," Cross said. "Three hundred men sounds like a safer number. The roads are not what they once were."

"That they're not," Suman agreed. "It haunts a man sometimes, these wide open spaces."

:::

"Suman Dark made everything sound so spooky," Lavi said.

"I wonder what happened to Kanda and the others," Allen said. "They must have met with some trouble."

Lavi turned a shrewd eye on Allen. "Worried now, are we?"

"You're worried too," Allen retorted.

"I am," Lavi said. "I'm sorry, that was unnecessary. I shouldn't have said that."

"This place is getting on my nerves," Lenalee said. "It's too quiet. And now that I think back on what Suman said... this place is creepy."

"Master would have warned us if he observed anything," Allen said. She sat upright on her horse and peered forward. "He doesn't seem too worried now though."

Just then, a rider broke away from a line near Cross. He rode up to them.

"My Lady," he said, "General Cross asks you to head to the front with me."

Allen nodded and followed after; Lavi and Lenalee followed in her wake.

"Why did you ask me to come here, Master?" Allen asked.

"This place feels wrong," Cross said. "It's better that you lot stay near me rather than behind the vanguard. Now, try not to talk."

General Cross rode them hard that day. They did not stop for rest until they reached the nearest town a few hours after nightfall. The townspeople welcomed them with open hands, and offered them food from their own hearths.

"This is what I call hospitality," Lavi said, beaming and patting his stomach. He now sat before the fire in Allen's room at the inn.

"General Cross is still not back yet," Lenalee said.

"The roads are usually not so silent, are they?" Allen asked.

"Pardon?" Lavi said.

"The roads – the country roads. They're usually not so silent and bereft of life, are they?"

"Now that you mention it... I think you're right," Lavi said. "I couldn't tell the difference before. When Bookman brought me out the last time, I heard the birds singing as we rode through."

Allen looked away from Lavi. The fire seemed to cast more shadows in the room than light the place up. She shivered.

A sudden sharp tap on the door made them all jump.

"I'll get the door," Lavi said. He grabbed the quarterstaff lying by the door and carefully pulled the door open. "General!"

Cross walked in and laughed when he saw the quarterstaff in Lavi's hands. "It's good to see that you children have finally gotten a grasp of the danger we're facing out here."

"What did the mayor say?" Allen asked, rising.

Cross set down his candlestick. "A village some miles away was destroyed some months ago. No one knows why – the men here went to check but they only found an abandoned place. They left after nightfall... they claimed they could see the ghosts of those who once lived there when the darkness came."

"Do you believe them?" Lavi asked.

"I cannot be sure until I have seen the place myself. Something very strange is happening here. And Kanda and the others are somewhere within this land when we thought them stuck in the mires of the Noahs' lands."

"Will you be able to tell anything just by visiting the place, Master?"

"There are tracks to be read, if they haven't already disappeared. More importantly, I will cast a few spells to see if I can summon the dead."

"That's necromancy!" Lenalee gasped.

"It's banned, I know," Cross said. "It can't be helped, though. Brat... you'll have to come with me."

"Me? Of course I'll go with you. But there's nothing much I can help with. Hevlaska didn't teach me anything about raising the dead."

"I'll warrant she didn't. No matter, I will do the casting. I just need you there to provide some balance."

"What balance?" Allen asked. Her face was now white even in the yellow light of the fire.

"You'll see," Cross said, waving his hand in casual dismissal of her concerns. "We'll ride out tomorrow. Bookman, see to it that you post a guard outside the brat's door. Good night, all of you. I've got to send a message to Komui now."

:::

The village was an hour's ride away. Cross woke early for once and they left before the sun was high in the sky. When they reached the village, Cross sent the men to encircle the place, keeping only forty men with him.

"I don't like this place," Cross said.

The village was very quiet – the silence that had enveloped their ride from the City now seemed to have grown multifold. No birds sang, and the trees were withered and blackened. Cross, Allen, Lavi and Lenalee walked through the village with the forty men in tow, trekking through and examining every ruined house.

"There's nothing here," Cross said at last, when they stopped for a late lunch. "Nothing here, but traces of a very great evil."

"Hevlaska taught me a song," Allen said slowly as she wafted down the last of her lunch. "A song of finding, a song of knowing. I do not know if it works though. She said the priestesses she taught before me could never find out how to work the song."

"Try it," Cross said. "Try it before I cast my spells. And you might want to hold that sword of yours – the one made of the Innocence."

Lavi brought the sword over for Allen. Allen closed her eyes and began to sing softly; it was a gentle song, a song like the wind that whispers in the leaves of trees, a song like the bubble of a brook that speeds through lands and sees much.

"Look!" Lavi said. "There's something glowing in that house!"

Cross stood up. "Bring the brat along!"

Together, they rushed into the house in pursuit of the glowing object. By then, Allen had stopped singing. They found the glowing object in the kitchen – it was a knife, a very ordinary knife, such as a normal household would have.

"I wonder what's so special about it," Lavi said.

Cross picked it up. "I feel the evil it's tainted with. Other than that, I feel nothing about it."

He took the knife with him and gestured for the rest to head outside.

"Now," he said, "I will start casting my spells. Brat, stand by me. I need you to yield your power to me. Can you feel my spell on you?"

"Yes."

"Now just let go."

Allen forced herself to relax. An icy feeling seemed to steal over her as Cross drew her power away and started to chant in a strange language.

First, Cross erected a magical barrier around the forty-four people. Then he started chanting for real. Before long, wraiths started to appear, their empty eyes striking fear into the living.

"Which of you is the village chief?" Cross asked.

A tall wraith stepped forward, his hair unkempt and almost entirely grey.

"What happened in this place?" Cross asked. "Tell us the truth."

"He killed us," the chief said.

"Who?"

"Thomas. The blacksmith."

"Is he here?"

"No," the chief said. "We have yet to see him."

"Why are you waiting here instead of moving on?" Cross asked. "Are you waiting for vengeance?"

"Yes. We are waiting for Thomas."

"What happened on the day you all died?"

"Thomas killed us in the night," the chief said. "It happened exactly four months ago. We didn't see him for a week when he appeared again to slaughter us all."

"Where did he go during that one week?"

"He was in his house all that time, but we didn't know that. He was a prisoner during that time..."

"Whose prisoner?"

"A girl," the chief said, "a little girl."

Allen felt her throat constrict. It couldn't be...

Cross blinked. "How do you know this?"

"He shouted it as he killed us. He apologised, said he had no choice. I see now that his mind was broken then..."

"Did you see the girl for yourself?"

"No, none of us saw her."

"Thank you," Cross said. "Go to rest. I will exact the vengeance on your behalf."

He started chanting again, and soon the wraiths started vanishing one by one, their tattered clothes flapping gently in the wind. When the magical barrier disappeared, they discovered it was night. Cross stoked the fire and called in the other men.

"This place is cleansed now. All the angry spirits are gone," he said.

"The little girl," Allen said. "It couldn't be... it couldn't be Rhode Camelot?"

Everyone knew of Rhode Camelot; nursery rhymes spoke of her, an ever-young faerie's child, with a gruesome taste for blood and a heart of darkness. She was one of the most feared Noahs; tales told of how she tortured men to break their minds.

"It probably was her," Cross said, "though I cannot think how she managed to sneak in past our Guard."

"Are we going to continue on the journey?" Allen asked.

"The journey must continue," Cross said. "I will need to keep Komui updated, that is all."

"The murder of a whole village," Allen said to herself. "How vile."

:::

They reached the first provincial seat a few days later, and were welcomed with great fanfare. The provincial governor, a genial man with white whiskers, seemed very glad to see them.

"The summer is always a time of celebration and joy," he said. "The people will be glad to see you, my Lady."

"We'll start and complete the Rites tomorrow, if that's fine with you, Governor," Cross said. "We're on a rather tight schedule."

"I understand," the Governor said. "Tomorrow it shall be."

The morrow was a fine day, and the Rites were performed perfectly. Allen smiled as the people and the priestesses of the City gathered to see her entourage off.

:::

_Three weeks later_

"This is the last province you've to visit," Lavi told Allen, "then we're heading back to the City. I can't say I'll be sorry to head back."

"Nor I," Allen said. "Master told me this morning that Komui still doesn't have news of Kanda and the others. I'm getting worried about them."

"They know how to take care of themselves," Lenalee said, patting Allens shoulder. "Those three have been in some tight spots before. Now, Allen, get into your ceremonial robes."

Allen pulled the robes over her head and belted them. "Coming, Lenalee?"

The two women left the room, and Lavi returned to his books.

It was mid-afternoon when the door opened again. "Bookman?"

Lavi looked up to see a weary-looking General Cross at the door. "Yes?"

"The brat's out there doing her thing?"

"Yes. Why?" Lavi asked. He wasn't sure he liked that look on the General's face.

"I've bad news from the City. Kanda and his friends have returned, and they're all in a bad state."

"We can't tell Allen now... she can't be disturbed in the middle of the Rites."

"I know that," Cross said. "Kanda Yu is severely injured."

"How bad is it?" Lavi asked, jumping up.

"Very, so Komui says. He wants us to bring Allen back as soon as possible."

"He wants her to perform the healing rites?"

"Yes."

"She has never done it before!"

"She has to start somewhere. And if she fails... then she will have to perform the Death Rites. Pack now, Bookman. We leave once she's done."

* * *

><p>AN: Please forgive the slow updates! I'm currently interning now and it's sucking the life out of me. Please also forgive any stylistic errors here – I wrote half of this chapter in two hours and really don't feel like reading through the whole chapter before I post it.

About the Rites... they were influenced by Celtic rites (I was very impressed by the account of Celtic rites and rituals as fictionalised in Marion Zimmer Bradley's works on Avalon).

Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and constructive feedback would be much appreciated (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><em>Lavi looked up to see a weary-looking General Cross at the door. "Yes?"<em>

"_The brat's out there doing her thing?"_

"_Yes. Why?" Lavi asked. He wasn't sure he liked that look on the General's face. _

"_I've bad news from the City. Kanda and his friends have returned, and they're all in a bad state."_

"_We can't tell Allen now... she can't be disturbed in the middle of the Rites."_

"_I know that," Cross said. "Kanda Yu is severely injured."_

"_How bad is it?" Lavi asked, jumping up._

"_Very, so Komui says. He wants us to bring Allen back as soon as possible."_

"_He wants her to perform the healing rites?"_

"_Yes."_

"_She has never done it before!"_

"_She has to start somewhere. And if she fails... then she will have to perform the Death Rites. Pack now, Bookman. We leave once she's done."_

:::

Allen swayed gently as she chanted the last word in the Summer Songs. Lenalee placed a steadying arm on her shoulder, and helped to lower Allen into her chair as the drumbeats started to soften.

"It's over," Allen said, smiling. "We're done!"

"You'll have to do this every year, you know," Lenalee said.

"I know, but there's something special in seeing the people look so relieved."

"There is. Oh, look, General Cross and Lavi are over there!"

"They're coming over," Allen said, rising to meet them.

"Sit," Cross said, pushing Allen back into the chair.

"Is something wrong?" Allen asked. She looked from Cross' face to Lavi's face. Both were grim, their mouths set in thin lines, and the twinkle in Lavi's eye was gone. Allen could feel Lenalee stiffen slightly beside her.

"Something's wrong," Lavi said. "We need you to be prepared for the worst."

"What's the worst?" Allen asked. She gripped the handles of the chair, her fingernails digging into the wood. "Did the Noahs do something?"

"Well, yes, they probably did, in a way..." Lavi said. He looked sideways at Cross.

"You're a ninny," Cross told Lavi. "Brat, Kanda Yu, Daisya Barry and Noise Marie are injured. Daisya and Marie will heal on their own, though they seem to be suffering from amnesia at the moment. Kanda Yu is seriously wounded. We need to get you back so you can perform the healing rites for him. Hopefully, he'll remember what happens when he awakes. If you can't bring him back, then you'll have to perform the death rites, of course."

"Death rites," Allen repeated, her face an ashen hue.

"You heard me," Cross said. "Now get your bum out of that chair. We're riding in an hour. Remember, delay might mean death for your lover!"

Allen stared at Cross until Lenalee tugged her away.

"You've got to change now, Allen. There's no time. We're leaving soon..." Lenalee said.

"Will Kanda die?" Allen asked. "How badly injured is he?"

"Most likely he won't," Lavi said. "He's been in some tight spots before. I thought quite a few times that he would die... he hasn't yet, though. No need to worry so much."

"But there's a possibility –"

"Allen, just breathe," Lavi said. His face was cold without its usual smile. "We all know this is a dangerous world... and Kanda has chosen his path. There is nothing we can do, but pray."

"Pray..." Allen repeated.

"Yes," Lenalee said. "Let's not tempt fate."

The three of them prayed together in Allen's room until Cross came for them.

:::

"Is everything prepared for the rites?" Cross asked.

Komui nodded, his expression distorted in the bubble reflection given by Cross' golem. "Everything. The only missing component is our Priestess."

"She's not a component," Cross said.

Komui passed a hand over his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

Cross shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder whether Leverrier has gotten to you."

"He hasn't," Komui said. "Not yet, at least, so you needn't worry."

"I'll believe you for now," Cross said.

"Hurry back, please," Komui said. "I don't know how much longer Kanda can last with a condition like his."

"We are hurrying," Cross said. He pointed his pipe at Komui. "Don't be too impatient, young man. Haste makes waste, you know that?"

"We're talking about a life here!" Komui said, glaring at Komui.

Cross pointed his pipe at Komui again. "I need to get her back _safely_, Komui. That takes time, as I'm sure you know."

"I understand," Komui said. "It's just that..."

"Bad news?"

"Yes," Komui said. "I'll update you when you get back, General Cross."

:::

In later days, Allen scarcely remembered her journey back to the City. The days passed by in a blur, a mosaic of dusty roads and silent trees, the wind howling in her ears. Sunrises came and went, and the days painfully, slowly, bled into night, and still Allen travelled far in her mind, searching the dark and deep places of the world for answers to her many questions.

One night, Cross stopped by Allen's tent.

"Idiot apprentice," he said, towering above her.

"Yes, Master?"

"The shadows are tall in your tent," Cross said. "You're a fool. One as inexperienced as you should not tread those paths every day."

"Paths?"

"You know what I'm referring too. You haven't been here in spirit since we left that last province."

Allen looked up at Cross, her dark circles visible even in the dim candlelight.

"You can't fool me, Allen. I know what you're doing. It will be your downfall if you don't learn to take it easy. Learn to space the experiences out. You don't want to die, do you?"

Allen looked away now. 'I was looking for answers."

"The answers you get there... don't always speak true, idiot."

"I will... I will try, Master, to... I will try not to do it every day."

"Good," Cross said. "I knew you weren't altogether a fool. If you were, I wouldn't have taken you in those years ago."

"You didn't teach me anything, though..."

"That's only because Hev came around and said you were called to the sacred duty. Not my fault, you little idiot."

Allen laughed, and Cross grinned. "Good to see you with more colour in your face. Now, I came here to tell you that we're a day's ride from the City. Get some good rest tonight, and let those shadows go."

"How?"

"Relax your mind. Stop consulting those entities, stop considering those symbols you see. You need to get some rest if you want to be able to heal Kanda Yu."

'Yes, I understand."

"Good night, idiot apprentice."

:::

"They're here, Chief Komui!" Johnny shouted across the hall. "They're at the West Gate!"

"They're here?" Komui said, looking up. He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Reever!"

"Yes?" Reever said, getting up from his chair.

"Go get them to Kanda. No – wait – send a messenger to the sick-room and let the Sisters know that Allen is back, and then inform Hevlaska so she can make any last minute preparations."

"Understood."

"Johnny," Komui said, beckoning to said subordinate, "Come with me. Let's go down to welcome them."

Johnny followed Komui across the hall and down the flights of steps.

"Shouldn't we hurry?" Johnny asked.

"They'll take some time to ride here," Komui said.

"It sounds like they're here!"

"Run," Komui said, dashing down the last few steps and into the courtyard where Cross Marian had stopped his troops.

"Lenalee!" Komui shouted, stopping at Lenalee's feet. "How are you? Are you alright? Did anyone bully you?"

"I'm fine, Brother..."

"Komui Lee," Cross said, dragging Komui away from Lenalee by his collar, "shut up and do your duty."

"Where's Kanda?" Allen asked, having dismounted rather ungracefully from her horse. Her face was wan even in the golden wash of the afternoon sun. "We should go to him at once."

"Food and rest first, perhaps?" Johnny asked.

"Time is of the essence now," Komui said. "Let's go. I will lead you to the chamber where Kanda sleeps."

"How long has he been sleeping?" Allen asked.

"A week... ever since the three of them returned out of the wild unlooked for," Komui said.

"A week..." Allen said. She glanced away.

"That's a normal symptom," Cross said. "Of Noah persecution. They treat our people like fucking cattle."

"Yes," Komui said. "But Kanda's condition seems serious. Hevlaska can tell you more."

"What happened to the others?" Lavi asked as he hurried along behind them.

"They're doing well," Komui said. "Scratches, wounds and the like. All purely physical and unlikely to cause them much long-term harm. Nothing comparable to Kanda's wounds."

"That's good to know – hey, isn't that Hev?" Lavi asked, pointing at a white figure standing at the end of the corridor.

"That's her, the fool woman," Cross said. "She should be tending to the injured..."

"Are you worried about Kanda, General?" Komui said. "Allen, you'd better go to her now. The rest of you... should stay here. Wait – General Cross!"

"I might be able to help, idiot," Cross said, already half-way down the corridor. He turned to stare at Komui. "Are you coming?"

The two men, Lavi and Lenalee together hastened after Allen, who had flown down the corridor to meet her mentor.

"Allen!" Hevlaska said, smiling and clasping Allen's hands. "If only this were a joyful meeting – but come in – all of you."

They entered a large circular chamber, their footsteps echoing lightly. The periphery of the chamber was shrouded in darkness, but a bed lay in the centre amidst a circle of oil lamps burning. The soft little molten fires danced freely, their fingers of flame casting light and shadow over the face and over of Kanda Yu.

"He looks like he's sleeping peacefully," Cross muttered. "Not a good sign."

"Not a good sign?" Allen repeated. She stopped walking and looked at Cross.

"That's what I said," Cross said. He walked toward the bed and probed at Kanda's face with his fingers. "Not a good sign, usually. It's better if they look troubled and are feverish. It shows that they haven't disappeared into the dreams of the sick."

"That's what I thought," Hevlaska said. "I've put a spell of preservation on him."

"Good," Cross said. "It must have taken a lot out of you."

"Yes. But there was nothing else to be done."

"Remarkable," Cross said. "Idiot, you'll have to settle this alone since Hev doesn't have the strength to help you more."

"I don't know what to do," Allen said, feeling bile rising in her throat. Kanda's face was too perfect in sleep, too white, too peaceful, too calm.

"I don't either," Cross admitted.

"You don't?" Allen asked. The blood drained from her face.

"You must have it in you," Cross said. "You will know what to do and when to do it... the only thing I know is that you have to let go and let your spirit reach him. Instinct... I think instinct will guide you throughout the rest of the procedure."

"You don't know for sure? I thought..." Komui coughed delicately. "I thought you were intimate with the last Priestess."

"She didn't tell me anything about her bloody secrets, did she?" Cross said. "She was bound not to! By the laws of the Order. You of all people should know that!"

"What about your own stash of spells?" Lavi asked.

"I'm not a healer, idiot." Cross turned to Allen. "Rest well tonight. This healing ritual should be done tomorrow. I will be here to lend you my strength. And – don't worry too much. Kanda Yu is hard to kill."

:::

"Do you think it will work?" Lavi asked Lenalee.

"I don't know. I really hope so! I hate to see Kanda in that state," Lenalee whispered.

They both shot a covert glance at Allen, who was sitting at a separate bench in the main dining hall, seemingly untouched by the mass of movement around her as plates clattered and the smell of food wafted through the area.

"She's taking it real badly," Lavi said. "Didn't I tell you there was something going on between them?"

"Did you?"

"I did! Quite a few times, in fact."

"Maybe," Lenalee said, shrugging. "It doesn't really matter at this point, does it?"

"It doesn't," Lavi agreed. "Well, you'll be staying here, Lena?"

"I'll be here with Allen till she retires for the night. Why?"

"I'm going to look for Grandpa Bookman," Lavi said. "I have some information for him, from when we went out for the Rites. And I have something I want to run by him. I might be able to pass Allen some helpful information tomorrow morning."

"Try not to pull an all-nighter," Lenalee said. "Lavi?"

"I know, I know. Good night for now!" Lavi said.

Lavi walked out of the dining hall and made his way toward the library where the old man was doubtlessly in the company of his beloved scrolls and books.

"Grandpa," Lavi said, once he caught sight of the characteristic tuff of his master's hair.

"You're back," Bookman said. "Had dinner?"

"Yes," Lavi said.

"How's the Priestess?"

"She's fine. But she's shaken by the news about Kanda. As am I, actually."

"Everyone is," Bookman said. "He was – is – a fine young man."

"Yes," Lavi said. "I've recorded my observations for you here, Grandpa."

Bookman took the small cloth bundle from Lavi. "Thank you. These might come in useful one day."

Lavi nodded.

"Go take a rest, boy," Bookman said. "I shan't need you tonight."

"I – I have a few questions, Grandpa."

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with Kanda?"

Bookman's eyes widened by a fraction. "I am not a healer; you know that."

"But there could be records somewhere – of people and guards suffering similarly. I mean – even General Cross doesn't know what's wrong with Kanda!"

"He doesn't?" Bookman asked, looking genuinely surprised. "I thought he might."

"He doesn't. He said so himself, today, after they had a look at Kanda."

"Well, well. Then we must pray and hope for the best."

"Grandpa," Lavi said, refusing to give up, "with your permission, I will go through the Scrolls of Records and see if I can find anything."

Bookman eyed Lavi. "Fine. You do that. But remember, boy – being overly-emotional will hinder you from achieving great things."

Lavi nodded and made his way to the alcove where the scrolls were kept.

:::

Even as the clocks in the library struck three, Lavi was still sitting at a wooden desk, his hands feverishly flipping through the old scrolls. There were interesting records here – anthologies of the ebb and flow of the tide of power through the centuries, but unfortunately, this was not the time to study them.

Lavi had searched the archived records for six straight hours and he was tired. He had stayed up late studying the records before this, but he had hardly rested since they reached the City after the month-long Rites procession. He yawned and made a mental note to head to bed if he didn't manage to dig up a clue within the next hour.

The next scroll he picked up had been written nearly two centuries ago. Bookman had yet to allow Lavi to read the ancient scrolls beyond those of the last century. Curious about the long-forgotten past, Lavi nearly forgot the task at hand as he scanned through the scroll and lapped up historical titbits.

Lavi was deep in the description of the life under a certain Priestess X's reign (her name being illegible) when he came across a messy addendum written in a simple hand. It read: _Priestess X, who ruled the City in the days before the failure of the weak-willed Priestess Y who lost her scared power to the bureaucrats, was the first to successfully treat the victims of the Curse of the Noah._

Lavi blinked and reread the addendum. What was this Curse of the Noah? Was it possible that Kanda might be suffering from it?

Everyone, of course, knew of the Touch of the Noah – the Noahs were capable of casting curses on those who opposed them; they were after all, students of the darkness and bringers of malignance beyond the comprehension of man. The Touch caused the afflicted to swoon for a few days during which time their skin would be feverish to the touch, and they would sweat throughout the ordeal. They would struggle as they lay in the sickbed, and wounds might even appear, as if they had been fighting unseen demons even in their unnatural sleep. They would then wake, some days later, weak and exhausted, but alive.

But the symptoms of the Touch had not been seen in Kanda – the nursing sisters, who had cared for many so afflicted soldiers, would have been able to recognise the symptoms. The doctors, too, did not find this diagnosis probable. Hevlaska, above all, had studied Kanda as he lay dreaming, and she too had not reached the conclusion that Kanda had been Touched.

Lavi thus reasoned that a better understanding of the Curse mentioned in the scroll would shed some light on Kanda's mysterious ailment. Where, then, was a summary of this Curse? Lavi flipped through the scroll but found no further mention of it.

_The medical scrolls_, Lavi thought. _I'd better check those._

He pulled out a few books from the medical archives, all from the short decade of Priestess X's reign. When the clocks struck five, he at last grinned and pulled from the pile a dusty book.

_Chapter V_, he said to himself. _Here it is!_

:::

Allen had spent the night observing the cleansing rituals prescribed by protocol. She had partaken of the bread and wine that were used for the Holy Communion. She had taken a bath in pure spring water, unadorned with the blossoms of any flower. She had then spent part of the night in silent contemplation of all that was to come, a reflection on her own piety and her power to do good. Then she took herself to bed to be ready for the exhausting day ahead.

When daybreak came, Lenalee came to rouse Allen.

"Huh?" Allen said, when she opened her eyes and found Lenalee standing above her with a candlestick in her hand.

"It's time to get up!" Lenalee said.

Allen rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "It's time already?"

"It's daybreak now. You'll have time for breakfast if you get up now."

'Breakfast!" Allen said. She sat up at once.

Lenalee and Allen walked to the dining hall once Allen had dressed and made her toilet.

"What are you going to have for breakfast?" Lenalee asked.

"Hmm," Allen said. She smiled brightly as she considered her choices. "A few things, I think. Pancakes, poached eggs, sausages, bacon, milk, a salad, some toast..."

"That's it?"

"Can't overstuff myself today, unfortunately. On the bright side, I'll be able to eat as much as I want to once Kanda awakes."

Lenalee nodded.

"He will awake, won't he?" Allen asked. She was no longer beaming.

"He will," Lenalee said. "I think he will. It's very likely he will."

Allen and Lenalee had hardly collected their food and sat down to dine then Lavi entered the dining hall. He ran over to them, his red hair and scarf flying wildly behind him.

"Allen!" Lavi said, taking a seat next to the Priestess.

"What happened to you?" Allen asked.

"You look very tired," Lenalee said. "Didn't you sleep at all?"

"I haven't slept yet..." Lavi said, still trying to catch his breath.

"What have you been doing?" Lenalee asked. "Are you planning something again?"

"I'm not. I've been researching the whole night."

"On?" Allen asked.

"I've been reading the archived scrolls... anyway, I have something for you, Allen." Lavi pulled the relevant scroll and book out and laid them on the table.

"What's that?" Allen asked.

Lenalee leaned over to study the titles. "Are you sure these are allowed out of the library, Lavi?"

Lavi shrugged. "No idea... but there's no time for protocol. I need Allen to read this."

"What's it about?" Allen asked as she swallowed the last of her toast.

"About two centuries ago, Priestess X saved someone who was afflicted with the Curse of the Noah."

"What's this Curse?" Allen asked.

"It seems like a more severe version of the Touch," Lavi said.

"I've never heard of it," Lenalee said. "We should let Komui know, maybe. And General Cross?"

"We should," Lavi said. "I thought this might be the key to Kanda's problem."

Allen blinked. "How is it –"

"Kanda might be suffering from the Curse!" Lavi said. "Here, look at Chapter V of the medical records. The symptoms are dissimilar to those of the Touch. The afflicted person will not suffer from a fever, and he will appear entirely calm on the outside even as his insides are corroded by the casting Noah's hatred."

"That sounds terrible," Allen said. "Does it say anything about a cure?"

"Here –" Lavi pushed the book to Allen.

"Priestess X cured the afflicted soldier by performing a ritual of healing," Allen read. "Unlike the normal healing rituals, though, this ritual required the use of the Innocence guarded by the Priestess, all other elements being the same. It has subsequently been established that the absence of a male healer in the ritual, there being no equally powerful male sorcerer in the area at the time, contributed to Priestess X's early demise."

"What does that mean?" Lenalee asked. She looked at Lavi. "Will Allen –"

"I don't think so. General Cross will be there, right? He's probably sufficiently powerful to prevent Allen from suffering the same fate as Priestess X."

"That's better," Lenalee said. "Allen? Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

"I – I'm just happy – now that –"

"You're happy," Lavi said. He patted Allen's back very gently. "We all are."

"I mustn't – be too optimistic – but I'm really glad that we'll be able to save Kanda. I don't want him to die," Allen said.

Lenalee leaned over and took Allen's hands in hers. "Of course, Allen. Of course!"

Allen nodded and wiped away her tears. "I – I think I'd better speak to Master and Komui. Lavi, get some rest!"

:::

Kanda's body had been brought to the healing chamber of the Priestess, where those involved in the healing rituals were now waiting for Allen.

Hevlaska led Allen into the room, and then to the front, where a stone basin sat. Allen dipped her fingers into the holy water before anointing herself and her sword with the sacred oil. She turned to anoint Cross and all others who had come to guard the room or observe the ritual with the oil.

"We'll start whenever you are ready," Allen said.

"I'm always ready. Are you ready? You know the consequences," Cross said.

"But you're here. You – you provide the balance. Right, Master?"

Cross shrugged. "I hope so. It's hard to tell with these things. It's generally better to have two perform the rites together, so that each person's strength can balance out the other's weakness, but... sometimes the spells are made for one only."

"So we won't know."

"We won't know until the rites are over, yes."

Allen nodded.

Cross noticed the way Allen fidgeted. "You sure you want to do this? It could make you die before your time."

"I'm not greedy for life. You know that, Master," Allen said. She looked Cross in the eye. "I know I will die in due time. I might die when the Noahs attack again. Uncertainty is the only thing I can be certain of when we are caught in the jaws of war."

Cross nodded.

Allen looked away. "I just – don't want to die before I save – all of these. I want to help defeat the Earl, the Noahs. I want to help rebuild. If I die... who knows how long it will take for another Destroyer of Time to be born into our lands?"

"You are right," Cross said. "What is your decision?"

"I – I could choose not to perform these rites," Allen said. She took a step back and looked over at the observers standing at the other end of the chamber. "But we would not know what Kanda, Daisya and Marie discovered. And perhaps I might die within the next week from some trivial matter even if I do not try to save Kanda. Who knows? So – I will perform the rites."

"Good. You can stand at the head of the healing pedestal," Cross said, taking his position at Kanda's feet. "Start when you will."

Allen held her ceremonial sword close to her. She pointed it upwards as she tried to feel for Cross and his power. It was like groping in the dark; Allen idly wondered why she had not asked Cross to teach her the spell that allowed one person to draw on another person's power.

She soon found that she had no need of such spells, for now, holding the Innocence in her hands, she could see and feel the stream of Cross' power pulsing around her, pooling towards her. She held on to the power and fused it with her own.

_Now what?_ She wondered. She opened her mouth to ask Cross, but she found that she could not speak; her tongue and jaw refused to coordinate their movements and no sound escaped from her throat. Across her, Cross stood with his eyes closed, swaying gently as if asleep.

Allen frowned. She didn't know what to do with the power she held now. _Should I point the sword at Kanda's body and hope for the best? Heavenly father, guide this child of yours._

It was then that she felt herself swaying too, as if she finally sensed the malignant energy emanating from Kanda. It was dark and vile, and Allen felt the bile rising in her throat. Fighting back the urge to vomit, Allen focused on Kanda's body. The dark energy seemed to be coming from his right arm.

_Am I supposed to stab him in the arm, then?_ Allen wondered.

_You have to think about what you want the Innocence to do_, a voice whispered in her head.

Allen cast a quick, suspicious glance towards Cross. Did the General just speak to her? It didn't seem like it. His eyes were still closed and he was still swaying gently.

_Think about what I want the Innocence to do_, Allen thought._ Save Kanda, please_, she prayed. _Save us all. _

In her mind's eye, Allen saw Kanda healthy and well, and free of the amnesia that plagued his teammates. He stood before Komui and Allen and told them the whole story about the Noahs and their tricks. He shouted at Lavi. He glared at General Tiedoll. He made snide remarks to Daisya. He sparred with her.

_Bring him back, please_, she thought, and plunged her ceremonial sword into Kanda's right arm at the spot where the malignance seemed the strongest. The arm twitched, and Allen pushed the sword deeper even as she heard screams from the other end of the room.

Even as she felt the observers in the room stand and push past Hevlaska, the sword vibrated in her hands, pulsing strongly as it drew the evil essence of the Curse out and made it void. When she felt the evil dissipate, Allen let go of the sword and dropped to her feet.

"Idiot apprentice," Cross said from the other end of the pedestal. "You should have released me slowly!"

"I –" Allen put a hand to her head.

"Are you alright?" Lenalee asked as she pulled Allen to her feet.

"Dizzy..."

"You're exhausted," Cross said. "Get some rest."

"Why did you cut Yu?" Tiedoll asked. He seemed about to cry. "Is there no hope for him, truly?"

"He's fine now, General," Allen said.

"That is true," Hevlaska said from Kanda's side. "He is no longer afflicted with ... whatever it was that he was afflicted with."

"The Curse of the Noah," Allen said.

Hevlaska's eyes widened. "That – what is that? It sounds familiar, but I cannot place it."

"The young Bookman found it in the library," Cross said. "Something from two centuries ago."

"We'll have to study that scroll," Bookman said. "Once Lavi gets up. And once Kanda gets up."

"Goodnight, folks," Cross said. "Enjoy your studies. I'm headed to bed. You better get to bed too, idiot apprentice."

"I will," Allen said.

"Let me help you." Lenalee offered Allen her arm.

"It's fine, Lenalee..."

Lenalee glared at Allen. "You can't even walk straight now. To bed with you!"

"But – Kanda –"

"He'll be fine," Hevlaska said. "I will be here. Get some rest, Priestess."

:::

Allen woke in a dark room, with red rays peeking from underneath her curtains. She slipped out of her bed, pulling back the curtains to reveal a majestic sunset of purple-pink clouds and a red sun dipping beneath the horizon.

She had slept half the day away, and now she felt better. Not totally energetic, perhaps, but much better after the enforced rest. It was time to head to the infirmary.

Allen slipped her robes on, pausing only to knot the slip her ceremonial sword, now cleaned, judging by how it gleamed – not that the sword had drawn Kanda's blood in the first place – by Lenalee in all likelihood, into position. Now it dangled from her waist.

Allen opened the door; no one stood on guard outside. She was puzzled, but also pleased because this meant she could go to the infirmary without having to answer any questions.

However, she had hardly stepped out of the corridor than Lavi appeared.

"Where are you going, Allen?"

"I'm headed to the infirmary. Why are you here, Lavi? Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"I could ask the same of you. And where are your guards?"

"I'm fine now. I'm not sure where the guards are..."

"A change of shift," Lavi said. "That's why I'm here, actually. To act as your bodyguard for now."

"Thanks for your help," Allen said, "and for discovering those scrolls. It wasn't even your duty to do so."

"I didn't want to see Yu die," Lavi said.

"That makes two of us." Allen smiled. "Strange, isn't it?"

"It's hard to imagine people not wanting Yu to die, yes," Lavi says. "But... he's a good man, after all. Well. Not exactly good. He's a good soldier, definitely. But – but there's something, more to him, y'know? I can't explain it."

"I know what you mean, Lavi. He grows on you."

"He does," Lavi said. "I wanted to be friends at once but it took him some time to warm up to me. A year, to be exact."

"Sometimes I wonder if he sees me as a friend yet," Allen said. She seemed tired with her slow steps and her downcast expression, so unlike the powerful girl who had plunged the pulsing sword into the sleeping Captain's body some few hours ago. "I mean, I know he's concerned for me..."

"He definitely sees you as a friend at the very least," Lavi assured her. "Trust me. I can tell."

Allen opened her mouth to reply, but she was interrupted by the Head Nurse.

"What are the two of you doing here?" the Head Nurse asked.

"Head Nurse," Lavi said, "we're here to see how Kanda is doing."

"He's not awake yet."

"Can we go in?" Allen asked.

The nurse raised an eyebrow but unlocked Kanda's door for them.

Lavi and Allen entered Kanda's sickroom. He still lay on the bed, though the peaceful expression had disappeared; in its place was something that looked suspiciously like a frown.

"Frowning even in his sleep," Lavi said, shaking his head.

"Maybe he's fighting even in his dreams."

The two of them stayed in Kanda's room for half an hour before Lavi had to leave. "You coming, Allen?"

"I don't think so," Allen said. "I have some time to spare."

"I need to go now, or Grandpa will nag. See you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight, Lavi."

When Lavi shut the door, Allen sat down on the couch beside the bed to continue her vigil.

An hour later, the unexpected happened. First, Kanda's fingers started twitching. Second, he opened his eyes. Third, he spoke.

"Where am I? What are you doing here, Beansprout?"

Allen jolted up. She leaned towards Kanda. "You're awake!"

"Why am I strapped to this bed?"

* * *

><p>AN: I'm really sorry for the late update! It took me close to 6 months to finish this chapter - school and life (and other fics, oops) got in the way (which is the way things should be, actually, so...). But to make up for it, I'm also 3/4 way through the next chapter, which means it might actually be ready for uploading in two months, haha.

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! As always, I would love to know what you thought - both the good and the bad! (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><em>Lavi and Allen entered Kanda's sickroom. He still lay on the bed, though the peaceful expression had disappeared; in its place was something that looked suspiciously like a frown. <em>

"_Frowning even in his sleep," Lavi said, shaking his head. _

"_Maybe he's fighting even in his dreams."_

_The two of them stayed in Kanda's room for half an hour before Lavi had to leave. "You coming, Allen?"_

"_I don't think so," Allen said. "I have some time to spare."_

"_I need to go now, or Grandpa will nag. See you tomorrow!"_

"_Goodnight, Lavi."_

_When Lavi shut the door, Allen sat down on the couch beside the bed to continue her vigil. _

_An hour later, the unexpected happened. First, Kanda's fingers started twitching. Second, he opened his eyes. Third, he spoke. _

"_Where am I? What are you doing here, Beansprout?"_

_Allen jolted up. She leaned towards Kanda. "You're awake!"_

"_Why am I strapped to this bed?"_

:::

"Kanda," Allen said. "How are you feeling?"

"Why am I in the infirmary?"

"You were injured. Don't you remember?" Allen asked. She leaned over Kanda and placed her fingers on his temples. "Let me check your head."

Kanda pushed Allen's fingers away. "Don't do that."

"Don't you remember the attack?" Allen asked. "The Noahs attacked you, remember?"

"I remember," Kanda said. He frowned. "It all seems so hazy now."

"That's good! Daisya and Marie can't remember a thing."

"They're safe?" Kanda asked, trying to sit up.

"They're fine, though they are suffering from some mild amnesia. They can't recall what happened to them and to you," Allen said. "Don't sit up. Please."

Kanda leaned back in his bed; Allen thought she could see relief in his eyes.

"What happened to me when the Noahs attacked?"

"You were seriously injured. Don't you remember?"

"Not much. And then?"

"And then Daisya and Marie got you back. You were under the Curse of the Noah."

Kanda stared blankly at Allen. "I've never heard of this Curse in all my years here. Are you trying to fool me?"

"No," Allen said. "You can ask Lavi and Komui about it. We discovered that you were suffering from it when Lavi came across an old scroll."

"So am I still –" Kanda stopped speaking and shrugged.

"No. General Cross and I healed you."

"How long ago?"

"Less than a day ago. You heal fast," Allen said. "Do you feel quite well now?"

Kanda nodded. He frowned slightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. We were all worried it might not work. I'm glad we were wrong!"

Kanda shot Allen a searching look. "I'm fine now," he said at last. "You don't have to worry. I heal fast."

"I'll stay a while longer."

"Just go back. The Head Nurse will take care of me, not that I need her to take care of me."

"Are you sure?" Allen asked. She yawned.

Kanda half-smirked in the candlelight. "Of course. I'm not a weakling like you. You should go to bed now."

"I think I will," Allen said, yawning again, though she made no move to leave.

"Why aren't you going, then?"

"I'm going," Allen said. She patted his shoulder, fingers trembling slightly. "Stay safe and rest well. Don't make us worry any longer."

:::

Allen woke at noon, stretching in bed as the midday sun blazed in the sky, its bright rays muted by her thick curtains. She felt refreshed now – refreshed, and ready to head to her duties – but after lunch, of course. Her stomach grumbled, as if in agreement with that last thought.

Allen met Lenalee in the dining hall, and they sat together at Lavi's table.

"How are you feeling, Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me, Lenalee."

"How could I not worry? You slept for a few hours and then you sneaked out to visit Kanda when you were supposed to rest. How could I not be worried?"

"Calm down, Lena," Lavi said. "She's fine, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is, but exhausted people are supposed to rest! They're not supposed to go running out to visit other injured people." Lenalee shot Lavi a glare. "And you aided and abetted her!"

"Allen said she was fine," Lavi repeated, biting into his lunch with gusto. "She knows her body best."

"I really wasn't tired when I left my room last night, Lenalee," Allen said.

"Then why'd you sleep till noon?"

"I got tired while waiting for Kanda to awake," Allen said.

"So you were tired after all," Lenalee said.

"I – yes, I guess you're right."

"You people," Lenalee said, shaking her head, "always making me worry."

"Sorry about that, Lenalee," Allen said. "I apologise, if that means anything to you."

"You don't need to apologise to me, Allen. I'm not your guardian. I – I just want you to know that sometimes you need to take care of yourself as well."

Allen blinked, and Lavi laughed at Allen's bemused expression.

"You're always busy taking care of other people," Lenalee said. "You need to learn to make sure you don't collapse from exhaustion... Take care of yourself too, Allen."

Allen stared at Lenalee. "I've never thought of it this way..."

"Now you have," Lavi said, grinning. "So you can start thinking about it!"

"I will," Allen said.

"Let's visit Yu later," Lavi said. "I'll bet he's bored waiting all alone in the infirmary."

"He's not there anymore," Lenalee said.

Her friends responded with blank stares all around.

"Not there?" Allen said.

"Then where is he?" Lavi asked.

"I saw him walking to the Walls this morning," Lenalee said. "Marie told me Kanda probably discharged himself this morning."

"He's on duty now?" Allen asked. She frowned, looking as if she wanted to march out to the Walls straightaway and demand an explanation from said Kanda. "But he's not fully recovered yet!"

"The workaholic," Lavi said. "Leopard can't change its spots."

"He recovers fast," Lenalee said.

"It's because he's touched by the Innocence, am I right?" Allen asked.

Lenalee and Lavi stared at Allen.

"How did you know?" Lavi said at last. He tried to smile but barely managed it. "It's top secret..."

"No," Lenalee said. "Allen has to know this. Hev told you?"

Allen nodded.

"She has to know," Lenalee said to Lavi. "She will be the one conducting the Kiss of the Innocence ritual from now on."

"Right," Lavi said. "Did I manage to forget that somehow?"

"I think..."Allen said, pushing back her chair, "I think I will go out and speak to Kanda about taking care of his health."

"Allen –" Lavi said.

"No, Lavi, I know he won't like it, but I'm going anyway. He needs to know that even _he_ needs to rest."

"Everyone's been telling him that, Marie said." Lenalee shook her head. "He won't listen."

"Maybe this time he will, though," Lavi said. "The straw that breaks the camel's back, y'know?"

Allen stood up. "Coming, Lenalee?"

Lavi stood up too. 'I'm coming, too."

:::

Komui stood at a large window, watching the green grass in the gardens and training grounds far below. Everything was still; most people were having their afternoon siesta right now. Komui himself had managed to escape from his deputy, Reever, and had enjoyed a quiet half-hour walking around the castle. He was determined to enjoy the peace, because peace was a rare commodity in those parts.

Unfortunately for Komui and the peace he sought, a man wearing a suit of the funeral parlour variety stepped out of the shadows.

"Komui," the man said.

"Inspector," Komui said, turning to greet his superior.

"Delightful to see you here. You finally got out of your office," Leverrier said, toothbrush moustache quivering.

"Yes, I'm taking a breather. There's been so much to do recently," Komui said, flushing slightly. He wasn't quite sure why he felt the need to justify himself.

"I know," Leverrier said. "A lot has been happening recently. Tiedoll's captains getting injured, Allen Walker healing Kanda Yu of a mysterious curse that has not been heard of for years... I've heard about everything."

"If you have heard about the recent happenings, Inspector, surely you agree that we need a bigger budget to deal with this? Won't you write to His Majesty and ask him to raise our budget?"

"I can't," Leverrier said. "I truly am sorry. The treasury is in a sorry state right now. The King is sparing everything he can to fund this City and all his soldiers."

"We can't improve ourselves without a better budget," Komui said. "As it is, we're trying to cut costs, but it's hard, what with the need for new weapons and food and uniforms..."

"I understand, Komui, but isn't it the Chief Administrator's job to see that the City is running well? His Majesty and I have full faith in you."

Komui shook his head, but did not bother to further persuade his superior. He knew that Leverrier would not agree to write to the king no matter how much he pleaded.

"Well, I'm going, Komui. I have matters to see to. Please do convey my congratulations to Kanda Yu for his miraculous recovery. I expect a lot out of him. And... I would keep an eye on Allen Walker, if I were you. I've heard some strange rumours about her parentage."

"She's our Priestess!" Komui said, outraged. "We can't –"

"Now, now, Komui, you misunderstand me. I am merely suggesting that you make sure Priestess Walker does not step out of line."

_That wasn't what you said_, Komui thought, teeth and fists clenched.

"Good day," Leverrier said, stepping away and back into the shadows. "I'll see you soon, Komui."

Komui stared into the shadows, watching the Inspector walk away, his boots clicking softly against the floor. He entered a brown study as he leaned against a nearby pillar, so deep in thought that he did not hear Reever approaching.

"Komui!" Reever said, placing a hand on Komui's shoulder, as if to prevent the Chief Administrator from attempting to escape.

Komui jumped slightly. "Ah. It's you, Reever."

"Why are you here when you have work to do?" Reever asked. "Honestly. I turn my head and you run away to stare into space. Let's go back to your office."

Komui shook Reever's hand off. "I need to see the generals."

"Why?"

"I just spoke to Leverrier. He said some... strange things. I need to speak to the generals."

"Generals Sokalo, Yeegar and Nyne are not in the City," Reever said.

"I didn't know that."

"Of course you don't. You were too busy talking to Lenalee."

"But I'm her brother! I need to talk to her!"

"Fine," Reever said. "So you want to see Generals Cross and Tiedoll now?"

"That would be good," Komui said.

"If I remember correctly," Reever said, "they're both in their offices right now."

"You're a lifesaver!" Komui started walking. "Well, come on. What are you waiting for? We don't have much time, right?"

Reever followed his supervisor. "Yeah. Someone has to bother enough to check the rosters."

"That someone is you!"

"You're stating the obvious."

"Oh come on, Reever, don't be such a grump!"

Reever glared at Komui. "You'd better stop foisting your work on me and the rest of us who are unfortunate enough to work directly under you. Do you know Johnny and Tapp have had to work overtime every day this past week?"

"Is that so?" Komui said. "Well. They deserve a clap on the back for their dedication!"

Reever groaned. "They deserve more than a clap on the back, if you ask me."

"Did I ask you?" Komui asked innocently. "I don't think so."

"Why do I even bother," Reever said, shaking his head. "You should give us all a pay rise!"

"We're on a tight budget, Reever. I thought you knew that."

"I know!" Reever said. "Oh, look. It's General Cross!"

Reever and Komui hurried to catch up with the red-haired general who was taking long strides down the corridor.

"General!" Komui said.

Cross turned to face them. "What are the two of you doing here?"

"We've come to see you and General Tiedoll," Komui said. "I have something to ask you."

"You're lucky; I'm on my way to pay Tiedoll a visit," Cross said, waving a gloved hand in the air. "Need to talk strategy. What do you want to see us for?"

"I'll tell you in a bit," Komui said.

They stopped outside General Tiedoll's room.

"In here," Cross said, opening the door without knocking.

Tiedoll looked up at the intrusion, his large glasses slipping down his nose. He stood up from behind his desk and walked over to them.

"Marian," Tiedoll said, "don't you ever knock?"

"Knocking is for unimportant people," Cross said. He smirked and settled himself on a couch in Tiedoll's room.

Tiedoll sighed and turned to Komui and Reever. Genuine concern glittered in his eyes as he tried to read their expressions. "Komui, Reever, please take a seat. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," Komui said at once. "Well – there is something. I spoke to the Inspector earlier; I don't really understand what he was trying to say."

"And?" Cross asked.

"Inspector Leverrier said there are some strange rumours about Allen's parentage," Komui said. "And he told me to keep a good watch on her. Does this ring any bells for either of you?"

"Not me," Tiedoll said. He looked at Cross. "You took her in before she was found to be a potential Priestess, Marian. Do you know anything?"

"I might," Cross said. "But the information I have is confidential, see."

"You have to tell us," Komui said. "I don't know what Leverrier will do! I fear for us all, with him around all the time."

"No," Cross said. "Leverrier will not betray us to the Noahs."

"Won't he," Komui muttered.

Cross pulled a cigar out of a pocket. "Don't worry, Komui. I'll speak to Leverrier once there is a need to."

"You're certainly mellowing with age, Marian," Tiedoll said, smiling.

"I am not," Cross said, lighting his cigar.

"So you'll let Leverrier know that he shouldn't bother Allen?" Reever asked.

"I will," Cross said. "I'll tell him everything when the time comes."

"Will he understand?" Komui asked.

"I'll make him understand," Cross promised. "Have some faith in me, will you, Komui?"

"Before I take my leave," Komui said, half-rising from his chair, "I want you to answer me truthfully, General Cross. Is there really nothing about Allen that we need to worry about?"

"Nothing," Cross said. "She will not betray us in any way unless we push her too far."

Komui nodded and turned to Reever. "Let's go back to work."

Komui and Reever had hardly left before Tiedoll had new visitors knocking at his door.

"Enter," Tiedoll said.

The door opened, and Allen walked in, accompanied by Lenalee and Lavi.

"What are you doing here, idiot?" Cross asked, pointing his cigar at Allen. "Shouldn't you be elsewhere at this time?"

"Can I help you?" Tiedoll asked, smiling.

"General Tiedoll," Allen said, "we're looking for Kanda. We've searched the guardhouses but there's no sign of him. Do you know where he is?"

"Lovesick brat," Cross said.

Allen shot Cross a nasty look. "We're concerned about him. He oughtn't have discharged himself."

"He needs more rest," Lenalee agreed.

"Yu?" Tiedoll said. He frowned. "He should be somewhere on the walls. I didn't know he discharged himself..."

"He wouldn't tell you, would he?" Lavi said. "He always thinks he knows his body best."

"He most certainly doesn't," Cross said. He smirked. "The idiot. If it were me, I'd have stayed in the infirmary and let the nurses take good care of me. Especially when lying in the sickbed makes a certain lady quite concerned about his welfare."

"Master!" Allen said. "Must you put it like that?"

"I didn't say the lady was you, did I? Guilty conscience, brat?" Cross said, still smirking fit to beat a cat.

Tiedoll decided to step in at this point. "I think, Allen, that you would be able to find Yu if you step up to the Walls. I can escort you up right now."

"It's fine, General," Allen said. "I don't want to trouble you. With your permission, we will go up by ourselves."

"You're sure it's fine?" Tiedoll asked.

"Oh, don't be so wishy-washy," Cross said. "Just let them go, they'll be fine."

"I'll take your leave, then, General Tiedoll,"Allen said. She gave him a faint smile before leaving the room.

"The little brat," Cross said.

"Now, now," Tiedoll said. "She's no longer your apprentice, Marian."

"I know that."

"You need to be nicer to her... anyway, why did you come in for?"

"I want to talk to you about strategy."

"Why –"

"This came just now," Cross said, taking a small slip of paper from inside his coat. "From Yeegar."

"What does it say?"

"Yeegar was attacked," Cross said. "He's quite badly wounded, but some of his guard managed to retrieve him. Those still surviving are safe – at least for the moment. Here, read it."

Tiedoll took the piece of paper and read, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Well," he said at last. "Well."

"So?" Cross said.

"We need to get them, that's clear."

"We could."

"We need to, Marian. There's no question about it. We can't just let Yeegar and his men fall into the Noahs' hands!"

"The question is," Cross said, "who can we send? Your captains are all injured. Mine are tired."

"Miranda," Tiedoll said, walking to the window. "And Arystar. They're both here and –"

"Or we could go," Cross said.

Tiedoll raised a bushy eyebrow. "You or me?"

"Either," Cross said. "I could go, since you're better at defensive tactics."

"You just came back –"

"I'll be fine," Cross said. "I'm not a weakling, unlike the young soldiers we have. If I go, you'll still have Miranda and Krory to help you."

Tiedoll almost smiled. "Yes, you're definitely not a weakling."

"That's settled, then."

Tiedoll nodded.

"We need to get to the bottom of this," Cross said. "I don't like it. Why are the Noahs becoming so much more aggressive again?"

"Perhaps we may never be able to answer this question," Tiedoll said.

"We must find the answer," Cross said. "I don't fancy dying anytime soon."

"Death is but a step in the journey of our lives," Tiedoll said.

"Death is the end of everything," Cross said. "We don't want to die here, do we? In war, without ever experiencing freedom and peace?"

"I don't know," Tiedoll said. "Peace... I have never known peace. Our grandparents never know peace. Our grandchildren might never know peace, if we do not succeed."

"I'll get Yeegar," Cross said, standing up, "and then we can get to the bottom of this. And you might want to check the South Wall. I think the defences we have there are slightly shoddy compared to everything else."

:::

"This way," Lavi said.

"You know the way?" Allen asked.

"I often come here to annoy Kanda," Lavi said, laughing. "I'm not supposed to, but I guess the soldiers know me well enough by now."

"The Generals looked very serious just now," Lenalee said, frowning. "Didn't you realise?"

"Yeah," Lavi said. "But they probably wouldn't tell us why, if we asked."

"They might tell you," Lenalee said to Allen, who shrugged.

"Hey," Lavi said to a passing guard, "have you seen Captain Kanda?"

"No," the soldier said. "But the Lieutenant is over there; he might be able to tell you where the Captain is."

They made their way over to Kanda's deputy.

"Lieutenant," Lavi said.

The Lieutenant nodded at him. "Master Bookman. What brings you here?"

"We're looking for Kanda," Allen said.

The Lieutenant stared at her for a few moments before he regained control over himself. "Priestess," he said, bowing. "What an honour to see you here."

"The pleasure is mine, Master Lieutenant," Allen said, smiling.

"So do you know where Kanda is?" Lavi asked.

"He's not here," the Lieutenant said. "He said he was tired and to make sure no one disturbs him."

"Tired?" Lenalee repeated. "I've never heard Kanda say he was tired before."

"Me neither," Lavi said.

"We find it strange too," the Lieutenant said. "But orders are orders..."

"So you don't know where he is?" Lavi asked.

"I do, but I can't let you know, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," Allen assured the Lieutenant. "We shouldn't make life difficult for you."

They bid goodbye to the Lieutenant and made their way back to the inner region of the City, towards the Guard Fortress that glistened in the late afternoon sun, like a black pearl rising above choppy waters.

"I wonder what got into him," Lavi said. "This doesn't make sense at all."

"I don't understand it either," Lenalee said.

They both looked at Allen.

"Why are you looking at me?" Allen asked. "Kanda didn't confide in me."

"I didn't say he did," Lavi said.

Lenalee frowned at Lavi. "Listen, Allen – "

"Allen!"

They turned to locate the source of the commotion – Johnny was running from the mouth of the Fortress, waving wildly at them.

"Johnny," Allen said, "what is it?"

"Komui wants to see you now," Johnny said, leaning over to pant.

"I'll go to his office now," Allen said, and set off with Lenalee in tow.

:::

"Komui," Allen said, entering Komui's office. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes, have a seat please. You too, my dear Lenalee!" Komui said.

Allen took a seat beside General Cross, who was also in the room.

"Now, Allen," Komui said, "General Cross has reported that General Yeegar is in danger. General Cross is going to retrieve General Yeegar."

"Do I need to go too?" Allen asked, sitting upright.

"No, no," Komui said.

"You'd be a burden if you went," Cross said, releasing a ring of smoke into the air.

Allen glared at Cross.

"Now," Komui said, glancing nervously at General Cross, "I asked you to come here because I thought we ought to inform you about such events."

"I see," Allen said.

"General," Komui said, "if that is all... I have something I wish to speak to Allen about."

'I'll be off, then," Cross said. "We will leave after dinner."

"Good luck," Komui said, shaking Cross's hand.

Cross nodded and left.

"Now, Allen," Komui said, "for the second thing I wish to speak to you about..."

He rummaged through the stacks of paper and documents on his desk and finally pulled out two slim folders. "Here!"

Allen took the folders. They were both grey, and the first was tagged 'Noise Marie' while the second was tagged 'Daisya Barry'.

"What are these?" Lenalee asked, peering over Allen's shoulder.

"They're Marie and Daisya's medical records," Komui said. "Allen, I need you to visit Marie and Daisya in the infirmary."

"Why?" Allen asked. "I mean, I will visit them even if you didn't tell me to."

"I need you to take a look at them, see if you can do anything to bring back the memories they seem to have lost."

"I'll try my best," Allen said.

"You do that," Komui said. "Thank you."

To Allen's surprise, he bowed to her.

"It's my duty, Komui..." Allen said, looking bemused. "You don't have to be so formal to me."

With that, Allen and Lenalee left Komui's office for Allen's suite, and Allen spent the rest of the day perusing Marie and Daisya's records. When night fell and Lavi came along, all he had to tell her was that there was still no sign of Kanda. Wherever he was, he was hiding well, and did not seem to wish to speak to anyone.

Allen fell asleep to dreams of darkness and distorted faces, of blood staining the ground red as she trod silently across shadowy plains where unknown things flitted across the sky. To the left, almost everyone she knew hung crucified from wooden crosses, their eyes bulging even in death. And in the distance, a man walked, his cloak billowing, his dark, long hair flying in the wind, and she followed him as a spurned lover hunts his heart's desire, and she called out to him, but never once did he turn back, and in the end, he disappeared into a dark forest, and she found herself facing only leaf and branch and all was silent and washed in red.

Then Allen woke.

:::

It was five in the morning, some few minutes before the cockerel's daily call. Allen paused in her continued paces around her suite and walked to the nearest window. Looking out, she saw only a dark sky littered with sad, flickering stars. Nothing moved in the grounds below.

She had not slept since she woke from the nightmare... even now, three hours after waking, she could still see the empty faces and glassy eyes, and the blood streaming relentlessly alongside the paths, and Kanda disappearing into the space between shadow and loss.

Allen shuddered and walked to the window again. There was someone in the gardens, someone tall, someone with flowing hair and a graceful stride. It was _Kanda_.

Allen dressed hastily and slipped past her guards. She tiptoed her way across the corridors until she reached a side door. Opening it, she entered the gardens and made her way to where she had last seen Kanda.

She walked through the well-pruned bushes and the sleeping flowers, turning around corners and walking past flowerbeds until she saw dark hair before her. Kanda was sitting beneath a tree, and Mugen lay beside him.

From where she was, Allen could not tell whether Kanda was awake or asleep. She stepped forward, tiptoeing, trying to make as little noise as possible. Kanda was apparently awake, however, because he opened his eyes almost immediately, and was already standing with his sword in his hands before he realised who he was facing.

"Why are you sneaking up on me?" he asked, dropping his hand so that Mugen was no longer aimed at Allen's heart.

"I'm not sneaking up on you!" Allen said. She stopped tiptoeing and walked over to Kanda. "I'm worried about you!"

"You don't have to worry about me," Kanda said, resuming his seat beneath the tree.

"I don't want to worry about you. But if you discharge yourself like that all the time... you can't expect us not to worry!"

"Lenalee and the idiot both know well enough not to worry."

"Have you considered how I – how we might feel when we can't find you in the infirmary?"

"Like I said, those two know not to worry."

"What about me?' Allen asked. She sat beside Kanda and glared at him.

"What about you?" Kanda asked, glaring back at Allen.

"Aren't I your friend too?"

"Friends!" Kanda said, laughing mirthlessly. "Friends are a burden in this world."

"They're not," Allen said. "Now don't move and let me check that you're fine."

"I don't need you to check me," Kanda said. "Touch me and I will not hesitate to injure you."

Allen reached over and put her hands on Kanda's temples. "Stop moving."

Kanda moved to grab Mugen, but stayed his hand. For some reason, he could not seem to entertain the thought of injuring Allen when she was trying to do her best to help him, even if said help was unnecessary. Something akin to warmth spread throughout his body, and Kanda flushed at the sudden realisation that he was being emotional.

Allen soon finished murmuring and moved her hands away from Kanda. "You seem fine," she said, eyeing him with a critical stare. "But you look kind of red. Do you have a fever?"

Kanda swotted Allen's hand away from his forehead. "I'm fine," he said irritably.

"Fine," Allen said. She drew her hand away and glared at him. "Don't ever ask me for help in the future."

"I won't," Kanda said. "I heal fast, unlike you."

Kanda's words brought to mind Hevlaska's teachings, and curiosity replaced anger in Allen's mind. "You heal fast," she said. "Why is that?"

Kanda shrugged.

"You know, don't you?" Allen asked. "You just don't want to tell me."

"Maybe."

"But I know why."

Kanda's eyes widened by a fraction. "If you know, then why are you asking me?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you allow them to touch you with the Innocence?" Allen asked.

"There was no way out."

"There is always a way out," Allen said. "If you look hard enough. Being touched by the Innocence will shorten your life!"

"What good is a long life in an era like this?" Kanda asked. "Better to die honourably on the battlefield, then live a long life of cowardice. You know what we are giving our lives for. You should know better than to question those of us who have chosen to protect this land."

"But these are needless sacrifices! There must be some other way!"

"There is no other way, not until the Noahs die out. You set too much store in us who must die, Beansprout. You cannot save everyone."

Allen shook her head; she was mute with tears.

"That is the truth of life," Kanda said, slightly more gently, because he didn't like seeing Allen cry before him.

"I'll find a way to turn this around," Allen said.

Kanda shook his head. "That is impossible. Don't waste your time."

"I can't just let all of you walk into death!"

"We will die on the battlefield one day," Kanda said. "Will you deprive us of the protection we get from the touch of Innocence?"

Allen looked up and blinked through her tears. Hevlaska's words – _a blessing and a curse_ – echoed in her mind. "A blessing and a curse," she repeated.

Kanda raised an eyebrow.

Allen wiped her tears away using the back of her hands. She looked away. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't say sorry if you aren't sorry."

Allen nodded. "You're right. I'm just... frightened of the future. I'm worried about you all dying... I have these dreams all the time. Nightmares. And there is nothing I can do to help."

"You're the Destroyer of Time," Kanda said softly.

"Fat lot of good that does," Allen said.

"It means that you'll be the one to bring the Earl and the Noahs down," Kanda said. "Not the rest of us."

"I don't know how to do that," Allen admitted. She looked at Kanda. "But for all your sakes, I must find a way. Perhaps the ancient scrolls will guide me."

Kanda nodded.

"Now... since you're fine, why don't we resume our training sessions?" Allen asked.

"Training sessions?"

"You were supposed to be teaching me to use the sword, remember?"

"Oh, that. We can start tomorrow."

"Why not today?" Allen asked.

Kanda pointed towards the horizon, where the sun was already climbing across the sky, its golden fingers stretching out towards the ground. "It's almost time for breakfast," he said.

Allen laughed and stood up as her stomach rumbled. "You're right. Let's go in."

Kanda stood up too. "Let's go in," he agreed.

They walked, together and in silence, through the garden, enjoying the soft touch of the morning sun and the cool breeze.

:::

When Allen stepped into the infirmary that morning, she was greeted by a fully dressed Marie.

"Where are you going?" Allen asked, slightly confused.

"I've been discharged," Marie said. "Daisya too."

At the mention of his name, Daisya stepped out from behind the curtains that ringed each bed. "Why are you here, Priestess? Are you looking for us?"

"I came to check on you," Allen said.

"There's no need for that," Daisya said. He laughed. "Marie and I are as good as new now. The Head Nurse said so herself, and you know how fussy and pessimistic she can get."

"I don't doubt that," Allen said, smiling, as Daisya turned a cartwheel toward the door. "You definitely look like you're in the pink of health. But I'm here to see whether I can do anything about your memory loss."

"Everything is really foggy when I try to think back," Marie said. He sat on his bed, looking up with his sightless eyes.

"Everything?" Allen asked.

"Well, not everything," Marie said. "Everything from when we found the trail back into our lands till we woke up."

"It's very strange," Daiysa agreed. "Maybe it's the Touch?"

"No," Allen said. "Your symptoms don't align with those of the Touch. Something else happened to you."

"I'm afraid we cannot answer you," Marie said. "I wish I could remember, but I can't. Nothing. Not even a face or a place."

"Let me try some healing spells on you," Allen said. "I need to try all I can."

Marie nodded. "Go ahead."

Daisya moved over to Marie's bed to watch. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to try to probe inside your mind," Allen said.

"Will it hurt?" Daisya asked.

"I doubt so," Allen said.

Allen placed her fingers on the sides of Marie's and started humming her healing spells. After a while, she removed her hands from Marie.

"Remember anything yet?" she asked.

"No," Marie said, frowning from the effort he was using to recall his memory.

"Daisya, your turn," Allen said.

Like Marie before him, Daisya submitted to Allen's efforts. Again, there was no success.

"I don't know what's going on," Allen said, sighing.

"There's still Kanda," Daisya said helpfully.

"I guess so," Allen said.

"Just wait for Kanda's examination," Marie said. "The truth will come out. Trust me. Trust Kanda and his memory."

Allen nodded. "Take care, Marie, Daisya. I'll be off now. Thank you for your time and patience today."

As Allen left the room, Daisya turned to Marie. "You think she's fine? She seems down today."

"She's probably tired," Marie said. "We all are."

* * *

><p>AN: School is getting busy right now, so the next update will probably be sometime in May.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><em>Allen placed her fingers on the sides of Marie's and started humming her healing spells. After a while, she removed her hands from Marie.<em>

"_Remember anything yet?" she asked._

"_No," Marie said, frowning from the effort he was using to recall his memory._

"_Daisya, your turn," Allen said. _

_Like Marie before him, Daisya submitted to Allen's efforts. Again, there was no success. _

"_I don't know what's going on," Allen said, sighing._

"_There's still Kanda," Daisya said helpfully._

"_I guess so," Allen said._

"_Just wait for Kanda's examination," Marie said. "The truth will come out. Trust me. Trust Kanda and his memory."_

_Allen nodded. "Take care, Marie, Daisya. I'll be off now. Thank you for your time and patience today."_

_As Allen left the room, Daisya turned to Marie. "You think she's fine? She seems down today."_

"_She's probably tired," Marie said. "We all are."_

:::

Allen next saw Kanda two days later.

"Kanda!" she called, and the captain turned to face her.

"Beansprout," he said by way of greeting.

"I told you not to call me that," she said, annoyance flickering briefly in her eyes.

Kanda shrugged.

"How are you feeling?" Allen asked.

"Fine."

"Good," Allen said. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Where are you going now?" Kanda asked, seemingly unwilling to move off to his original destination.

"To see Hevlaska," Allen said. "We're going over the archives for more information on the Curse of the Noah."

Kanda looked at Allen. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

He walked away, leaving Allen standing alone in the middle of the corridor, looking after him with a bemused expression.

:::

"Allen," Lenalee said, "we've got to go now, unless you want to be late."

"Go where and be late for what?" Allen asked, looking up from a dusty roll of parchment.

"To the Questioning, remember?"

"Oh yes, that." Allen stood and pushed her chair back. "Should we look for Kanda?"

Lenalee blinked. "He has to go through the purification process, remember? He might even be there already."

"Alright," Allen said. She picked up her official cloak and draped it over her shoulders. "Let's go."

Allen and Lenalee walked to a secret chamber situated deep under the City. Its stone walls stood tall and bare and grey, decorated only with strange diagrams that Allen knew to be spells waiting to be invoked in the defence of key personnel, who would be bundled down to the underground chambers in times of crisis.

A semi-circular dais stood at one end of the room, facing a lone wooden chair. Many of the City's high-ranking officials were there; the various section leaders of the Black Order, Bookman and Lavi sat in the back row of chairs, surrounded by stacks of parchment and inkpots, while the Generals and Komui sat in front row, alongside none other than Inspector Leverrier.

"I didn't know he was still here," Allen said, pausing at the door. "I thought he went back to the capital."

"Me neither," Lenalee said, shivering slightly.

"Are you ready to go in?"

"I'm fine," Lenalee said. "Don't worry about me."

Averting their eyes from Leverrier, Allen and Lenalee entered the room, whereupon they were ushered to their seats beside Hevlaska.

"Priestess," Komui said, "the spells, if you please."

Allen nodded and stood, reciting the ancient words which would cast a spell of secrecy over the chamber, a spell which would ensure that no one else could be tempted to treachery.

"Bring Kanda Yu in," Komui said.

One of the guards opened the door to a side waiting chamber, and led Kanda out. Kanda was not in his usual uniform; rather, he was decked in a plain black robe.

"Sit," Komui said, indicating the wooden chair.

Frowning, Kanda took his seat and looked around, as if unsure for once how to proceed.

"You do not have to fear," Komui said. "We are not interrogating you."

Leverrier laughed softly, without humour. "This room was once used as an interrogation and trial chamber."

"Not anymore," Komui said, frowning. "At least, not frequently. You are here today before us, Kanda, not to stand trial or to be interrogated, but to tell what happened to you at the hands of the Noahs to all who need to know the truth."

"I understand," Kanda said.

"Kanda Yu," Komui said, gesturing to the same guard who had led Kanda in, "you must now take the oath to tell nothing but the truth."

The guard stepped forward with a Bible. Kanda reached out, touched the holy book, and waited. Komui, sensing Allen's uncertainty, turned to her. "You have to ask him to swear, Allen."

"Do you, Kanda Yu, swear to tell the truth?" Allen asked.

"I swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth," he said.

"I declare this session open," Komui said. "Declarant, we are here today to hear your explanation regarding certain events. Please start."

Allen leaned forward; from the corner of her eye, she saw Leverrier doing the same, his hand propped against his cheek.

"Daisya, Marie and I found a trail," Kanda said. "It led from the City Walls to the outermost boundaries. It was the usual kind of trail, nothing unusual about it, at least until we reached the boundaries."

"And then?" Leverrier asked, stroking his chin.

Kanda angled his body towards Leverrier's. "And then we continued following the trial."

Silence sank in among them as they started to ponder the meaning of Kanda's words, silence that was broken a few minutes later by Komui.

"Please continue," Komui said.

"The trail led back into the lands within our boundaries. We were very surprised to find it so. We followed it, on."

"Did you pass Suman Dark's garrison?" Cross asked.

"Yes, General," Kanda said. "We rested there and spoke to Captain Dark about the strange trail. We asked if he had seen anything unusual."

"What did he say?" General Nyne asked.

"He hadn't seen anything," Kanda said. "So we went on. To search."

"How far into our boundaries did this trail lead?" Cross asked.

"We followed it for a week," Kanda said.

The people in the room shifted in their seats, whispering among themselves, seeking to make sense of this revelation. Kanda himself showed no surprise at their reactions.

"Silence," Leverrier said, raising a hand. "Please."

"A week – that's worrying," Komui said.

"For three fine horsemen, a ride that lasts a whole week is indeed worrying," Tiedoll said, leaning forward.

"We didn't ride for a whole week," Kanda said. "We kept meeting obstacles along the way. I estimate that it would have been a ride of four days if the obstacles had not delayed us."

"Still, four days," Cross said. "That's bloody far in."

"That means they might have been near when you went out for the Summer Rites," Komui said, turning to Cross.

"We didn't see anything," Cross said. He took a cigar from his pocket.

"Not here, Cross," General Nyne said. "You'll stink the room up."

"Pass me one," General Sokalo said.

"No smoking here, Generals," Leverrier said.

Cross shrugged and tucked the cigar back into his uniform. "Fine, you pleasure-suckers. So. There was nothing weird on the journey, eh, idiot apprentice?"

"None that could have –" Allen's eyes widened. "Oh, something weird did happen."

Cross raised an eyebrow.

"The village, remember?" Allen said. "There was this empty village. The villagers had all been murdered by the town's blacksmith."

"And?" Komui prompted.

"We found out that the blacksmith had been tortured into it by someone who looked like a young girl," Allen said.

"Rhode Camelot," Cross said. "That little bitch."

"Language, Marian," General Nyne said. "That's interesting. And very horrifying."

"They've managed to get in beyond our borders," Tiedoll said. "But how? There should have been no way – the protection spell ranges around the entire boundary, except for where our fortress stands."

"We need to find out," Cross said.

"Continue, Kanda," Komui said.

"When we came to the end of the trail –"

"How did the end of the trail look like?" Tiedoll asked.

"Nothing," Kanda said. "It just ended, as if the maker of the trail decided not to go on."

"Was there anything suspicious in the vicinity?" Komui asked.

"No. We were puzzled, so we searched the area. Nothing."

"When did you get attacked?" Leverrier asked.

"The day after. After we finished searching, we decided to return."

"Where were you attacked?"

"Near the end of the trail. We'd ridden maybe for an hour northwards," Kanda said.

Allen leaned towards Hevlaska. "Am I allowed to ask questions?"

"Of course, dear," Hevlaska said, raising a brow. "Everyone here has that right. You have that right above all others."

"Thank you, Hev," Allen said. Turning to the front, she spoke again, though she addressed Kanda now. "Did you manage to observe who your attackers were, Captain Kanda?"

Kanda's expression did not change as he transferred his gaze, hitherto focused on Komui and Leverrier, to Allen. "Yes."

"Who?" Cross asked.

"A little girl," Kanda said. "I do not know who she is."

"Might it be Lulu Bell?" General Nyne said. "She can take on other shapes, after all."

"I am certain it wasn't her," Kanda said.

"Why?" Leverrier asked, tapping his pencil on the table before him. "Why are you so sure, Captain?"

"I've fought with her before, a few times. The way the girl fought – that was not Lulu Bell's style."

Cross sighed. "How did this girl look like?"

"Small," Kanda said. "She was short."

"A young girl with short, spiky hair, carrying an umbrella?" Cross asked.

Kanda nodded. "That is so. She had a companion too – a dark man."

"A dark man," Tiedoll said, rubbing at his chin. "Could it be…"

"Curly hair," Kanda said, "a mole near his eye. Tall."

"That might be Tyki Mikk," Cross said, to Tiedoll. "The physical description certainly matches."

Tiedoll nodded.

"The girl attacked Daisya and Marie. I fought with the man," Kanda said. "I don't remember much of the fight. It happened very quickly."

"How did it end?" Leverrier asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Surely you must have some idea?" General Nyne said. "The other two captains can't remember a single thing, so you're the only one who can shed light on this whole confounded matter."

"Language," Cross said, smirking at General Nyne. She ignored him and fixed her gaze on Kanda.

"I was fighting with the man – Tyki Mikk. Then suddenly, the girl shouted that they had to leave. I remember some disturbance, so she must have injured Marie and Daisya."

"You didn't actually see it?" Komui asked.

"No," Kanda said. "I was busy attacking Mikk."

"And what happened between Tyki Mikk and you?" General Sokalo asked.

"He escaped," Kanda said.

"How did you get your injuries?" Hevlaska asked.

"I don't know."

"From what I can see," General Tiedoll said, "we have more questions than answers now. This is a most perplexing affair."

"I agree with Froi," General Nyne said. "I'm simply confused."

General Sokalo shrugged. "We should kill them all."

"We can't just do that, General," Komui interjected. "There are other pressing concerns."

Leverrier touched his moustache. "Did you omit anything, Kanda Yu?"

"No," Kanda said, his eyes burning at the implied meaning of Leverrier's question.

"Inspector!" Komui said. "Kanda would not lie."

"I had to check," Leverrier said, "even if it offends you. Many trustworthy men have lied before. One has to be careful when so much is on the line."

Bookman cleared his throat. "Ahem. I would like to have the attention of this room for a while. There is something I have to say."

"Go ahead," Komui said.

Bookman nodded and stepped before the assembly. "I once read an old scroll before I came to this city. The scroll spoke of the children of the night, immortal beings, immutable in their strength and vitality, who will not die until touched by the hand of god. If they are killed by mortal man, and not by a priest or priestess sufficiently pure, then they were merely destroyed for a while, only to rise again after some years."

"Why have we never heard of this before?" Leverrier asked.

"The Bookman Clan keeps its secrets well," Bookman said.

"You owe your duty to this country," Leverrier said, pointing an accusing finger at the old man.

"I do have this duty," Bookman said. "But I am also of the Bookman Clan. Do you want to hear the rest of the tale? Or will you continue to dictate the extent of my loyalty?"

"Please go on," Komui said.

"The scroll spoke of a girl; she was very young and she didn't age like normal humans. She had a door."

"A doll?" General Nyne said.

"A door," Bookman said. "It was, allegedly, a portal."

"Are we going to start dabbling in the supernatural, now?" Sokalo asked. "A portal!"

"We live with the knowledge of supernatural elements every day," General Nyne said, glaring at her colleague. "You know that."

"That is right," Leverrier said. "We have seen instances of the supernatural in our own City and in the protection of our lands. You spoke too hastily, General Sokalo."

Sokalo laughed loudly. "I'm a boorish man, I wouldn't know about such things."

"About this door," Tiedoll said, "what else do you know, Bookman?"

"Nothing much else."

"So you're trying to imply that the two Noahs – for Noahs they surely are – came through the door?" Allen asked.

Bookman looked up at Allen. "Yes, Priestess," he said. "That is what I am trying to say."

"I have never heard of this," Hevlaska said, "the knowledge passed down from priestess to priestess says naught of this door."

"The information might have been destroyed or failed to be recorded," Bookman said, displaying no sign of being troubled. "I assure you there is no doubt as to the veracity of the documents kept by the Bookman Clan."

"Does that mean," General Sokalo said, banging on the table, "that this blasted girl can walk into our city any time she feels like it?"

"Not the City itself," Bookman said. He looked up at Allen. "Not while she resides here."

"You mean – Allen?" Komui asked.

Bookman nodded. "The lore scrolls state that the Priestess who wields the power of the Innocence lays the final boundary for the Noahs."

"So we have to keep her here, safe," General Nyne said. "That doesn't seem too hard."

"Except we do not know the tricks the Noahs have up their sleeves," Tiedoll said.

"To order," Leverrier said. He knocked on his desk to gain the attention of the assembled parties. "That is all for today. We have learnt a fair deal from Captain Kanda's account."

Komui turned to Leverrier. "But –"

"Enough, Chief Administrator. We are all tired today. For now, Allen Walker will not leave the confines of this City unless she is ordered to. That is all." Having spoken his piece, Leverrier stood up and left the room, his boots clicking smartly against the floor.

The rest of the assembled parties then dismissed themselves as best as they could.

:::

Allen woke before the sun the next day. She washed and dressed in the dark, before tiptoeing her way down the corridor just as the cockerel started to sing its morning song. Under the cover of shadows, she slipped past servants carrying out their morning chores, until she reached the training grounds. There, she sat by the door, waiting.

Barely five minutes after her arrival, another silhouette separated itself from the shadows and stopped before her.

"What are you doing here?" Kanda asked.

Allen stood up. "Waiting for you, of course."

"Why?"

"For my lesson," Allen said. "I hope you remember that you were in the midst of teaching me some self-defence moves?"

"Go in," Kanda said, holding the door open.

He handed Allen a stick sharpened at one end. "Practise."

"Practise?"

"Practise the moves I taught you."

"On my own?" Allen asked.

"Yes," Kanda said. "You probably have not practised much since our last lesson."

Allen gave an uneasy laugh. "You can tell?"

"Of course. Now practise."

Kanda took a seat on his meditation met and closed his eyes. Allen, meanwhile, walked to the middle of the room and took a stance. She practised the formations taught to her, swishing, moving back, kicking and bending.

Allen finished her first set and looked at Kanda, who was still meditating. He looked so peaceful now, with his brow only slightly furrowed and his jaws unclenched. Allen walked back onto the practice mat and went through her routine again.

She was in the middle of the second set when she felt a slight rustling behind her. A foot moved into her field of vision, heading straight for her knee. She left the stance and twisted her body, tripping away from the threat. Kanda spun on the spot to regain his momentum, the stick in his hands now heading for her unprotected middle.

Allen took a step back and swung her stick before her, barely deflecting the blow. She feinted to the side, but Kanda saw through it; within a few seconds, she lay flat on her back, the side of Kanda's stick resting against her neck.

"You should have been more careful," Kanda said, moving the stick away.

Allen got up. "How was I to know that you were going to attack me?"

"Your enemy," Kanda said, eyes flashing, "is not going to tell you before he attacks you."

"I can fend them off with a spell. I've seen Cross do that quite often."

"What if you don't have the time to cast a spell?" Kanda asked. "General Cross has been on the battlefield for so long. He knows whether he has enough time to cast a spell. He knows all his spells by heart; he can cast them very quickly."

"I just need to practise more," Allen said, sitting on the practice mat.

"You need to practise that, yes, but you need to know how to defend yourself too, with a mere weapon."

Allen shrugged. "Did the priestesses before me learn this?"

"You should ask Hevlaska."

"I will. But –"

"When you're good enough, you can combine your weapon with your spell."

"Pardon?" Allen said. She looked at Kanda.

"You heard me."

"Yes, but…" Allen stood up and walked around the room. "Are you sure that can be done?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know, it seems a little too… a little too advanced."

"You have a long way to go. But, it can be learned. I have seen General Cross do it before."

"He has?"

"He's a great warrior, a strong fighter," Kanda said, "whatever his other faults."

"He has many of those," Allen said.

Kanda shrugged. "It's not easy being a general. They get what comfort they can."

"Will you ever…"

Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Allen said, trying to shake the thought away. "Were you – was it tough to take the stand yesterday?"

"No."

"Wasn't it? They were all questioning you."

"It is something that has to be done. A good soldier knows his duty."

"I'm glad I'm not a soldier," Allen said. "What do you think really happened?"

"My opinion is irrelevant."

"Will they send you out again? To investigate?"

"Perhaps."

"I don't want any of you to go," Allen said. "It's so worrying…"

"Someone has to go."

"But not you, not Marie, not Daisya. Why, you've all just recovered!"

"A recovered soldier is fit to fight," Kanda said. He almost smiled. "And who else can Leverrier send?"

"The generals, maybe?"

"They're too important."

"And you're not?" Allen blushed as she realised what she had said. "Miranda will be upset if Marie gets injured again."

"Soldiers must do their duty," Kanda said, shrugging.

"Why do you keep repeating that?"

"It's the truth. We must fight."

"I won't let you all go," Allen said.

"You can't order Komui around," Kanda said. "Even if Komui were willing to listen, Leverrier would not."

"But –"

"Something has to be done," Kanda said. His eyes glittered in the half-light. "You of all people must understand that."

"I understand," Allen said. "It's just that I – never mind, forget I said anything. I understand."

"Good. Now get that lazy ass of yours up."

"Why?"

Kanda stood up and tapped his stick against the floor. "More training."

:::

Komui caught up with Leverrier as the Inspector left the dining hall.

"Inspector!"

Leverrier stopped and allowed Komui to catch up with him. "Komui," he said, "you look winded."

"I was trying to catch you," Komui said. "I need to talk to you. Please."

"What about?"

"About further investigation –"

"Chief Administrator," Leverrier said, smoothing out his quivering toothbrush moustache, "I believe I said all I wanted to say that day. There is nothing left to discuss."

Komui drew himself up to his full height. "Inspector, you dismissed the assembly that day without any further order except that Allen was not to leave the city. But – shouldn't we send out another investigation party?"

"I fail to see the need."

"Inspector," Komui said, "surely you find the situation highly dangerous? The Noahs have managed to breach our boundaries!"

"Yes, I know that."

"Then why aren't we sending out another investigation party?" Komui asked, his fists now balled up against his body.

"We have insufficient resources," Leverrier said. "Who can we send?"

"Kanda, Marie and Daisya," Komui suggested.

"They're not well yet," Leverrier said.

Komui frowned as Leverrier's words sank in. _When has Leverrier ever cared for our welfare? He's hiding something. _

"You disagree?" Leverrier asked.

"Oh, no, Inspector, I agree. Perhaps they can set out once they are well. They have been discharged from the hospital's care, after all."

Leverrier shrugged. "I don't see what further investigation can do. We should concentrate our resources on the defence of this city."

"But we need to understand more…"

"We should harness Allen Walker's power," Leverrier said. "Think about it, Komui."

"Inspector, I –"

"Think about it," Leverrier repeated. He started to walk away.

:::

_A month later_

Allen sat in the library, combing through the ancient scrolls that few of the priestesses before her had touched. Unfortunately, it was two in the afternoon; the words on the scrolls started to blend into each other and Allen's gaze often slid off the book and to the windows.

Then, a chair screeched across the floor, and the top of Lavi's head could be seen across the stacks of books sitting between them.

"Found anything, Lavi?" she asked.

"Yes, I think so."

"What's it about?" Allen asked.

"It's a prophecy," Lavi said. "I think it has something to do with you."

* * *

><p>AN: This has been a long time in the making; it has been such a pain to write. So... I decided to post what I have as of now. Hope you enjoyed reading this!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><em>Allen sat in the library, combing through the ancient scrolls that few of the priestesses before her had touched. Unfortunately, it was two in the afternoon; the words on the scrolls started to blend into each other and Allen's gaze often slid off the book and to the windows.<em>

_Then, a chair screeched across the floor, and the top of Lavi's head could be seen across the stacks of books sitting between them._

"_Found anything, Lavi?" she asked. _

"_Yes, I think so."_

"_What's it about?" Allen asked._

"_It's a prophecy," Lavi said. "I think it has something to do with you."_

:::

There was a mansion not too far from the city fortress, and this mansion had a curious hall running through the length of its second floor. The hall was lines with portraits. The very corridor could have passed for a normal hall in a normal mansion in a normal city, but the portraits themselves betrayed the nature of the place. The portraits captured grisly scenes of death and decay, of pain and misery, of jealousy and cowardice, of fear and desperation eating away at the hearts of men, creeping like vines through human veins.

The door opened, and Sheril Kamelot walked into the hall. A lesser man (or perhaps one with a greater sense of what was fitting and moral) would have quailed at the sight of the horrors in the hall, but Sheril admired the portraits immensely, finding great satisfaction in spending many of his free hours pacing this corridor, studying the light in the paintings and studying the expressions in the faces of the subjects.

On this day, however, Sheril Kamelot did not stop to admire the portraits in his usual fashion. Rather, he took quick steps down the hall, towards the suite of rooms that stood at the end of the hall.

Sheril was about to reach the heavy doors that led to the suite when the doors swung open. In the dark gap between the heavy doors stood a girl, petite and dark-skinned, her hair an electric blue. She smiled when she saw Sheril and ran towards him, flinging her slim arms around his waist.

"Daddy!" she said.

"Rhode," Sheril said. "Were you playing with the Earl?"

"Master Millennium got tired and sent me away," she said, pouting. "Play with me, Daddy."

"I would love to," Sheril said, pouting back at the child, "but I need to see the Earl rather urgently. I'll come talk to you after I consult him, alright?"

Rhode's eyes seemed to sharpen. She put her hands behind her back and cocked her head at him. "Is something wrong?"

"You'll know about it soon, my little girl."

"I want to know about it now…"

"Be a dear and look for your mother now," Sheril said, stepping around Rhode.

"Fine," Rhode said, glaring at him. "Master Millennium will tell me about it later."

"Of course he will, my dear. Now, run along, please."

"You'll need my help in the end," Rhode said, running down the hallway. "You always do."

Sheril watched her disappear through the door at the other end before he stepped through the doorway he sought.

"Sheril," someone said.

"Earl," he said. "Is something wrong? Why are all the candles unlit? Should I light them for you? I'll get an Akuma to come in and –"

"No need for that, Sheril, though I appreciate your kind intentions."

"Is something wrong?" Sheril asked, closing the doors behind him. They swung shut with a dull clang, and now the room was very dark indeed.

"I do not feel like having the candles lit," the Earl said. "Why have you come to see me, kinsman?"

"They have found a prophecy," Sheril said. He took a few steps forward, putting his hands out to feel for the edge of the Earl's desk.

The Earl tapped his chin with a gloved finger. "A prophecy."

Sheril found a seat before the Earl's desk. "Yes, Earl. I believe it is the one we seek as well."

"Very good, very good. How are we going to get hold of it?"

"I don't have a plan as of now," Sheril admitted. "My advisors and I will be discussing this tomorrow."

"Let the others know as well, Sheril."

"I will."

"Rhode too."

"But Earl, surely she is too young…"

"She is older than most of you, as you well know. We need her. She represents our best chance of success. The Black Order and the city guards will probably have defences in place to guard against us."

"Two can play at that game."

The Earl's chair creaked. "You are right, Sheril, but it always pays to be safe."

"We would not be in this mess if the Fourteenth hadn't betrayed us all those years ago," Sheril said, with a sigh. "I only wish…"

"Do not speak of it any longer. The past has gone beyond our grasp," the Earl said.

"I understand."

"Thank you for your hard work, Sheril."

"It is my pleasure, Earl," Sheril said, standing up. "Good night."

"I hope to hear your next report soon."

"Of course, Earl," Sheril said. "Good night."

Sheril closed the door behind him; the Earl stood up and paced around the room, his head in his hands.

"Neah," he whispered, "why did you betray us when victory was at hand? We could have ruled the world and plunged life itself into chaos. And I loved you as my own, the fool that I am and was."

:::

Komui flipped a page in a file and considered the information on the page. He shook his head and looked up. "Reever!"

"Yes?" Reever asked, popping his head around the door.

"Come in," Komui said. "And close the door."

"Why the secrecy?" Reever asked as he sat down.

"I'm worried about what Leverrier might do," Komui said. "I… he has been so silent that I fear for the worst."

"I do too," Reever admitted.

"Do you know where I can find Allen's genealogical chart? It's not in this folder."

"Isn't it?" Reever said. "That's strange. None of us removed it."

"Has Leverrier accessed this folder?"

"Maybe… I'm not sure. You'll have to ask Hev."

"I'll do that. Reever, I'll also need you to monitor the systems. We don't want any accidental infiltrations."

"The systems are all in place," Reever said. "The main one and the backup version. Bak Chan has been helping us to maintain it every single day."

"That'll do," Komui said, tapping a quill against his lip. "That'll do. It'll be safe with Bak at the helm."

"Yes."

Komui nodded. "That's it, then. I'll inform you if anything happens."

Reever left the room. Komui entered a brown study, his hands behind his head and his feet propped up against a stack of books on his messy desk. Questions, questions, all questions, and no answers in sight. What was one to do in such a situation?

_I'll have to see Hevlaska first_, he thought. _Then Cross. There are some things we need to straighten out. And this prophecy... so troublesome. _

Komui left his office and searched for Hevlaska. She was in the halls of the Priestess – more specifically, she was in the Priestess's archival library, poring over dusty scrolls and scraps of yellowed parchment.

Hevlaska looked up as Komui entered the room. "Komui," she said. "Welcome."

"Hev," he said. "I have something to ask you."

"Ask and you shall be answered," she said, turning over the scroll she had been reading. "Take a seat."

Komui shook his head, choosing to remain standing. "Has Leverrier accessed Allen's folder?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Tell me," he said. "Please."

Hevlaska looked away. "Yes," she said. "Yes."

Komui ran his hands through his hair. "Why did you let him see it?"

"I couldn't very well refuse, as you well know."

"Indeed," Komui said. "Forgive me, Hev. I don't know what possessed me… of course you couldn't refuse to hand the file over."

"I am very sorry," Hevlaska said. "I wish I had the power to …"

Komui raised a hand. "Let us not speak of that. Rather… I have another matter to consult you on."

"The prophecy?" Hevlaska asked.

"Yes."

Hevlaska rose and walked towards a wall of scrolls, her white dress lightly brushing against the panelled floor. "There is much to be said about that prophecy. There is much I do not understand, either."

"I was hoping you could enlighten me," Komui said. "Who else but you might know?"

"The Bookmen," Hevlaska said, running her white fingers over the shelves. "They know much though they divulge precious little of that store of knowledge.

"I asked Bookman," Komui said. "He didn't know anything."

"Fair words may hide foul truth," Hevlaska said.

Komui shrugged. "What would you have me do?"

"The prophecy," Hevlaska said. "You wanted to talk about the latest prophecy."

Komui sat up straight. "Yes. What do you... have you considered it? Its implications?"

"I have pondered it day and night these past few weeks," Hevlaska said.

"And?"

"My conclusions are merely conjectures," Hevlaska said. "I fear to influence your mind with my thoughts."

"Tell me," Komui said. "I need your counsel."

"Has General Cross ever spoken to you of Allen Walker's parentage?" Hevlaska asked.

"Yes. We talked about it last week."

Hevlaska smiled and pulled a thin scroll from the shelf, waving her lacy sleeve gently to ward off the small cloud of dust that accompanied the scroll. She returned to the table.

"What's that?" Komui asked.

"I will read it to you in a few minutes," Hevlaska said. She picked up her teapot and served Komui. "Have some tea. This will be a long discussion."

"Thank you," Komui said. He picked up the scroll and examined it. The scroll was yellow, and peeling at parts; the ink was much faded, and the parchment crackled when he tried to roll the parchment open.

"I'll do it," Hevlaska said, with a smile. "You're not in the habit of opening old scrolls. We don't want this one damaged, do we?"

"Of course."

Hevlaska received the scroll and spread it out. The inside of the scroll was covered with an intricate lettering which Komui could not read.

"This is an old script," Hevlaska said. "Allow me to translate, Chief Administrator."

Komui sat back. "When was this written?"

"A few generations before Priestess X– became the Priestess. This is an old prophecy."

"Please read it to me."

"The time of the Destroyer, mighty Priestess, warrior renowned, shall burst forth as a rapid wind, and all unholy noises shall be carried away in the flood of her wrath. But know you this, oh children mine, do not darken the doors of the unholy, for treachery grows strong even in a bolted fortress. Crownless she is, and crowned she will be, but the blood that runs forth is not pure though no less powerful despite the taint."

"I see," Komui said. "Tainted blood. So this is what it's all about..."

"Yes. Can you guess, Komui, at its meaning?"

"I don't have to guess. General Cross told me about it."

"Ah, yes, that is so," Hevlaska said. "You see why Leverrier was – is – so interested in this prophecy. This is a dangerous prophecy."

"Very dangerous," Komui agreed. "Who else knows of the exact meaning of this prophecy? Besides me, General Cross, Leverrier and the Bookmen."

"No others," Hevlaska said. "Unless one of you informs another."

Komui put his head in his hands. "Leverrier is probably devising a new plan now..."

"That is likely."

"Do you have any advice for me?"

"What is advice but a tool often misused? I would not dare to advise you."

"Why not?" Komui asked. "You are wise. Who else could I ask for help?"

"Do not ask this help of me," Hevlaska said. "Those who are advised often act to bring about the very outcome they reject. The same is true for those who seek prophecies. I fear to bring more evil into the world."

"I would not – ah, I see what you mean."

"You are wise yourself, Komui. Some others cannot see the danger in prophecies and in the advice of wise men and women."

Komui nodded. "Thank you for your time, then, Hevlaska."

Hevlaska stopped Komui at the door. "Will you tell Allen Walker the truth behind her blood?"

"Yes," he said. "One day soon, I will tell her. She deserves to know."

"You will try to protect her?"

"Yes."

"Then know, Komui, that salvation will come from her own hands, and not from yours or mine."

Komui bowed. "I know what I can do is limited. But still I must try. Look after her, meanwhile, Hevlaska."

"I will do my best."

:::

Allen put her hand out, shaking her head as she huffed and puffed. "I can't do it anymore," she said.

"You're too soft," Kanda said.

"You're too hard," Allen said. "Give me a short break."

"Fine," Kanda said. "Five minutes."

Allen nodded and sank down onto the floor. She placed her wooden sword beside her. "You're a hard taskmaster."

Kanda did not stop his own practice. "It's for your own good. Discipline is key."

"You're not taking a break?"

"Why do I need a break? I'm not a weakling like you."

"Sometimes, you know, it's alright to remain silent. If you have nothing nice to say, Kanda, then don't say anything."

Kanda did not reply, instead plunging anew into a new set of stances. Allen watched from the mat, admiring the pale skin glistening with sweat and the speed of Kanda's movements, his muscles flexing with every thrust of his sword.

"Stop watching me like that."

"Pardon?"

"I said, stop watching me," Kanda said. He let his hands fall to his sides as he turned to face Allen. "Get back here. Time's up."

Allen groaned.

"Do you still want to learn? You can choose to stop."

Allen's eyes widened. "That was not what I meant, Kanda."

"Then start practising. We don't have all day."

Allen picked her wooden sword up and returned to the practice mat. "What are we doing now?"

"The same practice," Kanda said, advancing on her with his weapon held ready. "Get into position!"

Allen hastily pulled her limbs into place, trying her best to avoid Kanda's attacks. She dodged the sword, using her own to parry his blows, forcing her wrists to stay in the stance even as Kanda used his body weight to force his sword down. The pressure on her wrists was too great, however, and Kanda's sword came down. Allen let go of her wooden sword. It fell to the ground with a sickening thud even as she allowed herself to settle into a crouching position.

"What was that?" Kanda said, stooping to retrieve the wooden sword. "You just had a break."

"Too heavy," Allen said.

"Me?"

"Yes."

Kanda snorted. "Your enemy isn't going to have to go through a weight or strength test before he attacks you, you know."

"I know."

"I'll have to add another set of practices to your regimen... to strengthen your muscles."

"Do you – do I really have to?"

"What do you think? Unless you feel that Lenalee and the idiot Lavi will always be around to take care of you?"

"No... I guess not."

"So practise," Kanda said, handing the wooden sword back to Allen.

"Fine, Captain," Allen said.

"Stand up," Kanda said, offering a helpful hand.

Allen grasped the offered hand and pulled herself up. "Thanks."

Kanda nodded. "The… is…"

Allen raised a questioning eyebrow as she dusted herself off. Her sojourn at floor level had made her rather dusty. "Yes?"

"Nothing. Get into position!"

:::

Allen found Lavi deep in the library that evening.

"Lavi," she said, tapping lightly on a nearby desk.

Lavi looked up from the pile of scrolls lying on the desk; he nodded at Allen, shifting slightly in his chair as he did so. There were dark circles under his eyes, dust in his hair and dirt on his face.

"You look like you need a good, long rest," Allen said.

"I – what time is it already?"

"Nearly time for dinner," Allen said, her stomach choosing that moment to chance a loud rumble.

"Very accurate," Lavi said. "I'm so tired."

"What have you been doing all day?" Allen asked. She slid into the seat opposite Lavi's.

Lavi swept half of the scrolls away towards a nearby desk. He shook his head at the dust tracks left on the smooth panel of wood. "I was studying in the morning… reading the scrolls assigned by Bookman. I've been doing research since the noon meal, though."

"I know," Allen said. "Lenalee told me."

"She did?" Lavi said. He grinned and scratched the back of his neck. "She dropped by earlier."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, really. I'm not Komui."

"I know… let's not talk about that," Lavi said. "How have you been holding up? Has Hevlaska explained anything to you?"

"No, no one has said anything."

"I wish I could explain it to you," Lavi said. "But I promised Bookman and Komui not to say anything. Please forgive me, Allen."

"It's hardly your fault, Lavi. There are politics at play here."

Lavi nodded. "The big picture always comes first, here."

Allen reached over for one of the nearby scrolls. "Don't you ever feel bored, Lavi? Here, I mean. There's a whole big world out there, and we don't have the chance to know it better."

"I know what you mean."

"Do you really?"

"Yes," Lavi said. "I wonder the same sometimes. I don't have an answer for you though."

"We could all just leave now. They couldn't possibly stop us."

"Would you go, if your shackles were cut?"

Allen laughed. It wasn't a gentle laugh; rather, her laugh was low and sorrowful. "No."

"Me neither," Lavi said, stretching his hands behind his head. "The caged bird does not fly when the gates open."

"I wish it did."

"Me too."

Allen unrolled the scroll she held. "What's this on?"

"Farming, I think," Lavi said. "Nothing very important, if my memory serves me rightly."

Allen peered at the ancient words. "It's amazing that you can read these words. I wish I could. It would make it so much easier for me to read the ancient annals."

Lavi shrugged. "It can be interesting, but... too much information isn't always necessary."

"Does Kanda know?"

Lavi shot Allen a confused glance. "Know what?"

"Did you tell him? About the prophecy you found?"

"No, I didn't. I couldn't."

"Oh," Allen said, avoiding Lavi's eyes as she rolled the scroll back together.

"Place it here," Lavi said, gesturing towards a pile of scrolls. "Why do you ask? Did he mention anything about it?"

"No."

"He's not supposed to be in the know, as far as I am aware."

"He… he seemed to imply that he knew.

"Really? That's curious. If he heard, it wasn't through me," Lavi said. "What exactly did he say?"

"He didn't say anything much – he just… How do I put this? I got this idea from his body language. His pauses, the way he looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't say it…"

"Hmmm. I don't know, Allen, maybe you're reading too much into it. I really don't think anyone told Kanda, and he's not the curious sort."

"Maybe you're right."

"How are the two of you getting along?"

"Pardon?"

"Any progress?" Lavi asked.

"What progress?" Allen asked, feeling a strange heat creep up her face.

"You're blushing!" Lavi said. He laughed.

Allen lowered her head so that her hair covered her cheeks. "I am not!"

"You most certainly are... let me guess..."

"There's no need to guess, Lavi. There's really nothing going on between us. If you remember, it was all Leverrier's idea. It will not come to fruition."

Lavi stopped laughing. "I hope he isn't up to any dirty tricks."

"Who? Kanda?"

"Leverrier, of course. He ... well, let's just say that the annals are chock full of stories about the Leverriers and their deeds."

"What did they do?"

"You wouldn't want to know," Lavi said. He was frowning. "I hate it whenever the scroll I'm reading touches on the Leverriers. They make me sick."

Allen glanced around – the coast seemed clear. "Tell me more?" she asked.

"Well, for one, this Leverrier's grandfather ordered the then-Priestess' mother burnt at the stake when the Priestess refused to carry out his orders."

Allen's eyes widened.

"And the Leverriers have been experimenting on their own daughters for many generations," Lavi said. "I'm not sure they still do it, though."

"Experimenting?"

"Yes."

"What sort of experiments are we talking about?"

Lavi shifted in his seat. "Well."

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it..."

"No, you ought to know, if you don't already. The Leverriers forced many of their daughters to enter the Priesthood. A fair number of these daughters died because they couldn't handle the power the Priestesses have to learn to handle."

"Oh," Allen said. She frowned.

"Remember what Leverrier said to you the night Lulu Bell attacked us?" Lavi asked.

"Yes."

"You should be careful," Lavi said. "No one knows what Leverrier is planning right now. I believe Komui is worried, for your sake, though he didn't divulge why. But Grandpa and I can guess..."

"Will you tell me?"

"No," Lavi said, rather sadly. "I wish I could."

"I understand," Allen said.

"Be careful, Allen," Lavi said. He smiled at her. "We'll all of us look out for you, but you need to be careful too."

:::

A single lamp sat on the large wooden desk, its flickering light spilling uncertainly over the floor, tiny tendrils of light barely reaching the confines of the room. In the dim light sat Leverrier, silent and pondering the future.

"Tainted blood," Leverrier said, stroking his toothbrush moustache. "I wonder how one might overcome this hurdle."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><em>A single lamp sat on the large wooden desk, its flickering light spilling uncertainly over the floor, tiny tendrils of light barely reaching the confines of the room. In the dim light sat Leverrier, silent and pondering the future. <em>

"_Tainted blood," Leverrier said, stroking his toothbrush moustache. "I wonder how one might overcome this hurdle."_

:::

Tyki Mikk stared at the large door, wondering if the hinges would make a loud creaking sound if he pushed the door open. He prodded at the door; to his great relief, the corridor remained silent.

Anxiety tended to be a key side effect every time he returned home from visiting his friends during their weekly trip to the pleasure district. The Earl, after all, thought his friends to be vermin, and gave him a thorough dressing down every time he caught wind of Tyki's activities outside his official duties.

Tyki jumped over a creaky floorboard, landing lightly so that he would not interrupt anyone's sleep. He didn't relish the thought of the other Noahs telling tales about him to the Earl.

Then, something creaked.

Tyki looked around, but no one was in sight. There was no movement in the shadows, and silence reigned again. To be sure, Tyki remained where he was, waiting, scanning the dim corridor for any sign of life.

He jumped when someone spoke.

"Tyki, come in. I want to talk to you."

Tyki groaned. He had not expected Sheril to still be up. With a soft sigh, Tyki entered his brother's study. "Sheril," he said. "What is it?"

Sheril surveyed him over the top of his monocle. "Take a seat, won't you?"

Tyki nodded and slid into a leather armchair. "What's the matter?"

"Should I bother enquiring about your whereabouts before you came back? Or would I rather not know?"

Tyki crossed his long legs. "I haven't got all night."

"Don't be so hasty, brother mine. I've got a job for you."

"It sounds unpleasant."

"Not at all," Sheril said. He smiled.

"Mind if I have a smoke?"

"You shouldn't be smoking. It isn't good for Rhode –"

"She's far older than you," Tyki said, lighting his cigar. "This is good."

Sheril wrinkled his nose. "I don't know why or how I put up with you... your sister-in-law isn't feeling too well recently. It would be good if you could cut down on the smoking."

"She never does feel too well, does she?"

"She's an invalid," Sheril said, sounding outraged.

"That explains everything."

"It does."

"It doesn't," Tyki said. "Not to me, at least."

"Well."

"What job did you say you want me to do?"

"Yes, back to business," Sheril said. He glanced at a stack of papers on his desk. "I need you to infiltrate their fortress city."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Isn't Lulu Bell a better choice?"

"She failed once," Sheril said.

"Doesn't mean she'll fail again," Tyki said. "You know how she is."

"I want you to go this time."

"Why?"

"I trust you."

"You don't trust the others, then?"

Sheril sighed. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"The Earl," Sheril said, "wanted me to send Rhode."

Tyki glanced at his brother. In the dim candlelight, Sheril's wrinkles were showing, and the hair near his temples was turning a dark shade of grey. Tyki vaguely wondered why he had never noticed these before.

"Well?" Sheril prompted.

"Fine."

"I knew you'd help me," Sheril said. He was beaming now.

"What's the strategy?"

"Yes, the strategy. We need their prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Tyki asked.

"Haven't you been paying attention these few weeks?" Sheril asked. "The Bookmen recently unearthed an old prophecy regarding the Priestess Allen Walker."

"What's it got to do with us?"

"Oh, Tyki... I hope you aren't really such a big idiot," Sheril said. "I wonder if I'm wrong to trust you to carry out my plan."

"Get on with it," Tyki said, "and stop attacking my character."

"I wasn't attacking your character. Anyway, this prophecy... somehow concerns us."

"How so?"

"Didn't I just say that it concerns Allen Walker?"

"That explains everything, of course," Tyki said. He pointed his cigar at his brother. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"Get me the prophecy."

Tyki sat up straight. "What?"

"It'd be easier for you to penetrate the fortress," Sheril said. "Don't you think so?"

"What if I get caught?"

"You won't get caught. And aren't you always up for a challenge?"

"Yes, but –"

"That settles it, then. I'll wait for your good news."

Tyki stood up and leaned over Sheril's desk. "I don't think –"

Sheril steered his brother towards the door. "It's getting late, Tyki, you should really get some sleep."

"Sheril, I can't –"

"You can," Sheril said. He shut the door in Tyki's face.

:::

The archival chamber in the library was nearly dark; thin, soft light filtered in through the high slits in the walls, leaving half the chamber shrouded in twilight shadows. Allen yawned and looked over at Hevlaska, who still sat tall in her high-backed chair, eyes focused on the scroll before her.

"Hev?"

Hevlaska looked up. Her white dress and white hair caught the light; she seemed to gleam even in the gloom. "Yes?"

"When will this end?"

Hevlaska laid her scroll down. "When will what end, Allen?"

"This," Allen said, "this half-peace."

"You dislike this period of waiting?" Hevlaska asked.

"Yes."

"As do I. However, we must not be hasty. We will know when it's time to switch from the defensive to the offensive."

"How long do you think it will take?"

"I do not know," Hevlaska said. She glanced upwards; the light fell on her face, and Allen could see the fine lines around her eyes and mouth. "I wish I did. But … I cannot tell, either. What I do know, though, is that you need to be much stronger before that day can come."

"Much stronger? How do I become stronger?"

"I do not know," Hevlaska said. "The previous priestesses all had to go to battle alongside the men, when they thought themselves ready."

"Am I ready?"

"You'll have to judge for yourself, my child, I cannot divine this for you. Not now, at least."

Allen considered this new piece of information. "Perhaps I could accompany the troops the next time they go beyond the walls."

Hevlaska's eyes flashed. "No. You are hardly ready for such a trial."

"But you just said that I could go when I feel ready. I feel ready now. I want to help end the war as soon as possible."

"I know your noble heart and your aspiration to save us, but we can't lose you at this moment. Komui and Inspector Leverrier would not allow you to head out with the Captains at this point."

"I would be safe with the Captains and with Cross –"

"Please," Hevlaska said. "You are the Destroyer of Time; we cannot allow you to harm yourself needlessly."

Allen nodded. "Then what would happen after I follow the soldiers to battle?"

"If you die in battle, then that is the end for you. Your first and last battle. If you return alive, then Komui and the Inspector will make further plans. Perhaps we might launch an offensive action. Perhaps not. It all depends on the circumstances."

"How long do you think it will take me to be ready, Hev?"

"As I said a while ago, I cannot tell. Perhaps a year or thereabouts, if we are lucky."

"That's long…"

"It is necessary."

Allen nodded. "For now… what should I do? What do I have to do to ready myself?"

"Continue your lessons with Captain Kanda," Hevlaska said. "And learn to understand the Innocence you hold. It is neither a mere ceremonial plaything, nor a simple weapon to wield in the face of danger."

"How should I learn to use it?"

"I cannot explain this. I'm sorry, Allen, to leave so many gaps in your understanding, but I do not know the answer."

"I understand."

"All I can tell you," Hevlaska said, "is that the Innocence possesses a great and terrible power. It is this power that will enable you to defend us against the Noahs, and to bring about their downfall. And in this City, there is now no one who can wield the Innocence, but you."

"Me? Only me?" Allen looked doubtful. "I'm sure there are others – perhaps you do not know –"

"I know. Only you are left to carry on the lineage of the Priestesses. Our fate rests on you."

"Have you seen this power before?"

"Once, many years ago," Hevlaska said. "It was terrible to behold." She picked her scroll up, a sign that this conversation had ended as far as she was concerned.

Allen locked herself in her room with the Innocence-sword that very evening. She ran her hands down the length of the sword; it was icy cold and sharp as broken glass.

She weighed the sword in her hands and wondered what rendered it so special, wondered how to invoke the tremendous power that lay within it. Allen lifted the sword and pointed it at her bed; she closed her eyes and imagined the bed going up in flames.

When she opened her eyes, the bed still stood there, whole and intact. Allen wondered where and how she had gone wrong, and how she could ever learn to use this mysterious weapon.

:::

Two weeks later, Allen bumped into Cross outside the dining hall. This was a strange circumstance in itself, as General Cross Marian was not known to frequent the dining hall, being accustomed to having his meals outside the walls of the castle, preferably somewhere near the fortress' small pleasure district.

What made the chance meeting even stranger was the behaviour exhibited by the general. Cross grabbed Allen by the collar and pulled her down a corridor and into a dark corner, where he released her and peered down at her.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked, dusting herself. "What was that for?"

Cross ignored her questions. "I have something to tell you, so listen carefully, you little brat."

"Stop calling me that, please, General," Allen said, glaring at the man.

Cross raised a bushy eyebrow. "You wish," he said. "I just came from Komui's office. Hevlaska has apparently delivered a new prophecy lately. Just yesterday, in fact."

"What's it about? Does it concern me?"

"Of course it concerns you. Otherwise why would I be here talking to you? I could be getting me some –"

"Don't say it," Allen said. "I don't want to know what you could be doing now but for Hevlaska's prophecy."

"You have to be on your guard this week."

"Why?"

"Hevlaska has foreseen an attack this week, that's why. So protect yourself. Make sure your little contingent of guards knows about the danger."

"Are you sure that's necessary?"

"Komui thinks it is," Cross said. "We'll also be increasing security on the walls."

"Well…"

"Spit it out, if you have anything to say. If not, I'm off."

"Master Cross –"

"Yes?"

Allen looked straight at Cross. "Do you think I could join the battle?"

"You?" Cross asked. He took a step back and leaned against the wall. "Are you sure?"

"Hevlaska told me that the Priestesses usually join the troops for battle."

"Once they are ready," Cross said. "But you are not."

"But I –"

"If I bring this request to Komui for you, he'll seek Hevlaska's advice. What did she say about it?"

"She said it wasn't time, but I –"

"Then that settles it," Cross said. He turned. "No fighting for you yet."

Allen grabbed at the general's sleeves. "Wait, Master."

"Yes, brat? Stop wasting my time... I have important things to do."

"I believe you..."

"Of course you don't. What is it?"

"Is there nothing I can do, then? To help defend us?"

Cross scratched his chin. "You know any defensive spells?"

Allen started to shake her head – then she remembered a shelf of scrolls in the archival library. "I know where I could learn some."

"Better learn them fast, then."

"I will."

"Cast them from a room near the middle of the Castle," Cross said, walking away. "If you can cast them in the first place."

:::

_Three days later_

It was night, and it was dark – no, Allen thought, it was not dark; rather, there was a heavy density to the air. The moonlight pooled at her feet, but the bright, round curve in the sky could not muster enough light to pierce the flowing curtain of mist that approached from the north.

There was something hiding behind the mist. Allen could see the silhouette – moving arms and legs of an unidentified number and variety, and a beak where the head of the silhouette should be.

A curl of mist tiptoed down the path towards her; Allen watched, afraid and ready to run. Where was she to run to? What was behind the mist? As questions and fear flooded her mind, Allen noted an indistinct movement from the silhouette behind the mist. The moon suddenly shone blood-red, and cries filled the air.

"Show yourself!" Allen cried.

A ghastly cackle filled the air. "Your end is imminent, Priestess. All that you love will crash down around you, and you will regret everything you have done."

"I have done nothing," Allen said, even as fear found its way into her heart. "Nothing that deserves the punishment you give."

"Your lineage," the silhouette said – there was a gleam of silver.

Allen turned and ran, the sleeves and hem of her robe swinging wildly about her.

"Stand," the voice commanded, and suddenly Allen could run no more.

The shouts magnified; she could hear the pain and agony stifling the very air.

"Let them go," Allen said. "Your quarrel is with me."

"My quarrel is with all of you," the silhouette said. It laughed, and the sound cut through the night air like ice.

Allen struggled against the invisible bonds that held her. She kicked and flung her arms, attempting to gain purchase and then to flee from this unknown person, thereafter to save the others. She kicked again and again, until suddenly –

"Stop kicking!"

Allen opened her eyes; she was now in a dark room, with moonlight streaming in through the open windows. Lenalee stood beside her; she was already in her armour.

"What –"

Lenalee pushed Allen up. "There's no time, Allen, you must come quickly!"

"Has something happened?" Allen asked. The fear in Lenalee's voice was very real and very infectious.

"Yes, there's been an attack," Lenalee said. "We've got to get you to one of the prepared rooms."

Allen fumbled with her robes. Her fingers were cold and clammy, and they were shaking badly. Lenalee reached over to help her with the folds and the tying.

"Which room?" Allen asked.

"General Cross left instructions with Lavi," Lenalee said. "Come, Lavi's waiting outside."

Allen grabbed the Innocence sword and they left the room, their strides quick and steady; they met up with Lavi who had been pacing the corridor.

"Your other guards are in front, making sure the way is clear," Lavi said. "Let's catch up with them."

Lavi hurried in front of Allen, and Lenalee made up the rear guard as the trio hurried down the passageways. Battles cries could be heard, and the sound of swords clashing ringed throughout the castle.

"Do you know what has happened?" Allen asked.

"I'll fill you in when we're in the room," Lavi said. "Let's first aim to get there safely."

They hurried on, running now, raising the dust from the floor. The dust motes danced in the moonlight, and Allen gave an involuntary shudder at the sight of the dust.

At last, they saw Allen's four bodyguards in front of them, holding a door open.

"In here," one of the men whispered.

They all entered a room. The room was mostly empty, except for a few threadbare tapestries hanging from the stone walls. There was a fireplace and a table; that was it.

"Lock the door," Lavi commanded.

The room was a tight fit with seven of them in it. Lavi deployed two of them men to stand by the door with their weapons drawn just in case. He himself paced the room, occasionally glancing out through either of the slit windows carved into the room.

"What are my instructions?" Allen asked. "General Cross gave them to you, Lavi?"

"Yes," Lavi said. "He said to bring you here, and then, you're to keep your promise to him."

Allen nodded. She sank down onto the floor and assumed a cross-legged stance. "Alright."

"What is this promise?" Lavi asked. He had not set his quarterstaff down to let it lean against the wall. Neither had Lenalee relaxed her grip on her weapons, Allen realised.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Allen asked, glancing between the two.

"Tell us about the promise," Lavi urged. He bent down to look into Allen's eyes. "Don't we have the right to know? Why are you being so secretive?"

"I'm not," Allen said. "I promised Master to come here to cast defensive spells in the event of an attack. That's all."

Lavi nodded. "For a moment I feared..."

"Feared what?" Allen asked. "That Master and I are in cahoots with the Noahs?"

Lavi studied Allen's eyes and face. "It is hard to know what to expect these days. I'm sorry I doubted you for a moment. I'm sure you'll forgive me when you know what I know. For now, I can only apologise."

Allen opened her mouth, as if to probe further into the matter. Lenalee crouched beside Allen in a swift movement; her face was now condensed into a frown.

"Enough of this," Lenalee said. "Let's tell Allen what's happening outside. That's more important now."

Lavi ran a hand down his face, as if he sought to wipe sleep away in such a direct and improbable manner. "They came at midnight," he said. "They came at midnight to attack the Walls."

"Have they entered the City?" Allen asked.

"Not yet," Lenalee assured her. "We'll know when they do – a signal will come on the very moment the Noahs breach the Walls."

"Who's the leader this time?" Allen asked.

Lavi sighed. "Lulu Bell, again."

"She's certainly persistent," Allen said. "Everyone's at the Gates now?"

"The soldiers are all there, yes," Lenalee said.

Allen nodded. "I understand. I'll start casting some defensive spells now. I hope they work."

"Haven't you tried them before?" Lavi asked.

"I have been practising. I'm not too confident yet, but I'll try," Allen said. She closed her eyes and started whispering, her words following a strange and rather stilting rhythm.

Lavi resumed his pacing around the room, but Lenalee remained by Allen, her eyes wary. Minutes passed, and they felt like hours, secluded as they all were in the tiny room, doubt and fear gnawing away at them.

Then Lavi stopped pacing and instead peered out through one of the slit windows. "I see something," he said.

"What is it?" Lenalee asked.

"It looks like the tide is turning in our favour," Lavi said. "Over there. The tide has stemmed."

"Allen's spell is working?" Lenalee asked.

"It does seem like it," Lavi said. "Our men aren't doing anything... they're pointing and... yes, I think Allen has managed to protect a part of the Walls. It's not a great stretch though."

Lenalee smiled. "I'm so glad to hear that. I hope my brother will be safe."

"They'll protect him," Lavi said. He started pacing the room again. "You don't need to worry about that."

"Over here too!" one of the guards suddenly said, pointing out the other window.

"What is it?" Lavi asked.

"That part is protected too," the man said. He gestured.

Lavi craned his neck – yes, it was true. The defensive spell was slowly weaving its way around the walls of the fortress city, and the beleaguered soldiers were now able to stand back and point, and rest.

"I think I see General Tiedoll," Lavi said. "Somewhere over there. And is that Yu?"

Lenalee joined him at the slit window. "Where?"

"Tiedoll seems to be telling Yu something… oh, and here comes General Cross. I wonder why they're gesturing like that. Can't see too well. Lenalee, you can try the other window."

Lenalee went over. "Is Kanda actually leaving the Walls? I can't see anything from here. They're blocked by that tower."

"Seems like it," Lavi said. "Wait a moment. He's turning back and gesturing. Wait, no. Now he's leaving again. Strange."

"Kanda doesn't normally leave during a battle," Lenalee said. "Maybe something happened to him? But isn't he very hard to injure? And he heals so fast… I mean…"

"Calm down, Lena, we don't know what happened, but Kanda looked perfectly fine."

Lavi, Lenalee and the four guards settled down to another round of waiting and watching. The air was still thick with battle cries, the sounds of slaughter and high moans of fear. The soldiers not yet covered by Allen's spell fought on, armours clanking and robes swirling in the chilly night wind, pushing back the invaders and cutting rope ladders that flew up the precipice of the Walls.

"The castle is quiet," Lavi observed.

"Everyone's hiding," Lenalee said. "In the basements, I think."

Lavi nodded. "Do you think Komui –"

None of them were prepared for a sudden knock on the door. It came once, then again, loud in the perverse silence beyond. Allen opened her eyes.

"Should we?" Lavi asked. He glanced at Lenalee, and then at Allen.

"I don't think so," Lenalee said.

"Announce yourself," Allen said. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

There was only silence outside, and no reply was given by the one who had knocked on the door. Then came another knock.

"Don't open the door," Lavi told the two guards who stood by the door. "And have your weapons ready, just in case."

Again there was a bout of silence. Seconds turned into minutes, and yet the ring of footsteps was not heard. The unknown person had obviously not moved away.

"He's still out there," Lenalee said.

Allen nodded. No one spoke; they were all waiting, waiting, for something to happen. The silence in the room was deafening, more so than the wails drifting in from the outside where battle still raged.

Thunder roared outside, and the room was lit up by a flash of lightning; in that instant, the people in the room noticed a tall man, his coattails long and luxurious, standing by the door, in between the two sentinels, who were now crumpled on the floor, ashy pale and bleeding. The door had not been opened.

The man's dark hands appeared a little bloody. Lenalee and Lavi glanced at each other, fear in their eyes, and their weapons steady in their hands, and the other two guards huddled together, thoroughly confused. After all, no one had ever expected the assailant to materialise out of thin air, as if he had the ability to travel through space, or as if he could walk through brick and stone.

Allen was the first to recover from the shock. "Who are you?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the man said. He smiled, his mouth full of perfect teeth, and he lifted his top hat from his head. His face was no longer hidden by shadows – in the candle light, it was grey, not merely tanned, and his eyes sparkled like well-polished gold.

"Who are you?" Allen repeated. She frowned and stood up, tightening her grip on the Innocence.

"Tyki Mikk, at your service," he said, replacing his top hat. His face was now again shadowed, and they barely see the edges of his eyes.

"Tyki Mikk?" Allen repeated.

Lavi shifted his weight from his left to his right foot so he could whisper into Allen's ear. "One of the Noahs," he said.

"Your friend there is right," Tyki said. "I have been sent here by the Earl – well, more accurately, my brother sent me here, not the Earl – and I'm here to get your prophecy."

"I haven't made a prophecy," Allen said. "I haven't this talent. So please, sir, take your troops away."

"You misunderstand me, Priestess."

"You can't get it," Lavi said. He moved to stand before Allen.

"I know you," Tyki said. "You're the young Bookman. I've seen you before, watching from the Walls during battles. On that account, take my advice. Don't stick your nose where it's not wanted, and you'll be safe."

"Don't threaten him," Lenalee said. She too moved to protect Allen from the side.

"Not threatening your friend, my pretty lady," Tyki said. He shrugged his handsome shoulders. "Just giving him some sound advice. He can take it, or he can leave it. I don't particularly care."

Allen gently pushed her way past Lavi and Lenalee. "Let's keep things calm."

A feral grin. "I like to agitate, actually."

"Sir," Allen said, "what exactly do you want?"

"Hand over the prophecy, and nothing will happen to your friends, or to you. I will also call off the Akuma for now."

"What prophecy are we talking about?" Allen asked.

"Don't play dumb," Tyki said. "Where is it?"

"It's the prophecy about you," Lavi whispered.

"I'll ask you one more time. Where is it?"

"I don't know," Allen said. "I really don't."

Tyki leaned against the door. "Oh? Funny. I don't believe it at all."

"She really doesn't know," Lavi said. "No one has told her about the contents of the prophecy."

"Do you know, then, young Bookman?" Tyki asked. He surveyed the two guards lying by his feet. "I haven't got all night, you know. Better tell me something useful before I decide to let you all go the same way as these two guys down here."

"Why do you need this prophecy?" Allen asked.

"Do you really not know what the prophecy's about?" Tyki asked. "Mind if I smoke?"

"I mind," Allen said.

Tyki lit his pipe regardless. "I only know that it's about you, and that I need to take it back."

"It's not in this room," Lavi said.

Tyki cocked his head. "So where is it?"

"I'm not telling you," Lavi said. "Can't help the enemy."

Tyki laughed. "True, true. I admire your pluck, young man, but… war is war."

Tyki was leaning against the door, and then he wasn't – now, he stood beside Lavi, his hands reaching for Lavi's chest. Lavi's stood rooted to the floor, unable to move, watching the two slim hands reaching for him. His heart beat fast, as if making up for the lost time it would never have now.

Lavi closed his eyes. Allen moved, gleaming white.

The blow Lavi was waiting for never came. When he opened his eyes again, Allen stood with her legs apart, the white sword pressed against the hands of the Noah.

Tyki's eyes were no longer hidden by the edge of the top hat – it had fallen off – and his ashy face was no longer open and friendly. "Get this thing away from me," he hissed.

Allen pressed forward. "Get away from here. Draw your troops away. The rest of you, stay away from us."

"Give me the prophecy, or I'll hold back no longer."

"I don't fear you," Allen said; she drew the sword back and now plunged forward again.

Tyki spun on the spot, and seemed to disappear through the stone walls. Allen wrenched the doors open and chased after Tyki.

Lenalee rushed after Allen. "She's following him!"

"Follow them!" Lavi shouted. "All of you! I'll join you in a few minutes."

Lavi was left alone in the small room. He took a deep breath and waited. Soon enough, steady steps rang against the corridor. Kanda had reached, in all likelihood, ready to take over the protection of the Priestess. What would he say when he saw the empty room, when he saw the dead guards, when he saw no trace of Allen?

Lavi took another deep breath. _What am I going to tell Kanda? _he wondered. _He'll kill me..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><em>Tyki spun on the spot, and seemed to disappear through the stone walls. Allen wrenched the doors open and chased after Tyki.<em>

_Lenalee rushed after Allen. "She's following him!"_

"_Follow them!" Lavi shouted. "All of you! I'll join you in a few minutes."_

_Lavi was left alone in the small room. He took a deep breath and waited. Soon enough, steady steps rang against the corridor. Kanda had reached, in all likelihood, ready to take over the protection of the Priestess. What would he say when he saw the empty room, when he saw the dead guards, when he saw no trace of Allen?_

_Lavi took another deep breath. What am I going to tell Kanda? he wondered. He'll kill me._

:::

Kanda stopped in the doorway, his dark hair flying behind him. The room was empty, mostly cloaked in shadows. A single candle burned at one end of the room. Kanda shifted his weight from one foot to the other, unsure where the occupants had gone. Then, he heard something. There was a shape in the room; it seemed to be getting up now.

Kanda extended his sword. "Stop right there," Kanda said. "Your name."

"Lavi," the figure said. It raised its hands.

Kanda recognised its voice. "What are you doing on the floor? Where are the others?"

"Tyki Mikk got here," Lavi said. He walked over to Kanda. "Let's go after them."

Lavi took off down the corridor, and Kanda followed him, dust flying in their wake. They raced towards the end of the corridor, pausing when they noticed the stairs.

"Up or down?" Kanda asked.

"I don't know."

Kanda shoved Lavi away and peered up the steps. The stairwell was silent, and the dust lay perfectly settled on the steps leading upwards. The steps leading downwards, however, were only spotted with dust.

"Down," Kanda said, leaping down.

"How do you know?"

Kanda ignored the question. "What happened, idiot?"

"Like I said, Tyki Mikk appeared out of nowhere. I swear he can walk through walls. Then he wanted to do something to me, and Allen stopped him, and then… oh good heavens, I can't think."

"Shut up if you can't remember," Kanda said. He stopped running and surveyed the corridor. A faint clashing sound caught his attention.

"But I – I mean, I –"

"Shut up," Kanda said, taking off again.

"Where are we going?" Lavi asked, huffing and puffing.

"You were supposed to take care of her," Kanda hissed.

"I tried my best –"

Kanda glared at Lavi. "Shut up. I don't want to hear your voice, you useless piece of junk."

Lavi took a deep breath and decided not to talk until Kanda calmed down. Kanda could be rather fierce at times, and it was best to let him return to his normal state before talking to him. The two of them hence raced down the corridors in silence, waiting for any sign of Allen, her enemy and her entourage.

"There", Kanda said, pointing.

Lavi turned his head slightly and saw a man slumped at the side of the corridor. It was one of Allen's guards.

Kanda bent over the man. "Wake up," he said.

The man moaned. "My leg…"

Lavi probed at the guard's legs. "Fracture, I think," he said.

"Where are they?" Kanda asked.

The guard pointed to the left. Without a moment's hesitation, Kanda lurched forward. Lavi thanked the guard, told him that they would rescue him later, and followed after Kanda.

They found Allen at the end of the next corridor. She was pointing the Innocence sword at Tyki Mikk, though neither seemed keen to make their next move. Nearby, Lenalee sat panting on the floor, blood oozing from a cut.

"Lenalee!" Lavi cried, rushing over.

Kanda sprang over too, nearly knocking the other guard out of the way. He glanced down at Allen.

"My, my," Tyki said, smirking. "Come to join the party, eh? You're rather late, you with the beautiful hair."

"Shut up," Kanda said. He gripped the handle of his sword even tighter.

"Sensitive, I see," Tyki said. "No matter. I'll just take my time playing with the lot of you… children."

"We're not children," Kanda said. "And don't be so cocky. Have a taste of my sword!"

Before Allen could stop him, Kanda ran forward and swung his treasured sword at Tyki. Tyki slid backwards towards the wall, his hands pushing back his coat to reveal a small jewelled dagger.

Kanda pushed forward with Mugen. "Stand and fight like a man!"

Tyki merely grinned as he raised the dagger to parry the blow. "No thank you," Tyki said, wriggling past Kanda. "I value my life very much. Your hide, though, isn't worth too much… though you do have a pretty hide, I'll grant you that."

"Bastard," Kanda said, slashing forward.

"There's something wrong with Kanda's fighting style," Lenalee told Allen. "Usually he's more elegant… more efficient."

"I know," Allen said. "I'm waiting to – but I don't want to risk hitting Kanda. I don't think Kanda can do it, not when this Noah has abilities we can only dream of."

"Not we, just us," Lavi said, smiling weakly.

The clash of steel reclaimed their attention. Kanda had Tyki at sword-point now, and he looked ready to murder the Noah.

"Don't kill him," Allen said.

Kanda's eyes met hers. "Why not? He shouldn't be left alive."

"She's right," Lavi said. "We have to interrogate him. He knows much more than he has let on."

Tyki laughed. "I'm sorry, my dear friends, but I'm not one to stick around when an _interrogation_ is forthcoming. I hate 'em."

"You're not going anywhere," Kanda said. He glanced at Lavi. "Idiot, get over here and tie him up."

"I'd love to stay, but not today!" Tyki said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

They all stared at him, unsure of what to do. Kanda glared at Lavi, who stopped staring and hurried over with a long reel of rope. Lavi had almost reached Tyki when the latter grinned again. Tyki's eyes flashed open, two seas of liquid amber, and he leapt forward as if Kanda and Lavi had not been in his path at all.

Kanda spun around, ready to give chase, while Lavi stood rooted to the ground, his mouth agape. Tyki turned too, graceful as a cheetah pouncing through the grasslands, his hands in front of him, reaching for their necks. Allen saw his sharp nails cut through the air.

Allen didn't wait. She moved forward and hit Tyki with the sharp side of her blade; Tyki recoiled at the Innocence's touch, and this distracted him enough to allow Kanda to bring Mugen up against Tyki's neck. Tyki groaned as blood started dripping from his side. He closed his eyes and managed a strangled gasp, and Allen found her blade being pushed back, Tyki's flesh reforming. Kanda's sword went through Tyki's neck, and Allen steeled herself for the inevitable spurt of blood.

There was no blood. Tyki stood whole and slightly injured; his head was still safely on his shoulders. Kanda glared at Tyki, as if blaming the Noah for refusing to be beheaded.

"So long, folks," Tyki said, stepping away. He ran towards the nearest wall and disappeared through it before anyone could stop him.

"Did you see what I saw?" Lavi asked.

"Yes," Allen said. "The Noahs have strange abilities."

"Some of them do," Lavi said. "At least, the ones before those of this generation. It's in the records…"

"He could have escaped long before he did," Lenalee said. "I wonder why he stayed to fight you and Kanda."

"He probably wanted to test our strength," Lavi said.

"Let's head somewhere high up," Allen said. "So we can observe the battle and see where help is needed the most."

"Good idea," Lenalee said. She helped the last guard up from the floor.

"This way," Kanda said, running out of the room.

The five of them ran down a few corridors that eventually led to a flight up steps. Up the stairs they went until they climbed onto an observation deck.

"I didn't know such a place existed!" Lavi said. He leaned against the railing. "The view is amazing!"

Allen leaned against another railing. She pointed at a figure outside the Walls. "That's Tyki Mikk, isn't it?"

"What's he doing?" Lenalee asked, joining Allen.

"Something nasty, no doubt," Lavi said.

"No," Allen said, leaning out further, "I don't think that's … anyone has a spyglass?"

Lenalee shook her head as she reached out to grab Allen's robes to prevent her from falling over the rust-eaten railing.

"I may have one," Lavi said, digging through his pockets.

Kanda watched them all with distaste. Lavi continued his search through his many messy pockets.

"I think he's ordering them off," Allen said.

Kanda snorted and placed a hand into his right pocket. He drew out a small spyglass and handed it over to Allen.

"Thanks," Allen said, studying the battlefield again.

"You should have taken it out earlier," Lavi grumbled, gathering his possessions and haphazardly returning them to his pockets.

"You should do something about your bloody pockets," Kanda said. "What an eyesore."

Lavi rolled his eyes. "Hey, don't lecture me –"

"Shush," Allen said. "They're getting back in line. Wait… now they're starting to march… march off?"

Kanda joined Allen's at her side of the railing. "Impossible."

"I wonder why…" Lenalee said.

"He knew he couldn't win against the few of us," Lavi said, grinning. "Let's go celebrate. I could do with a glass of wine. Or beer… beer sounds good too."

"I have to see to the fallen men," Allen said. "The Death Rites…"

"We have to confer with Komui," Kanda said. He pushed them towards the exit.

Allen nodded. "Yes, we have to –"

"You all right?" Lavi asked, as Allen stumbled slightly. .

Allen gripped the banister as she descended the stairs. "Yes – I – no, just slightly dizzy."

Kanda moved to Allen's side. He didn't take her hand or support her by way of holding her shoulders, but he moved with her, his stride matching hers, right until they reached the bottom landing.

There, Kanda turned his attention to the remaining guard. "You, go get your colleague," Kanda said, giving the man the other guard's location. "Bring him to the infirmary. You are relieved of your duties for tonight."

"Where's Komui, in the first place?" Allen asked.

"Command centre," Kanda said. He moved forward with his sword unsheathed. "Lenalee and Lavi, to the back."

Lenalee and Lavi fell in behind Allen, their weapons held at the ready.

"Surely this is necessary," Allen said.

"Keep quiet," Kanda said. "The enemy wears many faces and holds many weapons."

"He's right, you know," Lavi said. "Yu's been getting quite wise recently. Has Tiedoll been doing something to you?"

"Shut up."

"Still rather touchy, though," Lavi said. "Right, Lena?"

"Don't make me hit you," Kanda said.

"You had it coming," Lenalee told Lavi, before the latter could even try to pout.

They soon reached the command centre, which was bustling with activity as reports streamed in and orders streamed out. Komui himself stood in the middle of the room, giving orders and signing some documents. Kanda detached himself from their group to speak to Captain Barry, whose arm wound caused him to drip blood onto the floor.

Reever spotted them first; he hurried over, his yellow hair a mess. "Al – Priestess!" he said. "We were so worried –"

Komui hurried over too. "What happened up there?"

"Tyki Mikk appeared," Allen said. "He fought us and he wanted the prophecy about me."

Komui and Reever glanced at each other; there was shock in their eyes. "Any of you injured?" Reever asked.

"No," Lavi said, "but two of her guards are dead. Mikk killed them somehow. The other two are in the infirmary."

"We'll discuss this later," Komui said. "Now we need to clear up the mess. Can you still walk, Allen?"

"Yes."

"We'll need you to officiate at the Death Rites," Komui said.

Kanda joined them. "She can't," he said. "She needs to rest."

"I'm fine," Allen said. "Where will the Rites be held?"

Komui tapped his chin with a finger. "We need to transport the bodies first, and clean them up, then prepare… hmm. I'd say maybe in two hours. The chapel, most likely."

"You need to rest," Kanda said.

"I'll take a short nap," Allen said. "Before I take the purifying bath."

Kanda snorted. "A short nap? You were almost killed!"

"Kanda," Lenalee said, "calm down."

He glared at Lenalee. "She needs some real sleep!"

"They need me," Allen said.

"They don't need you, they're bloody dead! You can't do anything for them."

"Now, now, Kanda," Komui said, "don't get so agitated. We can hold it tomorrow too…"

"They need me," Allen repeated. "I owe them this much. I have to send them off; they deserve it, after what they've done. You're a soldier, Kanda. You're a captain, the leader of your men. You of all people should understand that these fallen men need us to mourn them."

"You'll die of exhaustion," Kanda said. With that last comment, he swept out of the command room. "You'll regret it."

"Such a kind heart, and such a crude mouth," Komui said.

"Brother, he's tired."

"Right you are, Lenalee," Komui said, "but maybe you're wrong. Kanda's always like this, tired or not."

"Komui's right, you know," Lavi said, laughing.

Komui laughed too, though his laughter was cut short by the arrival of Tapp's latest report. He coughed and looked at Allen. "Ahem. As I was saying… report here at seven in the morning."

"Seven?" Allen asked. "Didn't you say it'd take only about two hours for you to prepare?"

"Yes, I did say that, but you need to rest. It won't hurt the dead to wait a few hours," Komui said. He turned away; Allen was the only one who saw the red rims of Komui's eyes.

"I'll be at the chapel at seven, then," Allen said.

Komui nodded as he took Tapp's report. "Good. I'll see you there. Try to get some rest, all of you. Tapp, send out the notices, all who wish to come will be welcome at the chapel later at seven."

Lavi and Lenalee took Allen's arms and guided her out of the command centre.

"We'd best get going before we see Leverrier," Lavi said, nudging Allen towards her room. He sounded as exhausted as she felt.

"You should take a rest too," Allen said.

"How can we?" Lenalee said. "We need to protect you."

"Get some other guards."

"No, we can't do that," Lavi said. "It'd be better if the two of us stick to you like bloody leeches from now on, until you've got a new guard."

"That doesn't sound like such a good idea," Allen said. "I don't want either of you to collapse from exhaustion."

"We'll take turns tonight," Lavi said, glancing at Lenalee, who nodded.

And so they did.

:::

Allen rose at five in the morning. She slid out of bed and walked past a snoring Lavi, who was sleeping on a pallet by the door. Lenalee sat beside Lavi; it was her turn to keep guard. Allen had the strongest suspicion that Lenalee had been stroking Lavi's hair right before Allen awoke, though Lenalee's hands were now carefully placed on her lap, resting on two curved daggers.

Lenalee saw Allen glancing over at them; she raised a finger to her lips. Allen nodded.

Allen collected her sachet of special herbs and took her purification bath in the privacy of the bathroom – a process which took a long time. The sun was already peeking over the horizon when she re-entered her bedroom.

She glanced at Lenalee again. "Time to wake him," she whispered.

Lenalee nodded and proceeded to shake Lavi awake. Allen stepped over to the window and glanced out. One might have thought that the sun would refuse to show its face after the carnage of the past night, but the sun did no such thing. It rose, punctual as ever, the burnished yellow rays gliding over the façade of the building, over the scorched battlefields where the enemy dead lay in piles. They would be cremated after the ritual, and their ashes collected as fertiliser.

"Good morning," Lavi said. He yawned loudly. "Sorry 'bout that. I'm bloody sleepy."

Allen grabbed her robe from the clothing stand. "Let's go."

The normally silent hallways were now filled with a soft murmur. Few had managed much sleep that night, and now the soldiers and others streamed out to the dining hall for an early breakfast. Allen's stomach grumbled, but she did not stop until she reached the chapel's anteroom, where Hevlaska was waiting.

Allen walked straight to the only stone basin in the small room; she dipped her fingers into the holy water. Hevlaksa held out a small jewelled bottle containing the sacred oil, and Allen anointed herself and the Innocence with it.

Lavi, meanwhile, had walked out to survey the chapel. His sharp intake of breath caught Allen's intention.

Allen glanced at Lavi. "Is there something –"

"So many fell last night," he said as Lenalee joined him at the curtained entrance.

"Yes," Hevlaska said. "We suffered a great loss in the night."

"You predicted this," Allen said. "Will there be another one soon?"

"Nothing that I can foresee at this moment," Hevlaska said.

"That is good," Allen whispered.

"Tyki Mikk came after you, I heard."

"Yes."

"You fought him off, according to General Cross."

"I tried to. Kanda helped me. Does that mean –"

Hevlaska tried to smile. "It doesn't mean anything, Allen. But perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps you are ready to ride to battle with our troops."

"I –"

"People are coming!" Lavi said. He let the curtain fall.

"We'll continue this conversation another day," Hevlaska said. She saw the pleading look in Allen's face. "I promise it. Lavi, did you see Komui?"

"Yes, he's just outside."

Hevlaska nodded. "Call him over, would you? I need a word with him."

Komui soon appeared, after which he and Hevlaska retreated to a corner, whispering quickly. Allen stood near the stone basin, deep in thought, leaving Lenalee and Lavi alone.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Lavi said, eyeing the two leaders. "Something's up. Bookman'll want to know about it."

"Don't even think of going over," Lenalee said. She grabbed Lavi by his collar.

"Lenalee!"

"Lavi."

"You know I wouldn't," Lavi protested.

"You would attempt to sneak near them," Lenalee said. She glared at him. "Don't try to deny it. I know you well enough by now."

Lavi was distracted by her proximity. "Uh, right. Uh, could you please, uh, could you please let me go? I'll stay right here. Komui wouldn't like it if he saw us standing this close."

Lenalee blushed. "You're right," she said, sneaking a look at her brother, who was fortunately still deep in conversation with Hevlaska.

Lavi eyes followed Lenalee's. His heart was thumping loudly; he wasn't sure why. _Thank heaven Komui hasn't noticed anything_, he thought. Lavi wasn't sure if the pleasure of Lenalee's previous proximity to him was worth Komui's anger. Perhaps, perhaps not.

The curtain lifted and Reever walked in. Komui and Hevlaska glanced at him.

"It's almost time, Chief," Reever said.

Komui nodded. "I know. Take a seat, I'll be right there." He finished his conversation with Hevlaska and left.

"What was that about?" Lavi asked.

"Nothing you need to know," Hevlaska said, patting her headdress. "Allen, are you ready?"

Allen walked to the curtain. "Yes," she said.

Hevlaska walked to the curtain too. "We'll wait for Komui to finish speaking, then you'll go out and begin the Rites."

Allen nodded, lifting a corner of the heavy brocade so she could observe the proceedings. There were many coffins – rows and rows of them – which lay at the front before the pews, all draped in the banners of the Order and the colours of the King whom none of them had ever seen.

"So many died," Allen said. She frowned. "Why have I not been called to perform some healing rites? Isn't there a greater need for healing rites?"

"The Death Rites are necessary," Hevlaska said. "The men who survive need to see it. They need this, as well as those who died on the battlefront. All the injured expect it of you."

"How can that be so? I should be helping to save lives."

Hevlaska's face was hard now. There was no trace of the motherly woman she usually was. "The nurses and doctors save lives. It is their duty. It is not yours, Priestess."

"But I –"

"Men die on the battlefield. The soldiers know the fate that awaits them. They go to war knowing they will be sent off properly. The injured would not wish to see you heal them without first sending off their friends and colleagues."

"It isn't –"

"Listen to me, Priestess. You sit on the high seat now, and you wield the Innocence. You are not a gentle healer; you are a symbol of our resistance, a rallying point for our soldiers. Remember that." Hevlaska took a deep breath and continued in a more soothing tone. "If you wish, you can go to the infirmary after the Death Rites."

"I will do that," Allen said. She didn't like the idea of making the injured wait, but she saw the logic of Hevlaska's argument.

"He's done," Hevlaska said. She led the way into the chapel proper. She hit her staff against the floor before the dais. "Stand, all ye who bear witness, for on this blood-red day, the Priestess has come to lead the brave ones who are now lost to us back into God's good grace."

The people rose as one as Allen trailed after Hevlaska; she ascended the dais.

"Let us sing the songs of mourning," Allen said. She glanced at Hevlaska, who was to lead the singing. "All of them. We will sing all of them."

The voices of the people rose as one, hitting the high notes and the low notes, the words and the music blending together in a sorrowful harmony. Allen listened for two minutes, before she grasped the Innocence tight and closed her eyes. She chanted the words she had learnt, the words that would guide the souls of the brave soldiers to purgatory and beyond.

For half an hour the people sang, and for the same time Allen soaked in her power and guided the souls, half-immersed in a grey place behind her closed eyes, a place that only she could see, a place near a large and silent river, a place near a tidy barge that waited.

The souls went on, one by one, and Allen watched them, guiding them, till the last one boarded the barge. Then Allen felt herself fade, and she stumbled slightly as she opened her eyes. Lenalee, at her right, moved in to support her.

"I'm fine," Allen said, waving Lenalee off.

She finished the ceremony and the coffins were carried out. The people filed out too; some of them would be following the hearse wagons to the final resting place of the dead. Allen remained where she was, holding on to the edge of a nearby table. She would not be joining for the burial; she had done what she could, and the rest must be done by those who had loved the individual dead.

"We can leave now," Hevlaska said, walking over to the dais.

"Let's go," Lenalee said. She put an arm around Allen's shoulders. "You're very pale... maybe you should rest before we leave?"

"Yes please," Allen said, and Lenalee helped her to a bench.

"Is this normal?" Lavi asked.

"Sometimes," Hevlaska said, checking Allen's pulse and the pupils of her eyes. "Sometimes the Priestesses put too much strain on themselves."

"You should rest," someone said.

That someone was Kanda, who stood near the chapel door. He had not followed the burial procession.

"Yu!" Lavi said. "Shouldn't you be watching your men..."

"They're dead, they don't need me anymore."

Allen looked straight at Kanda. "Don't you feel bad saying that? You should be there when those of your men who… when the first soil is thrown over their graves."

Kanda shrugged. "Tiedoll will be there."

"That doesn't make a difference," Allen said. There was something like fury in her eyes.

Kanda didn't shift his eyes away. "You should go back to your room," he said. "I have two more men waiting there to guard you. The others I have discharged."

"Why did you do that?" Allen asked. "You should have spoken to me first!"

"Those two who were left alive did not remain so because of their merit," Kanda said. He glanced at Lavi. "I heard the story from this idiot."

"That didn't give you a right to – a right to – a right to meddling!"

Kanda's fingers were white as they grasped Mugen's hilt. "Your safety is everyone's concern. Don't start acting like a fool."

"I'm a fool, am I? A fool for being grateful to those who died for me? Am I a fool for grieving for them?"

"You didn't know them," Kanda said. "There is little need to grieve."

Allen felt the prickle of hot tears gathering in her eyes. "Oh, there's no need for grief! So says the man who doesn't blink an eye when his men die! I don't think I want to remain here. Lavi, Lenalee?"

Lenalee slid an arm around Allen. "Here, lean on me."

Allen used her left hand to push herself off the bench. She winced as her bones creaked softly; her flesh felt tender. An unsteady gait claimed her as she started walking towards the main door.

Kanda watched them go. He was frowning. "You do not know what you're talking about," he said. "Bloody fools."

:::

"I'm so tired," Lavi said, throwing himself back onto his pallet.

The new guards were now outside Allen's door, while Lavi and Lenalee had followed her in.

"We should all get some sleep," Allen said. "Lenalee, perhaps you should take the couch."

"I'll ask Brother to move you to a suite," Lenalee said. "It's more fitting for your station, anyway, and it'll make it easier for us to sleep too."

"Good night, everyone," Lavi said, already stretched out.

Allen drew the curtains and climbed into her bed. The others fell asleep, their soft breathing a gentle lullaby, and Allen too soon closed her eyes and entered the land of dreams. She awoke a good seven hours later; it was already late afternoon. Lavi and Lenalee were still sound asleep.

Allen crept slowly towards the door. She was hungry and wanted something to eat – she had not had breakfast, after all. To her surprise, she found three men guarding the door – her two new guards, as well as a man who stood against the wall, between the two guards, cradling a sword in his arms.

It was that man's sharp eyes which slid towards her the very moment she opened the door.

"You're awake," he said. The other two guards did not glance at them.

Allen glanced up at him. A half-hidden grimace later, she walked away, rubbing her empty belly. He was beside her almost immediately, his long hair swinging behind him as he walked.

"Wait," he said.

Allen didn't stop. "I'm hungry. Don't even think of lecturing me now."

"I wasn't about to."

"Why are you following me?"

"Your safety is important," he said.

"I doubt anything will happen now, today," she said. She strained her neck in an attempt to face the front.

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Stop that, Kanda."

"You're behaving oddly."

"And I suppose I should unburden myself to you now, right here?"

Kanda looked sideways at Allen. "I didn't say that. You're jumping to conclusions. And you're getting touchy."

"I am not," Allen said. She sighed. "You're the one making trouble for me, alright? All that talk about not needing to honour the dead..."

"I was only speaking the truth. You should know that."

"And you should know that I couldn't have done as you said. You've known the customs almost all your life, haven't you?"

"This land is a tough one," he said, thumbing the hilt of his sword.

"And so we have to do what we do. To survive."

"You –"

"Enough, Kanda. You cannot always counsel me. I won't always listen to your advice."

"Have you ever?"

"I'm hungry," Allen said. "I do not wish to argue with you." She sped up as she spied the wooden doors of the dining hall up ahead.

Kanda easily increased his pace.

"Stop following me," Allen said. "You've said your piece. I've said mine."

"I'll wait while you eat," Kanda said, his face curiously blank.

"You don't have to. Take your own advice and get some rest, why don't you?"

"I said I'll wait," Kanda said, creases now forming on his forehead. "Go on."

"No, you don't have to."

"Just go on," Kanda said, his eyes flashing.

"Suit yourself," Allen said. She went.

Allen returned fifteen minutes later with a trolley of food. She started her meal without a word to Kanda, who merely hugged his sword and stared at a nearby wall. Allen finished two fruit cakes, three plates of pancakes and two bowls of porridge before she deigned to speak again.

"Do you really not care that your men died?" she asked.

Kanda raised a dark eyebrow. "What did you just say?"

"Answer the question. Please."

"Hmph. Only a few of them died. My unit is still strong. We can still do the patrol."

Allen finished an omelette and stared at Kanda. "You're entirely unaffected by their deaths?"

"A soldier must learn to move on. This war is a hard one."

"You do not grieve at all?"

Kanda met her eyes. "I do not have time to grieve."

"You are a hard man."

"Only a fool would be soft where there is war."

Allen frowned and leaned forward over the table, nearly knocking over a glass of orangeade. "I don't understand you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to," she said.

Kanda shifted his eyes away. "You don't have to," he repeated. "You shouldn't."

"Why does being hard mean you cannot grieve? Grieving will not make you soft," Allen said. "When you grieve, the dead can still live on."

"A soldier who grieves will lose his ability to fight," Kanda said.

"Did General Tiedoll teach you that?"

Kanda shifted his sword on his lap. "No. He… he grieves when his men die. Even if the dead soldier is merely … one of our men, and not part of his personal guard."

"Grieving," Allen said, very gently, "will not dishonour you."

"I didn't say it would."

"You have to allow yourself some space to grieve," Allen said. "Or the grief will turn to canker within your heart."

Kanda glanced around. "Enough. I've heard enough from General Tiedoll. He always says the same things."

Allen glared at him, toast midway to her mouth.

"Please," he said, though he sounded as though he had had to spit the word out. Then he frowned at the air behind her.

"Allen!" someone said, patting her on the back. "Yu!"

"Shut up, idiot," Kanda said, by way of greeting Lavi.

"No fighting, guys," Lenalee said, close behind Lavi, as always.

Lavi laughed as he flung himself down beside Kanda. "Why didn't you wake us up, Allen? Wanted to enjoy some time with Kanda, alone?"

"No," Allen said, slapping Lavi's hands away from her bowl of berries. "Get your own."

"No berries, or no you didn't want to spend some quality time with Yu?"

"Shut it," Kanda said. He hit Lavi on the arm with Mugen.

"That hurt," Lavi said.

"Honestly," Lenalee said. "Can't you leave it? I mean you, Lavi. Kanda's tired, can't you see?"

Allen stared at the grey under Kanda's eyes. "You didn't sleep?"

"I couldn't."

"You couldn't or you didn't want to?" Lavi murmured.

Kanda quenched Lavi with cold eyes and a frown.

"You never learn," Lenalee said, though she did not mention who necessitated this comment.

"Since you're awake, I can get some sleep now," Kanda said, a trifle sourly. His eyes met Allen's briefly. They moved away so fast that Allen doubted whether he had really looked at her.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I'll wager," Lavi said, watching Kanda leave.

"He's tired," Allen said.

Lavi laughed. "What you really meant to say is, 'don't bother Kanda', am I right?"

Allen shrugged and finished her tea.

"You know, Allen, he does grieve," Lavi said. "He just doesn't want to let us know."

"How do you know, then?"

Lavi looked at the floor, as if he had found something interesting to study there. "I chanced upon him grieving, once. I thought he would kill me."

Lenalee sighed. "Lavi… you shouldn't spy on others. Least of all on Kanda."

"I didn't mean to, Lenalee, I really didn't mean to. Not that time, at least."

Allen leaned forward. "So he does grieve? Then why does he deny grieving? He told me grieving is for the soft."

"Did he really?" Lavi said. "I don't know. Kanda has a tendency towards denial. Don't glare at me, Lena. You know it's true."

"He has a keen sense of duty," Lenalee said. "Sometimes we have to forget our troubles and do what needs to be done. Kanda knows it."

Allen looked at them. "And I need to learn to be like him, don't I?"

Lavi nodded. "You will have to be hard," he said. "For us to win this war. We all have to be hard."

"I'll learn," Allen said.

Lenalee gave her an encouraging smile. "That's right, Allen."

"Aren't you going to get some food?" Allen asked.

Lavi nodded. "I want to –"

"We're supposed to bring you to Brother," Lenalee said. "Lavi, you can eat first if you want to. I'll accompany Allen."

Lavi grimaced. "Komui would kill me if I did that."

"Why does he want to talk to me?" Allen asked.

"He wants to tell you everything," Lavi said. "Everything."

* * *

><p>AN: I apologise for the long wait between chapters - I'm afraid it will only go downhill from here, as I am struggling with the next one. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>"<em>Aren't you going to get some food?" Allen asked. <em>

_Lavi nodded. "I want to –"_

"_We're supposed to bring you to Brother," Lenalee said. "Lavi, you can eat first if you want to. I'll accompany Allen."_

_Lavi grimaced. "Komui would kill me if I did that."_

"_Why does he want to talk to me?" Allen asked._

"_He wants to tell you everything," Lavi said. "Everything."_

:::

"Everything," Allen repeated. She tapped a pinkie on her lower lip as she fixed Lavi with a stare. "You mean it?"

Lavi nodded. "That's what he said."

"Brother wouldn't lie to us," Lenalee said. "We should head over now, Allen. We don't want Inspector Leverrier to see us…"

"Why not?" Allen asked. She cast a surreptitious glance around the dining hall. It was mostly empty at this hour, the occupants being hard benches and long tables – and them. "Did Leverrier mean to keep me in the dark?"

"Those higher-up folks do what they think is right," Lavi said, twisting in his seat. "I thought I told you that."

"We'll go," Allen said. "Should we get Kanda too?"

"He just left," Lavi said, "to go to sleep." He looked at Allen and then at Lenalee. "Well?"

"He would want to be there," Lenalee agreed, "but this is between you and Brother. And Hev too, I think. Komui would not allow even me to follow you."

:::

The Administration office was quiet that day. Allen glanced around at the empty cubicles and sighed; many of the administrative and science-department staff were still plagued by post-battle fatigue.

"We're going to leave you here," Lavi said, gesturing towards Komui's door. "We can't go in with you."

"Get some rest," Allen told them.

Allen let herself into Komui's office. Komui sat behind his large table. He was reading what looked like a thick report, and his brow was furrowed.

"Chief Administrator?" Allen said.

Komui looked up. "Ah, it's you, Allen. Please, take a seat." He started shoving the piles of paper on his desk around until he had a square of free space.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Allen asked.

Komui nodded. "I think it's time to tell you what we've kept from you these few months." He frowned. "You don't know anything yet, do you? I wouldn't put it past Lavi to have told you something, or to have let slip something…"

"He didn't."

"Yes, I thought he wouldn't." Komui looked at Allen, a frown on his face. "He's a little too close to my dear sister, but he… I understand that he's a good … a good man too. A good fighter. But you can tell him I'm watching him. One wrong step with Lenalee…" Komui snapped his fingers.

Allen nodded, staring uncertainly at Komui's hands. "I'm sure he won't overstep any boundaries."

"He'd better not!"

The door swung open. "Who better not?" Cross swaggered in, a glass bottle in his right hand.

"General," Komui said. "You're… late."

"I'm just on time," Cross said, drawing a chair to the desk. He placed his wine bottle on a pile of paper.

"Not on that," Komui said, shifting his notes away.

"Fussy, aren't we," Cross said. He leaned back and smiled. "So let's start. I'm a busy man."

"Wait, what are you doing here, General?" Allen said. She glanced at Komui. "Didn't you ask me here to explain –"

"General Cross will do some of the explaining," Komui said.

"That's right," Cross said. He displayed another infuriating grin. "I know all about your past, idiot apprentice."

"I'm not your apprentice anymore…"

"Don't make so much noise," Cross said. "Empty vessels make the most noise, brat. Listen if you want to know what you need to know. Otherwise, you'll find yourself in a nasty snare soon enough. Leverrier's got his eyes on you."

Allen shifted her weight. "Are you trying to scare me?"

"Who's trying to bloody scare you? I'm giving you the facts. Tell her, Komui. Tell her."

Komui pushed his glasses up his nose. "I'm afraid he's right, Allen. You have to be careful around Inspector Leverrier. But you already know that."

"Oh, get on with it," Cross said. "Enough of your useless drabble, Komui. Get to the meat. I haven't got all day, y'know."

"Let's first talk about the prophecy," Komui said. He fished out a crumpled piece of paper from somewhere on his desk. "You know that Lavi found a prophecy about you, one that we've never seen before."

"Yes," Allen said, wondering why this prophecy had caused so much chaos. She voiced her opinion.

"You will know, once I read it to you," Komui said. He cleared his throat. "Listen well. The time of the Destroyer, mighty Priestess, warrior renowned, shall burst forth as a rapid wind, and all unholy noises shall be carried away in the flood of her wrath. But know you this, oh children mine, do not darken the doors of the unholy, for treachery grows strong even in a bolted fortress. Crownless she is, and crowned she will be, but the blood that runs forth is not pure though no less powerful despite the taint."

Allen blinked rapidly. "What does it mean? It doesn't make much sense to me, on the first hearing. Will you explain it?"

Komui sighed as he held the paper out to Cross. "Read it, General, and then burn it."

"Why the need for secrecy?" Cross asked even as he threw the piece of paper into the roaring fire in Komui's fireplace.

"Allen," Komui said, "we will explain everything to you. I promise it. This goes back all the way to your birth."

"You're a Noah," Cross said.

"I'm a – I'm a Noah!" Allen said. She gasped and clenched her fists. "Tell me you're pulling my leg, Master."

"I am not," Cross said. There was nary a sign of amusement in his face. "Unfortunately for you."

"General Cross, was that necessary?" Komui said, glaring at Cross. He sighed and turned back to Allen. "My apologies, Allen … that was not how we were planning to break the news to you."

"Then how did I – who were – who were my parents?"

"We do not know," Komui said.

"You don't know?" Allen demanded of Cross. "Or are you hiding something from me?"

"I don't know," Cross said. He ran a hand through his long hair. "All I know is that Mana Walker was the Fourteenth Noah's brother. They were blood brothers. I can swear to it. Your birth parents probably have nothing to do with this."

"I… I can't believe you," Allen said, almost whispering. "Mana was… Mana loved this place. He would never have betrayed us."

"I'm not saying he would have," Cross said. "He was probably on our side. I knew him, you know. We were friends, after a fashion, and he was a good man. His brother, Neah, though, went over to the dark side."

"I never knew Neah, but Mana always spoke of his brother with high regard," Allen said, shaking her head. "I – I don't – are you sure this isn't a joke?"

"It would be a joke in poor taste," Komui said. He glanced at the ceiling. "I wish it were a joke. I wish this whole war was over."

Allen blinked away a sudden flood of tears and nodded.

Cross sighed. "Neah Walker was not a bad man, just misguided at first. He bailed out soon enough, once he realised what the Earl was up to. He was ambitious, yes, and an eager student of sorcery, but he never intended to place the world in peril."

"You've never told me this," Allen said. Her fists were balled in her lap; she could not bring herself to meet the general's eyes.

Cross snorted. "I never thought I should. You were too young, at first. Then later on, I felt it unnecessary."

"What matters," Komui said rather hastily, "is that you know now, Allen. Unfortunately, so does Inspector Leverrier."

Allen slumped in her chair. "That's why I have to be careful?"

"Yes," Komui said. "Watch every word, every gesture when you're near him. Don't let him get a handle on you."

Allen nodded. Her head felt light, and memories of Mana broke through the floodgates. "How did he know?"

"I believe he started investigating your background when you were first called to the sacred duty," Komui said.

Cross nodded. "He suspected from the beginning," he said.

"The Leverriers always investigate. They like to know how to manipulate the situation. It's an addiction with them," Komui said, sniffing. "That clan… but there, I mustn't speak such nonsense."

"Imagine the Chief Administrator sprouting heresy," Cross said, laughing, the glass of champagne shaking precariously on the edge of Komui's desk.

Komui coughed. "General, if you please…"

"Right… Now, we have to talk about what you have to do," Cross said, blowing smoke rings into the air. Allen had not seen him light his pipe.

Allen studied Komui's desk. "Could we please – could we talk about this later? I would like to return to my room."

"No," Komui said. Pity could be seen in his eyes, but his mouth remained set in a firm line. "We have to work everything out right now. I'm sorry, Allen."

Allen nodded. "Could I have a moment? To think?"

"Of course," Komui said. "Let's take a break. Half an hour, I think. I need a break too…"

"Me too," Cross said, standing and stretching. "I need some coffee right now."

"I'll get it for you," Allen said. She avoided meeting his eyes.

Half an hour passed rapidly to Allen, who spent the time travelling to and from the dining hall, lost in thought all the while – she was so absorbed in her thoughts that she nearly jumped when Reever addressed her.

"Komui's waiting," Reever said. He peered down at Allen's face. "Are you alright? You look pale. You should get more sleep."

Allen forced a smile. "You should too, Section Leader."

"You've lapsed back into formality," Reever said, leaning on Johnny's desk. "I thought we cured you of it. So something must be bothering you, am I right?"

Allen averted her eyes. "You could say that," she said. "I'm not sure what to think."

"Is it related to something Komui said?"

"Yes." Something Komui said? Her background wasn't a secret, then? "I –"

Reever shook his head. "Don't say it. I meant, don't say whatever you want to say here. The walls have ears, and sometimes rumour can be unpleasant, more unpleasant than simple truth itself. Besides, you don't have to explain yourself to me, Allen."

Allen nodded. "I – I wish –"

"Komui's waiting for you," Reever said, prodding Allen towards the Chief's door. "Don't keep him waiting."

Allen pushed the door open and looked back. Reever was still staring after her with a small smile and a very concerned expression.

Komui's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Ah, Allen, you're back. Well, let's get back to business..."

"Your coffee," Allen said, handing a mug to Cross, whose feet were now propped up on a small round table, which had once held a photo of Lenalee. "I got one for you too, Chief Administrator."

"Thank you, Allen," Komui said. He did not reach for the proffered mug; instead, his hands remained under his chin. His gaze flickered to Cross. "I –"

"You hesitate too much," Cross said, flicking the grey contents of his pipe into an ashtray. "Get on with it, Komui."

Komui sighed. "Allen, I need to ask you this. Now that you know your blood, will you wish to join the Noahs?"

"You don't think I would leave because of that?" Allen said. She shook her head. "I love this place. I wouldn't betray it."

"We needed to know," Komui said. "I want to trust you, Allen, and I personally wouldn't ask this of you, but I need to think about the welfare of our countrymen."

Allen nodded. "I swear it," she said. "I swear that I'll stay loyal."

"Good, good," Komui said. He slid a piece of paper across the desk. "Sign at the bottom, please."

Allen signed, and Cross laughed. "The things we do," Cross said, waving his pipe in the air. "What are we doing? Don't any of you ever ask yourself this?"

"Often," Komui said.

Allen shrugged. "No."

"You're not jaded yet, then," Cross said. "Good for you, idiot apprentice, because you have a long and tough road ahead. Might even die."

"I know."

"Good that you do," Cross said. "I'd hate to know that I brought in a softie. You need to be tough. We all do, but you especially..."

"Master," Allen said, "I hate to interrupt, but I have more questions to ask. About Mana and his brother."

"Go ahead," Cross said.

"Did Mana know about Neah's affairs?"

"Of course he did," Cross said. "They were so close when they were young. Mana was heartbroken when Neah left to pursue his academic interests."

"How did you get to know them?" Allen asked.

"I knew Neah first," Cross said. "We had the same master for a time. Not the Earl, of course. That was way back when we were both novices in magic."

"And then?"

"Are you interrogating me now, brat?"

"Master…"

"Fine," Cross said. "I'll tell you. I lost contact with Neah, and got to know Mana. I didn't know they were related then. Then I joined the City Guard and investigated the Noahs… and found Neah. He was preparing to escape by then. I helped Neah escape the Noahs, helped him locate Mana."

"This… I don't understand," Allen said. "If what you say is true, Master Cross, then what is there for Inspector Leverrier to dig up?"

"That's anyone's guess," Cross said. He did not look at Allen, choosing instead to concentrate on the view outside Komui's large windows. "He did question me quite thoroughly though. I'd be careful if I were you."

Allen looked down at her hands.

"It's natural that you feel overwhelmed," Komui said gently. "This is a lot of new information about your past and your family."

"What should I do?" Allen asked. "Since Inspector Leverrier already knows about Mana and Neah?"

"Allen, I want to warn you again: stay away from Inspector Leverrier. He means to use you. For what, I don't know," Komui said.

Cross snorted. "Breeding, of course."

"Breeding?" Allen repeated.

"He's obsessed with lineages," Cross said. "An utter bloody fool. He wants to marry you off to Kanda Yu or someone, so you can produce a bloodline of high quality. And somehow, he'll use your connection to the Noahs to manipulate you. That's pretty obvious, eh?"

"We're not sure if he's going to do it," Komui said. "But there is an clear possibility that he might."

"He can't force me to marry anyone, I can't believe that he can." Allen said, frowning. She glanced down at her interlaced fingers in her lap. "It would not be right."

"Uh," Komui said, twiddling his thumbs. "I'm not sure it would involve any marrying, actually."

"Do you like Kanda?" Cross asked, apropos of nothing.

Allen didn't look up. "He's a good soldier."

"And you're a woman," Cross said.

"That doesn't have any connection to –"

Cross laughed. "No, my idiot pupil, there is every connection in the world. Marry him, if you like him, and if he likes you. If not, just become his lover. You can do what Leverrier wants and enjoy yourself at the same time."

Allen shook her head. "Master! How could you suggest that?"

"It's a good solution, eh, Komui?"

"Not at all," Komui said. He rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry, General, but I don't see how your suggestion is at all pertinent to our discussion."

"Eh?"

"You seem rather bored," Komui said.

"I was just joking," Cross said, now fiddling with his gun. "Carry on, you young ones."

"Just be careful," Komui said. "General Cross might be right. He might want you to marry Kanda. I suspect, however, that that might be one of his less vile ideas. I fear for your safety, so try to keep a low profile, Allen."

"I'll try."

Cross snorted. "That's easy to say, Komui. It's really easy to keep a low profile when you're the figurehead of this place."

Allen managed a half-smile. "Who can I trust here?"

"Most people, I think," Komui said. "What do you think, General Cross?"

Cross bit the end of his pipe with surprising vigour. "Yes, most people," he said. "Tiedoll's people, mine, Lenalee, Reever and his underlings…"

"Bookman and Lavi?" Allen asked.

"I think you can trust the younger Bookman," Cross said. "The old Bookman, though, is a closed book. I don't distrust him, but I wouldn't trust him too much either."

"I agree," Komui said. "The Bookmen are notorious for swearing loyalty only to their clan. Lavi, though, you can trust, I think."

"If I were you, which is luckily not something which might ever happen," said Cross, "I would refrain from spreading my connection to Mana and Neah. I would keep it quiet."

"Keep it to yourself for now," Komui said. "Well, you can tell Lenalee; my sweet sister wouldn't betray you."

General Cross rolled his eyes and finished yet another glass of wine. "Try to be wise, apprentice mine. Try not to court trouble, eh?"

"I'll try," Allen said, and felt the immeasurable weight of the world upon her shoulders. She felt old.

:::

Tyki tapped his fingers against the dark wood of Lulu Bell's desk. "Well?" he said. "Sheril is taking his time for sure."

"He's not _my_ brother," Lulu Bell said.

"Well, lucky you."

"You failed this time," Lulu Bell said. "He put his trust in the wrong person."

"Twice," Tyki agreed, and smiled as Lulu Bell bristled like an angry cat.

"The Earl will be most displeased," Lulu Bell said. "You'd best be prepared for his wrath. It won't be pretty. I wonder what will be left to you after the Earl's done with you."

"I trust I'll be intact," Tyki said, flashing his pearly whites. "I know that outcome won't be pleasing to you, though, sister Lulu."

"Stop saying that."

"How impertinent of me," Tyki said mockingly.

Lulu Bell's eyes flashed and her hands moved towards her glass, as if she were thinking of breaking Tyki's skull with the delicate glass. Her fingers snapped around the glass, and she pulled her arm backwards, ready to strike, when the door burst open and a tired Sheril stepped into sight.

"What are you doing?" Sheril asked.

"Nothing," Lulu Bell said. She replaced the glass and glowered at Tyki.

"My dear brother," Sheril said, shaking his head and smiling sadly, "you have failed me."

"I'm sorry to hear of your disappointment," Tyki offered. "I did tell you I wasn't suitable. Or ready."

"The Earl is angry," Sheril said.

Lulu Bell's cold laughter filled the room. "We know that already, Sheril. Tell us something new, such as the punishment Master Millennium has prepared for us."

"There is no punishment," Sheril said, spreading his arms wide in a gesture of supplication. "The Earl knows that the two of you were put in a hard spot. He knows you tried your best."

Tyki leaned forward, his eyes narrowed. "Are you speaking the truth, Sheril?"

"Of course, Tyki."

Lulu Bell stood up. "You summoned us here just to relay this information?"

"Sit down, please, Lulu," Sheril said. "I have a new plan. We have two months to get ready."

"Only the two of us?" Tyki said. "We might not succeed, you know, given our current situation. You should send Rhode."

"My darling daughter will have no choice but to go," Sheril said in a sorrowful tone. "I'll tell the others separately. They have not reached and will not reach until a few days later."

"Wait," Tyki said. "What about the prophecy you wanted me to get?"

"That? Well… we'll get it in two months," Sheril said.

"This had better be a good plan," Lulu Bell said.

"It is, oh it is," Sheril said. "Let me explain the intricacies of this wonderful plan to you."

:::

Allen lay back in bed, staring at the plaster work on the ceiling of her new suite of rooms. Lenalee was already sound asleep in the adjoining room, and Lavi was busy in the library on an errand for Bookman.

It was one in the morning, and still Allen could not fall asleep. Mana's face haunted her when she closed her eyes; he seemed to glower at her with his dark, drawn brows and his large brown eyes, his lips closed tightly together in an expression of great disdain.

At one point, when she had been on the cusp of falling asleep, a strange thought rose unbidden in her mind. She saw herself as an evil enchantress, an evil necromancer working with the ghouls of hell, bringing winter in spring and causing the withering of hope in an already gloomy land.

_Will my association with Neah mean anything? But I wasn't related to Mana by blood_, Allen reasoned. _Surely nothing could have passed to me from Neah given that we aren't actually related. _

She closed her eyes again and remembered Mana as he was before his untimely death. Not overly tall, he stood over her, teaching her juggle and clapping enthusiastically every time she managed to keep the balls in the air for a sufficiently long period.

She remembered Mana's way of singing to her before she slept, of the stories and lays he chanted in the twilit hours. She remembered the prickly beard she used to pull, the large warm hands he had, his easy laughter and joyful eyes.

Allen closed her eyes again and could not sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: My apologies again for the super long wait in between chapters. I didn't have any inspiration for this for the past few months, and only started writing again today actually. Thought I should post it before I forget that I have this waiting in my folders, which is why it's shorter than usual. As usual, this has not been proofread so please close both eyes to stylistic/tense errors etc.

Oh, and Cross hasn't actually revealed everything although Komui said they would tell Allen everything. Sneaky fellows.

Thanks so much for reading! Have a great week ahead.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>Reever was barely halfway through his first mug of coffee of the day when the first visitors reached the Administration office.<p>

"General Cross! General Tiedoll! What brings you here so early?" Reever said.

"It's too bloody early," Cross complained.

Tiedoll flipped his gold pocket watch open. "It's already seven. Is Komui awake yet?"

"Johnny!" Reever shouted. "Go check if the chief's awake. The generals want to meet him."

"I'll wake him if he's not already awake," Cross said, yawning. "I want to go to bed."

"You'll be able to sleep soon," Tiedoll said, keeping his pocket watch. "This won't take too long, Marian."

Johnny came back. "Komui's awake."

"Good," Cross said, leading the way into Komui's office, which was already a mess so early in the day.

"Good morning," Komui said, looking up from where he was standing beside the window, a mug of hot tea in his hands.

"Komui," Tiedoll said, "we think a rearrangement of staff is in order."

"Rearrangement of staff?" Komui repeated. He took his glasses off and wiped them on his coat.

"Redeployment of Kanda Yu, to be exact," Cross said.

"Well… " Komui said. "That's your prerogative, isn't it? I don't have to approve such changes."

"We thought we should tell you," Tiedoll said.

"Exactly where are you redeploying Kanda to?" Komui asked. "Why do the two of you seem so concerned over his redeployment?"

Cross laughed. "We want to put Kanda as the Captain of Allen's personal guard."

"We've thought up a plan," Tiedoll continued, pulling a roll of parchment from his leather case, "detailing the expansion of Allen's guard. We think it would be best if Kanda is assigned to her guard."

Komui stared at them. "Isn't an expanded guard a bit excessive?"

"Not at all," Tiedoll said. "Hevlaska has agreed that the time has come for the Priestess to prove herself in battle. She is ready."

Komui gasped. "Allen is ready? But –"

"It is done," Cross said. "Inspector Leverrier has given his approval. The brat has accepted her call to war."

"This is too fast," Komui said.

"I know," Tiedoll said, "but times are hard. We have to move fast too, to survive."

"I – I – yes, I see why you want to expand her guard," Komui said.

"This will take effect from today," Tiedoll said.

"Have you told Kanda?" Komui asked.

"Not yet," Cross said. "Froi is about to tell him. We wanted to let you know first."

"I wonder what Kanda will say," Komui said. "I think he would hate to leave his combat role."

"Duty calls," Tiedoll said, with a sad smile. "We are soldiers and we have to answer to the call of duty."

"Duty," Cross said, snorting, but he nodded anyway.

:::

Lavi ran into the dining hall, looking frantically around. After a few minutes, he finally saw the person he was looking for.

"Allen!" he shouted, weaving his way towards her.

Allen spooned the last of her porridge into her mouth. "Good morning, Lavi," she said presently.

"Guess what has happened!" Lavi exclaimed.

"You seem very excited," Lenalee said, leaning across the table. "What has happened?"

"Guess!"

"Something good, obviously," Allen said, placidly tucking into bacon. "Komui approves of the two of you?"

Lenalee blushed and looked away. "Nothing of that sort," she said.

"That would be good," Lavi said, catching Lenalee's eye and smiling. "But, no, this concerns you, Allen."

"I can't think of what might get you so excited," Allen said.

"Yu has been assigned to your guard!" Lavi said, waving his hands around. "Isn't that just lovely?"

"Why?" Lenalee asked.

Allen's hand stopped mid-air, her spoon midway to her mouth. "Has he been demoted or something?"

"No, no," Lavi said. "The generals told Komui that they want to expand your guard. I suppose they thought that Kanda had enough experience to head a new unit. I mean, your guard is going to be an independent unit from now on. General Cross will no longer be the overall in-charge of your guard. "

"Is that really necessary?" Allen asked.

"Course it is," Lavi said. "We all know how much the Noahs want to get you out of the picture."

"But Kanda enjoys being on the battlefront," Allen said. "He couldn't possibly want to step away from the front."

"That's true," Lenalee said. "Kanda has always wanted to fight."

"He doesn't have much of a choice," Lavi said. "Not when the generals have already given the order."

"I should tell them not to do it," Allen said.

"I think," Lavi said pensively, "mind you, it's just my inference – I think that they don't want to give Leverrier a chance to appoint one of his men to head your guard."

Allen's eyes widened. "I didn't think of that possibility."

Lavi laughed. "Don't worry about it anymore… Kanda's already your Captain now. Nothing to worry about."

"I still feel –"

"Allen, don't worry about Kanda," Lenalee said. "He'll be fine. It's an honour to serve the Priestess in any capacity at all."

"But –"

Lavi winked. "Hmm, why is someone so concerned about how Kanda might possibly feel about the situation? He is a soldier after all; he knows his duty."

Allen returned to her food. "I just – never mind."

Lavi winked at Lenalee. "Do I see something in the horizon?"

Allen frowned. "Lavi!"

"I'm sorry," Lavi said. "I'm just a bit too excited. I mean, it's probably just a matter of time…"

Lenalee shook her head at Lavi, who finally stopped talking.

"We'll see Kanda soon," Lenalee told Allen. "If I remember correctly, there will be a small ceremony before the generals where Kanda will have to pledge to protect you."

Allen sighed and did not reply.

:::

Kanda met Allen outside the training halls the next morning.

"Good morning," Allen said, smiling at him.

"Didn't sleep last night, Priestess?"

"Pardon?" Allen said, not quite sure what she had just heard.

"You have dark circles under your eyes," Kanda said.

"No, not that," Allen said. "Since when did you call me Priestess?"

Kanda shrugged.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked. "Do you have a fever or something?"

Kanda nudged Allen's hand away from his forehead. "I'm not sick. Don't touch me."

Allen drew her hand back, flushing slightly. "I'm sorry. I was just surprised."

"Haven't you been telling me to stop calling you Beansprout? You should be happy that I've stopped."

Allen shook her head. "It was too sudden, and coming from you, a polite salutation is somewhat suspicious."

"Why? You're the Priestess," Kanda said, pushing the doors open. "It's normal for you to be addressed this way."

"Yes, but not when the person addressing me is you," Allen said as Kanda led the way to their usual training room.

Kanda snorted. "As a member of your guard I can hardly continue to call you Beansprout. At least in public. I have to get used to addressing you as my superior."

"I – I'm sorry," Allen said.

"For?"

"For causing you to be transferred away from the battlefield, of course."

Kanda threw a wooden sword to Allen. "Don't be."

"I mean, you –"

"It's a soldier's duty," Kanda said simply. "Don't mention it again."

"But I –"

Kanda raised a hand, and Allen fell silent, unsure what she should say in response.

"It's time for you to practise," Kanda said, and charged towards Allen.

Allen raised her sword in defence, moving fluidly as she avoided Kanda's sword. She raised her own to strike a blow against his chest, which he blocked with an elegant backward thrust of his sword.

"You're getting less terrible at this," Kanda said.

"Why, thank you for the praise."

"You're still far from good," Kanda said. "Keep practising every single day."

"Yes, Captain."

Allen parried another blow from Kanda, ducking under his sword arm as she did so. She moved backward, catching her breath.

"Tired already?" Kanda said, smirking. "That's fast. I knew you couldn't possibly get much better."

"You're too harsh a teacher," Allen said.

"The battlefield is a harsh place. You should know that."

"I know. General Cross brought me out once long ago, before Hevlaska discovered... before she discovered that I – that I'm the Destroyer of Time."

Kanda shot Allen a quizzical glance. "General Cross let a little girl tag along to battle?"

"Yes. I think he was a little drunk at that time."

"That was irresponsible of him," Kanda said as he stretched his sword out to hit Allen on her left shin.

Allen grimaced. "Why are you so fast?"

"I'm fit," Kanda said, moving away elegantly as he prepared to enter his next stance. "Unlike you. I suppose it's a tall order for you to be fit, given how much you eat."

Allen laughed. "That's quite true."

Kanda smirked again and rushed in with another attack.

Allen brought her wooden sword up; the two swords met with an audible crash. Allen stared at Kanda across the barrier formed by the two swords.

"You know, Kanda," she said, "I'm glad you'll be the head of my guard."

Kanda released his death grip on his sword and pulled it back. "Che," he said.

"It's true, you know," Allen said as she returned to a normal standing position. "I mean it. I'm glad you'll be fighting by my side when the time comes."

Kanda turned away, but Allen could have sworn she saw his lips twitching.

:::

Komui stopped by Reever's desk and hit Reever on the back.

"What was that for?" Reever asked, looking up from his work with an angry expression.

"Reever," Komui said, "I'm worried."

"About?" Reever asked, stifling a yawn.

"I'm worried."

"I heard that the first time, Komui. If you've so much time to be worried, why don't you get some bloody work done?"

"Don't yell at me, Reever. I'm not joking. I'm worried."

"Well then, why don't you try to explain exactly why you're worried?" Reever said. "I'm starting to think that you're doing this just to get out of doing your work."

Komui leaned closer to Reever. "It's Inspector Leverrier."

"Where?" Reever asked, sitting straighter in his chair as he glanced around.

"He's not here," Komui said. "I mean – I'm worried because he's in a really good mood. He must be getting his way... don't you find this suspicious?"

"You're probably thinking too much. Although..."

"There is the possibility," Komui insisted. "He's definitely up to no good. I trust my instinct."

Reever nearly smiled. He'd learned long ago not to trust Komui's instinct. "Maybe he's just in a good mood for no reason, you know. That's possible too."

"But I –"

"Komui, you can worry about Leverrier when you know more about his plans. So just get back to work. It would be good if no one has to work overtime this week. Or even today."

"But Inspector Leverrier –"

"No buts."

"Who's the Chief Administrator here? I –"

Reever sighed. "Who are the ones who get the work done around here, Komui? It's not you most of the time."

Komui nearly pouted. "Fine," he said. "We'll see..."

"Tell Allen if you're so worried," Reever said.

"Yes, that's what I'll do," Komui said, making towards the doors.

"Not now, you doofus," Reever said. "Do you work first. Johnny placed a stack of documents for your approval in your in-tray. We need them by tonight."

Komui had no choice then but to (sulkily) head back to his office; unfortunately, he forgot all about Leverrier soon after, so swamped with work was he.

:::

Allen wandered in the rose garden in the twilit hour, basking in the soft golden light of the dying day, watching the purple-pink clouds sail across the sky. Kanda followed her, eyes and body alert, his right hand resting on the left side of his waist near the hilt of his sword.

"You don't have to be so stiff, you know," Allen said. "No one will attack us here. They wouldn't be able to get in past the City Guard."

"You never know."

"Oh, Kanda, try to enjoy life once in a while."

"You won't be able to enjoy anything if your guard is careless and you end up dead."

"Cheerful, aren't we? Really, Kanda, it's a beautiful evening. Stop being so grouchy... or maybe I should request a new Captain."

Kanda glowered at Allen, who merely gave him a vague smile as she stopped by a nearby rose bush to pluck a white rose in full bloom.

"What are you doing that for?" Kanda asked.

"It's pretty, don't you think?" Allen said, tucking the rose into the pocket of her skirt.

"The flowers here are meant for everyone," Kanda said.

"Yes, I know. That's why I plucked it," Allen said. "They're for everyone, so anyone who enjoys looking at flowers can pluck one. Isn't that so?"

"They're for everyone to look at," Kanda said. "If every idiot plucked a flower there would be none left."

"I didn't know you cared so much about flowers..."

"I don't bloody care about them," Kanda said. "But this is a public garden. Grow your own roses if you want to pluck them."

Allen stared at Kanda. "I – I – yes, I see what you mean, but I –"

"What's done is done," Kanda said. "Don't be such a fool the next time."

Allen stiffened. "Don't call me a fool every chance you get."

"I have a duty to tell you when you are wrong."

"No you don't," Allen said. "You're Captain of my guard, not my mentor. I'm not sure why you think you're qualified to give me advice, _Captain_."

"What –"

"You'd be qualified to give me advice on battle strategy, of course, but not on anything else, I think."

"Beansprout, you –"

"What happened to respecting the office of the Priestess?"

"Respect has to be earned," Kanda said, looking down at Allen. "I find it hard to respect someone who disobeys the rules. You're not above the law just because you're the Destroyer of Time."

Allen glowered at Kanda. "So I have to grow my own flowers in order to enjoy them? Don't you think that sometimes things can be communal in nature? That things can be shared? That not everything has to be in black and white?"

"You must follow the rules," Kanda said firmly.

"No, that's called being obstinate and foolish."

"Not following the rules is not right," Kanda said. "If everyone did things their own way, there would be anarchy. Is that what you want?"

"Kanda, sometimes it's actually fine to have faith in other people," Allen said. "Not everyone is out to harm everyone else."

"Che."

"I see you disagree."

"It's stupid as hell to trust anyone too much."

Allen sighed. "Let's not ruin this beautiful evening... I'm going in for dinner now," she said, turning towards the direction of the dining hall. "See you tomorrow."

Allen walked off, leaving a half-angry Kanda staring after her, his hands still resting near the hilt of his sword, and his mouth slightly open, as if ready to utter a retort.

_What is he thinking?_ Allen wondered to herself as she took the familiar path to the dining hall. _Why do I care what he thinks? Why should I care?_

These unanswerable and tiresome questions plagued her all the way to the dining hall. Sudden hot tears prickled at the edges of her eyes, and she hastily raised a hand to wipe them away, hoping no one would see the tell-tale signs of tears in the brightly-lit hall.

To Allen's great relief, the dining hall was, as always, less crowded at that hour; there was the usual dip in the number of people eating – the early diners had left, and those whose work kept them away would not arrive for a while yet.

Allen collected her usual trolley of food and, after a quick glance around at the people eating, walked over to join Reever, Johnny and Tapp.

"Allen," Reever said, pulling a chair out for her.

"How was your day?" Johnny asked as he helped her transfer her plates of food from the trolley to the table. "Hevlaska worked you hard?"

"It went fine, thanks for asking," Allen said, helping herself to a steaming bowl of noodles. "Is Komui busy? Doesn't he usually take dinner with you?"

Reever and Johnny exchanged looks.

"He's frustrated at the moment," Reever said.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"Inspector Leverrier is making things difficult for the Administrator," Johnny said, helping himself to Allen's plate of spaghetti.

Allen paused between mouthfuls of chicken stew. "What has happened?"

"I – I don't know how to explain it," Reever said. "This whole thing is such a headache."

Johnny pointed at a man sitting alone at the left side of the hall. His sharp profile was accompanied by a swinging blonde braid. "You see the man over there?"

"Yes. Who is he? I've never seen him before," Allen said.

"His name is Howard Link," said Tapp.

Allen peered at the man. He seemed young, no older than twenty years of age, though his frown made him look older. "Is he new?"

"He's new to this City, yes," Reever said. "But he's not new at what he does. He has worked as Leverrier's aide for a few years."

"Why is he here?" Allen asked.

"Leverrier ordered him to come here," Johnny said.

Tapp leaned in. "I heard that he used to be work in the Central Office Battle Corps. He's an elite soldier."

"Who did you hear it from?" Reever asked.

"I have my methods," Tapp said, winking.

"He looks dangerous," Allen said.

"And somewhat sulky," Tapp added. He glared at Johnny when the latter nudged him. "It's true. He does look sulky."

"Did Inspector Leverrier mention why this Link is here?" Allen asked.

"Not to my knowledge," Reever said. He sighed. "That's why the chief is so frustrated. He feels that Leverrier is up to no good, as I'm sure you know."

"Stay away from this Link, Allen," Johnny said.

"Yes," Tapp agreed. "Avoid him as much as possible, leastways, until Leverrier announces what he's about."

"I will," Allen said, glancing over at Link again. Link looked up just as Allen looked at him, and Allen shivered as she saw the hard eyes in that pale, stone-cold face.

:::

The reason for Leverrier's uncharacteristic good mood was revealed a week later.

A contingent of soldiers marched toward the city under the cover of night, reaching the gates at first light. As General Tiedoll made his weary way to his office to assume command of the gates for the day, one of his lieutenants met him along the corridor leading to the generals' offices and hastened up to him.

"General," the lieutenant said, saluting before passing a piece of parchment to Tiedoll.

Tiedoll took the parchment. "What's this?"

"A contingent of soldiers just reached, General. They're currently camping outside our gates; they demanded entry, and when they were refused, they asked the guards to pass this to the commander in charge."

Tiedoll nodded, unrolling the parchment. He motioned for the lieutenant to step closer and to hold his lamp aloft. Frowning, his eyes ran over the words. The message read: _By the authority that is vested in me by the King, I hereby authorise the bearer(s) of this message to enter the City to be joined with the City Guard, and yet separate from it, in recognition of the pressing need of the defence of the King's Borders._

These words were followed by Leverrier's signature, with the king's seal being affixed at the bottom right corner of the parchment.

Tiedoll looked up from the parchment, stared at his lieutenant, and read the message again. Finally, he rolled the parchment up and shook his head. "They're soldiers, you say?"

"Yes."

"Have you seen them yourself?" Tiedoll asked.

"General, I went down to the gates to speak with their leader."

"Good, good... well. Did you get a good look at their uniforms? What insignia did they wear?"

"The King's own insignia, General. I thought I also saw some of the leaders carrying the Leverrier coat of arms."

"The Leverrier coat of arms..."

"Yes, General, that is so."

Tiedoll frowned and fell into a brown study while his lieutenant waited by his side.

"General?" the lieutenant said after some minutes. "Should I open the gates to them? Or..."

"Hmm," Tiedoll said. "I – why, yes, you should let them in. The instructions seem to be quite clear and legal in every respect, as far as I can tell."

The lieutenant nodded.

"I shall meet them presently to welcome them," Tiedoll said. "Have them brought to the Lower Hall and have some refreshments brought in. And water for them to wash up with. Oh – and – there is no need for you to inform the Inspector. I will take care of that."

The lieutenant saluted and marched off.

Tiedoll took a deep breath. _The other generals will have to know_, he thought. _And Komui. They need to know what Leverrier has done._

Tiedoll went into his office and scribbled a few notes, which he passed to two soldiers to carry to Cross and Komui respectively. He watched the soldiers leave with a heavy heart. _I hope I can buy them some time, before Leverrier realises that his men are here_, he thought.

:::

There was only darkness all around. Allen frowned, feeling the cold nip at her ankles, feeling unseen hands tug at her sleeves, hearing the fell voices carried in the carrion wind.

"Show yourself," she said, spinning around. "Show yourselves!"

The wind howled louder, and nothing appeared. The darkness was as impenetrable as ever, the shrill cries as heart-rending as ever.

_Where am I?_ she wondered. _Where is this godforsaken place?_

In the darkness she walked, on and on and on, her bare feet feeling sore as they rubbed against the relentlessly hard ground, pebbles and twigs poking at her toes and scraping tender skin.

"Allen!" someone called. Yet no one was in sight.

Before her rose a desolate scene, an empty and barren city, the moon hanging low in the sky behind the roof of the steeple of a dark cathedral. Allen could feel something hidden deep in the bowels of the city, something Akuma-like, or perhaps something worse by far. Blood had been shed in the city, lives had been lost, and minds had been destroyed.

"Allen!" someone called again.

Allen turned on the spot, looking around, willing herself to discover the source of that voice, the hiding spot of the unknown one who called her name.

"Don't play games with me!" Allen said.

"Take her and go," a third voice said.

Allen spun – to her right stood a shadowy form.

"Who are you?" Allen asked, shivering.

The figure stepped forward, the shadows sliding off him. He wore a suit and a top-hat, and his face, care-worn and lined, was familiar.

"Mana!" Allen said.

"Take her," Mana said to the empty city, "take her and go, and leave us alone."

Then he stepped away and gestured to the shadows. Another figure emerged – this one masked – and the two walked away into the darkness.

"Mana! Wait for me! Don't go..."

But Mana and his unknown associate did not pause; they continued to walk, and the shadows swallowed them again. Allen remained rooted to the spot, unable to move; movement seemed a foreign thought, as if she did not have that faculty.

Then another figure approached from the shadows – a tall, lean figure, with hair gathered in a ponytail. It stopped just beyond the shadows, his cloak flying in the wind.

"Kanda," Allen said. She stretched her hands out. "Kanda!"

The man – Kanda – looked towards her, his eyes empty. No sign of recognition was in his cold face; he glanced at her and then looked at the abandoned city, the sleeping cathedral, the brown leaves rippling across the old cobblestones.

Then he turned, and walked away into the city, into danger, into death.

"Come back," Allen called, feet still rooted to the ground. "Don't go, Kanda! It's dangerous!"

Kanda did not look back. Allen watched as fear rumbled in her belly, turning her insides to stone. Then hands clamped down on her; they grabbed her hands and held them together behind her back.

Allen struggled in that iron grip, writhing as she tried to turn to glimpse her attacker. "Let go of me!" she said, pushing and pulling with all her might.

"Allen!" someone called yet again.

"Who are you? Save me, please, save me!" Allen cried out, willing the unknown person to aid her against her malignant attacker.

Allen pushed against her bonds, breathing heavily, waiting. The darkness grew heavier, and the night seemed to solidify around her. Then there was a feeling of falling away, of tumbling down a rabbit hole with no end in sight. Allen gasped and felt something soft under her, something comfortable in the unrelenting darkness.

"Allen? Allen? Wake up!" someone said from somewhere near her.

Allen willed her eyelids to open – she found that her eyes could work. Lenalee stood over her, a candle in her hands. Allen wiped the sweat from her forehead, relieved to find that she had merely been suffering from a nightmare – Kanda was not about to die yet. But Mana – just thinking about it made Allen feel like crying. Who had he walked off with? Where had he gone?

"Allen?" Lenalee said, interrupting Allen's reverie. "You've got to get up."

"Lenalee?" Allen said, wiping the crusty sleep from her eyes. "Is something wrong? Has there been another attack?"

"No, but Brother wants to meet you immediately," Lenalee said. "Something seems to be happening, but I don't know anything about it. Here, let me help you get dressed."

Allen was ready in a matter of minutes. "Where's Kanda?" she asked as she and her guards hurried down the cold corridors, the wind chasing after them.

"He's been summoned by General Cross," Lavi said. "Something strange is definitely going on."

"We'll know soon," Lenalee said. "We're here."

Komui met them at the entrance to his office. "Allen, there's been a new development."

"What has happened?" Allen asked as Lavi shut the door behind them.

"Inspector Leverrier has had a new contingent of guards brought here," Komui said. He paced around the room, hands behind his back. "We don't know what he's up to, but it's probably nothing good."

Allen glanced at Komui. "What do you think he's up to?"

"No one knows," Komui said. "But we have a good guess... some of the soldiers deployed here are carrying the Leverrier coat of arms, which means they're loyal to the Leverrier family. We suspect that he intends to plant some spies around. You need to be careful, Allen."

Allen nodded. "I will."

"Where's Kanda?" Komui asked.

"He's with the generals," Lavi said. "They wanted him to join them."

"We should join them too," Komui said. "They're doing some strategizing now. I think they might be done soon. Come on. They're in Hevlaska's rooms at the moment."

Komui led Allen and her entourage down to Hevlaska's rooms. Many people were gathered in the largest room; the generals sat around the large desk, half-shrouded in shadows, the captains standing around. They all looked up when Komui entered.

Allen looked around and saw Kanda standing at the back of the room, but he did not look her way. With a small sigh, Allen joined Hevlaska.

"Are you almost done?" Komui asked.

"No," General Nyne said.

"Yes," General Cross said. "We are. The truth is that there isn't anything much we can do."

"Nonsense," Bak Chan said.

"Nothing military," General Cross said. "Of course we can keep an eye on those folks, but we can't do much beyond an informal order to trusted aides. You know that, Komui."

"I think it highly likely that the focus will be on the Priestess," Bookman said.

"I agree," Komui said.

"I'm not sure what we can do about that," General Nyne said.

Cross laughed. "The brat's got to learn to look after herself."

"That's not very helpful, General," said Reever.

General Sokalo brought a heavy fist down on the desk. "I say we kill them, and tell bloody Leverrier they were killed by the Akuma before we could help."

"That's an idea," Cross said.

"No," said General Yeegar. "We cannot kill our allies."

Hevlaska nodded. "General Yeegar is right. We must not shed our own blood. It is important to remember who our true enemies are."

"There you have it," Cross said. "Nothing we can do."

"What does General Tiedoll intend to do?" Bak Chan asked.

"He's waiting for us to reach a consensus," General Nyne said. "He's waiting to let Leverrier know."

"Let's get rid of the Leverrier loyalists," Sokalo said. "Them only, since some of us care so much about spilling _our_ blood."

Hevlaska pursed her lips but said nothing.

"You know," Cross said, "that's really a good idea. I like it."

"Of course you would," General Nyne said.

"What do you think, Komui?" Hevlaska asked.

Komui looked around. All eyes were on him; eager faces turned his way. "I –"

"Say something, Komui," Cross said. "We haven't got all day."

Komui shook his head. "I – I can't make this decision."

"What about you, Allen?" Hevlaska asked.

The whole room went silent, residual whispers dying out. The candles flickered wildly, causing the shadows to dance around the cold room as the people collectively held their breath.

Allen glanced around hurriedly, unable to scramble together a coherent answer.

:::

General Tiedoll strode into the Lower Hall, his cloak flying behind him, exposing the neatly-pressed uniform underneath. The Lower Hall was already well-lit, an oddity at the early hour, and seated at the front rows of tables were the soldiers from the recently-arrived contingent.

Tiedoll walked to the front of the Hall. "Good morning," he said. "I extend a warm welcome to you on behalf of the City. I see you look tired – so please have a good rest as you break your fast. I will inform Inspector Leverrier of your arrival as soon as he is awake."

Tiedoll then joined the leaders at their table. He inclined his head, noticing as he did so that the five people had strange red markings below their eyes. "I hope everything is to your liking," he said.

"Yes, thank you, General," said the one with short, spiky hair. "We came at a bad time, it seems. I hope we didn't wake you."

"Not at all," Tiedoll said as he took a seat. "Might I have the pleasure of knowing your names?"

"I'm Madarao," said the one with short, spiky hair. He stretched his hand over the table to shake Tiedoll's hand, nearly knocking over his bowl of porridge. "These are Goushi, Tewaku, Tokusa and Kiredori."

"Glad to meet you, General," Tokusa said.

"The pleasure is mine," Tiedoll said warmly. "It's always warms my heart to see fine young people like you serve the King and the country."

Madarao nodded. "It's an honour to serve."

"You sound like my son," Tiedoll said with a smile. He glanced over at the tables. "Your men look tired. Should I have beds prepared for them first?"

"That would be unnecessary," Madarao said. "We will wait for Inspector Leverrier to awake so that he can give us our instructions."

"Alright," Tiedoll said. He took his gold pocket watch out and studied it. It was almost seven in the morning; Leverrier would not be awake for some time yet. "I will have my men inform you when the Inspector is awake and ready to meet you."

Madarao nodded as he finished his porridge.

"I apologise for the poor fare," Tiedoll said. "The food will be better at the Citadel."

"Please do not apologise for the food," Madarao said.

Tiedoll smiled. "What are your ranks? How should I address you?"

"There is no need to address us by our ranks," Madarao said. "We are not here to join your ranks."

Tiedoll raised his eyebrows. "You are not joining our Guard?"

"No," Tokusa said.

"The soldiers from the Central Army are," Madarao said, pointing towards the other soldiers at the other tables. "We are not."

"You aren't part of the same battalion?" Tiedoll asked.

"No," Madarao said. "We are from a different unit."

"Well, why aren't you joining our battle?" Tiedoll asked. "We need all the men and women we can get to join us."

"I don't know," said Madarao. "That's why we need to get our orders from Inspector Leverrier."

"I see you bear his coat of arms," Tiedoll said.

"Yes," Tokusa said. "Inspector Leverrier is our liege lord, so we carry his arms."

Tiedoll scratched his head, fighting the urge to call for a strong cup of coffee. "In that case..."

"We've been seconded to fight for the King," Madarao said. "The Leverriers are loyal to the throne, and his Majesty was kind enough to allow us to continue bearing the Leverrier coat of arms instead of his own colours."

"I see," said Tiedoll. "Well, that was interesting. How are things going at the capital?"

"We don't know," Madarao said. "We spend most of our time training."

"Is the King safe and well?" asked Tiedoll.

"Undoubtedly," Tokusa said.

Tiedoll nodded thoughtfully. "It is good to know that. Seldom does news travel so far to our border here. It's almost as if we live in isolation."

"This place is indeed far," Madarao agreed. "We had a hard time reaching here, didn't we, Tewaku?"

The girl he spoke to shrugged, her long curls dancing over her shoulders. "Yes. It was far."

"I do hope you will be able to get a good rest before your duties start," Tiedoll said. "You all look exhausted."

Madarao almost smiled. "We – " He stopped as the doors flew open.

Inspector Leverrier stood in the corridor, in the space between light and shadow. A man with blonde hair, prettily braided, stood by his side.

"Well, look what we have here," Leverrier said, walking into the Lower Hall. "General Tiedoll, didn't you think to inform me? It's a good thing Link here managed to find out that the troops have arrived."

"I thought I would inform you once you were awake," Tiedoll said.

Leverrier raised a hand. "Enough. Don't worry about it, General. I appreciate your... _consideration_." He walked towards the main table and bared his teeth in a manner which might chill the bravest hero.

"Inspector," the five people said.

"Welcome," Leverrier said. "I am glad to see you all. Things will be much easier from now on."

"It is our honour to serve you and the King," Madarao said.

"The King and me," Leverrier said reprovingly. "Be careful, Madarao. Using the wrong words could mean being charged with treason. Isn't that right, General?"

Tiedoll stared at Leverrier. "It isn't all that serious, Inspector. We at the borders are rough men, hard men, and we don't have this finesse for words. We have the time to pick sentences apart when were busy fighting a war."

"Quite so," Leverrier said.

Leverrier turned to Link and whispered something. Link saluted, and then walked away, his face impassive. Tiedoll watched him leave; he'd noticed that Link had not made eye contact with the five newcomers, nor they him. Tiedoll found it exceedingly strange that they seemed to feel no need to exchange polite salutations in any manner.

"We rode here hard," Leverrier said, interrupting Tiedoll's thoughts. "As soon as I had the news."

"I offer my apologies, Inspector," Tiedoll said. "You need not have troubled. I have offered them food according to military etiquette –"

"Of course you have, General," Leverrier said. "I have already told you not to worry about it. You know, I was very anxious about them because they are such good fighter."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Leverrier said. "They used to work for the Central Office Battle Corps, until I had them transferred out. They've been learning new... things"

"What are they now?" Tiedoll asked.

Leverrier grinned, if his forced smile could be so described. "They've been learning some new spells. I've been having magic practitioners analyse the Noahs' movements. Fight fire with fire, you know."

Tiedoll gasped.

"I've set up a new unit just for them," Leverrier said. "I call them the Third Exorcists Command."

"But that is –"

"The King has given his approval," Leverrier said. "Surely you are not suggesting that His Majesty has approved a programme without thinking everything through?"

"No," Tiedoll said.

"I won't keep you from your duties any longer, General," Leverrier said. "I will take over from here."

"Alright," Tiedoll said, rising.

"Have a good morning," Leverrier said. "I won't see you out, General."

Tiedoll looked back as he reached the doors; none of the Third Exorcists were smiling, and he had the distinct impression that they were unhappy in some way or another. _Unfulfilled lives, perhaps,_ he thought. He shook his head went to saddle his horse to relay the unhappy news to his waiting colleagues.

* * *

><p>AN: My writer's block went away! It tends to do that when I have other things to do, like write papers and finish assignments, I wonder why. So yes, I have most of the next chapter written as well, though it still needs a substantial amount of revision.

Thank you for reading, as always! I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter, as well as thoughts on what you would like to see in the following chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>"<em>I've set up a new unit just for them," Leverrier said. "I call them the Third Exorcists Command."<em>

"_But that is –"_

"_The King has given his approval," Leverrier said. "Surely you are not suggesting that His Majesty has approved a programme without thinking everything through?"_

"_No," Tiedoll said._

"_I won't keep you from your duties any longer, General," Leverrier said. "I will take over from here."_

"_Alright," Tiedoll said, rising. _

"_Have a good morning," Leverrier said. "I won't see you out, General."_

_Tiedoll looked back as he reached the doors; none of the Third Exorcists were smiling, and he had the distinct impression that they were unhappy in some way or another. Unfulfilled lives, perhaps, he thought. He shook his head went to saddle his horse to relay the unhappy news to his waiting colleagues. _

:::

"_Let's get rid of the Leverrier loyalists," Sokalo said. "Them only, since some of us care so much about spilling our blood."_

_Hevlaska pursed her lips but said nothing._

"_You know," Cross said, "that's really a good idea. I like it."_

"_Of course you would," General Nyne said._

"_What do you think, Komui?" Hevlaska asked. _

_Komui looked around. All eyes were on him; eager faces turned his way. "I –"_

"_Say something, Komui," Cross said. "We haven't got all day."_

_Komui shook his head. "I – I can't make this decision."_

"_What about you, Allen?" Hevlaska asked. _

:::

"What about you, Allen?" Hevlaska asked.

The whole room went silent, residual whispers dying out. The candles flickered wildly, causing the shadows to dance around the cold room. Allen glanced around hurriedly, unable to scramble together a coherent answer.

She shook her head. "I – I… we –"

"Idiot apprentice," Cross said, shaking his head. He seemed miffed that she could not give a prompt answer. "Well?"

"I – I don't know. I – why don't we all take a vote?"

Cross looked somewhat disappointed as he pushed back his chair and stood up. "Fine. Let's be democratic and take a bloody vote, eh, Komui, Hev?"

Komui and Hevlaska nodded their assent.

"All those in favour of disposing of the loyalists, raise your hand," said Cross. "Alright. Now, all those against it, raise your hand. Hmm. It seems more of us want to shed some blood."

Allen opened her mouth. "But –"

"You suggested taking a vote," Cross said.

"Alright!" Sokalo said, standing and grabbing his weapons. "Let's get our men and go!"

"No time like the present," General Nyne said.

Captain Krory opened the door for the generals, but as things were, no one managed to leave the room; for when the door swung open, General Nyne came face to face with General Tiedoll who was standing right outside.

"Froi?" General Nyne said.

General Tiedoll entered the room. Grey and wan, he looked every bit his age.

General Yeegar grabbed Tiedoll's arm. "How did it go, Froi?" he asked.

"Why are you here, Froi?" Cross asked. "We were just about to banish those bloody loyalists from the face of the earth."

"Too late," Tiedoll said. He shook his head, moustache quivering.

"What happened?" Komui said.

Tiedoll shook his head again. "Leverrier's there. With the soldiers. He knew they'd arrived even though I didn't send him a message..."

"Who betrayed us?" Sokalo asked in a roaring voice. "I'll hack them up! They'll wish they'd never bloody been born!"

"I don't know," Tiedoll said. "Leverrier said Link knew about it. Maybe he has been spying on us. To be sure, I wouldn't put it past Leverrier to have spies everywhere."

"Bloody right," Cross said, pulling the empty black ash tray towards him and snuffing his half-smoked cigar.

Sokalo moved towards the door. "That bastard!"

"Wait, General," Komui said. "I'm sure there's more to this."

Sokalo stopped and glowered at everyone. "Well?" he said. "What are we bloody going to do? Sit around like fucking cowards?"

"Don't do anything at the moment. This is my counsel," Hevlaska said.

"I feel the same way," Bookman said. "To respond unwisely now would be to play into their hands. We wouldn't want that, would we? We still don't know exactly what Inspector Leverrier's plans are."

"Bookman is right," Hevlaska said. She glanced around the room, fixing every single person with her penetrating stare. "With insight and cunning we can conquer his plans; let us not destroy the foundations of our future with hasty anger."

"This turn of events is very fascinating," Bookman said. He coughed discreetly into his handkerchief as General Sokalo glared at him.

"Hev is right. Waiting is the best tactic we have at this moment," said Bak Chan.

Komui placed a hand on Tiedoll's right shoulder. "We have to ascertain the facts first. General, what news do you have about the new troops?"

"Whose unit will they be joining?" General Nyne asked.

"I don't know," Tiedoll said. "It depends on what Leverrier wants. That's not the problem."

"What's the problem?" Komui asked.

"There were five soldiers among the troops," Tiedoll said. "They were carrying the Leverrier coat of arms. And they – Leverrier said something about them being different."

"How different?" Cross asked.

"He said they'd been members of the Central Office Battle Corps unit, but that he had transferred them to a new unit called the Third Exorcists Command, and that he was training them to fight fire with fire."

"CROW," Cross said. "Of course."

"You know about it?" General Nyne asked.

"They're a specialized unit within the Central Army, usually commandeered by a member of the Leverrier family," Cross said. "They can be recognised by the two dots on their foreheads, though normally their hats cover the dots. They are some bloody strange people."

Yeegar nodded. "They are said to be elite troops, meant to protect the King as a last line of defence. They haven't been out here for years. I last saw one of them fifteen years ago."

"Most of us don't know about them," Cross said. "What worries me is the part about fighting fire with fire."

"Me too," Tiedoll said. "I can't think what he meant by that. Oh – he did mention something about magic practitioners analysing the Noahs' movements."

"That doesn't sound good," Komui said gravely. "It sounds dangerous."

"He might be experimenting with Akuma techniques," Bookman said. "I have heard rumours of this sort. They trickle down. The rumours from the hidden capital, I mean."

"Experimenting?" Sokalo said. "With what?"

"Fight fire with fire," Hevlaska said. She folded her arms and looked down. "The Leverriers have never worried about being viewed as cruel. Pragmatic leaders, quick to pride and quick to scorn others of more lowly birth."

"Cruel how?" General Nyne asked.

"It is cruel to destroy another person's life," Hevlaska said. "I fear that the Leverriers have been experimenting with Akuma bodies. They must be seeking the secret behind the spells cast by the Noahs on their soldiers."

"That doesn't sound too bad," General Nyne said. "It would help us greatly."

"Yet we all know the secret of the Innocence here," Hevlaska said. "You have been touched by it yourself, General. There is no giving without taking. Something is given, and something is taken away. This had always been the way of the world, for the evil powers deal not with our Lord and seek always to remove us from his heavenly love and blessings. Both our Innocence and the Noahs' spells must diminish human dignity in some manner."

"She's right," Cross said.

"We should stop Inspector Leverrier," Reever said.

"A confrontation?" General Nyne asked.

Sokalo clasped his palms together. "I like the sound of that!"

Komui raised a hand. "Not so fast, Generals. We have to wait for him to act first. We cannot simply barge in and demand an end to his work. We need to have proof before we can accuse the one who holds here the sovereign power of the King."

"What proof?" Sokalo asked.

"He will have to reveal his plans in time," Bookman said. "And in time –" Bookman said, smiling and snapping his wretchedly painful fingers, "he will trip. It will happen."

Komui nodded. "We will be ready, and we will wait."

"You will have to careful," Cross said to Allen.

"I always am," Allen said.

"Stick close to her," Tiedoll said to Kanda.

"I will," Kanda said, from where he stood by Allen's side. Allen jumped; she had not noticed Kanda walking to her side, and yet she was glad beyond measure, for Kanda brought with him an air of security and safety.

"That is all we can do for now," Hevlaska said mournfully. "To think it should have come to this. Internal strife is a great danger to our work."

"We do not have a choice, Hev," Komui said.

"Indeed we do not," General Yeegar said, and it was true.

:::

The next day, Allen found herself alone with Kanda for the first time in close to two weeks.

"Where are Lenalee and Lavi?" she asked as she left Hevlaska's chambers late in the afternoon.

"Away," he said, leaning against the parapet, facing her, hugging his sword to his chest.

"Away where?" she asked, joining him at the parapet, looking out at the gardens below. The soft golden light seemed to make the flowers glow, bright and yellow amidst the lush greenery and the pale, weathered rocks.

"Komui wanted to see them," Kanda said. The wind gently ruffled his hair.

Allen watched the undulating rippling of Kanda's ponytail; the dark strands were glossy and smelled faintly of soap. "Why?" she asked, unable to draw her eyes away.

"I don't know," he said, not looking at her. "Lavi wanted some time with Lenalee the other day."

"And Komui found out?"

Kanda shrugged.

Allen leaned out further over the parapet. "Everything's so lovely. It's hard to believe we're at war."

Kanda turned around to face the parapet. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"For dinner, Beansprout."

"Oh yes, dinner. But I – never mind, let's go for dinner," Allen said. She took a step forward. "Are you coming?"

"What were you going to say?" Kanda asked. He had turned around, and now his eyes met hers.

"Nothing. Let's go."

"No, not until you tell me."

"Please, let's go for dinner," said Allen.

Kanda frowned. "What did you want to say?"

Allen sighed, knowing that Kanda would not be satisfied till she answered. "I was merely going to suggest that we go for a walk. But now I think it's a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Because you're hungry, and you'll be grumpy while we take a walk. I'm not sure I want to walk with a grumpy person."

"I'm not hungry."

"But you suggested –"

"You're the hungry one," Kanda said. "Aren't you always bloody hungry?"

"Not yet," Allen said.

"Then walk."

"Alright," Allen said.

They went to the garden to enjoy the last light of the day. Allen took a seat on a stone bench, and gestured for Kanda to join her. He shook his head and stood by the bench, still hugging his sword to his chest.

"It's such a beautiful day," Allen said.

"I'm not death, Beansprout. I heard that the first time," Kanda said.

"Oh, did you, BaKanda? I'll warrant you didn't… you weren't listening to me when we were inside."

"Enough about the weather. It's bad enough listening to Tiedoll go on about the sky and the wind," said Kanda.

"General Tiedoll is a good man," Allen said. "Don't insult your father so."

"He's not my father."

"He's as good as your father," Allen said.

Kanda shot Allen a terrible glare.

"Have you been to the Walls lately? To see him?" Allen asked.

"I haven't been out of the Citadel lately, as you well know."

"I'm sorry," Allen said with full sincerity.

"I've told you not to apologise," Kanda said. "It gets annoying."

"I know, I just – I feel bad for causing so much trouble," Allen said.

"You're not the one causing the trouble."

"But I am!"

"No, you're taking it too personally," Kanda said. "It's the office of the Priestess we're protecting."

"Well, yes, but –"

Kanda looked at Allen. "It would be better if you stopped thinking about this and put more effort into studying the lore and the spells instead."

Allen took a deep breath. "Yes. I understand."

"You can't save everyone," Kanda said. "It would be foolish to try. But you're foolish, so I wouldn't expect anything less of you."

Allen hit Kanda on the arm. "Stop making fun of me," she said.

Kanda almost smiled.

:::

Leverrier convened a meeting with the leaders of the City a few days later. They met in the empty room next to Leverrier's office; the servants had barely had enough time to drag some old chairs into the room. Patches of dust still clung to parts of the room and furniture, and the room smelled musty even with the windows thrown open to allow the gentle autumn wind entrance.

The generals and Komui filed in first, followed by Allen, Bookman and Hevlaska. Bak Chan, Reever and the various Captains came last, filling up the last row of chairs.

"Good morning," Leverrier said. He stood near a large window, before the chairs. "I've called you here today because I have an announcement to make."

"What announcement?" General Sokalo asked.

"As you might have noticed, we welcomed a squad of soldiers into our City a few days ago. Most of these are soldiers from the King's own Central Army, and they are here to help with our defences and war efforts. His Majesty has harkened to our pleas for help, and he has sent help as steward of our Lord on earth. His grace is beyond measure," said Leverrier.

"What about them?" Cross asked, pointing at the five robed and veiled figures standing behind Leverrier.

"Ah, yes. I have yet to introduce our new comrades," Leverrier said. "These are former members of the CROW division – I am sure you know that they are considered to be elite fighters. They have since been shifted to a new division – the Third Exorcists Command."

"What's that?" Komui asked.

"They fight fire with fire," Leverrier said.

"Inspector," Hevlaska said, "could you please elaborate?"

"In short," Leverrier said, "they are endowed with special skills. They do not need to be touched by the Innocence in order to gain some battlefield advantages."

"What does that mean precisely?" General Nyne asked.

"It means that they are training to fight like the Noahs and the Akumas," Leverrier said.

Bookman looked at Leverrier. "How have you achieved this, Inspector?"

"We have been questioning the Akuma soldiers we captured," Leverrier said smoothly. "And getting some of our most skilled sorcerers to re-enact those spells. It seems to have worked."

Komui's face was pale. "Surely that is wrong, Inspector."

"Nothing is wrong in war," Leverrier said. "We must win."

"Inspector," Allen said, "could I have a look at them to ensure that no harm has been done to their health?"

"There is no need for that," Leverrier said.

"But –" Hevlaska said.

"Enough, Hevlaska," Leverrier said. "I have one last person to introduce today. This is Inspector Howard Link; you might have seen him around these past few weeks. He is my assistant, and he is here to become the secretary of the Priestess.

Almost everyone looked in Allen's direction. Beside Allen, Kanda stiffened.

Allen herself was shocked. "But, Inspector, I don't need a secretary!"

"He will assist both you and me," Leverrier said, eyes glinting. "He is a very capable man, so you don't have to worry that he'll neglect his duties."

"But why?" General Nyne asked. "The Priestess has already said that she doesn't require a secretary."

Leverrier sighed, though he did not look at all disappointed. "I did not wish to divulge this information, but you are forcing my hand, General."

"What information?" General Yeegar asked.

Leverrier nearly smiled. "Allen Walker is a liability to us," he said.

Cross and Komui exchanged horrified looks; they had not expected Leverrier to allow so many people into the secret, nor had they expected him to make the revelation quite so soon. Allen bowed her head and Kanda's eyes flickered to her profile.

"Inspector," Komui said, "maybe we should adjourn this meeting until the Captains leave."

"No, everyone needs to hear this," Leverrier said.

Tiedoll seemed worried. "What is this about? Why should Allen be a liability?"

"She is the Destroyer of Time, I know," Leverrier said. "But General Cross has also some information about her parentage, which makes it hard for me to trust her entirely. This is why I wanted Inspector Link to be by her side, to guide her."

"That's being too harsh," Cross said. "The brat isn't too bright, but she has a good heart."

Allen looked up; Cross and Leverrier were now glaring at each other. Beside her, Hevlaska had clasped Allen's hands in her own, while Kanda was staring at her with an odd expression – something between disbelief and worry.

Leverrier finally tore his hard eyes away from Cross. "Allen Walker's uncle was a Noah."

A collective gasp rang around the room. Again, all eyes turned to Allen. She glanced around and saw fear in those familiar eyes, as if her friends and mentors were recoiling from her at the same time.

"They were not related by blood," Komui said. "There is little need for this persecution, Inspector."

"I'm not persecuting her," Leverrier said.

Cross turned to face the others. "Neah Walker, brother of Allen's adoptive father, was the Fourteenth Noah."

"The Fourteenth Noah," Bookman said. "I have not heard of him."

"He left the Earl," Cross said. "He tried to fight back, and he died in the attempt."

"Is it possible that a Noah might leave the Earl?" General Nyne asked.

"Of course," Cross said.

"Nevertheless, she is related to a Noah," Leverrier said. "I cannot fully trust her."

"You can't do this, Inspector," Bak Chan said.

"Allen has shown herself to be above reproach," Hevlaska added.

"I second that," Cross said, looking at Allen. In that instant, Allen felt a rush of appreciation for her old mentor that she had never felt before; he had been a harsh and difficult teacher, and a terrible person for the most part, but he still bothered enough to protect her.

"I only have the interests of the City at heart," Leverrier said.

Komui stood up. "As Chief Administrator, I cannot allow you to treat the people here in this manner."

"Do not cross the line, Chief Administrator," Leverrier said.

Allen stood up too. "I understand, Inspector. I will be glad to have Inspector Link's guidance and help."

"A mature response," Leverrier said. "Good. So shall it be."

:::

Allen met both Link and Kanda outside her door the next morning.

"You took your time," Kanda said, not stirring from where he sat, cross-legged, in a meditation pose on the floor.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Allen asked. She turned to Link. "Why are you here, Inspector Link?"

"I've been given a room next to your suite," Link said. "I am to accompany you throughout the day. And I have a present for you. Glad to make your acquaintance. I trust we'll have a good working relationship."

Allen took the proffered package from Link, bemused. "What's this?"

"Open it," Link said.

Allen found a pie inside the package. Lavi joined them as Allen opened the package, drawn by the fragrance of the pie.

"What's this? Why is two-spots here?" Lavi asked.

"Don't call me that," Link said, frowning. "That's unfriendly of you."

"So says the snitch," Lavi said.

Sensing trouble, Allen stepped between the two. "Thank you for the pie, Inspector, it looks delicious!"

"You're welcome," Link said, sending a hard glare Lavi's way. "I love to bake, and I'm glad you like the pie."

"I can see you drooling, Allen," Lavi said.

"I'll leave first. I will join you in Hevlaska's chambers later on," Link said. He bowed and walked off.

"He's polite," Allen said. She took a slice of pie from the package as they walked to the dining hall.

"Don't eat that," Kanda said. "Let the idiot try it first."

"Who?"

Kanda grabbed the slice of pie and pushed it into Lavi's hands.

"I get a slice?" Lavi asked, turning around to grin at Allen.

"Eat it," Kanda said, and Lavi happily obliged.

"What did you do that for?" Allen asked, nudging Kanda in the ribs.

Kanda snorted. "To make sure it isn't poisoned. You can be such an idiot sometimes."

"Yes, but you didn't have to make Lavi eat it!"

"Then who would eat it?"

"You?"

"Not a chance. I hate sweet stuff. You should eat less, anyway, or you won't be fit enough to go with the others to the battlefield."

"There's still a month left till the next offensive," Allen said.

"You still need to train," Kanda said.

"It's your fault if I don't get in shape by then," Allen said.

"The Noahs might attack again soon. We might not have to wait for our next offensive," Lavi said. He had finished the slice of pie, and crumbs dotted his lips and chin.

"The idiot is right," Kanda said.

"You know," Allen said, "I'm looking forward to it. I hope to reach my full potential soon. Then we can end the war soon too."

Kanda glanced at Allen, surprised. He was fixated by the glow of hope in her face. Lavi traced the direction of Kanda's eyes, and smiled to himself, amused by how easily he could read Kanda's face in that moment.

:::

Hevlaska looked up when Link excused himself to use the washroom.

"He follows you around everywhere," Hevlaska said.

Allen nodded. "Yes."

"How do you feel about it?" Hevlaska asked, concern evident in her old, kind eyes.

"It can't be helped," Allen said. "I wish the things General Cross said weren't true, but they are."

"It is indeed unfortunate."

"He's just doing his duty," Allen said. "I don't hate him. Aren't we all suffering together?"

"You are wise beyond your years," Hevlaska said. "I have great hopes for you. I have seen many Priestesses come and go, and some of them were not quite so discerning of thought as you are right now though they were twice your age."

Allen smiled. "I'm glad you trust me, Hev. I hope I won't disappoint you."

"Disappoint who?" Link asked, having returned from the washroom.

"Disappoint everyone, of course," Allen said.

"Why would you disappoint them?" Link asked.

"It's just something I think about sometimes," Allen said. "Success is not that close to me, to us, at the moment. It's something I dream about."

"We all dream about it," Link said, sighing. "When the war is over, we can all return to our native villages and towns."

"You miss home?" Allen asked.

"Yes," Link said. "Don't you?"

"I was raised here," Allen said. "I have known no other town, no other city. What was your hometown like, Inspector Link?"

"It was far greener," Link said. "Not as crowded, and not as lively, but safer since it is far from the borders."

"When was the last time you saw it?" Hevlaska asked.

"Three years ago," Link said. "I have not been back since. I doubt I will have the time to visit it in the coming few years."

"What about you, Hev?" Allen asked.

"I grew up in the old capital," Hevlaska said. "This was in the time when the Order was still young and strong, and when the royal family had not retreated to the furthest end of their realm."

"What was it like?" Allen asked.

"Bustling," Hevlaska said. "Imagine the bustle of the main street here, but multiplied tenfold at the very least. Perhaps hundredfold; my memories grow misty and I cannot say for sure."

Allen shook her head. "I cannot imagine it…"

"Of course you can't," Hevlaska said with a smile. She ruffled Allen's hair. "Who knows, perhaps we might live to see a new metropolis city when the war is over."

:::

Kanda nodded approval as Allen landed on the mat for the first time in three days. "You're getting better," he said.

Allen dusted herself off and stood up to face Kanda again. She bent slightly, waiting for the next blow. It didn't come. Instead, Kanda merely stood and looked at Allen.

"Is something wrong?" Allen asked.

"No."

"Then continue," Allen said. "Hurry up, BaKanda. We don't have all day. Master wants to meet me before breakfast, and Link will scold me if I'm late."

Kanda remained motionless; his eyebrows shot up at the mention of Link. It took Kanda a full minute to speak. "You've been spending a lot of time with the bloody inspector."

"Who? You mean Link?"

"Who the bloody hell else?" Kanda said.

"What's the matter? He's been assigned to follow me around. I can't help it," Allen said.

"He's in the way."

"What do you mean, BaKanda? He can fight, you know that. Not as well as you, yes, but he can fight. Isn't it better to have one more person around?"

"It's not that," Kanda said through what sounded like gritted teeth.

"Then what is it?" Allen asked.

"I –"

"You can't possibly be jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of that two-dot shit-sack."

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you start to adopt nicknames that originate from Lavi?"

Kanda seemed stunned for a moment, his cheeks flushed with anger. "I don't have the time to argue with you," Kanda said. "You're clearly not able to see what's wrong with the whole situation."

"Then you should explain your viewpoint to me," Allen said.

"Why should I? I don't have the ability to advise you, remember?" Kanda said.

Allen flinched at that; she remembered a conversation some weeks old, wherein she had scolded Kanda for trying to tell her what to do. "I – I didn't mean it that way."

Kanda pretended not to hear her; he walked away. "That's all for today," he said, putting his wooden sword away.

"Wait, Kanda –" Allen said.

However, Kanda had left the room without saying goodbye. As the door slammed shut, Allen felt a sinking feeling in her chest, as if something she valued had disappeared without a trace. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on her breath the way Kanda had taught her when she asked him about his meditation technique.

Soon, calmness enveloped her, and she picked up her wooden sword, throwing herself into practising her stances. Friends might come and go, and her heart might break and mend, thrown asunder as it was on the seas of war and fear, but practise she must, and fight she must, if only for the sake of her countrymen.

Allen shut her eyes and swung the sword, shifting her legs into position; she tried to put aside all thoughts of Kanda, but if she stumbled at times with the burden of emotional distress, no one could blame her for it.

While Allen tried to concentrate on her priorities, Kanda was joined by Lavi outside the training room.

"You shouldn't be here," Kanda said, not looking at his friend.

"I came with Allen this morning," Lavi said, standing up from where he sat beside the door.

"You should have left after walking her here."

"I was waiting to accompany her to the dining hall. What happened? I heard... I heard some bits of your conversation," Lavi said, nervously bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You were eavesdropping. And stop doing that."

"No, I wasn't," Lavi said, pausing in his bouncing. "You two talked quite loudly, see."

Kanda did not reply. He made to sweep past Lavi, but Lavi grabbed Kanda by his nearest elbow.

"Let go," Kanda said, fixing Lavi with a cold glare.

Lavi looked into Kanda's eyes. "Are you jealous?"

"Let go of me. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're jealous of Link," Lavi said, with wonder in his voice. "I can't believe I didn't catch that till today."

"Shut up and let go."

"No," Lavi said. "Why are you being so mean to Allen?"

"She needs to learn how to read people."

"Y'know," Lavi said, "maybe you need to learn that too."

"Let me go."

"You should apologise to her," Lavi said.

"No."

"If you like her," Lavi said, "you should tell her. Express your feelings."

Kanda wrenched his arm away from Lavi's grip. "Don't presume to tell me what to do. Don't assume you know what I'm thinking."

"I can see that you care," Lavi said. "I knew it from the start. I know you, Kanda. We've known each other for so long. Do you think you're opaque?"

"Enough," Kanda said. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Link isn't a bad person, Yu. He's helping Allen in his own way. He's kind to her, friendly even, and you shouldn't just see him as Leverrier's sidekick."

"He's his _henchman_," Kanda said. "Are you bloody blind?"

"I'm not blind, Yu. I'm better at reading people than you are, don't forget that. And I'm telling you that you need to treasure Allen and not treat her like this. She might fall for Link someday, y'know. And Leverrier might actually be pleased with that, since an alliance between Allen and Link would be advantageous to him in a different manner. He wouldn't get powerful babies to groom into soldiers, but he would get more control and influence over Allen. Think on it," Lavi said.

With a sigh, Lavi placed his hands on the door. "I'm going in, Yu. At least apologise to her," he said, and entered the training room where Allen was.

Kanda seemed stunned into silence; he had not managed to throw an insulting statement at Lavi yet. Instead, he glared after his friend until the door closed behind Lavi.

:::

Kanda approached Allen that night as he relieved his men from guard duty outside Allen's door.

"About what I said this morning," Kanda said, "are you..."

"Am I still angry?" Allen said, looking up at Kanda from where she sat writing at her desk.

Kanda nodded.

"No," Allen said. "Lavi heard the whole thing, you know. He said you said everything you did because you were worried about me. I just – well, we're all allies here, Kanda."

"I –"

"Let's put this behind us," Allen said, smiling as she folded a neatly-lettered letter.

"What's that for?" Kanda asked.

"I wrote to the Logistics Chief, to ask him to put up posters around the City. I've also sent some messengers out to the neighbouring provinces with the same message. We need more novice priestesses."

"They're useless," Kanda said.

"The novices?"

"Yes. They can't bloody fight."

"Yes, but they can learn. And those that can't learn can do other things," Allen said. "We need all the help we can get."

Kanda sat down and placed Mugen beside him. "I'm going to meditate," he said.

"In here?"

"Why not?" Kanda asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

"I'm about to sleep," Allen said.

"I won't disturb your sleep," Kanda said.

"It's not exactly appropriate," Allen said, placing her candle by her bed.

"Lavi has slept in here before."

"Yes, but Lenalee was here too. She isn't here now."

Kanda opened both eyes. "Do you think I would do something that violates your honour?"

"Of course not."

"Then go to sleep," Kanda said.

Allen pulled the bedclothes over herself and looked at Kanda. "You know, I feel safer when you're nearby."

"Go to sleep," Kanda said.

Allen blew the candle out; in the darkness, Kanda flushed, quickly entering his meditative state so as to calm himself down. In the darkness, Allen blushed, wondering what had possessed her to make such a statement out loud.

:::

One month flew by quickly; hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into a month. The Citadel was abuzz with activity as the Order's personnel rushed around, preoccupied with last-minute preparations. The Noahs had not attacked yet, and so the Order prepared to take the offensive this time around.

Allen had spent the last month practising daily with Kanda, who had grudgingly admitted that her swordplay was getting better, though she could still be bested by skilled opponents such as himself. Allen had also spent time with Hevlaska and General Cross, learning new and useful spells, using her sword of Innocence as much as possible, though she still had not gained complete control over the sword.

Through it all, Link had hovered over her, watching her every move, mostly silent but there in the background. He had been helpful at times, and unlike what many Order members and Guardsmen suspected, Allen was not at all ill-disposed towards Link.

Komui summoned Allen to his office the night before the offensive.

"You don't have to go if you're not ready," he said, peering at her over the top of his glasses. "No one would blame you."

"I'm ready," Allen said. "Kanda and Hevlaska can attest to that. And General Cross."

"Well, yes," Komui said, "but what if –"

He did not complete the sentence, but both of them knew what he had been about to say.

"Nothing will happen," Allen said, at last breaking the heavy silence between them. "Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee will be there with me."

"You have to be careful," Komui said. "I – Hevlaska – has she –"

"I know what to do," Allen said. "In theory, at least. Please don't worry, Komui."

"I – alright, then. Have an early night," Komui said. "We will pray for your safe return. I believe in you, Allen."

:::

Almost every single person in the Citadel was up before sunrise the next morning. The cold autumn wind rushed through the corridors and halls, biting bare ankles and exposed wrists. Allen got ready by candlelight in her drafty dressing room, carefully anointing herself and her sword with the sacred oil. As soon as she was done, she called Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda to her, and anointed them as well.

When she was done, Kanda passed her a small knife.

"What's this for?" Allen asked. Outside, a multitude of footsteps could be heard, soldiers and servants getting ready for the big push.

Kanda stared down at her, his face mere inches away. "Take it," he said. "Just in case. It's better to have more than one weapon."

"I could cast a spell if –"

"Take it," he said, exasperated. "You might not always have the strength to cast a new spell. This is war, not a game."

"Take two," Lenalee advised, handing Allen another dagger. "It's always a good idea to have a few back-up plans. Maybe you should take three..."

"I think two are quite enough," Allen said.

"We're not going far this time," Kanda said. "We're only attacking their nearest military camp. Maybe you should stay on the Walls, if you can cast your spells from there."

"I'm going with the troops," Allen said. "Don't try to talk me out of this. If they can face death and the Noahs, so can I."

"You stubborn –"

"Yes, I'm stubborn, Kanda, so save your breath. Just focus on protecting me when we're out there, alright? I'm putting my trust in you and your men," Allen said.

Kanda opened his mouth, but his retort was lost in the shouting that came from the direction of Allen's door.

Lenalee rushed to the door and wrenched it open. "Inspector Link," she said.

Kanda's grip on his sword tightened. "What's he doing here?"

Link stepped into the room, fully dressed. "I'm to accompany you," he said to Allen.

"By order of Inspector Leverrier?" Lavi asked.

"Yes."

Kanda moved forward. "You – worthless piece of –"

Lavi pushed Kanda back; with Lenalee's help, he managed to push Kanda against a wall. "Stop, Yu. Shhh."

Lenalee cast a worried look over her shoulder at Link, who was speaking to Allen in a most unperturbed manner. "Control yourself, Kanda," she said. "Stop pushing and stay still!"

Kanda glared at his friends. "Let go of me."

"Not till you behave like a grown man," Lenalee said.

"What were you thinking?" Lavi said. "Rushing at two-dots like that... do you have a death wish or something?"

"The slimy –"

"What do you have against Inspector Link?" Lenalee asked. "One more person to protect Allen... isn't that a good idea? Leverrier may be plotting against Allen, but he wouldn't kill her. She's the Destroyer of Time, remember?"

"Don't let your jealousy get in the way of serious matters, Yu," Lavi said in a very serious tone. "Allen's life may be at stake here. Just focus on protecting her for now, alright?"

Kanda closed his eyes and breathed in and out.

"That's right," Lenalee said. "Stay calm."

Kanda opened his eyes again after a minute.

"Are you calm yet?" asked Lavi.

Kanda nodded, and Lavi released Kanda. Kanda stalked up to Allen, his black cloak flying around his ankles, and motioned for her to head to the door.

"It's time," he said, ignoring Link's presence. "If we're late, they may not wait for us."

Together, they filed out of Allen's room, the rest of Allen's guard joining them at the head of the corridor. In a neat formation, with Allen and Kanda at the head, the column marched out of the Citadel and towards the Walls.

They met Komui and the generals at the North Gate.

"So few soldiers are going?" Allen asked, looking around at the columns of soldiers who stood in their shining armour.

"That's only one battalion, you fool," Cross said, pointing his whip at the men.

"Who's their commander?" Lavi asked.

"They're my men," Cross said proudly, and almost fondly. "They're good soldiers, all of them."

"Where are the rest?" Allen asked.

"They're getting ready," General Yeegar said. He alone was not wearing armour.

"You're not going with us, General?" asked Allen.

"No," Tiedoll said. "Someone has to stay behind to take care of the defence. And Kevin has agreed to take on that task... my, I've missed going on the battlefield."

"Ah, there's Marie and Miranda," Komui said, pointing. "Over here!"

Miranda and Marie came up to them, their arms interlinked. Miranda blushed furiously and tried to pull her hand away, but Marie held on tight to her.

"Are your companies ready?" Cross asked.

"Yes," Marie said.

"Froi, I think you can sound your bell, and raise your banner," General Nyne said.

Tiedoll nodded and left them, walking to an empty spot, gesturing to one of his men to raise his banner. Soon, the rest of his men started to gather beside Cross' battalion.

"Are you nervous?" Komui asked of Allen.

"A little..."

"You should be quaking in your boots," Cross said. "I was, during my first battle. But then again, if I had three skilled and good-looking women hanging at my side, I wouldn't have been so afraid that first time."

"Master!" Allen said, scandalised.

"Take it easy," General Nyne said. "We won't let any harm come to you."

"Thank you," Allen said, trying to smile, falteringly so.

Soon, the four battalions of men were ready, and Komui mounted the Walls to sound the gong himself, Reever following at his heels.

The gong sounded, loud and clear in the beautiful morning.

"Let's go!" General Cross yelled, raising his whip in the air. With similar battle cries, the four generals led their men out of the North Gate. Allen, in the vanguard, looked back, and her heart rose with pride to see the masterful soldiers riding behind, their cries of war rising like a chorus of rough music rising to meet the darkening day with spirit and courage.

She turned back to the front, urging his horse on, her gaze on the distant horizon where the Noah's nearest military camp stood. Today, blood would be shed, and today, they would (she hoped) gallop into some semblance of victory.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading (and being so patient)! Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up; I have been working hard these past few months and I am now finally a graduand. Hurrah!<p>

Hope you enjoyed this chapter - I'm still working on the next (fighting scenes are the worst in terms of effort and revision needed).

Latias42: Thanks for reading! Yes, I think there might be some Yullen in the next chapter, sprinkled with a good helping of jealousy and a Allen-finally-becomes-one-with-her-weapon scene. I'm hopeful and positive about it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p><em>The gong sounded, loud and clear in the beautiful morning.<em>

"_Let's go!" General Cross yelled, raising his whip in the air. With similar battle cries, the four generals led their men out of the North Gate. Allen, in the vanguard, looked back, and her heart rose with pride to see the masterful soldiers riding behind, their cries of war rising like a chorus of rough music rising to meet the darkening day with spirit and courage. _

_She turned back to the front, urging his horse on, her gaze on the distant horizon where the Noah's nearest military camp stood. Today, blood would be shed, and today, they would (she hoped) be nearer to victory. _

:::

As the Black Order set out for their planned offensive, the Earl, a great distance away from the pounding horses and the bloodthirsty cries, put his teacup down. "Didn't you give me any sugar?" he asked Sheril.

"A spoonful," Sheril said, adjusting his monocle.

"That's not enough," the Earl said. "I want at least three the next time."

"But your health…"

"Three spoonfuls."

Sheril grimaced. "Yes, Earl..."

"They are coming," Rhode said, swinging her legs. She hummed a song under her breath as she perched precariously on the edge of a mahogany desk. "They are coming, they are coming."

"They are coming?" the Earl asked, glancing at Rhode.

"Yes," she said.

"How do you know, my darling child?" Sheril asked.

"The Akuma Captain dropped off a message just now," Rhode said, "while you were making the tea."

"Where will they attack?" the Earl asked, smiling widely.

Sheril groaned. "Attack us!" he said. "Why would those fools..."

"They'll be attacking the nearest camp we have to their City," Rhode said.

"Can you make a door there?" the Earl asked.

"Of course."

"Give us the door, then," the Earl said. "Sheril, get Lulu, Jasdevi and Tyki."

"Tyki isn't here," Sheril said.

"I'd hate for him to miss the party," the Earl said. "Get Tyki first, Rhode. You know where he is, Sheril?"

"With his good-for-nothing friends, as usual," Sheril said.

"Get Tyki," the Earl said to Rhode.

"Be safe, my darling," Sheril said.

Rhode skipped through the doorway, still humming softly. The candle-lit mansion gave way to shadows and dim light slanting through a broken window in an abandoned shack. Tyki Mikk, dressed in patched clothes and smelling strongly of alcohol, vomit and cigar smoke, lay in a row with his friends, all resting in the deep sleep of drunkards.

Rhode stopped by Tyki and bent over him, breathing through her mouth to avoid taking in his stench.

"Tyki," she said, giving him a sharp poke in the ribs.

He turned and mumbled something, one hand raised to swipe her hands away.

"Tyki!" she said, this time louder. She whacked his head.

Tyki stirred and opened his eyes. "Whaz the time," he said, finding it hard to keep his eyes open.

"Time to go to battle," Rhode said. "Get up, you lazy thing. Master Millennium is waiting for you."

"Eh?" Tyki said.

Rhode leaned forward and pushed Tyki into a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes and seemed to notice Rhode for the first time.

"What are you doing here?" Tyki said. "Sheril will kill me if he knew that you followed me to this district..."

"Get up," Rhode said. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"No."

"Master Millennium is waiting for us," Rhode said, her impatience spilling into her voice. "Get up, Tyki. The soldiers are coming."

"What soldiers?"

"The Black Order soldiers, of course, you idiot."

Tyki hurriedly stood up and brushed down his clothes. "Do I have time to change?"

Rhode shrugged. "Of course not." She pushed a resisting Tyki towards her door.

"But I – I need to change and wash up!" Tyki protested, digging his heels in.

"You do look terrible," she said. "I don't think any of your lovers would want you in this state. But too bad, we don't have time, and no one here cares how you look like."

"I don't want the Earl to see me like this," Tyki said. "He'll know I've been –"

"Too late," Rhode said, shoving him through her door.

The unfortunate Tyki stumbled through; he regained his balance but tripped over a lone cushion and landed at the feet of the Earl.

"Tyki," the Earl said. "I see you had a good night."

"Uh..." Tyki said, scratching his head.

"Get changed quickly, and shower," the Earl said.

Tyki shot a confused look at Rhode. "I thought we had to set off immediately?"

"We're stilling waiting for Jasdevi," the Earl said. "Hurry up, Tyki, you're starting to stink this room up."

Tyki rushed out of the room.

"That brother of mine..." Sheril said. He shook his head. "He's such a good-for-nothing."

"Where's Jasdevi?" the Earl asked. "And Lulu?"

"I've sent someone to find them," Sheril said.

"Master, you wanted to see me?" Lulu Bell asked, appearing in the doorway, her dark hair in a long braid down her back.

"Ah Lulu," the Earl said, his expression switching from disapproving to jovial in the blink of an eye. "Come on in. We have a battle coming up."

"A battle," Lulu Bell said, entering the room and standing by the fire. She pulled her hair free, allowing it to hang around her face and neck. "What a thing to wake up to."

"Yes, fabulous, isn't it?" Rhode said, dancing on her toes towards Lulu Bell and tried to braid Lulu Bell's soft hair.

"Don't touch my hair," Lulu Bell said, brushing Rhode's hands away. "Sheril, get her to stop."

"Come here, sweetheart," Sheril said, spreading his arms and smiling at Rhode.

Rhode glared at Lulu Bell before she hopped over to her father's side.

The doors swung open again.

"Jasdevi is here!" Jasdero and Devitto said, running into the room, both pulling their vests on as they entered. "Good morning, family!"

"About time," Sheril said. "What were the two of you doing? Getting yourselves pretty and making your toilette?"

"Of course not, you –"

"Enough, boys," the Earl said. "Now we're just waiting for my boy Tyki."

"I'm here," Tyki said, already clean and dressed impeccably in his suit and tophat.

"All dressed up for battle?" Rhode asked. "You're strange, Uncle Tyki."

"You smell much better now," Sheril said, dipping his nose towards Tyki as he walked past his brother.

"Ahem," the Earl said. "Now, my Noahs, the soldiers are marching towards our furthest outpost."

"What are we waiting for?" Devitto asked.

"We were waiting for you," Sheril said.

"I need the few of you to prepare the defence," the Earl said. "Rhode, prepare the door. Off you go. Don't disappoint me, alright?"

"We won't, Master," Lulu Bell said.

:::

"I'm starting to get nervous," Lavi said, an hour into the journey. "We're halfway there already, aren't we? Who has a pocket watch?"

Link, his forehead creased, drew out his pocket watch. "Yes. An hour has passed since we started riding."

"Isn't this already your fourth time participating in such a raid?" Lenalee asked. Like Lavi, she rode behind Allen.

Lavi chuckled rather weakly. "Yes, but... I'm still nervous. Aren't you, Yu?"

"No," Kanda said.

"You sound very confident," Allen said.

"He's been doing this for years," Lenalee said. "I'm nervous too. It's only my sixth time..."

Allen twisted around in her saddle. "Komui let you accompany them before?"

"He had no choice," Lenalee said. "It was part of my training..."

"And you, two-dots?" Lavi asked.

"Stop calling me that," Link said. He didn't turn around to face them, instead keeping his face forward. "It's rude. I've been training to fight Akuma since I was young, but I've only come face to face with them once before."

"So you're nervous too," Lavi said.

"A little."

"And you, Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Very," Allen said. "But I trust you all to watch my back."

General Cross chose that moment to nudge his horse towards them. "You and your guards will fall back when we reach, understood?" he said.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"Stay at the back, and do your thing from there," Cross said to Allen. He did not seem inclined to answer her question. "Do not hurry into the fray. Froi will be commanding the reserve guard, stay with him. And always be prepared to gallop back."

Allen nodded.

"Don't try to play the hero," Cross said. He fixed them all with a stern glance. "This applies to all of you young fools."

With that, Cross moved off back to the immediate front of the column. They continued to ride in the soft morning light for another hour, dreading what lay at the end of the journey.

"You know," Allen said, as they neared the outpost, "I wonder why the Noahs don't attack us more frequently, since this outpost is only a two hours away by horse."

"They don't have as many soldiers in their cavalry," Kanda said. "They outnumber us in terms of foot soldiers though."

"I see," Allen said.

"It would take them longer to reach our gates on foot," Lavi said knowingly. "They have a shortage of horses, I've heard."

Kanda frowned at Lavi. "That's what I said."

"No it wasn't," Lavi said.

A loud sound came from the front of their columns.

"That's the gong," Kanda said.

General Sokalo came riding down the lines. "Into your formations!" he shouted.

Slowly, the men separated into the four battalions, each forming behind its general. Kanda motioned for Allen to follow him towards General Tiedoll's battalion.

"Allen," Tiedoll said, when they reached him.

"General," Allen said.

"It's a fine morning," Tiedoll said, pulling his brass spyglass from his saddle bag. "I feel this will end well."

"Don't you wish you were out there, Yu?" Lavi asked, looking in wonder at the neat rows of waiting soldiers.

"Sound the drums!" came a cry from the front.

"That was Marian," Tiedoll said with a smile. "He's always very excited when it comes to battles."

The drum-music started rolling, and a trumpet sounded, its high notes triumphant. The generals rode up and down, shouting words of encouragement at their soldiers, and the soldiers cheered and pumped their fists in the air.

Minutes later, the sound of hooves could be heard, and two battalion of men emerged from the Noahs' outpost, led by six dark-haired people riding at the front.

"Six of them," Tiedoll said. "That's new. Usually less of them come..."

"Could I borrow your spyglass, General?" Allen asked.

Tiedoll passed it to her, and Allen held it to her right eye. "That one in the middle, he's the one who came the last time," she said. "And Lulu Bell. She's there too. I don't recognise the others."

"The scary man?" Lavi said. "I just hope he doesn't come over here."

"There's nothing to be frightened of," scoffed Kanda.

"Easy for you to say," Lavi said. "You fought him twice and lived to tell the tale."

"Yu," Tiedoll said, "why don't you have a look too?"

Kanda took the spyglass from Allen. "Yes, I see Mikk. And I see her. The short one with spiky hair. She was the one who fought Daisya and Marie."

"Let me have that," Tiedoll said, holding his hand out for the spyglass. "I need to have a look at her."

"Well?" Kanda said.

"That... I've seen her before," Tiedoll said, with a grave expression on his face. "Long ago. She led the troops long ago when I was still a Captain. We have to be very careful today. Do you want to accompany me onto the platform, Allen?"

"Platform?"

Kanda pointed to a space behind them, where some soldiers were busy erecting a temporary platform.

"What is that for?" Allen asked.

"A sort of observatory platform," Tiedoll said. "I will be observing the battle from up there, so that I can give the other generals and their captains the situation via golem reports."

"That's innovative," Allen said.

"We always use it when we conduct a full offensive," Kanda said.

"When was the last time we conducted a full offensive?" Allen asked.

Kanda looked at Tiedoll; he glanced upwards as if trying to count the years in his head.

"Three years," Lavi said.

"Yes, three years ago," Tiedoll said.

"It's about to start," Lenalee said, watching the front.

"Let's get on the platform," Tiedoll said.

The rolling music of the drums came again, but this time it came from the opposite side, where the Noahs and their men stood. The middle Noah raised his or her weapon, and the charge started.

At the same time, the banner bearers of the Black Order army waved the banners. Armoured pikemen fell into line at the front, their first line of defence, and the mounted infantry, the members of which had long since dismounted from their horses, stood in their lines and raised their loaded muskets. The lightly-armed cavalry, grouped to the left, were also ready to charge. At the back stood the artillery unit with its one small cannon.

"It looks... impressive," Allen whispered to Kanda.

"It is," he replied with pride.

"Which unit did you lead when you were still – still a fighting soldier?" Allen asked.

Kanda shot Allen what was in reality a puzzled glance, though it looked more like an indication to Allen to keep quiet. "What do you mean?"

Lavi had heard the conversation; he started to laugh. "I don't think Allen knows how we organize our men."

"Didn't Hevlaska teach you?" Kanda asked. "Each captain leads one company of men, and each company has both cavalry and infantry platoons. Some have an artillery squad as well."

"No... It's not like I'm ever actually going to lead the fighting by myself, Kanda."

"You never know," Kanda said darkly.

"You're a real delight to have around," Lavi told Kanda. "Such a nice, friendly disposition... I wonder why we all still love you so much."

"Do me a favour and shut that mouth of yours," Kanda said.

"It would be good if the two of you tried to be nice to each other," Tiedoll said in his gentle manner. "Allen, it's time for you to get ready."

Allen took a deep breath, holding her Innocence sword to her chest, its tip pointing upwards. _I don't feel anything yet_, she thought. _Maybe I should just start casting some defensive spells? _Allen started to chant under her breath.

Kanda stared at Allen as she chanted, her words running together in a melodic manner. She swayed slightly, and he wondered if she was about to topple over.

Allen watched as the muskets were fired, as the artillery unit put forth their best efforts to send their crude projectiles over, as the cavalry and infantry fought valiantly. She watched as men slaughtered each other, as her men fell like cattle. She could feel Kanda standing stiff besides her, his yearning for the battlefield strong. She could feel Tiedoll's worry in the way he kept the spyglass to his eye, shouting into his golem, suggesting strategies to the other generals.

They would ask her later on when she first felt the Innocence vibrating in her hands. Allen would not know how to answer, did not know how to answer. The bloodshed continued, and more men fell, their blood staining the land, seeping away till they lay still and ashen pale, their breaths rugged and laboured, or with their abdomens open and weeping, or with limbs cut off or blown off.

In the midst of this violence, this cruelty, Allen felt the Innocence vibrate strongly in her hands. _Help me, oh Lord. I trust in you, I trust you will deliver us from the Earl and the Noahs and the Akuma. Teach me how to save us all, how to save the Akuma from the spells they live under_, she thought. _Grant me the strength to lead, to fight and to save._

The simple defensive spells she had been creating moments before now seem amplified, as if she were casting them while drawing on the strength of many other sorcerers and magic practitioners. She could feel the pulsing protective bubble growing, enveloping all her men, her friends, her teachers.

"What are you doing?" Kanda asked, his voice soft and far-away.

Allen shook her head, unable to answer. She started to cast a fire-based spell, to directly bombard the places where the Akuma soldiers were regrouping.

:::

"Earl," Skinn Boric said, "let me go too."

"Not yet," the Earl said. "Not this time around. You will not fight in this battle, Skinn."

The two of them stood on a tall platform near the grounds of their military outpost, surveying the fighting and the damage.

The Earl almost smiled at the sight of the dead and dying.

Skinn Boric, unfortunately, seemed to have a one-track mind. "I should go, Earl, you'll be safe here by yourself."

"I'm not keeping you here to protect me," the Earl said.

"Then why can't I help fight? I want to fight!"

"I don't want you to bumble up this delicate situation," the Earl said. "So stay with me, my boy. I need someone I trust to run errands for me."

Skinn growled, but he did not dare to flout the Earl's order to stay. Instead, he took a step back and glowered at the Earl, gnashing his teeth as he did so.

"I'm waiting for Rhode and Tyki to do what they do best," the Earl said. "I'm getting excited. Watch the show, Skinn. It's going to be exciting, trust me."

:::

"Tyki!" Rhode called.

Tyki shoved an unfortunate soldier aside, and used his supernatural abilities to pluck out the heart of another. "Yes, Rhode?"

"Over here!"

Tyki reached out to push an oncoming sword away, slashing at the soldier with his other hand. "The door's ready?"

Rhode nodded, shooting him her half-crazed smile. "Yes, hurry up, _Uncle_ Tyki! It's time!"

Tyki ran to Rhode, and they entered through the open door, leaving the bloodshed behind them.

:::

Allen took a deep breath; her knees were wobbly now.

"Take a break," Tiedoll said, in that faraway misty voice. "Allen, stop using the Innocence for a while. You need to rest before you wear yourself out. Yu, stop her."

Kanda nudged Allen in the ribs; she felt the slight pain as if through a haze.

"Stop doing your thing!" Kanda said, grabbing the hilt of her sword. "Beansprout! Lenalee, help me. Something's wrong with her."

Allen released the last vestiges of her latest spell, feeling the motes of magic float to the ground, feeling the haziness drain from her body. She wobbled again, and Kanda put an arm around her. He slowly lowered her to the ground into a sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" Lenalee asked, kneeling in front of Allen with a wet cloth.

"She's feverish," Kanda said.

Lavi squatted before Allen too. "Let me check her vital signs and her pulse."

"You know these things?" Lenalee asked, staring at Lavi with eyes which were wide open.

Lavi felt for Allen's pulse. "I learnt a little from Bookman. Not much though… I can try."

"Well?" Kanda asked, impatient.

"Shush," Lenalee said to Kanda. "Let Lavi concentrate."

Lavi frowned. "I think she's just tired. We should let her rest for a while."

Kanda unfastened his cloak and spread it on the ground. "Help me put her on it," he said.

Together, Kanda and Lavi transferred Allen onto the cloak. Allen finally opened her eyes, squinting at them, for she was still dizzy, and it took effort to make out the faces of the people around her.

"I don't need to lie down," Allen protested, pushing Kanda and Lavi away.

"Stop being a fool," Kanda said.

"Sitting will do," Allen said.

Kanda opened his mouth again, but Lavi pre-empted him. "Leave her be," he said.

Behind them, Tiedoll continued to look through his spyglass at the unfolding battle. No one noticed a door appear to the side, and no one heard its hinges creak as the door opened. No one saw the tall man and the slight girl who appeared from beyond the door – until it was too late to prepare a good defence.

Four soldiers dropped like flies before Kanda, noticing something amiss, turned his head and saw the intruders.

"Noah!" he said, jumping up and charging towards them.

Lavi followed, but Kanda paused to glare at his friend. "Stay with her!"

"General Tiedoll!" Lenalee shouted.

Tiedoll turned too. He gaped at the Noahs for a moment, but regained his composure almost immediately. "Surround them!" he shouted to his soldiers. "Be very careful!"

"You again, pretty boy?" Tyki said, smirking at Kanda. "It would be fun to play with you. You have very nice hair, my dear."

"I want to play with him too, Tyki," Rhode said. "I didn't get to play with him the last time. It's only fair that you let me fight him this time."

"Very well," Tyki said, rolling his eyes. "You can have the fun this time around. I'll deal with the… runts."

"Enough of that!" Kanda said, glaring at Tyki. "I'm going to kill you today."

"Fight with Rhode," Tyki said, already bored. "I don't have time for you today, pretty boy. Maybe next time, if you're lucky enough to survive."

Rhode moved fluidly to stand near Kanda. "Yes, play with me, _Captain_."

"Stuff it," Kanda said, circling Rhode.

"Two can play at that," Rhode said. She bared her teeth in a feral grin. "I love destroying the minds of soldiers. How are your brothers?"

"They're fine, no thanks to you."

"Well, well," Rhode said, twirling some strands of her hair, "no matter. I can play with them when I'm done with you."

"You monster," Kanda said, swinging his sword towards Rhode's waist.

She moved fast, faster than Kanda though possible. "Oh no," she said, "I don't think you can catch me that way. I'm not Tyki, you know."

Kanda lunged forward again, this time aiming for Rhode's thigh. He managed to scratch her left leg with the tip of his sword.

"Ouch, but oh, it's just a tiny wound," she said, smiling again as she used her finger to touch the scratch. "Do you really love her so much?"

"I don't know what you're bloody talking about."

"Why, Allen Walker, of course," Rhode said, in a sing-song voice. She licked the blood off her finger.

Kanda glared at her, disgusted.

"I can see your fondness for her," Rhode continued. "Something more than fondness, I think."

"Shut up," Kanda said, pressing his sword against Rhode's neck.

Rhode laughed and a shower of dagger-like candles appeared out of nowhere to bombard Kanda. He moved away from Rhode, using Mugen to push away the candles.

"Don't underestimate me," Rhode said. "Did you know that Allen Walker is related to me?"

"She's related to the Fourteenth Noah. I know. So shut up," Kanda said as he considered how best to strike in a manner which would restrict Rhode's ability to fluidly evade his sword.

Rhode seemed surprised. "Oh, you know? I didn't think you would… well."

Kanda moved in again, raring for the next blow. He crouched low and waited, his muscles tensed up.

"You can't defeat me," Rhode said, moving away with a swirl of her skirt. "I'm too good at this to be defeated by the likes of you. I was fighting before you were even born."

"Then you're old," Kanda said, moving in for the kill.

Rhode grimaced; she had been careless for a moment, and now there was a scratch on her other leg. A tiny stream of blood could be seen glistening.

"Don't be too proud," Kanda said.

"Take your own advice, Captain Kanda Yu," Rhode said. "You will lose your heart's treasure in time to come. I am almost certain of it."

"You aren't a seer, Noah," Kanda said. "Don't pretend to be one, you shit-sack. I won't fall for your tricks."

"My, aren't we impolite," Rhode said. Her eyes gleamed. "But two can play at that game, Kanda Yu. I am no true seer but I am judged to have some measure of foresight. You will lose what you love, make no mistake."

"Enough."

Rhode shrugged. "What is your fate to me? Nothing but the dust of the years. When you die, I will still be here, and I will spit on your grave."

Kanda glared at Rhode. "I've had enough of your insults, Noah." he said, charging towards Rhode again.

Rhode barely managed to swerve away from the tip of Kanda's sword. Instead of her neck, Mugen hit Rhode's hair, and a thin lock of blue hair fell onto the ground. Rhode couldn't stop herself from gasping.

"See," Kanda said, smirking. "Don't underestimate me."

"You haven't managed to harm me, in spite of your skills and bravado," Rhode said. "Don't congratulate yourself too early in the game."

Kanda glared at her.

"It's true, you don't need to glare at me with those pretty eyes of yours," Rhode said. "And while we're playing, guess where Tyki is?"

Kanda wasted no time in leaping away from Rhode and looking back at the platform. Tyki was nowhere near the platform; he was fighting with Lavi and Lenalee some distance away. That, however, left Allen desperately unprotected – if the three of them were to fail, Tiedoll would not be able to fight both Rhode and Tyki at the same time and yet emerge victorious. The foot soldiers would be of little strength; brute strength alone could not harm the seemingly invincible Noahs.

Then Kanda fell to his knees, leaning forward; he pushed Mugen into the ground and threw his weight onto the hilt of his sword. There was a sharp pain, a burning pain, in his upper left arm.

"That's what happen when you don't pay attention," Rhode said, grinning at Kanda. She brought her dagger to mouth, and licked Kanda's blood off it.

"I hope you cut your fucking tongue," Kanda said, forcing himself into a standing position again despite the pain in his knees and left arm.

"Eyes on me, not on that pretty Priestess of yours," Rhode said. "Let's continue playing, eh, pretty boy?"

:::

Lavi and Lenalee together were no match for Tyki. He was ruthless, even towards Lenalee.

As Lavi rushed to protect Lenalee from Tyki's twin knives, Tyki dropped Lenalee to the ground, where she lay like a limp rag doll, and moved to hit Lavi on the head. Lavi too crumpled onto the ground, his eyes closed.

Allen had seen Tyki's attacks from the platform. "Lavi! Lenalee!" she called.

The old, grizzled man beside Allen grabbed her arm. "Stay here, Allen," he said. "Let me fight him."

"General –" she said.

"No," the old man said gently. "I will go."

"Meet your fate!" Tyki said, exhilarated with the kill and the overbearing smell of blood and death. He laughed as he ran towards the platform, spinning his sharp knives in his hands, ready to draw blood again.

In an instant, Tiedoll met him, weapon at the ready. There was the clash of metal against metal, a sharp and harsh ringing sound. Tiedoll was thrown back by brute force; he dug his heel in to regain his balance.

"General!" Allen shouted.

"Stay where you are!" Tiedoll shouted. "Don't come over!"

"Why doesn't the pretty priestess want to come down to play with me?" Tyki asked. "But don't fret – I'll have time for you once I'm done with this old man."

Allen flinched and tried to focus on putting together a new defensive spell for Tiedoll's benefit. She dug for the words in the foggy haze of her mind, trying to shut away the cries of war, the shouts of pain, the screams of the dying. She slowly found the words, pieced them together, and opened her mind to her maker.

Save us, she mouthed, praying, and brought her spell to fruition. There was a sudden flash of light, a squeal of pain, and someone cursed loudly near her. Allen swayed on the spot and tumbled over, catching herself at the last moment and evading gravity's pull that would have seen her crashing to the ground. Instead, she clutched at a nearby pole (perhaps it was a bannister of some sort) and breathed deeply, unable to open her eyes for a few moments.

When Allen finally managed to open her eyes, she saw Tyki, clutching his arm and standing a few feet away from Tiedoll. Tyki's sharp knives lay scattered at Tiedoll's feet, and trace of red seeped through the sleeves of Tyki's white shirt, tracing a curved line from elbow to wrist.

Tiedoll, panting heavily and drenched in sweat, moved forward with his own weapons. "Begone, foul Noah," he said.

"Not yet, I think," Tyki said, not bothering to move even as Tiedoll plunged a knife into Tyki's flesh. No fresh red blood spilled out where hard metal met soft flesh; Tyki grinned and pulled the knife out with his bare hands wrapped around its blade.

"Monster,"Tiedoll said, willing his leaden legs to move. "Monster," he repeated for good measure. "That was not how God fashioned men. He fashioned us in his image."

"I would say I'm closer to his image than you are," Tyki said, grinning widely. His grin did not quite reach his empty-cold eyes. "You know, since I have power and strength and all that. And you are merely a talkative, weak old man quite past your prime. I should probably finish you today, eh?"

Allen pushed herself up from her crouching position. Again she raised her sword up and felt her power well up, filling all the crevices of her soul. "Don' hurt him!" she said.

"I think I will hurt you," Tyki said, reaching out to grab Tiedoll by the neck. The older man struggled in Tyki's grasp, twisting his body here and there as he attempted to wrestle his way out of Tyki's vice-like grip, but the younger man was stronger, with muscles like steel.

Tyki laughed; it was a low sound, charming and gentlemanly and inoffensive. It didn't suit either him or his dark glamour. "Death comes to all, old general," he said, and tightened his grip. "How do you wish to die? By strangulation? Otherwise I could call on some of my old friends. They are quite hungry for human flesh. They would enter into you and break you down from the inside. Wouldn't that be more fun than a quick death, eh?"

"Be quick about it, then," the old man said. He looked straight into Tyki's eyes.

Tyki's eyes widened slightly, and his grasp slackened for a moment around Tiedoll's throat. Rarely did he meet a man who did not squirm in the face of death; most of his adversaries, junior soldiers for the most part, wet their pants upon the battlefield when Tyki promised them death.

"Oh, no, I don't think so," Tyki said. He bared his beautiful white teeth. "I like to see my enemies die in pain. I don't believe in quick and relatively painless deaths, you see. It takes the fun out of this whole nasty business, believe me. I tried to be merciful in my salad days; it didn't work out."

Tiedoll raised his left hand again, pushing at the muscular hands around his throat.

"Don't bother, General Tiedoll," Tyki said, but released his hold on the older man's throat. "I'm not about to strangle you. I have better tools, you know."

"I'm not afraid," Tiedoll said, falling to his knees. He reached for his weapon behind him.

Tyki reached into his pockets. "Are you ready to taste pain?"

Tiedoll stood up, weapon in hand, sadness in his eyes. "I'm always ready," he said.

"Doubtlessly," Tyki said. He grinned diabolically and withdrew his fingers from his pockets. In his hands were two purple butterflies, species unknown. "Look what I have here. They are painful killers, General. Maybe I will kidnap you and watch you die from the inside."

Tiedoll frowned. "You'll do no such thing, evildoer."

"Oh, I will." Tyki moved at an unbelievable speed, covering the distance between them in mere seconds, moving his fingers into place so that he could smash the butterflies right into Tiedoll's chest.

Tiedoll mouthed a quick prayer, and swung his weapon upwards to meet the carnivorous mouths of the incoming butterflies. There was only air; Tiedoll closed his eyes and prayed, trying to find some dignity in death. _I'm done for_, he thought, _I've missed the target. I've done what I could, oh Lord. I await your embrace._

No pain came.

Tiedoll opened his eyes. He was alive and unscathed, and not two metres away Allen stood in her full glory, hood pulled back and white hair spilling over her cloaked shoulders, sword in hand, face to face with Tyki Mikk. She stood proud and tall, a beacon in the dingy blood-stained battlefield, as if she were an ancient goddess come down to earth to battle the fallen and the forces of evil.

Tiedoll could not look away.

* * *

><p>AN: My apologies for the shorter-than-usual chapter - I got bored and decided to push everything else into the next chapter (still working on it, I've only got some 1k words done atm). Oops, looks like my memory failed me - there wasn't any (or much) Yullen and jealousy here, just lots of fighting. Nor has Allen discovered her true bond with the Innocence. Let's see if I can get it all settled by the next chapter.<p>

Thanks for reading, as always!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p><em>Tyki reached into his pockets. "Are you ready to taste pain?" <em>

_Tiedoll stood up, weapon in hand, sadness in his eyes. "I'm always ready," he said. _

"_Doubtlessly," Tyki said. He grinned diabolically and withdrew his fingers from his pockets. In his hands were two purple butterflies, species unknown. "Look what I have here. They are painful killers, General. Maybe I will kidnap you and watch you die from the inside."_

_Tiedoll frowned. "You'll do no such thing, evildoer."_

"_Oh, I will." Tyki moved at an unbelievable speed, covering the distance between them in mere seconds, moving his fingers into place so that he could smash the butterflies right into Tiedoll's chest. _

_Tiedoll mouthed a quick prayer, and swung his weapon upwards to meet the carnivorous mouths of the incoming butterflies. There was only air; Tiedoll closed his eyes and prayed, trying to find some dignity in death. I'm done for, he thought, I've missed the target. I've done what I could, oh Lord. I await your embrace._

_No pain came. _

_Tiedoll opened his eyes. He was alive and unscathed, and not two metres away Allen stood in her full glory, hood pulled back and white hair spilling over her cloaked shoulders, sword in hand, face to face with Tyki Mikk. She stood proud and tall, a beacon in the dingy blood-stained battlefield, as if she were an ancient goddess come down to earth to battle the fallen and the forces of evil. _

_Tiedoll could not look away. _

:::

"I'll give you a minute to bind that cut," Rhode said, having licked Kanda's blood off the blade of her dagger.

Kanda glared at Rhode. "I don't need your fucking pity," he said.

"Bind it," she said simply. "I want to play with you. It won't do if you collapse from blood loss before I'm through, you see. I don't know anything about binding wounds or reviving people. It would be a chore to have to revive you so I can torture you further."

Kanda looked into Rhode's large and inhuman eyes; she didn't seem to be lying. His gut told him to bind the cut now, while he still could. And so Kanda pulled a piece of cloth from the inside of his armour and wrapped it tightly around his upper arm, pulling the ends of the cloth into a hasty knot, all the while keeping an eye on Rhode.

Rhode didn't move from her position at all for that whole minute. She tapped her dagger against her thigh, singing under her breath.

"Now we can continue," she said, when Kanda was done patching himself up. "We'll see how long you can last, pretty boy."

"Shut up, Noah," Kanda said, already on the defensive.

Rhode cackled – there was no other word for it – and raised her arms, summoning a cloud of striped white-and-pink candles into being. The candles weren't normal candles. Their ends were well sharpened into pointed tips, there were tiny yellow flames burning on the other ends, and they were all pointed at Kanda.

Kanda took a step back and evaluated his position. If he was quick, he could fend the candles off and possibly avoid mutilation by those monstrosities. If he were to swerve to the left, he could avoid the bulk of the candles but undoubtedly a few candles would then become lodged in his limbs.

"You'll like this," Rhode said, and grinned, her large eyes filled with malice and maniac pleasure. She laughed, and her laugh echoed down the length of the battlefield. "Attack!"

The candles flew towards Kanda, and he raised Mugen, ready to strike them off. He was ready for the pain, for the exhilaration of battle, for the defeat of his foe. Then the candles stopped, inches from his body, and something snapped in his mind. Kanda's eyes closed, and he sank to his knees within the enclosure of candles, no longer seeing, hearing or heeding the world around him.

:::

Allen raised herself up, looking around at the wanton destruction being wrought around her. Men were dying; the dying were wailing in pain; pain filled the air; the air was thick with death and decay and a horrible, animal-like wailing.

Some distance away General Tiedoll and Tyki were still fighting; Tyki seemed to have unveiled a new weapon, something purple, something with wings. _I can't let this happen_, Allen thought. _I can't let General Tiedoll die like this. I have to save him. _

Allen jumped off the platform and the whipping wind tossed her hood back, allowing her hair to be seen. She raised her sword before her, and smelt the butterflies with it as she landed right before Tyki. She heard Tiedoll muttering behind her.

"Well, well, look who we have here," Tyki said. "Finally decided to fight, my pretty priestess?"

"I was fighting before," Allen said. She noticed that Tyki's butterflies were still alive. _Strange that they didn't die_, Allen thought.

"I've wanted to get to know you better, Priestess," Tyki said, apropos of nothing.

"I don't care." Rage rose in her breast; the dead and the dying lay over the battlefield, Akuma and her soldiers alike. The Earl and his Noahs had machinated all of these events, and Allen burned with a righteous anger to end the terrible war and bring peace to the battered world she knew.

And so Allen moved fluidly; she thrust the sword in Tyki's direction, aiming for his heart, and Tyki swerved to prevent the sharp tip of the sword into his heart. Rather, the sword pierced his left arm, but there was no sickening hiss as the metal swung through flesh.

Allen gasped as Tyki moved backwards easily; the blade was clean, with no trace of blood on it.

"I am a Noah," Tyki said in a terrible, ringing voice. "You can't kill me so easily, Priestess."

"Come back," Allen said, laying a spell on her sword.

"Try it."

Allen plunged the sword into Tyki's chest, and yet again he walked backwards, his unworldly flesh peeling away from metal as easily as if she had not stabbed him at all.

"I don't understand this," Allen said. "If I can't kill you?"

"Oh, you can," Tyki said. "But you humans are so weak – yes, even you, Priestess. You are all children compared to us. Of course we can be killed, we Noahs aren't gods, you know."

"I don't believe this."

"Of course you don't," Tyki said. "Your mortal mind cannot comprehend the vastness of the universe, the depth of the Earl's plans. Only those of us who descend from Noah of old can see the world for what it truly is."

Allen shook her head.

"This is truly a pleasant conversation with so fetching a lady," Tyki said pleasantly, "but I'm afraid I shall have to kill you now."

Allen raised her sword and prayed again. Opposite her, Tyki closed his eyes and took a deep breath; his eyes then snapped open, and he ran towards her, a knife in one hand and a purple butterfly in the other. Allen felt his weight bear upon her, and then she twisted to the side to use his own weight against him; he slammed against the ground and threw up a cloud of dust.

Allen coughed, waving her hands before her to clear the dust, and in that moment, Tyki, again showcasing his superhuman speed, pulled Allen down, rolled over and held her to the ground, a knife pressed to her neck.

Tyki grinned at Allen from his vantage point.

"Kill me then," she said.

"Not yet. You've forgotten what I told the old man. I like to play with my victims first…" Tyki said. He laughed. "How would you like to have your arm broken?"

Allen turned her face away. "I wouldn't want that at all."

"Is that so?" Tyki said.

There was the sound of feet on grass, as if Tyki were trying to change his position to a more comfortable one, and then Allen's left arm was pushed into the ground by a far heavier object. There was a sickening crack, and soon every atom of Allen's body reeled with pain. She had to work hard to suppress an anguished howl from escaping her lips and betraying her real fear.

"Are you ready to die?" Tyki asked.

"No."

"How can you still be willing to fight? I've broken the arms of quite a few knights errant before. They ended up squealing like pigs and begging for mercy. You are a strange one indeed," Tyki said.

"My heart wills me to fight on," Allen said. "The likes of you have to be destroyed. I suppose you wouldn't understand that."

Tyki placed a hand on his chest; he furrowed his brow and shook his head. "I'm hurt to hear you want to kill me and my family. I'm afraid," he said, again sporting a diabolical grin, "that I shall have to have your heart, after all."

Tyki moved forward, swift as the whistling wind; before Allen could react, Tyki sunk his hands into Allen's chest, and it was as if a huge boulder had come to rest upon her torso, as if the cares of the world had settled into her heart and bestowed on it a leaden weight. Allen could not move, could barely breath, and above all, she felt the crushing fear that accompanies imminent death.

"One squeeze," Tyki said, "and you will die."

Allen closed her eyes and tried to breathe. There was something around her heart – probably Tyki's hands. She found the strength – just barely – to whisper the age-old prayer: "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name; thy kingdom come; thy will be do –"

"Silence!" Tyki said. "Enough of that."

Allen struggled to breathe, and yet even in depths of her hazy fear she found the strength to carry on. She whispered on, and as she spoke, her voice gained strength, growing louder and louder till Tyki could hear the last words of the prayer which caused him much discomfort. "For thine is the kingdom," she said, "and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen."

Tyki felt waves of discomfort wash over him; nausea and a terrible headache plagued his very nerves, for he was an abomination to the earth, a creature whose soul had been twisted over millennia even as it was reborn and yet reborn. He gnashed his perfect teeth in agony, and in his rage, squeezed Allen's heart.

Allen felt the squeeze; her insides seemed to freeze, and her fear grew hundredfold, and yet her will to persevere on and fight burned on. Death was the easier way out, but she would not yield to it.

In her mind's eye, she saw Tiedoll, old and grey and wan, still fighting for the world he wanted to build; she saw Komui, labouring every day, notching the names of the dead Guards into his memory with every battle; she saw Lenalee, fighting the darkness during the flower of her youth, perhaps never to go home to a cheery hearth with a babe at her bosom; she saw Lavi, trudging through the darkness, seeking answers in dusty troves, until at long last he fell into the long sleep while still searching in a forgotten library in a deserted town; she saw Kanda, fighting to his death, falling like a hero of a tragic play, never able to rise from the fetters that had turned his heart to stone.

With these in mind, Allen prayed like never before. _Save us, oh Lord_. _I have sometimes rebelled against your will, if only in thought, and yet now I know how precious my life is, and how many will die on my death. Save your faithful sheep, oh Lord, that we may do your work and cleanse your earth. I have rebelled, but Father, I want to save our world! Grant me your mercy, oh Lord._

As these thoughts formed within her mind, Allen felt, as if through a distant telescope, the vibration of her sword against her limp fingers. Then, the fog cleared, and Allen knew at once what she must do. The Innocence had awakened to her in all its mighty power and glory, and gathering her last ounce of strength, Allen forced her eyes open and plunged her shining sword into Tyki's belly.

Tyki grunted; the sword, like his hands, pierced not flesh in a manner which would bring forth copious bleeding, but it nonetheless tore him apart. His hands lost their strength, and Allen was able to push him off her. Like an uprooted tree, Tyki fell to the ground, clutching at his chest.

"I will cleanse you," Allen said, pulling her sword out of Tyki and away, "abomination of the earth."

"You can't," Tyki said, still unable to rise. He looked up at Allen and gasped; she was still human, no angel come down to earth, but in her face he saw a holy light, a glow that had not been there before.

_Your mercy is boundless, Father. Serve him too, that he may do evil never again_, Allen thought, as she plunged her sword into Tyki's chest yet again, willing it to sever the evil from his heart and his form, to cleanse his soul of his many misdeeds.

As the shining sword slid through his flesh, Tyki howled with pain, and his long limbs thrashed against the damp ground, flinging bits of grass and soil skywards. Then his shouts and screams came to a halt, and he fell back against the ground, his eyes closed and mouth open, and he shuddered no more.

_You will be a new man when you awaken, I hope_, Allen thought, pulling out her sword and sinking to her knees, her fingers trembling as the sword fell to the ground from her hands. It had cost her no little effort to exorcize (so she termed her actions) Tyki Mikk, and now the world spun around her, and so she closed her eyes and rested and prayed.

"Allen!" someone called.

Allen forced her eyes open, grabbing the sword at once, only letting go when she realised that Tiedoll had been the one calling her name.

"Are you alright?" he asked, kind and fatherly. "Are you injured?"

"No, I'm not..." Allen said, putting a hand to her head. "I'm just... tired."

"I understand," Tiedoll said. "Come, I'll lead you to the rear, and we'll have the medics see to you. You've done well. I saw your fight... you've become a true Priestess, my dear."

:::

Lavi stirred; his head hurt, and the world swam before him when he opened his eyes. He rubbed his head and groaned, wishing for some water to clean his wounds and splash on his face. When the world finally came into focus, and he noticed the blood and the gore on him and the dying soldiers and the corpses, he groaned again and closed his eyes – then he quickly opened them again, for he had seen, from the corner of his eye, a flowing ponytail.

"Lenalee!" Lavi cried, stumbling over the dying and the dead.

Lavi missed his footing and fell over a dead man, whose innards spilled out of his body, his eyes open and glazed over in death. Lavi closed his eyes, murmured a quiet sorry, and pushed himself up and away. After what seemed like an eternity, he reached Lenalee, grabbed her nearest hand, and felt for her pulse. There was a pulse – it was weak – _she's alive, thank the heavens!_ he thought, and shook her, pushing back the fears of being unable to wake her.

Thankfully, Lenalee stirred. She opened her eyes and glanced around, frowning. "What happened?" she asked.

"Tyki Mikk attacked us," Lavi said.

Lenalee sat up. "Where's Allen?"

Lavi looked around, shielding his eyes from the sun. "She's with General Tiedoll."

"Lavi!" Lenalee said, "help me up, please. My legs feel wobbly."

Lavi lent Lenalee a hand, and she smiled at him as he pulled her up.

"It's been a tiring day," he said.

"So it has."

"Your brother won't forgive me if something happened to you..." Lavi said, still pale with the fear of losing Lenalee.

"Well, we're fine, aren't we?" Lenalee said, smiling brightly. She laughed while standing in the battlefield, and her clear laughter echoed through the wide space.

Lavi shot her an admiring glance for her bravery and her cheerfulness even in the face of death and injury.

Then, Lenalee stopped mid-laugh. "Look," she said, pointing.

Lavi looked; some distance away, a strange wall of candles stood, surrounding a kneeling man, a man whose dark hair flew in the wind, a man who did not respond to Lenalee's call.

"Come," Lavi said, taking Lenalee's hand, and off they sped towards their stricken comrade.

"What's wrong with him?" Lenalee asked anxiously when they came to a stop beside the wall of candles.

Lavi walked around the circular wall, studying the candles and the flames and the unmoving Kanda. "I don't know," he said. "Kanda!"

There was no response, as he had expected. "This is strange," Lavi said. "I'm not sure... maybe we can force a way in."

Lavi took out his daggers and tried to cut away the candles – but to no avail.

"This isn't working," Lenalee said. She peered through the curtain of candles. "Kanda! Wake up!" she called.

"He can't hear us," Lavi said, as Lenalee circled the area, looking for solutions – perhaps a way in, perhaps a weak spot, perhaps the person who had imprisoned Kanda thus.

"Lavi –" Lenalee said and paused. "I see something there."

Lavi joined Lenalee, and the two of them headed over to a large boulder a little distance away, from behind which a boot protruded.

Behind the boulder sat a limp figure – the girl with the blue hair and the petite stature, the girl who had haunted their nightmares. Her head was bent forward, her torso rested against the cold rock, and her eyes were closed.

"Rhode Camelot. Has to be her," Lavi said.

"Rhode Camelot?"

"Yes, she's the –"

"I know who she is, Lavi, I grew up with you, remember? Just… how do you know this girl is Rhode Camelot in the flesh?"

"Blue hair, girlish looks and figure, and on this battlefield. Is there any room for doubt?" Lavi asked. "You remember the old rhyme – how does it go? Rhode Camelot, the blue-haired witch, walking with her hazel switch, children beware this dancing girl, in her dreamland nightmares swirl. Then there was that other line… I can't remember it…"

"Get home quick, and toe the line, or else she will steal your mind… yes, I remember," Lenalee said. "I just – I didn't think we would ever – did you ever imagine meeting such a bogeyman?"

"No," Lavi agreed, "but we live in strange times. And we've met Mikk."

"She looks alive," Lenalee said; she squatted and placed a finger under the girl's nose to check if she was yet breathing. "She's alive."

Lavi nodded. "She's sleeping, in a way, I think… she's in her dream world."

"I've never heard of this dream world," Lenalee said, looking questioningly at Lavi.

Lavi laughed nervously, ruffling his hair, his eyes darting around. "Bookman told me..." he said. "The secret histories said something about her ability to enter the world of dreams. She's the Noah of Dreams, so the old records say."

"Ah... what else, Lavi?"

"That's all I know," Lavi said. "Bookman didn't tell me anything else. And we should be careful… she's one of the most dangerous Noahs around, even if she's sleeping."

"But Kanda – how do we – how do we save him? Should we wake her?" Lenalee asked. She bent fearfully over the sleeping girl and tried to shake her awake.

"Come," Lavi said, his face grave. "Don't touch her, Lenalee. It might endanger Kanda. Let's get back to Kanda."

:::

Kanda awoke in a dark land – he had no form, there was no form – there was only darkness that stretched miles around, as far as his eyes could see, which was to say not at all. There was also the sound of lapping water, strangely comforting in this empty and frightening place.

Kanda closed his eyes. This was a nightmare, surely – this dreamscape would probably be gone by the time he opened his eyes again. And so he opened his eyes, and was yet again confronted with the empty-blackness and the soothing rhythm of an unseen and gentle sea.

_Why am I here?_ he wondered. _This must be a dream_, he told himself. _I was fighting the dream witch just now. She has sent me into a nightmare. _

Then there was a glimmer of light far off. Kanda watched as the light came nearer and nearer, till it enveloped him, and he found that he stood in a cavern, mouldy and dim; there was a rudely-crafted tiny boat nearby, bobbing gently on the river that ran through the cavern. Kanda didn't recognise the place from what little he could see of it, thanks to the flickering candles that dotted the place.

_But where am I?_ he wondered.

"Kanda…"

Kanda turned. _Whose voice was that?_ No one was in sight, and the air ran cold against his skin.

"Yu…"

Kanda flinched at the overfamiliar tone in which his name had been spoken. "Show yourself, coward!"

A figure emerged from behind a crevice. _Is that Lavi? It looks like – Lavi?_ Kanda thought.

"Don't you remember me?" the silhouette asked.

"Come over here," Kanda said. "I can't bloody see you."

"Don't you remember me?" the silhouette asked yet again.

Kanda froze and flinched again. _This voice – this voice_ –_ I know this voice. I knew this voice._

"You remember me?" it asked. "I think you do, Yu. It has been so long since we met."

"You're dead," Kanda said, drawing his sword. "Alma Karma died years ago."

The silhouette came nearer, and Kanda gasped as he saw Alma's face illuminated by the soft yellow candlelight.

"Welcome back," Alma said. "I have missed you."

"You're dead," Kanda said. "You no longer exist."

"Have you forgotten your childhood friend, Yu?" Alma asked, grinning widely, the way he used to do while still alive.

"You're dead," Kanda repeated. "The Akuma took you."

"I'm well," Alma said.

"Have you gone over to the Earl's side?" Kanda asked.

"I'm well," Alma repeated.

"Bloody hell!" Kanda swore, still in shock.

"I waited so long," Alma said, still grinning. "I waited and waited for you to rescue me. For anyone to rescue me."

"I – no – I…" Kanda said, unable to continue. He swallowed hard, and Alma's words replayed in his mind. _I waited and waited for you to rescue me. I waited and waited for you to rescue me. I waited and waited for you to rescue me._

"No one came, as you know," Alma said, taking a step forward. And another. And another.

"Don't come here," Kanda said, pointing with his sword.

"Don't you want to embrace an old friend you thought dead?" Alma said. He was closer now, and Kanda could see the bags under his eyes, the blue veins popping out of his neck.

Kanda hit Alma with the handle of his sword. "Stop!"

Alma laughed, took a step back. He seemed to blend in with the darkness which pooled around the cavern.

"Kanda…"

The voices came again, thick and guttural, echoing in the empty cavern, roaring over the sweet, soft call of the running water. "Kanda, Kanda, Kanda…"

"Who are you? Is it you, Alma?" he asked. "Show yourself! Show yourselves."

Show themselves they did. A mass of people approaches, all stricken, all bleeding, all walking towards him with dazed expressions and hollow eyes. From where he stood, Kanda could make out Lavi, Lenalee, Tiedoll and other members of the Order and the Guard.

"Why did you run away?" Lenalee asked, surging forward. Water and blood dripped from her onto his skin.

"Lenalee," Kanda said, using his hands to steer her away. "What are you bloody saying?"

"You betrayed us," Lavi said.

"My son," Tiedoll said, his eyes horribly bloodshot and bleeding from his mouth, "you have failed us all. Why did you run away from your duty? Was it worth it?"

"I didn't," Kanda said indignantly. "Go away, old man, stop slobbering over me."

"You've failed us all," Komui said, stepping up to Kanda. He spotted bruises and cuts aplenty. "We cared for you, Kanda, in your darkest hours. You grew up under our eyes. I would never have thought…"

"Shut up!" Kanda shouted, and his voice echoed throughout the cavern.

"Don't shout," Tiedoll said. "You've always been such a disappointment to me. You have let your childhood grief run away with you… You never could learn to love yourself, and so you never learnt to love others, my boy. I wish I could have brought you up better. I wish I could have taught you how to love."

"I know how to love," Kanda said.

"Who do you love? You love no one, not even yourself," Tiedoll said gravely, shaking his grey head. "You and I, we are both failures. I have failed in teaching you, but heaven knows how hard I've tried."

"You've betrayed us, Kanda," Daisya said.

"Why did you run? Were your memories of Alma too much to bear after all? He died because of you, because he wanted to save you," Marie said. His unseeing eyes seemed to bore into Kanda's own.

Kanda stepped back. "Marie –"

"Enough," Marie said with a broad sweep of his arms. "We are no longer akin, Kanda. I am no longer your senior. I told you to mourn Alma and move on, but you didn't. You are weak. You are a failure."

"I'm not a failure," Kanda said, tightening his grip on his sword.

"Yes you are," Daisya said as he twirled a beautiful silver bell with his left hand. "You were too frightened of your past to stay and fight for us. Now we are cursed for eternity, and we shall not forgive you!"

"I thought we were friends, Kanda," Lenalee said, approaching in her turn. "I poured my sorrows out to you, and you listened. We meditated together when I was frightened of Inspector Leverrier. You showed me your softer, kinder side, and I thought we were friends."

Kanda shook his head, hating the sight of tears in Lenalee's eyes. "We are friends."

"No," Lenalee said. "You have never let us in."

"Were we not comparable to Alma?" Lavi asked, his weapon out. "Even I, Bookman that I am, learned to love. What are you, Yu? A monster? Are you stunted by your old grief? Couldn't you have let the burden fall and fought with us?"

"Shut up!" Kanda said, not wanting to be reminded of Alma, whose very name caused him the pain of a thousand arrows. "I failed him! I failed to mourn him properly, I have failed to avenge him!"

"If you wanted to avenge him, you should have stayed to fight alongside us," Komui said. Kanda could not see his face behind the sweeping hair that fell over Komui's eyes; he guessed that Komui must have suffered tremendous injury to his face due to the blood stains on his neck, cheeks and chin. "Yet you left, to wander, to grief. Allen couldn't manage it alone, you know. You doomed us all."

Kanda looked around at the creeping figures, at their bloodstained armour, at their torn and tattered rags. "Where's the Beansprout?" he asked, fearing the answer even through his haze of pain and confusion.

"She died for us all," Lenalee said. "For you too, Kanda."

"We seek revenge," Lavi said. "Pay us with your blood, wipe our sin of failure away with your blood."

"I must avenge Alma," Kanda said, unsheathing his sword. "I can't die till I have avenged him."

"You won't have the chance," Tiedoll said.

All at once, the shadow people around Kanda closed in, their weapons drawn. His nearest and dearest plunged their weapons into him, onto him, and he felt a wetness down the length of his body, felt the rapid beat of his heart, felt the weakness in his knees. He sank to his knees, reeling from the shock and his fear.

Kanda's attackers retreated, melting into the darkness as Alma had done. They were replaced with a pale and translucent Allen, who walked fluidly through the cavern, feet barely touching the wet ground. She seemed to emit a soft radiance from her person.

"Are you dead?" he asked.

Allen almost smiled, and Kanda's heart jumped. "What do you suppose?"

"I – I'm – Beansprout, I'm so sorry – I didn't – I didn't mean to – I mean, I didn't think –"

Allen raised a finger to her lips. "Hush now," she said. "You're dying."

Kanda nodded, looking at the blood pooling about him. "Help me avenge Alma," he said. "Please. You know – you know how important this is to me."

"No," Allen said. She did smile this time – it was a sad smile.

"Please – I will beg you if you wish –"

"I thought you cared," Allen said. "But you did not. I would have helped you if you had really loved me, but you didn't, and you betrayed us all, after all we went through together."

"Beansprout – I…"

Allen shook her head. "There is nothing more to be said."

Kanda looked away, unable to bear her growing radiance. "Are you an angel?" he asked at last.

"An angel?" she repeated. "No, no. Why would you make such an assumption? You were never one for flights of fancies."

"You're glowing," Kanda said, as the world grew dimmer around him.

"I am," Allen agreed. "But I am closer to a fallen one, I think. You remember those? I'm sure you do."

"I –"

"Hush," Allen said again. She stooped beside Kanda. "What's this?"

Kanda tried to make out the object in Allen's hands, but by now his eyesight had become unfocused. The world trembled in his eyes, all wavy lines and squiggles. "What's that?" he asked.

"You kept this," Allen said. She held the object up, but Kanda could not make it out. "Remember this? This playing card. I gave it to you after we – after I saved you from your sickness. The Curse of the Noah, remember?"

"I remember," he said.

"I didn't think you would keep it."

"I – I loved –" Kanda said, forcing the words out and swallowing his pride.

"Don't say it," Allen said. "It's too late. We could have had everything, but you couldn't let go of your ghosts. It's too late now, Kanda."

Allen turned away to look at the river.

A flash of movement caught Kanda's eye; there was a swish of cloth near Allen, and without so much as a shriek, she fell into the water, out of sight, sinking into the dark depths of the humming underground river. Kanda forced himself into a sitting position, but he could scarcely move now, and he watched, horrified, as Allen's hand, which stuck out of the river, slowly descended until no more could be seen of her.

"You see how it is," someone said.

Kanda barely mustered enough energy to peer at the figure; in the semi-darkness now stood only a boy, barely nine, his long dark hair swinging down his back. It was Kanda, the child, who had pushed Allen into the river.

"You brat –"

The child raised a finger to his lips. "Shush."

"You pushed her down!" Kanda said.

"I did," the child said. "You have forgotten yourself. But it doesn't matter, you're dying. I'll take over your mind and do what you ought to have done."

On hearing these words, Kanda gasped. _This is an illusion_, he reminded himself._ The witch locked me here._

"There is no way out for you," young Kanda said, no expression on his face. "You have to avenge Alma, you can't love anyone."

"Stay away from me," Kanda said. He racked his mind for the rhymes he'd learned in his youth about Rhode Camelot.

"You're dying," young Kanda said. "It won't be long now."

"And so fucking what?" Kanda said glaring at the boy.

"I won't have to kill you myself," the boy said, licking his dagger. "Mmm. I can smell your delicious blood."

Kanda's memories started to return to him, and he recollected an old rhyme he had once learnt. _Blue-haired witch, breaks your mind; kill her too, she is thine. The spider hides in her dreamland shells; where is both yay and nay, there she dwells._

_I have to kill her in this dream world, Kanda thought. But where is she? _He glanced at the little boy, who was grinning at him now, trimming his finger nails with that sharp, evil dagger. S_he's in there. The boy. She acts like herself no matter what façade she puts on._

"No, you won't have the chance," Rhode-Kanda said, and she bared her teeth at him.

:::

Lavi and Lenalee stood near Kanda, taking turns to call his name. He did not stir, and they were about to give up and look for Allen when the candle cage melted away, leaving wax stains on the ground. Kanda opened his eyes and stood up.

Lenalee made to run over to embrace Kanda, but Lavi, ever-observant and quick-thinking, threw an arm around her. "Don't go over! Look at his eyes!"

Lenalee looked. Kanda's eyes were empty, and he did not seem to recognise them. With his usual fluid precision, he rushed at them, swinging his sword, and it was all Lavi could do to fend his off, stroke by stroke. Lenalee too retrieved her weapon to assist in the fight, but the two of them together could scarcely force Kanda down.

"Stop!"

The fighting paused; Allen, battle-worn, bruised and dusty, had arrived. "Why are you fighting each other?" she asked. "This isn't the time for jokes!"

"He's gone," Lenalee said, pointing at Kanda. "Something's wrong with him."

"His eyes, Allen," Lavi said.

Allen followed Lavi's finger; she gasped when she saw the once-familiar, now-hollow dark eyes looking back at her. "What happened?" she asked.

"Rhode Camelot happened," Lavi said. He looked at Kanda and sighed.

"That's right," someone said in a singsong voice. Rhode Camelot had appeared too, no longer limp and asleep. "His mind has broken. I caught him, and I broke him!"

"Let him go," Allen commanded.

"Oh no, I don't think so," Rhode said, laughing. "His mind is mine forevermore, oh knight errant!"

"Rhode –" Allen said. "Please, just – you're human too – don't break his mind!"

"No," Rhode said. "I'm not a sorry, suffering human like you. We Noahs are more than humans, remember that. We are beyond your understanding."

Rhode turned to Kanda and placed her small hands on his left shoulder. "Kanda, hear my order: fight these people and destroy them. Do it now."

Kanda – or what was left of him – saluted Rhode and swung his sword at Allen. Allen swerved, coming face to face with Kanda; their faces were mere inches away, but Kanda did not recognise her. His expression did not change as he jumped backwards, landed like a cat, and moved in again for the kill.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi! As usual, I haven't had the timeenergy to do more than run a cursory spellcheck, so please bear with any errors you might have spotted. As you might have realised, I'm quite terrible at writing action so I hope this was an okay read and that you didn't have to struggle through it. More fighting (and more headaches :X) will come with the next chapter as the battle isn't over yet.

If you felt that there was too much talking in this chapter - well, I feel you. I've recently been influenced by Chinese wuxia serials (you know, the kind where they have to shout the names of their martial arts moves before they start doing the particular move, which is a pretty stupid thing to do) and Ivanhoe (which I've just finished reading - it's awesome!) so there is quite too much dialogue here. Oh well.

Thank you for reading, as always!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p><em>The fighting paused; Allen, battle-worn, bruised and dusty, had arrived. "Why are you fighting each other?" she asked. "This isn't the time for jokes!"<em>

"_He's gone," Lenalee said, pointing at Kanda. "Something's wrong with him."_

"_His eyes, Allen," Lavi said. _

_Allen followed Lavi's finger; she gasped when she saw the once-familiar, now-hollow dark eyes looking back at her. "What happened?" she asked. _

"_Rhode Camelot happened," Lavi said. He looked at Kanda and sighed. _

"_That's right," someone said in a singsong voice. Rhode Camelot had appeared too, no longer limp and asleep. "His mind has broken. I caught him, and I broke him!"_

"_Let him go," Allen commanded._

"_Oh no, I don't think so," Rhode said, laughing. "His mind is mine forevermore, oh knight errant!" _

"_Rhode –" Allen said. "Please, just – you're human too – don't break his mind!"_

"_No," Rhode said. "I'm not a sorry, suffering human like you. We Noahs are more than humans, remember that. We are beyond your understanding."_

_Rhode turned to Kanda and placed her small hands on his left shoulder. "Kanda, hear my order: fight these people and destroy them. Do it now."_

_Kanda – or what was left of him – saluted Rhode and swung his sword at Allen. Allen swerved, coming face to face with Kanda; their faces were mere inches away, but Kanda did not recognise her. His expression did not change as he jumped backwards, landed like a cat, and moved in again for the kill. _

:::

_I have to kill her in this dreamworld, Kanda thought. But where is she? _He glanced at the little boy, who was grinning at him now, trimming his finger nails with that sharp, evil dagger. S_he's in there. The boy. She acts like herself no matter what façade she puts on._

"No, you won't have the chance," Rhode-Kanda said, and she bared her teeth at him.

Kanda fell into a darkness again; he felt the darkness bind him, as if it formed a cage around him. But yet he struggled, knowing full well the consequences of such an imprisonment, till at last he remembered his sharp sword and cut the strings of darkness that held him enclosed. He saw again the cavern, and the young boy he had been.

"Back again, I see," Rhode-Kanda said. "You're a tough one. You're fighting your friends now, you know."

"Fuck you," Kanda said viciously. He longed to pierce her with his sword.

"I thought I could keep you contained," Rhode-Kanda said, clearly vexed. "Stop being so obnoxiously obstinate, won't you?"

"Fuck you, Noah," Kanda said. He drew Mugen and ran it through Rhode-Kanda, whose body melted and reformed into that of the blue-haired girl.

She gaped at him, unable to believe what had just happened. Her fingers closed around the spot where the sword had pierced her flesh, and she gasped when she brought her hands to her face and saw that blood had stained her fingers and her palms.

"You knew!" she said, curling into a tight ball. "How did you know? I never took you for a bright one."

"It was easy," Kanda said. "You shouldn't have licked the bloody dagger."

"Oh that," Rhode said, sounding young and disappointed. "Oh, I'm fading."

She was indeed fading.

"Good riddance," Kanda said.

"Oh don't you worry," Rhode said, as she grew paler and paler, more and more transparent. "I'll be back; I just need to recuperate now. I'll be back with new nightmares just for you, just you wait…"

She faded into dust motes, which hung in the dim yellow light, which were at last blown away by a cold wind from an unknown source. Kanda closed his eyes for a minute, bone-tired, and felt the fatigue wash over him, felt the emptiness in his chest and the weight of his trembling limbs. Yet, after a minute, Kanda forced himself to open his eyes, to regain control over his real body. He still had work to do.

:::

"Don't, Kanda!" Allen shouted, pushing Kanda away. "Wake up, wake up! Can't you hear me, Kanda?"

"Of course he can't hear you, Allen," Rhode said, pulling an umbrella out of thin air. She tossed it up and it floated, its pumpkin head whirring.

"He can't hear you," the pumpkin head repeated, grinning as only a pumpkin face could grin.

"He can hear us," Lavi said. "Don't lie."

Rhode cackled. "He's broken. He's not the Kanda Yu you knew. He's a fighting machine now, my fighting machine."

"You'll have to kill him," Rhode said, caressing the strange umbrella, "unless you want to die by his sword. But you don't want to die, do you, Allen dear?"

Lenalee reached her hands towards Allen. "Allen, you can't!"

"Enough of that," Rhode said. She snapped her fingers. Another cloud of sharp-tipped candles appeared, locking Lavi and Lenalee into a cage of their own. "Either he dies, or they both die. Your choice, Allen. I think it's an easy choice, eh?"

"Rhode Camelot, you –" Allen said. She stopped when she couldn't bring herself to continue. "I – you don't understand friendship."

"Attack her," Rhode said.

Not-Kanda acquiesced. Again he threw himself at Allen, and this time his weight brought her down, his sword at her neck. Allen's instincts kicked in, and she shoved him away with her own weight. Kanda landed on the ground with a loud grunt, but he was soon back on his feet, bounding towards her, Mugen gleaming even in the thin, wavering light.

"Kanda!" Lenalee cried. _I'm helpless now_, she thought. _Allen, you have to find a way to stop this!_

Allen threw herself towards Kanda too; with her burst of speed, she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Kanda," she whispered into his ear, "please come back."

Kanda did not return the hug. Instead, he pushed Allen away, and continued attacking and Allen met his attacks with as much speed as she could. _I can't keep this up_, she thought. _I'm not at his level… I have to end this quickly. But how? He really can't hear us. Wait, I know… _

Allen retreated from Kanda, who merely continued to glare at her. As he prepared for his next attack, Allen approached Kanda and threw her sword threw him; the sword of innocence pierced through Kanda's mortal body, and to Lenalee and Lavi's great astonishment, did not stop there. It passed through Kanda as if he were non-existent, and flew through the air and into Rhode's chest.

Rhode laughed, the simple, happy giggle of a young girl. "You thought you could destroy me like this, Allen?"

Everyone turned to watch Rhode as she pulled the sword out of her body.

"You can't hurt me like this, not when I'm controlling space and time. You have to find my real body, this isn't it," she said.

"Oh good heavens," Allen said. "Kanda!"

"You're not too bright, Allen," Rhode said. "Didn't I just tell you that his mind is broken and gone and lost?"

Allen threw her sword into Kanda again, wincing as it flew through his body. "I don't believe it."

"That doesn't work," Rhode said. "He's not a monster yet, he's still fully human. Attack her again, Kanda."

Kanda saluted Rhode.

"Stop, Yu!" Lavi called.

"Knock him out, Allen," Lenalee cried. "Knock him out."

Allen did indeed attempt to knock Kanda out using the hard handle of her sword, but to no avail – Kanda, ever flexible and ready, resisted her moves and instead advanced on her, sword held aloft.

"Don't do this, BaKanda," Allen said, looking into Kanda's dark eyes, searching for a sign of the person he used to be. "Wake up, come back."

Kanda paid her no heed, choosing instead to manhandle her to the ground, his sword across her neck.

"Fight for your life, Allen," Rhode said, her girlish, dulcet tones now coloured with greed and anticipation. "Let there be more blood spilt today, in the name of the Earl!"

Kanda's fingers gripped his sword tightly; the blade pressed against Allen's neck. She closed her eyes and thought of her next move, highly aware of Kanda's weight upon her legs. In an instant, however, her thighs felt free again, and the burdensome weight had lifted. Allen opened her eyes to see Kanda running towards Rhode, his sword outstretched.

"What's going on?" Lavi asked. "What happened? Allen, what happened? What did you say to Yu? Why's he –"

"I don't know either!" Allen said, sitting up.

Even as Kanda ran towards Rhode, however, Rhode touched her chest and grew pale. "You couldn't have – oh – I shall –"

The air around Rhode seemed to bend, and as they blinked, she disappeared. The candle cage holding Lenalee and Lavi prisoner disappeared too, and they fell to the ground, exhausted and fearful.

"Where's the bloody monster?" Kanda asked. He turned back to face them, and Allen saw that his eyes were now back to normal, cold yes, but also fierce with his usual rage.

"You scared us, Yu," Lavi said, having gathered enough courage to look into Kanda's eyes. "She said you were gone. Your mind was broken."

"I'm not that weak," Kanda said. "Idiots."

"What exactly happened?" Lenalee asked. "Tell us, Kanda."

Allen swayed on the spot, feeling her legs give way under her, the fatigue washing over her body in a strong wave. Kanda saw her sway, and caught her before she fell.

"Let her lie on the platform," Lavi said, pointing to where Tiedoll still stood.

"Good idea," Lenalee said. "Kanda, can you –"

"Yes," Kanda said, and he hoisted Allen into his arms. He was tired, but he could still carry her to a place where she could rest.

"I'll help you," Lavi said. "I'll take the legs and you the head and torso –"

"No," Kanda said. "I'll do it."

Kanda moved forward. His legs aching and burning with the pain of a thousand suns, still he trudged on, carrying Allen in his tired arms, his eyes fixed on Tiedoll. Step by step he walked on, Lavi and Lenalee beside him. Sometimes they talked, and sometimes they did not, but he paid them no attention.

Allen's hair flew in the wind, over his elbow and around his neck, blue-black bruises dotting her pale face. She shifted slightly in his arms, and Kanda stopped to gain purchase over the soft ground, kneeling to shift Allen's body weight between his arms.

"I'll carry her," Lavi offered again.

"No," Kanda said. "I'll do it."

"We're not halfway there yet," Lenalee said. "Maybe you should let Lavi carry Allen."

"You won't be happy if Lavi does that," Kanda said.

"What do you mean?" Lenalee said, blushing furiously.

"I don't need to explain," Kanda said. "I should be the one carrying her. I'm the captain of her guard."

Lenalee's worried expression did not go away. "Yes, Kanda, but you don't need to carry your burden alone all the time, you know."

"You two can help me by looking out for attackers," Kanda said. "The Noahs might target us again."

Kanda pressed on again, for duty (and for love – though he did not admit this to himself), placing one foot in front of the other, standing tall despite the burning sensation in his tired arms and the weight of Allen which further aggravated his exhaustion. At long last, they came before Tiedoll, who pointed at Kanda's previously discarded cloak. Allen sighed in Kanda's arms, but still her eyes did not open even as Kanda laid her onto his cloak.

Lavi bent over Allen, his scant medical tools already out.

"Will she be alright?" Lenalee asked, kneeling beside Lavi and placing her hands on Allen's forehead.

Kanda, who had been pacing up and down until that moment, paused to listen to Lavi's answer.

"She'll be fine," Lavi said, "with enough rest. I wonder what happened to her... Fighting with Kanda must have exhausted her."

"I doubt so," Tiedoll said. "I think she has – she has truly become one with her Innocence. That is the true cause of her exhaustion."

"She – what?" Kanda said. He too drew near to Allen.

"You heard me, Yu," Tiedoll said. "I'm too tired to talk of this. The battle still goes on. Perhaps I will tell you the story of it when we're safely behind our walls again."

Lavi stood up and looked around. "Where's Link?" he asked. "Wasn't he supposed to stick with Allen?"

"I don't know," Tiedoll said. "It was so chaotic just now."

"He could be around somewhere," Lenalee said, looking over the platform at the dead and wounded soldiers near them. "Lavi, you should help them."

"Stay here," Tiedoll said, catching Lavi's nearest arm. "The medics are doing what they can. Meanwhile, we need to protect Allen here. Don't forget your instructions."

Kanda jumped over the edge of the platform.

Tiedoll glanced after Kanda. "Where are you going, Yu?" he called.

"Link's here," Kanda said, pulling a man out of a pile of bodies.

Lavi joined Kanda. "Let me check his breath and his pulse."

Kanda left Lavi with Link, and mounted the platform again.

"It would be ill if he dies," Tiedoll said. He pushed his glasses up with his grubby fingers. They slid down again, and Tiedoll pushed them up his nose again. "Leverrier will be sure to dig into the why and how of it."

"He's alive, just injured," Lavi said. "I'll get a medic over to help him."

"What do we do now?" Lenalee asked.

"We wait till Marian gives the signal," Tiedoll said. He looked into his spyglass again. "It looks like the battle is turning in our favour."

:::

The clear dawn had darkened to a bloodthirsty evening, and the battle came to an end. Cross rounded his men up, riding triumphantly before them as they hastened back to their walls.

"We'll be back in time for supper and a good jug of ale!" Cross shouted, and the soldiers, exhausted and wounded alike, gave a resounding cheer as they marched on.

Allen had yet to regain consciousness, and so she was carried in a litter alongside the other wounded who could not walk. Kanda rode beside her litter, as did Lavi and Lenalee, and none of them spoke as they kept vigil beside her.

At long last, the exhausted army reached the great gates they had left that very morning. The night sentinels saw them marching up, recognised the banners, and had the gates opened before the returning men even had to shout. Yeegar met them at the gates, and after they rode on, Komui came out to welcome the generals and the part of the Guard that lodged in the Citadel at its gates.

"How did it go?" Komui asked. "Has Allen – has she?"

Cross nodded. "It went well enough," he said. "I'll give you my report in your office now, if you don't mind. I'm all ready for supper and bed, to be sure..."

"Yes," Komui said. Then he saw his sister. "Lenalee! You have a cut! Two cuts! And a bruise! And your – oh my poor Lenalee – Lavi, why didn't you take care of her? You –"

"Stop that," Reever said, grabbing Komui's hands. "65, wipe his face for him."

The unfortunate 65 did indeed wipe Komui's face for him, but Komui continued to wail over his sister's slight injuries.

"I'll go to the hospital wing once you stop this, Brother," Lenalee said.

"Enough of this nonsense, Komui," Cross said. "I'm bloody hungry. Do you want the report or do you not want it?"

Komui stopped his antics. "I'm coming, General," he said, and the two disappeared together.

Reever heaved a sigh of relief and rubbed his palms together. "Off to the hospital wing with you, then, Lenalee, or the Chief will be all ready to get you there when he's done with the report," he said.

"Allen's unconscious," Lenalee said, pointing to the litter behind her. "Can you help us get her there too?"

"Of course," Reever said. "I'd forgotten to ask about Allen. I assumed she stayed at the Walls with the other generals. What happened to her?"

"It's a long story," Lavi said. He dragged an unwilling Kanda along with him. "This one has to go to the sickrooms too... he's tired and injured but won't admit it."

"I am not!" Kanda said, struggling.

"All of you, come on now," Reever said. "We haven't got all day. 65, make sure Kanda doesn't manage to slip off."

It must be mentioned here that 65 did his duty, and Kanda did not manage to slip off. It was, however, not recorded whether Kanda agreed to go along with the others to the infirmary because he had no energy to resist, or whether he went along to keep an eye on Allen.

:::

It was the violet hour, and two people sat by Allen's sickbed while a toasty fire roared in the grate, throwing its yellow light over them. The sinking sun trailed weak golden rays behind it, few of which at this end of autumn could reach the old room to brighten the red bricks; the only other light came from the lighted, flickering candles.

Lavi read a dusty tome at the foot of the bed, the aged and yellowed papers crackling with every turn of a page while Lenalee, her dark hair a braided halo around her head, sat by Allen's bed, stitching sheets for the Head Nurse.

"Say... what if Allen doesn't wake up?" Lavi said, breaking the twilit spell over the room.

Lenalee pricked her finger and laid aside her needle. "Ouch!" she said. "Why are you saying such things, Lavi?"

"I was thinking," Lavi said. "She hasn't woken yet. It's been a day and a half."

"It's only been a day and a half," Lenalee said, sucking her finger. "The physicians have said that there's really nothing to worry about. Bookman came and he said the same thing."

"But General Cross is worried," Lavi said. "I overheard him talking to Komui."

"When did you hear that?"

"Not two hours ago," Lavi said. "He said he was worried and might look up some healing spells."

Lenalee sighed. "Maybe she's just really tired. Really, really tired."

"I certainly hope so."

"Where's Kanda?" Lenalee asked, setting aside the sheets she had been mending and basting. "I haven't seen him at all today since I came here this morning. Who's sitting with Allen tonight?"

"Hevlaska said she would sit with Allen," Lavi said. "And as for Yu... he was sitting outside this very door when I reached."

"Why didn't he come in?"

"Your brother warned him not to. Or maybe it was the head physician. I'm not too sure," Lavi said. "Maybe Komui was worried Kanda would interrupt Allen's rest somehow."

"I'll let him in," Lenalee said. She stood up and took a step towards the door. "I'll deal with my brother if he disagrees with letting Kanda see Allen."

"He's not there now, Lena."

"Why? How do you know, Lavi?"

"A messenger came for him just as I reached this room. General Tiedoll wanted to see him."

"I hope he's fine," Lenalee said, somewhat nervously.

"Of course he is, he heals fast. You know that, Lena."

"I know. I wasn't referring to his wounds. Not his physical ones, anyway."

"You mean –"

"Yes," Lenalee said. "Rhode – you know –"

"I understand," Lavi said. There was a _thump_ as he closed his book and placed it aside. "I've been thinking about it too."

"It's worrying, isn't it?"

"Very. Bookman is worried too, I think. Lenalee, there's going to be another Questioning."

Lenalee sat up straight, her knuckles clearly white. "Another Questioning? Who are they going to question?"

Lavi shrugged. "I don't know. Bookman didn't see fit to tell me."

"I wish – I wish this Questioning system never existed!" Lenalee brought her hands down on the bedside table; tears gathered in her eyes.

"Hush, let Allen rest," Lavi said. He took Lenalee's hands in his. "Calm down, Lena. You don't know if they'll do anything to any of us during this Questioning. You know our Questionings are nothing like those in the past."

"I know," Lenalee said. She accepted Lavi's rather grubby handkerchief. "But I still – Lavi, you – I – this isn't right. There shouldn't be any more of these Questionings, no matter what. You remember what they did after some of those Questionings in the past? The ones we heard about?"

"Yes," said Lavi gravely. "No one could forget those tales."

"What if – this time, maybe –"

Lavi drew Lenalee into a loose-limbed hug. "It'll be okay, Lena. Your brother and the generals will look after everything. Breathe, alright? Things will be okay in the end. Trust me."

"Trust you, Lavi?"

"Trust me," Lavi said, patting Lenalee's back. She was warm and soft in his arms, her long hair grazing his cheeks. She smelled like peaches and something breezy.

Lenalee nodded, her head bobbing against Lavi neck. "Thank you," she said, returning the hug.

"What are friends for?" Lavi said as they separated. He tried to grin, and Lenalee flushed.

The two of them settled down into their seats again, each returning to their previous occupations. After a while, Lenalee stood up and bent over Allen.

"Lavi," she said, "come over for a while."

Lavi went. "What is it?"

"Look," Lenalee said. "I think Allen's saying something. Look at her mouth."

Lavi peered at Allen's mouth while Lenalee bent further over the sleeping priestess. "I can't make out what she's saying," Lenalee said.

"I think she mouthed Kanda's name," Lavi said.

"Did she really?"

"Who knows?" Lavi said. "It wouldn't surprise me at all if she really did. She might have said 'I love you, Kanda,' for all we know. It's quite possible."

"Lavi!"

"Sorry, Lena, you know I like my jokes."

Meanwhile, Allen turned in her bed, still murmuring to herself, still asleep, still unaware of the world.

:::

At the twilight hour, Tiedoll, having partaken of his evening repast and having swallowed an excellent glass of old mead, looked in on Daisya at the Gates to give some last-minute instructions.

"General Tiedoll," Daisya said, biting his quill, "I know what to do. This isn't my first time taking the night watch, you know."

"I know, my son, my memory remains though I'm getting on in years. I'm just worried."

"You're worried there might be a sneak attack?"

"Yes," Tiedoll said. "The Noahs might..."

"No need to worry," Daisya said. He stood up and slung an arm around Tiedoll's shoulder. "Go rest, General. I will brief the lieutenants about your worries."

Satisfied, Tiedoll then made his way to Komui's office; Cross and Hevlaska were already in the room when Tiedoll arrived.

"We were just waiting for you, General," Komui said, leading Tiedoll to a comfortable settee.

"You're on time today, Marian," Tiedoll said. "I didn't expect that."

Cross laughed. "I can be early sometimes, Froi. 'Sides, the earlier this ends, the earlier I can sneak out to the leisure street."

"Yes, Marian, we all know that," Hevlaska said.

"Alright then," Komui said, sipping coffee as he spread a sheaf of papers on the table before him. "Generals, please give me a complete report today. I gave your initial brief report to Leverrier this morning."

"You first, Marian," Tiedoll said.

"I don't have much else to say," Cross said, puffing away. "I've already told Komui most of what I know. We fought some of the Noahs. I fought with Lulu Bell, Sokalo fought with Sheril Kamelot, and Klaud and some of her lieutenants fought with Jasdevi."

"I have your reports on each Noah's strength here," Komui said, passing pieces of paper to both Hevlaska and Tiedoll. "But that doesn't interest me that much. I want to know what happened to Allen. Why is she still sleeping?"

"She was very tired," Tiedoll said.

"The brat has finally fully synchronised with her Innocence," Cross said. He tossed his pipe to the side. "It has finally happened."

"I felt it yesterday," Hevlaska said. "I felt the vibrations."

"You did?" Komui asked. "But you didn't say anything about it, Hev. Why?"

"I didn't," Hevlaska said. "I wasn't sure. I thought it might be, but I didn't want to startle you or risk Leverrier knowing before the right time."

"He'll have to know soon," Komui said. He bowed his head and clasped his hands together, looking nowhere but at his lap. "I wish we could hide it from him."

"He has to know," Cross said, stretching his arms across the back of his armchair. "There's no way we could hide such a significant matter from him. It would almost be treason."

"Trust you to say that, Marian," Hevlaska said.

"I don't want to be hung, drawn and quartered, my dear woman," Cross said.

"So what do we do now?" Komui asked. "I need your advice, Hev. Yours too, Generals."

"I don't quite know what we should do either," Tiedoll said.

"I don't mean to interrupt, Froi," Hevlaska said, "but I am quite curious. How did the synchronisation go? What I meant to say was, what exactly happened? I felt the vibrations and tried to see across the distance, but all I saw was a bright light. It was almost blinding."

Tiedoll scratched his chin. "Hmm. Tyki Mikk came to fight me... I fought with him, and suddenly Allen appeared out of nowhere. I'd told her to stay in safety. She was glowing, and it was hard to watch. It wasn't anything like her usual, if you get what I mean. She didn't seem human at that time. Almost like an angel."

Hevlaska nodded. "I last saw that transformation a long time ago," she said. "Allen is powerful beyond my expectations. I thought it would take a few more years before she might reach that level."

"She is powerful," Cross agreed.

Komui leaned forward, looking at all of them in turn. "The question is, what do we do now? What is the wisest course of action?"

"I have no counsel here," Hevlaska said. "All possible ways are fraught with difficulties. There is nothing I can say to lead you to the correct path."

"We have to let Leverrier know soon," Komui said. "He sent a few messengers to me today but I turned them all away because I've been really busy."

"Tell him the truth," Cross suggested. "No harm in that."

"I'm afraid of what he might do to Allen," Tiedoll said.

"He won't harm the Destroyer of Time," Cross said. "You can bet on that, Froi."

"I know," Tiedoll said. "But he might make her life a living hell all the same. I wouldn't put that past him."

"I agree," Hevlaska said. "She would be like a maimed pigeon under his claws, always wary, always living in fear. But I cannot see a way out of this."

"She loves Kanda, you know," Cross said. "At least, she's fond of him. I think she might love him in time to come. And he obviously cares for her. I don't mean he lusts after her."

"Why are you saying this?" Komui asked.

"We should have them marry," Cross said. "It's what Leverrier wants to. That'll placate him."'

"We can't force the Priestess to marry in this manner," Hevlaska said. "It goes against her dignity and autonomy!"

"It'll protect her," Cross said. "It will."

"Why don't we see how Leverrier reacts first?" Tiedoll said. "He'll have to call a meeting soon, am I right?"

Komui shook his head. "Another meeting?"

"It's necessary," Tiedoll said. "We can't deny it, Komui."

"I know, I know," Komui said. "But I can't abide the thought ... the thought of facing Leverrier in another meeting. He has a hidden agenda. We just don't know what it is yet. I'm worried for Allen."

"Don't be such a pansy," Cross said. "We need to make sure we're all well informed. It's unfortunate that Leverrier has to be included, but that's that."

"Yes," Tiedoll said. "Truer words have never been said. We are as strong as our weakest link, and now we need all the information we have to prepare for our next fight against the Noahs."

Komui sighed. "I just wish – I just wish things could be easier for Allen. Leverrier will want to move things very fast from now on. I'm afraid –"

"We'll take things as they come, Chief," Tiedoll said, reaching over to pet Komui's slumped shoulders. "Don't worry about the bridge collapsing before you've even reached the bridge."

"Froi is right. I'm out of here, good night, you all," Cross said, hurrying to the door.

"Where're you going, General?" Komui asked, trudging back to his messy desk.

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy," Cross said, waving a hand in farewell as he disappeared behind the door.

"He's off to drink and womanise," Tiedoll said. "Good night, Komui, try to get some sleep."

"Yes," Komui said. "You too, General Tiedoll."

But Komui did not sleep – indeed, could not sleep – that night. There was the living to care for and the dead to remember, and between them, there was work to be done. Komui sat at his desk and ploughed through his work, but he had barely managed to finish reading one document then he sank his weary head into his arms, closed his eyes and let old worries pervade his mind.

:::

Allen regained consciousness three days after her army's triumphant (and exhausted) march back to the City. As the afternoon sun dipped below the horizon, and the apple wood burned in the grate, Allen opened her eyes, expecting to see Rhode bending over her with a sharp dagger. Thankfully, only Lenalee, basting sheets at the side of the bed, could be seen.

Allen turned her head, looking from side to side; she took in the stone walls, the crackling fire, the shadows dancing around her. She was home, she was safe.

"Lenalee," she said, voice somewhat cracked. "The battle – is over?"

"You're awake! Thank goodness," Lenalee said, laying aside her sewing work. "We were so afraid – but yes, the battle is over. We won!"

Allen nodded in relief. "I need some water, please."

Lenalee picked up a glass of water from the trolley near the door and placed it on the bedside cabinet. "Here, I'll help you up," she said.

Allen downed the water very quickly. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days, almost," Lenalee said.

"Am I very badly injured?" Allen asked as she handed the empty glass back to Lenalee.

"Not at all," Lenalee said, "General Tiedoll said you were really exhausted by the fighting."

"I think so too."

"I should call the Head Nurse," Lenalee said.

"Yes please, I would like to be discharged as soon as possible. Lenalee?"

"Yes?"

"I –" Allen hesitated. "Nothing."

"I'll get the Head Nurse now," Lenalee said, already at the door.

"Wait, Lenalee. Please tell me if – if Kanda's fine? Did Rhode –"

Lenalee smiled. She walked back to Allen's side and drew Allen into a hug. "Kanda's well, Allen. He didn't even have to stay one night in the hospital wing.""

"That – that's good," Allen said. "I'm glad. I'm glad you're all safe. Oh, Lavi is well too, I hope?"

"He's perfectly fine," Lenalee said. "No one was harmed very badly, Allen, thanks to you."

"It wasn't thanks to me at all," Allen said. "I didn't do anything much."

"You saved General Tiedoll and Kanda," Lenalee said. "Isn't that enough?"

"No," Allen said. "It isn't."

:::

Leverrier, kept updated on the situation in the City by a reluctant Komui, duly convened a meeting to be attended by himself, Komui, the Generals and other administrative chiefs of the Order.

"Well, gentlemen," Leverrier said, as everyone settled into their respective places, "let's get this over and done with, eh? We all have other business to mind, and God's work is still at hand. First, has everyone looked through General Cross's report? Any questions? No?"

"It's quite clear what happened," General Nyne said. "We were there at the battle itself, we saw the whole thing play out. We know what happened."

"I meant those of you who weren't there," Leverrier said.

General Yeegar leaned forward, his long white hair falling around his shoulders. "I'm just curious. Were the other Noahs as strong as Rhode Camelot and Tyki Mikk?"

"I'd say so," General Nyne said. "They were fighting us generals, after all."

"I beg to differ, Klaud," Cross said. "They sent their most powerful after Allen. That stands to reason."

"I agree with Marian," Tiedoll said. "I fought with Tyki Mikk, and he was certainly no mean opponent. He managed to overcome me, and if Allen had not managed to synchronise, she might have died in that battle."

"As for Rhode Camelot," Bookman said, "there has been much said about her in the old tales and rhymes. Is her power that great?"

"She almost broke Kanda's mind," Cross said. "What do you think, Bookman?"

Bookman shrugged. "It is indeed hard to imagine that someone has the power to break that boy's mind. To even delve into his mind… would probably require greater power than most people have. Even among the Noahs."

"They are strong and we are weak, we know that already," General Nyne said. She gestured at the papers before her. "Kanda's description of Rhode's attack… is enlightening. And very frightening."

"Yes," Leverrier said. "It would be useful to have an understanding of each Noah's power. On a scale. See to it, Komui."

"Of course, Inspector," Komui said.

"The next issue concerns Allen Walker," Leverrier said. He consulted the papers he had brought with him, and noticed Bak Chan leaning over. "What are you doing, Chief Bak?"

Bak Chan, having failed to read the tiny words scribbled in an extremely cursive hand, leaned back. "Nothing, Inspector."

"Nothing?" Leverrier raised his eyebrows, amused. "If I catch you doing that one more time…"

"You won't," Bak Chan said. Under his breath, he said, "You won't catch me the next time."

Komui caught Bak Chan's eye, looked down, and gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head. _Don't do it again, Bak Chan_, Komui thought. _Leverrier is wary today_.

Leverrier cleared his throat. "General Tiedoll has reported that Allen Walker has achieved true synchronisation with her Innocence."

"The Priestesses usually take far longer to do that," General Nyne said. "Are you sure about this, Froi?"

"Very sure," Tiedoll said. "Even if I were wrong, Klaud, surely Hev would not be mistaken about it."

"I felt her power grow," Hevlaska said. "I'm positive."

"Which brings us to the next point," Leverrier said. "Does this mean we can increase the rate of offensives?"

"It's too early," Komui protested. "Allen has barely warmed her seat."

"There is _no_ time," Leverrier said. "What say you, Link? What have you learned from our young Priestess?"

"Inspector Leverrier," Link said, from where he stood behind Leverrier's tall-backed chair, "I believe Allen Walker is ready. She displays enough maturity – usually, at least – and she wants to fight the Noahs. I trust that my judgment is correct."

"Link may be right, but she's too young," Tiedoll said. "It would be cruel to –"

Leverrier almost hissed like a wild cat (albeit one gone to seed). "Let me remind you, General, we are in a war right now."

Tiedoll and Leverrier glared at each other across the desk. The old, grey battle-tested general and the sneering blue-blooded inspector regarded each other with something close to distaste. Bookman saw it and made a stealthy note in his writings; Bak Chan saw it and hid his face in his hands; Hevlaska saw it and sighed; Komui saw it and stood up, pushing back his chair with a loud scratching noise.

"Shall we take a break?" Komui asked.

The tension diffused; Leverrier rubbed his temples. "Five minutes," he said, and left with Link.

Cross leaned over and lit his pipe. "Didn't think you would ever do that, Froi."

"You're mighty testy today," General Sokalo said.

"He makes me sick," Tiedoll said. "His insistence on – I –"

"He makes me sick too!" General Nyne said. "That bloody leech..."

"Don't do anything rash, Generals, please," Komui said. "We need his support, remember? Somehow we must negotiate and play the right cards. Lord help me if I know what we need to do."

"We'll solve the problems as they come, Komui," Hevlaska said. "Now pull yourself together. That includes you, General Tiedoll."

"The Leverriers have always been bloodsuckers," Bak Chan said, pacing the room. "My grandfather said they knew best how to flatter the kings, how to squeeze gold out of the common folk, how to consolidate power and exterminate their enemies. This Inspector Leverrier is probably no different."

"The Leverriers drove the fight against the Noahs, though," Bookman said.

"I have to agree with that," Hevlaska said. "They have often funded our long fight when the royal coffers went empty."

"Maybe that's what they wanted us to think," Bak Chan said.

"He's coming back," General Nyne said, moving back to her seat.

"Let's be calm and work things out," Komui said as he opened the door for Leverrier.

"The son of a bitch, grinning so smugly," General Sokalo said, in a carrying whisper.

"Hush!" General Nyne told Sokalo. "He can hear you."

Leverrier did indeed send a withering glance Sokalo's way before he resumed his seat. "Now, about Allen Walker… We come back to the issue of renewed and regular offensives. I know what you feel about sending our young and untested Priestess out so often, but she needs the experience, she needs to grow her feel for battle. Are we agreed on this at least?"

"He came back prepared," Bak Chan said, whispering into Komui's ear.

"There is truth in what you say, Inspector," Cross said. He shook his head at Tiedoll. "There is no other choice. We can debate all we like, but we all know this is the truth."

"She is the Destroyer of Time," Hevlaska said. "It is so foretold. Her future is written in blood and war, she cannot avoid it. If she avoids it, if she tries to sidestep her fate, then… we will be left to God's mercy only. But God helps those who help themselves."

Leverrier smiled triumphantly. "All those in favour of renewed and regular offensives, say yea."

A subdued chorus of "yea" was heard.

"All those not in favour of this resolution, say nay," said Leverrier.

The room was silent.

"There, we have it," Leverrier said. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Hevlaska raised her hand. "We need more novice priestesses," she said. "If Allen is to go to war, we must be prepared for the worst, in spite of the prophecy."

"Ah, yes, I have thought of that," Leverrier said. "I will send a messenger to the King, and we will call for new novices. Meanwhile, I have another suggestion."

"What suggestion?" General Nyne asked.

"Our need is dire. Would that we still had a whole camp of priestesses and novices, and a whole large army of young, well-trained fighters," Leverrier said.

"What do you mean, Inspector?" Hevlaska asked. "Surely – you don't mean –"

"I do mean what you think I mean," Leverrier said. He looked around the desk, revelling in their collective discomfort. "It is time for Allen Walker to take the fifth sacrament. She will cleave to –"

"To who?" Bak Chan asked.

"I don't think this is right," General Tiedoll said. "It is – we are – it's wrong…"

Even Komui seemed agitated. "Do you mean for her to cleave to you?"

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading! I had to rewrite this chapter because I got bored writing it... Leverrier wasn't supposed to have revealed this much of his plan yet. Oh well, at least it's moving the story along.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

* * *

><p>"<em>She is the Destroyer of Time," Hevlaska said. "It is so foretold. Her future is written in blood and war, she cannot avoid it. If she avoids it, if she tries to sidestep her fate, then… we will be left to God's mercy only. But God helps those who help themselves."<em>

_Leverrier smiled triumphantly. "All those in favour of renewed and regular offensives, say yea."_

_A subdued chorus of "yea" was heard. _

"_All those not in favour of this resolution, say nay," said Leverrier._

_The room was silent. _

"_There, we have it," Leverrier said. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"_

_Hevlaska raised her hand. "We need more novice priestesses," she said. "If Allen is to go to war, we must be prepared for the worst, in spite of the prophecy."_

"_Ah, yes, I have thought of that," Leverrier said. "I will send a messenger to the King, and we will call for new novices. Meanwhile, I have another suggestion."_

"_What suggestion?" General Nyne asked._

"_Our need is dire. Would that we still had a whole camp of priestesses and novices, and a whole large army of young, well-trained fighters," Leverrier said. _

"_What do you mean, Inspector?" Hevlaska asked. "Surely – you don't mean –"_

"_I do mean what you think I mean," Leverrier said. He looked around the desk, revelling in their collective discomfort. "It is time for Allen Walker to take the fifth sacrament. She will cleave to –"_

"_To who?" Bak Chan asked._

"_I don't think this is right," General Tiedoll said. "It is – we are – it's wrong…"_

_Even Komui seemed agitated. "Do you mean for her to cleave to you?"_

:::

General Cross shook his head. He passed a note to Komui; his large, hastily-scribbled words formed a single, short sentence: _Keep your head._

"Cleave to me?" Leverrier said, not having noticed the note-passing going on under his nose. "No, no, that is far from my plans. I already have a mistress for my noble house, and I would not put her away against God's will. No, I will not ally myself with commoner blood, and one who has Noah roots at that!"

Komui relaxed and unclenched the hand which had crushed Cross's note. "Who, then?"

Leverrier stretched his arms behind his head. "Can't you guess? We need some good, strong blood on the man's side."

"Kanda?" Komui asked. "He was your target from the very beginning."

"That's right," Leverrier said. "From them shall spill forth strong and good blood. No other combination shall be stronger."

Tiedoll shook his head. "No, no, Yu – you cannot force him into this."

"It would not be a matter of forcing, so I have heard," Leverrier said. "I already know that the young captain holds a soft spot for our Priestess."

"You cannot force a marriage, anyhow," Bak Chan said. "You cannot force the Priestess to marry! She has her rights – her prerogative –"

"Don't take that tone with me, Chief Bak," Leverrier said. "She is the Priestess, she will do what she has to do. There is no way around this. It is her blood that will save us, her efforts that will save us. She cannot hope to avoid hardship."

"I know," Komui said, "but we do not have to force them to take the fifth sacrament. Not yet, at any rate…"

Leverrier clasped his thick fingers; his jutting chin rested atop those fingers as he stared appraisingly at them all. "Not yet, you say, Komui? And yet our world is being destroyed around us. Our men die. Our culture fades, our inventions die around us. The Noahs and the Earl grow stronger. Not yet? Then when? Children need time to grow, you know."

Hevlaska stirred. "Allen is barely out of childhood –"

"No, she has been out of childhood for a while. It is time," Leverrier said. "Or would you rather I order her to take a different man to bed every night? Until she is with child? Would you have her branded a harlot?"

"The Priestesses of old used to take lovers," Hevlaska said. "There is nothing in the rules –"

"The Priestesses of old did what they wished," Leverrier said. "This is a different era. You of all people should know that."

Hevlaska fell silent, stung as she was by Leverrier's words.

"A marriage," Komui said. "They love each other. It would work out."

Bak Chan grabbed Komui's arm. "Not you too, Komui," he said. "Don't you see –"

"You are the one who doesn't see the big picture," Komui said, shrugging Bak's hands off his arm. Komui saw the questioning look and the hurt in Bak's eyes but turned resolutely away from his friend. _I have to protect us all. I have to do what's right_, he thought_. I cannot let personal emotions get in the way at all. I joined the Order for a reason, I have to remember it_.

"Yes, the big picture," Leverrier said. "You need more perspective, Chief Bak. Listen to Chief Komui and let him negotiate your terms. You would likely be less successful than him."

"Inspector, your plan should be carried out," Komui said. "All I ask is that you give them some time. Let us try not to let them see that they are going to be forced into this."

"Give them more time together," Cross said. "Link there has a tendency to get in the way of their lovering."

"Is that so?" Leverrier said. "If they get married they'll have enough time for this ... lovering you speak of, General Cross. I have a mind not to listen to all your pleas. Remember the big picture."

"It would be better for them to develop stronger ties first," General Tiedoll said. "It doesn't seem right to force them into this before they're ready."

"We've agreed to go along with your plan, Inspector. At least grant us the concession we seek," Komui said.

"Alright," Leverrier said, tiring of arguing with the herd of sheep before him. "A year it shall be. When Captain Kanda approaches the Priestess, Link, leave them alone."

With that, Leverrier left.

"Playing matchmaker, is he?" General Nyne said. She frowned. "What are we coming to?"

"His words made sense," Bookman said. Seeing the puzzled and angry faces around him, he hastily added, "From a biological perspective, I mean."

"Why did you side with him, Komui?" Bak asked. "He was wrong! He cannot command the Priestess thus."

"We have no choice," Komui said, head in his hands. "That concession… was the best I could do, the only help I could secure for Allen."

"This is war," General Sokalo said. "The Priestess has to bear her bloody troubles how she will. It's not up to us to coddle her."

"You think so too, Hev?" Tiedoll asked.

"There is no way out for Allen," Hevlaska said, and Cross thought he had never seen Hevlaska's usual glow in so subdued a manner.

"No one say a word of this to Allen," Komui said, suddenly rising. "Or to anyone else who wasn't at this meeting."

"Why?" General Sokalo asked.

"I will break it to her when the time arrives," Komui said. "Maybe the need will not arise. Maybe they do indeed want to entwine their fates together. If so, we could spare them some misery… we could spare them the misery of knowing they are mere pawns on Leverrier's chessboard."

:::

Allen wandered into the training rooms in the morning, and found Kanda meditating on his usual mat, in his usual spot. She sat beside him, crossing her legs, and closed her eyes. The cold wind did not reach them here, in this well-insulated suite of rooms, and the warmth rising in Allen's chest from Kanda's nearness nearly caused her to jump up to force open the old window near the big weapon rack.

"Stop fidgeting," Kanda said.

Allen's eyes snapped open; she saw that Kanda had not opened his eyes. "How did you know..."

"I heard you coming in. You make a lot of noise."

Allen huffed. "I'm not that clumsy," she said.

"I can smell your holy oil," Kanda said. "And you're not as bad as you used to be."

Allen raised her palms to her nose. The soft fragrance of the holy oil still lingered there; Allen could still make out the woody scent of cedar wood and the spiciness of ground cinnamon. "I used the oil just now. So that was how you knew..."

"Why are you here?"

"To look –" Allen said and hesitated. "To meditate too."

"You don't meditate," Kanda said.

"I most certainly do," Allen said. "Starting from now."

Kanda finally opened his eyes and glared at Allen. "Then stop talking and start meditating."

"I'm just about to do that," Allen said. "You started talking first, anyway, BaKanda!"

Kanda did not bother to reply. He closed his eyes and resumed his meditation practice. Somewhat stung, Allen followed suit, closing her eyes and emptying her mind of all that plagued her. She struggled to find some semblance of peace in the world-that-was-not, struggled to understand herself and her motives.

The battle came back strongly to Allen even as she tried to stay calm and wade through the muddle of her thoughts. Tyki Mikk's face flashed before her, his menacing grin and power magnified tenfold in her fragile state of mind. Rhode Camelot appeared too, a hand on a large red door, and with a point of her finger, candles flew towards Allen, and Allen cowered.

Then Allen felt hands on her, felt the world first fall away and then surround her. She forced her eyes open, hands flying to her waist for the daggers she always wore in those trying days.

"What are you doing?" Kanda asked.

Allen looked around. Kanda was still the only person in the room; his hands were on her shoulders. "Why are you shaking me?"

"You were whimpering," Kanda said. He let go of Allen and sat back down.

"You heard me?" Allen asked, missing the feel of Kanda's hands on her shoulders.

"Of course," Kanda said. He did not look at her again. "You made so much noise it interrupted my practice. Were you actually meditating or having a nightmare?"

"Nightmare," Allen mumbled. "Something like a nightmare."

"You fell asleep."

"No, I didn't. But that's hardly the point," Allen said.

"It is the point. A person who understands meditation will be able to let go of his fears and thoughts during the meditation. You couldn't," Kanda said.

"Teach me, then," Allen said. "When I close my eyes, I see the battle again. I just – I want to forget some of it. But I can't. I dream of it … I've been having nightmares of the fighting and the dying soldiers these few days."

Kanda leaned against the wall, his shoulders ramrod straight. "It takes determination and patience," he said. "A Beansprout like you probably lacks these characteristics."

"Teach me," Allen repeated.

"Let go of yourself," Kanda said.

"How?" Allen asked. "Do I lie down on the floor?"

"How idiotic are you?" Kanda said. "The idiot of a Lavi is rubbing off on you."

"You – imbecile of a teacher –"

"Listen carefully," Kanda said, not hesitating to interrupt Allen's indignant speech. "I'll only say it once. Sit still and close your eyes. Empty your mind of all thoughts. Then feel your body. Feel your toes. They might feel cold. They might feel itchy. Think of it and then let those observations go. Feel your legs. Move on to the rest of your body."

"That's… one of the longest speeches I've ever heard you make," Allen said. "How surprising."

Kanda frowned; he rapped Allen on her head. "Were you listening? What did I say?"

"Let go of my thoughts, and then feel my toes."

"Do it," Kanda said.

"And then what should I do after that?" Allen asked.

"Stop trying to jump so fast," Kanda said. "You're always doing this."

"Exactly what are you saying, BaKanda?"

"You don't pause to think. You don't have patience. You always want to rush on if you think you can help. Even if you can't actually help."

"I have to help," Allen said, as if by reflex.

"That's your problem."

"It's not a problem, Kanda, we all need a little bit more compassion here."

"It's a problem when you're a leader," said Kanda. "Leaders need to think before they act on impulse. Your actions affect your subordinates. Don't expect us to haul your sorry ass out."

"We've had this conversation before," Allen said. "You cannot expect me to blindly subscribe to your view of the world. And you seem to be assuming that I will make a mistake."

"That's not it," Kanda said.

Allen bowed her head, hair hanging loose around her ears and enveloping her from Kanda's gaze. "Don't you see, Kanda? We have people like you, the generals and Komui to analyse everything, to develop our battle tactics. But I'm the Priestess, I have a different duty. A different road to take in my quest to bring down the Earl."

"You –"

"Please try to understand," Allen said. "I know you're worried. But I have to do what I have to do. And you have to do what you have to do. That's how our Order works, no?"

"Even so," Kanda said harshly, "you are too trusting. The Priestess cannot be naïve. You cannot insist on helping every bloody person."

"I know. Did you think I didn't know that?" Allen said. She finally raised her head and looked directly at Kanda. "But I'm the Priestess. I have to live up to the reputations of my predecessors. I have to as compassionate as they were, but yet powerful. I have to do what I can to serve God's law and bring light to fight the darkness in this world. Ask Hevlaska, if you don't believe me."

Kanda removed his gaze elsewhere, surprised by the steely resolve in Allen's eyes. He breathed in, breathed out. He tried to control his own thoughts and emotions, closing his eyes to recall the flickering image of the lotus. "Learn to meditate properly," he said a short while later, when he had regained control over himself.

"Teach me properly, then," Allen said. She smiled at him, as if in apology for her earlier outburst.

Kanda nodded. "Cross your legs. Close your eyes." And so the lesson proceeded on.

:::

As autumn drew to a quiet and windy end, General Sokalo departed from the City on a secret mission known only to himself, Komui, and a select few others. General Nyne too left the City on another errand, also unknown to the defenders of the City in general.

Generals Cross and Tiedoll watched their comrades ride off with their respective guards, the hasty paces of their horses throwing up clouds of dust. Cross and Tiedoll waved from the Walls until the two generals were out of sight.

"Let's get on with the planning, then," Cross said. "I'm bloody thirsty."

"Let's go back to the Citadel. I've got a bottle of old mead in my room," Tiedoll said.

"Good idea," Cross said, grinning in anticipation as they descended towards the courtyard below. "We'll do the planning in your study. Better than doing it in your office over here, anyway. Leverrier probably has some of his bloody informants running around here."

"Marian," Tiedoll said, as they mounted their waiting horses, "have you spoken to Allen as of late?"

"No, been busy," Cross said. "Why? Kanda already wants to ask for her hand?"

"If he does, he hasn't said anything to me," Tiedoll said. "I'm simply worried about her."

"She has Hevlaska to look after her," Cross said. "No need for us old men to worry. We have other things to do."

"I think you should talk to her, though," Tiedoll said. "Marian, she's still young. She needs guidance from us. Especially when it comes to dealing with the Inspector."

"The brat knows what to do, I'm sure. We have to plan the offensives, remember?"

"Yes, but you could spare perhaps half an hour after we're done to talk to her," Tiedoll said.

"Fine, fine," Cross said. "Later. I'll see. If I remember."

The two generals reached the Citadel soon after. As they dismounted from their horses, Tiedoll looked up and saw a familiar silhouette looking out from a window.

"That looks like Allen," he said.

Cross shielded his eyes with his hands as he looked up. "Sure looks like her," he said. "Is that Kanda next to her?"

"Yes," Tiedoll said. "Ah, young love…"

"We're not that old yet, Froi," Cross said. "We're still in our prime."

"You may be, but I'm not," Tiedoll said, smiling. "I admit defeat to time and old age."

"You're only old if you think you're old," Cross said. He added, "And those two are always together these days."

"You forget that Kanda's captain of her guard."

"I haven't forgotten it," Cross said. "But his deputy hardly takes charge of that guard. It's always Kanda."

"Your pupil is growing up," Tiedoll said. "You should be happy for her."

"She remains an insufferable brat sometimes," Cross said.

They had reached Tiedoll's rooms by then.

"Where's the mead?" Cross asked, throwing himself into a nearby armchair. He kicked off his boots and brought his legs up to rest on the coffee table.

"Here," Tiedoll said, bringing over two golden goblets and a dusty bottle on an equally dusty tray.

"You treat yourself well, eh, Froi?" Cross said, accepting one goblet.

"Sometimes," Tiedoll said. "Not as often as you do, Marian."

"Ah, one must enjoy the finer things in life," Cross said. "Blood and battle is fine in quantities, but women and drink … one can't do without those."

"You mean you can't do without."

"We need women and drink in this climate," Cross said. He drank deeply, the honey-coloured liquid dripping down his goatee. "This is quite good, if a little too sweet."

"Help yourself to more," Tiedoll said. He walked over to Cross with a sheaf of parchment and paper. "Are you ready?"

"Not at all," Cross said. "But fire away!"

"Leverrier said we should up the number of offensives. But we should give ourselves more time to recover after the one we just had," Tiedoll said.

"And consider the Noahs," Cross said. "The next time, we shouldn't belittle them. We have to plan for them."

"But how? There are only so many of us," Tiedoll said.

"I don't know either."

"We need more men," Tiedoll said. "Leverrier could request more men from the King."

"But he won't," Cross said.

"We need a better tactical plan," Tiedoll said. "New formations."

"Bookman," Cross said.

"Will he let us search?"

"Why not?" Cross said.

"You know how he is... how protective he is of those old scrolls."

"Let's bring the mead to the library and coax him. Or get him drunk so we can search," said Cross.

"Sounds like a decent idea," Tiedoll said. "I'll get us another goblet."

:::

The next morning, a half-awake Lavi joined Lenalee at Allen's door. "Bookman's dead drunk," Lavi said, ruffling his hair. "I couldn't get him to wake up. He's still snoring away in his room."

"Whatever happened to him?" Lenalee asked.

"Don't know, do I? I would like to know, though. He usually doesn't drink much; he's one for sobriety, that old man is," Lavi said.

"I saw the generals emerging from the library last night while I was on my way here," Lenalee said.

"Who?"

"General Cross and General Tiedoll."

"I wonder what they wanted from the old man," Lavi said. "It's mighty suspicious."

"They might just have asked him to drink with them," Lenalee said. "It's a common enough practice among the soldiers."

"The old man isn't a soldier, Lena. He's a lore master."

"Yes, but he knows their ways. Or maybe they wanted to consult him on their battle plans. Does it matter?"

"No, it probably doesn't matter," Lavi said. "I was simply curious. And Bookman won't be too happy today when he wakes with a splitting headache. I'll be the one at his beck and call, suffering from his mood swings."

"You'll be on guard duty, no?"

"Oh, yes, but no doubt the old man will be ready to scold me tonight when I get off," Lavi said. "He can be so strange sometimes."

"You Bookmen are strange," Lenalee said with a gentle smile.

Are you going back to your room now?"

"No," Lenalee said. "I slept in Allen's room last night. Komui asked me to move into Allen's suite."

"Why?" Lavi asked. "That's rather odd. I wonder why."

"My brother's worried about something. So I'll be moving to –"

"To Allen's suite, I know."

"No, to the room beside her suite. It'll be easier that way. The room is still being prepared, though. I'm moving my things over this afternoon. You'll be with Allen in the afternoon, right?"

"You don't have to worry," Lavi said. "Kanda's going to be around, he and I will take care of Allen. We should throw a room-warming party for you!"

"There's no need, Lavi…"

"I'll tell Allen," Lavi said, as if he had not heard Lenalee. "Go do your cleaning up, Lena."

The rest of the day passed swiftly; late evening saw Allen returning from the dining hall, full and satisfied.

"We're having the party now?" Allen asked. "It's rather impromptu."

"I thought of it this morning," Lavi said. "There'll be food. I wheedled some snacks from Jerry earlier."

"That sounds good," Allen said. She clasped her hands and grinned widely. "Are we heading there now?"

"Yes," Lavi said.

"We should wait for Kanda," Allen said.

"It's alright, two-dots and I can take care of you just fine."

"I meant that we should invite him as well…"

"Oh," Lavi said. He laughed and patted Allen on the shoulders. "That. Don't worry, Kanda's coming. He has some City Guard business to attend to first, though."

The three of them thus made their way to Lenalee's room. She was there waiting for them, a bright smile on her face and a tray of fresh ginger men in her arms.

"That smells wonderful!" Allen declared, rushing forward. "Let me help you with that tray!"

Lavi laughed and nudged Allen. "You mean you want to help her polish it off, eh? We all understand, Allen."

Allen munched on an already headless ginger man as they walked into Lenalee's room. "It tastes delicious. Try it, Lavi. You too, Link."

Other friends of theirs slowly piled into the room, all happy to engage in an evening of fun and merriment to break the monotony of their lives which were run on the military clockwork. Marie and Miranda came together, hand in hand, smiles on their faces. Daisya came too, as did Komui and Reever and those of the administrative officials who could spare an evening away from their work.

The party went smoothly – Miranda only upset a jug of water over Lenalee's floor once throughout the entire evening, and Krory showed up with a rather dusty bottle of champagne. The only person who seemed displeased with the world at large was Kanda, but Lavi told Lenalee not to feel annoyed with Kanda as his bad mood was to be expected.

It was Allen who broke away from the crowd and the trays of food, a slice of pie in each hand, to approach the dark cloud that was Kanda. He stood alone by a brush painting, scowling at the calligraphic words written at the side.

Allen stood by Kanda's side, glancing up at the painting. "Why so glum, BaKanda? Has this painting offended you in some way?"

Kanda looked away from the painting. "You eat too much," he said.

"I'm hungry. You should try these pies! They're amazing. Link really does have a talent for baking."

"Why is he here?"

"Who?" Allen asked, confused.

Kanda jerked a thumb behind him, angling his body slightly towards the rest of the room. Allen's eyes followed the motion; she turned around to scan the room, but she saw no cause for Kanda's sullenness.

"What are you talking about?" Allen said.

"Why is Link here?"

"Link? Why shouldn't he be here?" Allen asked. Seeing the growing silent anger in Kanda's eyes, Allen placed a hand on Kanda's forearm. "I really don't understand your irritation," she said.

"Don't trust the man."

"Why not?"

"He's Leverrier's man through and through," Kanda said. "Don't be taken in by the bloody pies. He's watching you on Leverrier's orders."

"Yes, I know that," Allen said. She withdrew her hand from Kanda's arm. "You've been so suspicious of Link. Don't you think it's rather unfair to him, BaKanda? After all, he did his share of work and got his share of injury during our last battle with the Noahs. Surely you can see he's not a traitor."

"Not a traitor to the Order," Kanda said. "But he's spying on you. You are not the Order, however powerful you think you are."

"I still think your suspicion is unfounded."

"Have you already been seduced by him?" Kanda demanded.

"Such vitriol," Lavi said. He had come up behind them with the stealth of a predator. "Relax, Kanda. Pray refrain from using such harsh language on our resident Priestess, it is her duty to protect and guard all of us within this city. And anyway… Link there won't do anything to Allen under my watchful eye."

"We can't be around her all the time," Kanda said.

"Don't be such a downer, we're having a party," Lavi said.

"You know, Kanda," Allen said, "you would benefit from being less suspicious. Life would be so empty if you suspect everything and everyone of harbouring bad thoughts."

Kanda looked angry. "War is –"

"Why are we talking of war? Let's talk about happier things," Lavi said, raising a finger to hush Kanda.

"Don't get too friendly with Link," Kanda said, glaring at Lavi and Allen in turn. "It'll do you no good."

"If I die, he dies too," Allen said. "They won't do anything, Kanda, please try to calm your mind down. And don't talk so loudly, you'll draw attention. Link looked in this direction just now."

"Looking at him all the time, are you?" Lavi said. "But I thought you preferred to look at Kanda here. Kanda's much better looking, if truth be told."

"Lavi!" Allen said, with a shocked expression.

Kanda was still too angry to respond. "Suit yourself, Beansprout," he said, and went away in search of Marie.

"Did I go overboard?" Allen asked Lavi when Kanda had disappeared from her line of sight.

"No, I don't think so. Well, actually, perhaps you did. Kanda cares about you – about your safety, y'know. Cut him some slack, maybe? I mean, I don't look forward to having Link as a friend, but I feel there's nothing wrong with inviting him to a party. I mean – I don't know, Kanda can be a little weird sometimes."

"Indeed," Allen said, her gaze still wandering around Lenalee's new room.

"He'll calm down soon. Now let's get back to the party proper, Allen?" Lavi said. He walked off too, in search of Lenalee, and Allen stood alone by the oriental painting, deep in a brown study.

:::

"I heard the young 'uns are having a party. Why was I not invited?" Cross said, lounging on the sofa in Tiedoll's office.

"Let them be," Tiedoll said, somewhat absent-minded. He was studying a book whose leather cover was still dusty at the edges and the spine of which was cracked with age. He had retrieved the book from Bookman's stores while the old man was dead drunk the night before.

"I need a glass," Cross said. He crushed a piece of paper into a ball and rolled it between his palms. "I'm tired and hungry and we still don't have a bloody plan."

"We'll break for supper in a while," Tiedoll said. He flipped a page of the book; it made a faint rustling sound in the quiet office. "You had a big dinner, Marian."

"Found anything from that book?"

"No," Tiedoll said. He let the cover fall down over the pages, sending a small cloud of dust his way. Tiedoll started coughing, waving his hands before him in the hope of settling the dust.

"I hate dusty books," Cross said. "They smell and feel terrible. If they're of no use, let's return them to Bookman sound."

His coughing fit over, Tiedoll bent again over another book from Bookman's stores. "Not this one, though," he said. "We should keep it until – until – should we tell Komui about it?"

"Are we at that again?" Cross said. "Tell, don't tell. Does it really matter?"

"I don't know," Tiedoll said. "It might turn the odds in our favour. It probably will. But I can't wrap my head around such a gruesome tactic. I mean – why? Just why would anyone design such a – a weapon? A monstrosity?"

"You're too soft sometimes, Froi. We do what we have to do."

"So you approve? Of this?"

"You seem to have been rendered witless by this," Cross said.

"I'm not willing to – I can't –"

"I know how you feel about it," Cross said. He sighed and walked over to the window overlooking the fields outside the Walls. "I'm not too comfortable with it myself. The question is… will Allen be willing?"

"Leverrier will force her to use this weapon if he hears about it," Tiedoll said sadly.

Cross stared at Tiedoll, taking in his colleague's dust stained uniform and askew ceremonial hat. "You should have had a daughter," he said. "You would have raised a good daughter, if you had the chance."

"I only had the one son," Tiedoll said, tears glinting in his gentle eyes. "And he died in service. What more could I ask for?"

"You could have asked for a safer and gentler world," Cross said.

"That would have been impossible. A distant dream. An impossible dream."

Cross laughed. "Distant. Impossible," he repeated.

Tiedoll sighed and massaged his temples. "You should have had children, Marian. You should have had the chance and time to marry."

"I don't think so," Cross said. "I still despise children. Anita is enough for me, when I have the time for her. And of course, there are some very fine ladies housed in the pleasure district, they do for me what a wife would, without me having to succumb to further duties."

"Will you never truly grow up and old, Marian?"

"Will you always nag at me, Froi?"

The two men laughed.

Tiedoll wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "That did me some good," he said.

"To tell or not to tell?" Cross said.

"We should not have them suffer as we did, live as we did," Tiedoll said.

"What of the others? Those who depend on us? They will have to depend on them when we are gone."

"I don't know, Marian," Tiedoll said. He stood up, knees creaking, and went over to his easel. "I fear for Allen and her sanity if Leverrier gets his way."

"You know what we have to do," Cross said.

Tiedoll picked up a brush, studied it, and caressed the hair of the brush. Then he put it down, taking care to push the other brushes aside so the hairs of the brushes would not get tangled. It was only then that he looked straight at Cross. "I feel as if we were plotting to betray her."

"Froi, we don't have a choice in this."

"It's strange that you of all people would say this."

Cross downed the rest of the wine in the glass before him. "We've always known our duty."

"It all comes down to duty, doesn't it?" Tiedoll said. He turned his back on Cross, still studying the container of paintbrushes. "I remember," he said, his voice distant and wistful, "seeing my son fall. I was on the Wall, looking down."

"I remember it too," Cross said. He was surprised, for Tiedoll seldom brought up his old, painful bereavement.

"Yes, you were his commanding officer," Tiedoll said. "I saw him fight three Akuma and die honourably."

"He took two of them down with him," Cross said. "He was a brave one. He was your son through and through."

"I wondered, that night, if it was my fault," Tiedoll said. "I should perhaps not have introduced him to military life. I might have encouraged him to be a blacksmith. A chef. Perhaps even a bodyguard. But not a soldier, no, no…"

"Why didn't you take him into your own brigade?" Cross asked. "I wondered at that time. I was only a newly minted general and rather too inexperienced."

"I wanted him to learn independence, to pick up skills from other mentors," Tiedoll said. "And you were a good captain. You've always been full of schemes. You've always been a good and effective leader."

"Why are you bringing this up?"

"I don't know, Marian," Tiedoll said. "I just remembered. Thinking of Allen… I remembered my son."

"She's not your daughter," Cross said. "She's the priestess promised to us by a long-ago prophecy. You don't have to –"

Tiedoll raised a hand. "No, she's not my child. But I worry for her nonetheless. We're living in a difficult time, and she has too many burdens to bear. It's as if she were a pack animal."

"What do you propose?" Cross asked. "I may be a scheming tactician, but I have no suggestion today. I'm tired of these games we play with our own faraway government."

"I know how you feel," said Tiedoll. "I was thinking, perhaps we can hide the information from Leverrier till she grows older."

"How old?" Cross asked.

"Perhaps in two years," Tiedoll said. "What do you think?"

"Two years," Cross agreed. "Two years or a compelling event, whichever comes first. But we should inform Komui at the very least. And I'll hide the book after that, with a simple hiding spell. That should suffice."

Tiedoll nodded; thus was their secret born, a secret to protect the life and sanity of the Priestess of the City till she should gain more years, refined strength and greater wisdom to do the work she had been born to do.

:::

Lavi was used to spending long nights in the main library, with nothing but candlelight as company during his late-night vigils, but Allen was not quite used to nights in the library. She had been reading for the past few hours, but her attention had waned, and she had taken to staring at the shadows dancing on the walls as the candles flickered.

Lavi yawned and pushed a dusty stack of books away from him. "Aren't you going to bed, Allen?"

"Pardon? Oh, not yet," Allen said, startled out of her reverie.

Lavi swept the empty space where the books had been with his hands. "Why? It's almost midnight."

"I want to read for a while yet," Allen said. "And Lenalee's sleeping over there on that sofa, so I might as well let her rest for a while longer."

"What are you trying to find?" Lavi asked. He was now resting his hands and head on the empty space, his head tilted upwards, and his green eye sparkling in the dancing candlelight.

"I don't know," Allen said, pulling a thick tome towards her. She ran a finger down its matted spine, rubbing away a strip of ancient dust. "I just... I'm hoping to find something I don't already know."

"Curiosity is always good," Lavi said. "So you want to be a sage?"

"No, I –"

"I was just pulling your leg, Allen."

"I know."

"Then why did you –"

"I don't know," Allen said feverishly. "I don't know. There's so much I don't know yet."

"Woah, calm down," Lavi said. He raised his head from his hands. "Don't damage that book, please, the old man will kill me if he ever finds out. Don't take your frustration out on the poor books."

Allen released the book, the pages of which she had been flipping through at an astonishing speed. "You're right," she said. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Lavi gave Allen a sympathetic glance. "You're carrying too many burdens," he said.

"I – do you think the old Priestesses ever wrote anything useful?" she asked.

"Possibly," Lavi said. "Remember what I found when Kanda was badly hurt? Those ancient scrolls were helpful."

"Could I read them?"

"It might not be permitted," Lavi said. "But you could ask Komui for permission. He'd help you gain Bookman's approval. But you're the Priestess, so who knows, you might be permitted to read them even without permission."

"I should ask Bookman."

"You could ask him tomorrow morning, and get some sleep now," Lavi said.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," Allen agreed. She bit her lip and glanced at Lavi, her eyes wide and hopeful. "I – never mind."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"It's definitely something," Lavi said. "Ask and you shall be answered."

Allen considered Lavi's words. Finally, she looked at Lavi and nodded. "I was wondering. About that day... during the battle."

"Yes?"

"Do you – did you ever find out – I mean, did Kanda ever tell you about what happened?"

"During his fight with Rhode Camelot?"

"Yes, that's what I meant," Allen said.

Lavi looked into Allen's eyes. "You've been wondering about this for a while, haven't you? You could just have asked Yu. He would have told you."

"I didn't want to intrude..."

"And yet you're asking me about it. You're asking me to betray his confidence."

Allen seemed startled. "I didn't –"

"It's fine, Allen, I'll tell you."

"You don't have to, not if he told you in confidence."

"He didn't tell me in confidence," Lavi said. "Leastways, I wouldn't be breaching his confidence by telling you about our conversations."

"You wouldn't like it if I told Lenalee some of what you've told me about the Bookmen, though," Allen said.

"She knows plenty about us," Lavi said.

"But if she didn't know –"

"Let's not talk about what you tell Lena," Lavi said hastily. It seemed that this was not a conversational topic he wanted to discuss. "Back to Yu's fight."

Allen leaned towards Lavi. "I'm all ears," she said.

Lavi held up a hand. "First, though, you must tell me why you want to know."

"I –" Allen's throat felt dry. She swallowed her saliva and tried again. "I – I'm concerned about my guard captain."

"Why?"

Allen's nerves rebelled against her, sending nervous spasms through her chest. "I want to know his weaknesses."

"And you care for him," said Lavi, a knowing smile spreading across his face.

"That's not true," Allen said. She shrank back into the comfort of her chair. "I just – I need to make sure he doesn't have his mind controlled again. If not, I – my life will be at stake."

"I can see the lie in your eyes," Lavi said. "You're not quite well-versed in lying yet, Allen. I'd suggest you not try this in front of Leverrier. He'd see through you in seconds, y'know. He's a pretty good liar himself."

"I wasn't lying –"

"Lying by evasion is still lying," Lavi said. "You can be frank with me, I won't tell Kanda outright. If you like him, I can help prompt him to do the right thing. I swear I won't tell Lena either, if you don't want her to know."

Allen slumped in her chair. "I – yes. Is it so obvious? Is my heart so clear, so easily read?"

"Not really," Lavi said, adopting a consolatory tone. "I'm good at reading people, though, and you and Yu are both my friends."

"I think Lenalee suspects it too," Allen said.

"That's possible, she's very observant," Lavi said.

"She hasn't noticed your efforts yet though," Allen said, turning the tables on her prying friend; she almost felt sorry for Lavi when she saw his downtrodden expression. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"You're right," Lavi said. "Nonetheless, I will win her heart one day. Not yet, though, I don't think Komui would approve of us yet."

"I'll help you in any way I can when the time comes," Allen said. "On my honour, I will do so."

"I appreciate your promise, Allen," Lavi said. He looked away for a moment, blinking rapidly.

Allen decided it was best to steer the conversation away from Lenalee. "You were about to tell me about Kanda," she said.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading, guys! Hope you found it enjoyable (and if you didn't, please do let me know why too). All that stuff about Tiedoll isn't canon-compliant, but I thought it would be nice to give him a background too, and a further reason to be protective of Allen.<p> 


End file.
